Christmas Magic is Here !
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Il était là, espérant trouver une âme charitable pour qu'il puisse faire son office : Offrir un chocolat par jour pendant vingt-quatre jours pour attendre Noël. Un certain John Watson le sauva en le glissant dans son panier de courses. Le Calendrier fut heureux. John, lui, ignorait qu'il trouverait bien plus que de simples chocolats dans ce calendrier.
1. 1er Décembre

Fandom : **Sherlock / Hanniba**l

Personnages : Sherlock, John, Mrs Hudson / Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme vous pourrez le constater, cette fic est un multi-crossover. Les deux personnages principaux de cette histoire sont Sherlock et John, j'ai donc choisi de publier cette histoire dans le fandom Sherlock uniquement, le site ne permettant pas de mettre plus de deux fandoms dans un crossover.

Pour ceux qui me suivent aussi sur AO3, vous reconnaitrez sûrement cette fic qui a été publiée Noël dernier, enfin elle a commencé à être publiée en décembre 2018.

Pour ceux qui découvrent cette histoire, c'est un format simple et connu, surtout à cette période de l'année : un calendrier de l'Avent. Vous aurez donc un chapitre par jour jusqu'à Noël. La bonne nouvelle c'est que comme elle est terminée, vous ne risquez pas d'attendre trop longtemps les chapitres... (contrairement aux lecteurs de AO3).

Et pour finir, cette fic était, et est toujours, un cadeau pour **Maeglin Surion**. Tous les personnages et les univers appartiennent à leurs créateurs d'origine et non pas à moi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Lili

* * *

**Christmas Magic is here !**

**1er Décembre : Où John et Sherlock découvrent que la magie existe et mangent du foie gras. **

La porte automatique s'ouvrit, laissant sentir à ceux qui passait son seuil la chaleur du magasin contrastant avec la fraîcheur du dehors. Secouant la neige qui avait trouvé place sur ces cheveux, John ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la musique de Noël résonner dans la petite supérette. Partout de joyeuses décorations brillantes rappelaient à tout un chacun qu'aujourd'hui était le premier jour de décembre. Le compte à rebours jusqu'à Noël venait débuter.

John avait toujours aimé Noël. Pas pour les cadeaux, sa famille n'était pas particulièrement aisée et les cadeaux étaient rarement bien choisis. Pas pour le repas de famille non plus, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'avait plus de contact avec sa sœur ni avec ses parents quand ils étaient encore de ce monde. Non, ce que John aimait à Noël, c'était l'ambiance, les décorations, la chaleur des marrons chauds, l'odeur des pains d'épices, la joie visible partout. Durant le mois de décembre, chaque jour semblait plus beau que le précédent, escalade vers un bonheur aussi éphémère qu'illusoire. Mais peu importait l'éphémère et l'illusoire tant qu'il y avait un peu de bonheur.

Ce fut donc le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur en fête que John arpenta les rayons de la supérette qu'il connaissait par cœur. Mais elle lui semblait nouvelle, revêtue d'or, de rouge et de vert. Ayant rempli son panier, John se dirigea vers les caisses et se figea en voyant l'étalage de calendrier de l'Avent. Il hésita un moment, songeant déjà aux sarcasmes dont Sherlock ne manquerait pas de l'abreuver. Mais son envie de chocolat l'emporta... Sherlock et son cynisme ne pouvait vaincre face à vingt-quatre délicieux chocolats en forme typique de Noël.

Le regard de John erra dans le rayon à la recherche du calendrier qui satisferait son envie aussi enfantine qu'inutile mais si réjouissante. Soudain, il le vit... Seul, isolé des autres, il semblait supplier d'être acheté. John ne résista pas à l'appel de détresse du calendrier et s'en saisit pour le glisser dans son panier. Puis ravi, il se dirigea vers les caisses automatiques. Même la mauvaise volonté évidente de la machine n'entama pas sa bonne humeur. Ni le froid, ni la neige, ni le verglas qui manqua le faire tomber ne vinrent à bout de sa joie et de son enthousiasme.

A la porte du 221B de Baker Street John croisa Mme Hudson qu'il salua joyeusement avant de monter les marches vers l'appartement. Sans prêter d'attention particulière à son colocataire, John rangea les courses dans le frigo et les placards, pressé de pouvoir enfin jouir de son calendrier de l'avent. Mais alors qu'il venait de ranger la dernière boite de flageolet, une voix grave et moqueuse se fit entendre :

\- Christmas Magic is Here ! Serais-tu retombé en enfance sans que je m'en sois aperçu ?

John se retourna brutalement, inquiet de ce que Sherlock pourrait faire subir à son calendrier.

\- Ne touche pas à ça !

Surpris par l'éclat de voix du médecin, habituellement si calme, Sherlock posa l'objet en carton sur la table. A peine l'eut-il fait que John s'en saisit vivement, l'examinant attentivement comme s'il craignait que Sherlock l'ai abimé.

\- Ce n'est qu'un calendrier de l'Avent, fit remarquer le détective. Très banal si tu veux mon avis, et conçu pour les enfants.

John grogna mais ne répondit rien. Sherlock avait parfaitement raison. Ce calendrier n'avait rien de spécial : Un Père Noël souriant sur un fond doré, vingt-quatre cases prédécoupées et numérotées attendant sagement qu'on les ouvre pour révéler leur surprise.

\- J'en avais envie, finit-il par avouer devant le regard insistant de Sherlock.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sherlock soupira puis retourna à son occupation précédente : fixer le mur, allongé dans le canapé, les doigts joints devant sa bouche, faisant ainsi semblant de réfléchir à quelques mystères insolubles. Mais du coin de l'œil il surveillait les moindres faits et gestes de John.

Ce dernier ôta son manteau, puis ses bottes, monta se changer, revenant avec un vieux jean et un pull très laid mais sûrement très confortable, et sa paire de charentaises aux pieds. Il se prépara un thé qu'il sucra avant de le touiller. Puis prit le calendrier et chercha la case numéro une. Avec une précaution indigne d'un tel objet, selon Sherlock, John ouvrit la petite case. Puis glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur pour saisir le chocolat, un sourire enfantin éclairant son visage.

\- Sherlock !

Le cri surpris alarma Sherlock qui se redressa d'un bond, rejoignant son colocataire au moment même où un étrange tourbillon l'aspirait à l'intérieur de la case ouverte. Instinctivement, Sherlock se saisit de la main tendue de John, le tourbillon l'emportant lui aussi avant même qu'il ait pu tenter quoique se soit pour récupérer son médecin personnel.

Durant quelques secondes, ils tournoyèrent sans fin, leurs mains soudées l'une dans l'autre, seul point d'ancrage avec un semblant de réalité. Puis soudain tout cessa, et ils chutèrent durement sur le sol. Ils se débattirent quelques minutes, cherchant à démêler leurs membres, et à se redresser, le tout avec force grognements de la part de Sherlock et jurons de la part de John.

Ils se redressaient enfin quand une voix légèrement moqueuse les fit sursauter :

\- Vous n'êtes pas très discrets pour des cambrioleurs.

Surpris, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de les interpeller ainsi. Assez grand, de belle allure et vêtu classement, l'homme cadrait parfaitement avec le hall où ils avaient atterri.

\- Hum.. Bonsoir, finit par dire John en avançant vers le propriétaire des lieux, impressionné malgré lui par l'aura de celui-ci. Nous sommes désolés d'arriver chez vous ainsi.

\- Je serai curieux de savoir comment vous êtes parvenus à entrer dans ma demeure parfaitement sécurisée, l'interrompit l'homme.

Gêné, John se gratta la tête et jeta un œil vers Sherlock. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança à grand pas, rejoignant le médecin, pour expliquer :

\- Mon ami a acheté un calendrier de l'Avent qui de manière encore inexplicable nous a transporté jusqu'ici.

Leur hôte laissa paraître durant un bref instant sa surprise, avant de sourire amusé.

\- Un calendrier de l'Avent ? Vraiment ? Et où est-il ce calendrier ? Je ne vois rien de tel prés de vous.

Instinctivement John regarda au sol autour de lui, constatant qu'effectivement il n'y avait pas de trace du calendrier.

\- Comme je vous le disais, reprit Sherlock d'un ton froid, c'est inexplicable, tout du moins à l'heure actuelle.

\- C'est magique ? Suggéra John.

\- La magie n'existe pas ! décréta Sherlock.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, intervint l'homme visiblement amusé par le dialogue entre les deux visiteurs, je ne pense pas que la magie existe réellement.

John planta ses deux pieds bien au sol, et se redressa, prenant inconsciemment une posture militaire.

\- Et comment expliquez vous, Messieurs les sceptiques, qu'un calendrier de l'Avent ai pu aspirer à travers l'une de ses cases, mesurant quelques centimètres carrés, deux hommes de notre stature et nous faire arriver ici même ?

\- Où sommes nous d'ailleurs ? éluda Sherlock en s'adressant à leur hôte.

Ce dernier sourit et répondit poliment :

\- A Baltimore, dans le hall de ma demeure. Je ne me suis pas présenté au demeurant : Hannibal Lecter, Docteur en psychologie.

Sherlock serra la main tendue et les présenta :

\- Enchanté. Sherlock Holmes, Détective consultant, et mon ami John Watson, médecin anciennement militaire.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers John qui les fixait éberlué.

\- Baltimore ? Aux Etats-Unis ? Baltimore ? souffla-t-il choqué.

\- Tout à fait, confirma Hannibal. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si surprenant...

\- C'est à dire que... commença Sherlock.

Mais John ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, expliquant rapidement :

\- Juste avant d'arriver, par magie, chez vous, nous étions dans notre appartement... à Londres !

Cette fois Hannibal ne pu masquer sa surprise.

\- Londres ? En Angleterre ? Effectivement, c'est un sacré voyage que vous avez fait...

Puis sans laisser le temps aux deux autres de répondre, il proposa d'un ton affable :

\- J'étais en train de finir de préparer mon repas. En attendant de trouver une solution à ce mystère, joignez vous à moi. J'en ai bien assez pour nous trois.

John et Sherlock échangèrent un regard, John suppliant Sherlock de leur trouver un échappatoire. Mais Sherlock se contenta de lui sourire avant d'emboîter le pas de leur hôte. N'ayant nul autre choix, John soupira discrètement et suivit le mouvement. Il se sentait complètement décalé dans cette maison respirant le chic et le raffinement. L'allure policé de son hôte n'arrangeait rien. Dans sa tenue confortable, mais pas vraiment classe, il avait la désagréable sensation de faire tâche.

Le fait que Sherlock porte un costume gris, une chemise bleu roi et des souliers sur mesure ne le gênait habituellement pas, mais pour une fois il aurait aimé ne pas être le seul en charentaises dans une maison inconnue, à l'autre bout du monde, chez un psychologue dont ils ignoraient tout. A bien y réfléchir, Sherlock avait sûrement déjà déduit un paquet d'information sur leur hôte de ce soir, mais il n'avait pas partagé ses découvertes avec John, John naviguait donc à l'aveugle... comme d'habitude.

La salle à manger, imposante tant pas sa taille que par son ameublement, acheva de mettre John mal à l'aise. Tendu, il sentait sur lui le regard scrutateur d'Hannibal, ce qui achevait de le crisper. Pour se donner une contenance, il s'intéressa à un tableau accroché au mur, inconscient qu'aucun des deux autres n'étaient dupe. Mais aucun d'eux ne firent de remarques et John se détendit doucement devant le paysage automnal peint avec délicatesse.

Sherlock détourna les yeux de la silhouette de John. Tout dans la posture rigide de l'ancien soldat lui disait le malaise de l'homme. Lui trouvait pourtant que John s'harmonisait étrangement bien avec le décor de la pièce, avec son pull en laine, son vieux jean et ses charentaises. Mais il pouvait comprendre que le médecin, peu habitué aux vieilles demeures bourgeoises, ne s'y sente pas à l'aise. De plus le Dr Lecter dégageait quelque chose d'animal, quelque chose qui étrangement lui rappelait Irène Adler. Et John n'avait jamais apprécié La Femme.

\- Ainsi donc vous êtes détective consultant ? J'ignorais que cela existait...

La question d'Hannibal sortit Sherlock de ses pensées et il se concentra sur son hôte.

\- Cela n'existe pas. J'ai créé ma propre profession.

\- Intéressant. Et en quoi cela consiste exactement ?

Sherlock se lança dans une explication succincte de son métier tout en analysant son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier ne laissait rien paraître sous ses dehors polis et avenants, mais Sherlock sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus sombre en lui, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus exactement. Et cela l'agaçait.

\- C'est très intéressant. Un de mes amis travaille au FBI. Il y est professeur en criminologie mais est doté d'une empathie surprenante qui fait de lui un excellent profileur, dit tranquillement Hannibal en finissant de dresser la table.

\- Si vous voulez bien passer à table, conclut-il en désignant les places à ses deux visiteurs.

En voyant le plus petit des deux s'avancer un léger sourire aux lèvres, Hannibal ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Auriez vous quelque chose d'amusant dans ce tableau Dr Watson ?

\- Absolument pas, sourit John. C'est un très beau tableau, mais j'avoue n'être qu'un amateur, l'auteur m'est donc inconnu.

\- Il est devant vous, répondit Hannibal.

John le regarda surpris, puis s'empressa de le féliciter pour son coup de pinceau.

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce qui vous amusez ? insista Hannibal.

\- L'empathie, répondit John en souriant davantage. Sherlock a bien des qualités, mais l'empathie n'est pas son point fort.

\- Nul besoin de ça, je t'ai toi pour ça, rétorqua Sherlock.

John n'avait pas l'habitude que Sherlock fasse de tel aveu, et Hannibal ne pu que le constater en voyant le médecin ouvrir de grands yeux éberlués avant qu'une infime rougeur ne s'étale sur ses joues. Le blond se reprit rapidement et disputa son compagnon :

\- Tu pourrais faire un minimum d'effort quand même !

Sherlock se contenta de hausser les épaules et décréta d'un ton qui signifiait clairement que le sujet était clos :

\- Je suis un scientifique ! Pas psychologue, sans vouloir vous offenser Docteur Lecter.

Hannibal sourit et rassura Sherlock :

\- Je comprends tout à fait, même si l'un n'exclut pas l'autre.

Puis il posa devant chacun de ses invités une assiette joliment dressée avec trois tranches d'une sorte de mousse café crème, avec du pain d'épice et de la confiture de fruits rouges. Quelques feuilles de salade venaient compléter l'assiette.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous proposer mieux, s'excusa Hannibal, mais je n'avais pas prévu d'invités.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, le pria John. C'est bien aimable à vous de nous inviter à manger. Et ça à l'air délicieux.

\- C'est du foie gras, une spécialité française, expliqua Hannibal en ouvrant une bouteille de vin. Et ceci est un délicieux Monbazillac, français aussi évidemment. Vous verrez il se marrie à merveille avec ce plat.

Poliment, John attendit qu'Hannibal prenne une première bouchée pour goûter ce met jusqu'alors inconnu : le foie gras. La texture fondante l'étonna, mais il apprécia la légèreté trompeuse du plat. L'association avec le sucré du pain d'épice et la confiture de cerise ravit son palet anglais et le moelleux du vin acheva de le convaincre de la délicatesse de la spécialité française.

Assis face à lui, Sherlock examina d'un œil circonspect les tranches de foie gras et s'enquit :

\- Quel animal s'est vu engraisser pour le plaisir gustatif de ces très chers français ?

Hannibal sourit de toutes ses dents avant de répondre placidement :

\- Une oie, mais elle n'avait rien d'une oie blanche croyez moi.

Sa réponse fit froncer les sourcils du détective qui posa son regard perçant sur son hôte.

Hannibal laissa Sherlock l'examiner, soutenant son regard quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il attendait, non sans curiosité, la réaction de l'homme sans nul doute brillant, quand il aurait compris. Cela ne tarda pas. Le regard de Sherlock changea, passant de scrutateur à fasciné en quelques dixièmes de secondes.

\- Oh ! Voilà qui est... intéressant. Vous connaissez toujours aussi bien la vie de vos... aliments ?

Le psychologue sourit et répondit au détective. Tous deux entamèrent une conversation passionnante sur l'anatomie animale, conversation que John ne suivit que d'une oreille, trop occupé à savourer son plat. Le médecin s'étonna de voir Sherlock ne pas toucher au foie gras, mais préféra ne faire aucune remarque, ne voulant pas paraître impoli ou interrompre la discussion entre les deux hommes.

Des pas feutrés attirèrent l'attention des trois convives vers la porte. Hannibal se leva et s'ouvrit au nouvel arrivant :

\- Will, tu arrives à point nommé pour le dessert.

\- Vous avez des invités, s'excusa le nouveau venu. Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

\- Tu ne me déranges jamais Will, assura le Dr Lecter. Ce sont des invités... surprises.

Puis se tournant vers la table il fit les présentations :

\- Je vous présente Will Graham, professeur en criminologie au FBI. Will, je te présente Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant à Londres et son compagnon John Watson, médecin militaire revenu dans le civil.

John serra poliment la main de Will mais ne pu s'empêcher de préciser :

\- Sherlock et moi sommes simplement amis.

\- Oh ?! S'étonna Hannibal. Excusez ma méprise, je vous pensez en couple.

\- C'est une erreur courante, soupira John.

\- Et que tu es le seul à relever, enchérit Sherlock, serrant à son tour la main de Will.

John bougonna en se rasseyant, maudissant Sherlock et sa propension à se foutre de ce que pensait les gens.

Hannibal invita Will a se joindre à eux pour le dessert, ce que celui-ci accepta avec plaisir. Rapidement Sherlock et Will se lancèrent dans une discussion sur les crimes en général et sur le tueur de Baltimore qui mettait à mal les forces de polices de la ville en particulier. Les mises en scènes spectaculaires et fantasmagoriques intéressèrent énormément Sherlock qui regretta ouvertement qu'il n'y ai pas un tel tueur à Londres pour le plaisir de l'enquête.

John dégusta le délicieux crumble aux prunes tout en écoutant d'une oreille attentive les explications détaillées de Will. Quand celui-ci s'inquiéta que cela puisse lui couper l'appétit, John rit et répondit qu'entre les expériences bizarres de Sherlock qu'il retrouvait régulièrement dans le frigo et ses études de médecine, il lui en fallait bien plus pour être dégoûté.

\- Vous feriez un couple particulièrement bien assorti, lâcha innocemment Hannibal.

John faillit s'en étouffer avec sa bouchée.

\- C'est aussi ce que dit Mycroft, répondit Sherlock.

\- Quoi ! s'offusqua John. Mais...

\- John, soupira Sherlock, franchement il n'y a que toi qui tienne compte de ce genre de chose. Ce que pense les autres n'a pas d'importance.

John tenta d'argumenter, mais Hannibal approuva Sherlock et s'inquiéta de connaître les raisons qui poussaient John à tenir autant compte du qu'en dira-t-on. Voyant le malaise du médecin, Will vola à son secours en rappelant à Hannibal que John n'était pas son patient et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'analyser tout le monde. S'en suivit une discussion entre les deux hommes sur le besoin d'Hannibal de fouiller dans la tête de tout le monde et sur l'incapacité de Will à dissocier ses émotions propres de celles des autres.

Sherlock sourit et se pencha discrètement vers John pour lui faire partager sa découverte : Hannibal et Will était en couple. John fut surpris et posa un regard scrutateur sur les deux hommes essayant de voir ce que Sherlock voyait. Il était évident qu'ils étaient proches mais rien ne lui indiqua que leur relation allait au-delà de l'amitié.

\- Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Départ dans 10...

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Will en entendant la voix grave résonner dans toute la demeure.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Hannibal.

\- C'est le Père Noël, s'exclama John.

\- 9...

\- Le Père Noël n'existe pas, affirma Sherlock.

\- Et la magie non plus, décréta John. Pourtant nous sommes bien arrivés là par magie.

\- 8...

\- Je suppose que cela annonce l'heure du départ pour vous, intervint Hannibal en se levant.

\- Vous êtes arrivés par magie ? s'étonna Will.

\- 7...

\- Vite Sherlock, donne ta main, s'empressa John.

\- Nous n'avons plus le calendrier, fit remarquer Sherlock en prenant la main tendue de John.

\- 6...

\- Tenez, dit Hannibal en leur tendant une bouteille. Un souvenir de votre soirée en notre compagnie.

\- Ce fut une soirée très agréable et très instructive, remercia Sherlock.

\- 5...

\- Mais la magie n'existe pas, ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer Will incrédule.

\- Il semblerait pourtant que si, soupira John.

\- 4...

\- Merci pour ce très bon repas et pardon pour le dérangement, enchaîna John en saluant Hannibal.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Si je passes à Londres je ne manquerai pas de m'arranger pour que nous nous rencontrions à nouveau, affirma Hannibal avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- 3...

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de vous revoir à Londres, assura Sherlock les yeux brillants d'envie.

\- Peut-être devrions nous rejoindre le hall, suggéra John en se levant.

\- 2...

Un tourbillon commença à se former aux pieds des deux anglais et Sherlock fixa John en concluant :

\- Il semblerait que cela ne soit pas nécessaire.

\- 1...

\- Au revoir, lança John avant que le tourbillon ne les aspire lui et Sherlock.

Durant de longues secondes ils tourbillonnèrent dans le vide, leurs mains solidement jointes et la bouteille offerte par leur hôte d'un soir soigneusement blottie contre le torse de John. La chute fut aussi brutale que la précédente et ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon de leur appartement au 221B Baker Street à Londres. Après un démêlage de membres, ils se redressèrent et s'époussetèrent.

\- Nous voilà revenus... par magie, remarqua John.

\- La magie n'existe pas John ! assura Sherlock. Il doit y avoir un truc.

Et d'un geste décidé il se saisit du calendrier de l'Avent qui était sagement posé au sol, tombé là lors de leur premier départ impromptu. John l'arracha des mains de son ami et lui interdit vertement d'y toucher.

Sherlock tenta d'argumenter mais en vain, John resta inflexible : Sherlock ne toucherait pas à ce calendrier.

\- D'accord, finit par céder Sherlock. Mais je t'interdis d'y toucher toi aussi tant que je n'ai pas résolu ce mystère.

John allait protester quand un détail attira son attention. Là, dans la case numéro une, la porte ouverte dévoilait un joli sapin en chocolat.

Avec précaution, John se saisit du chocolat, examinant avec une joie toute enfantine la forme si caractéristique de Noël. Il allait le porter à sa bouche quand Sherlock l'interrompit :

\- Du Chianti... Ce Hannibal Lecter est un fin connaisseur.

John tourna la tête vers le détective, le voyant avec la bouteille offerte plus tôt dans la soirée.

\- Et un excellent cuisinier, dit-il. Ce foie gras était un délice !

Sherlock eut un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos de John. Ce sourire qui signifiait que lui savait quelque chose que John ignorait, et surtout quelque chose que John n'aimerait pas. Tendu John attendit... attendit... Sherlock ouvrit la bouche... la referma... Puis finalement lâcha :

\- Je ne te savais pas ce genre de penchant John.

Tendu à l'extrême, John demanda :

\- Quel penchant ?

\- Enfin John, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas différencier à l'œil nu un foie d'oie d'un foie d'être humain.

\- Quoi ! Coassa John choqué.

\- Hannibal Lecter est cannibale... Le foie était un foie humain...

John se sentit brutalement mal, il verdit, puis piqua un sprint jusqu'aux toilettes pour y vomir tripes et boyaux, abandonnant son chocolat sur le comptoir de la cuisine au passage. Amusé par la réaction de John, Sherlock se saisit du chocolat, le croqua, et allant se poser devant la porte des WC conclut :

\- Ce qui m'étonnes, c'est que Will agent du FBI soit en couple avec le tueur qu'il recherche si activement... J'ai hâte qu'Hannibal vienne à Londres... Ce sera un jeu passionnant.

Un borborygme inintelligible lui parvint, lui signifiant que John ne partageait guère son enthousiasme, mais Sherlock n'en tint pas compte. Il avait un mystère à éclaircir : le calendrier de l'Avent !

A suivre...

* * *

Demain, le chapitre 2 : Où John joue au golf et où Sherlock s'obstine.


	2. 2 Décembre

Fandom : Sherlock/Famille Adams.

* * *

**2 Décembre : Où John joue au golf et où Sherlock s'obstine.**

John ouvrit un œil, constatant que le soleil perçait timidement par l'interstice des rideaux. L'autre œil lui permit de constater qu'il était déjà huit heure trente, largement l'heure de se lever. Soupirant à l'idée de quitter la chaleur douillette de son lit, John se prépara mentalement à sa très prochaine rencontre avec le froid hivernal, bien installé depuis quelques jours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut un John ébouriffé, encore en pyjama sous sa robe de chambre en pilou, chaussé de ses charentaises, qui poussa la porte du séjour de l'appartement. Il salua son colocataire, rageant intérieurement contre ce dernier qui était déjà habillé de pied en cap et parfaitement apprêté. L'absence de réponse ne le surprit pas, Sherlock ne disait jamais bonjour...

D'un pas lent, John se dirigea vers la cuisine, sentant le regard perçant de Sherlock peser sur son dos. Décidé à ne pas en tenir compte tant qu'il n'aurait pas bu son thé matinal, le médecin se concentra sur la délicate opération de trouver une tasse propre et de faire bouillir l'eau.

\- Où est-il ?

La voix grave le fit presque sursauter. Mais John prit le temps de plonger son sachet de thé dans sa tasse d'eau bouillante avant de se tourner vers Sherlock pour lui répondre :

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Sherlock fronça légèrement les sourcils, signe de son agacement, mais John ne céda pas, prenant tranquillement place dans son fauteuil face au détective.

Son comportement agaça Sherlock qui se leva d'un bond et commença à tourner autour de son colocataire tel un vautour au dessus d'une bête agonisante.

\- Le calendrier ! Je voulais l'étudier cette nuit, mais bien sûr il n'était nul part. Pas même dans ta chambre !

\- Tu as fouillé ma chambre pendant que j'y dormais ! S'offusqua John.

Mais Sherlock se contenta d'agiter la main en l'air, signifiant que c'était un détail sans importance, avant d'enchaîner rapidement.

\- Il n'est nul part ! Donc, où tu l'as mis ?!

John se renfonça dans son fauteuil en faisant la moue peu enclin à répondre. Mais Sherlock insista :

\- Je dois comprendre comment il fonctionne ! JE LE DOIS !

\- C'est magique, rétorqua John. MAGIQUE ! Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Je t'interdis d'y toucher !

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause ainsi, Sherlock piégea John en posant ses mains sur chaque accoudoir, se penchant vers le médecin jusqu'à ce que leur nez se frôlent.

\- Après ta mésaventure culinaire d'hier, je pensais que tu serais plus enclin à m'aider à comprendre... Sauf si tu y as pris goût...

John grimaça et repoussa Sherlock, puis en bougonnant il monta à sa chambre pour aller chercher le calendrier bien caché sous son matelas. Une fois de retour au salon avec le précieux calendrier, il le tendit à Sherlock qui s'en saisit avec avidité. Usant de milles précautions, le détective déposa le calendrier sur la table de la cuisine, enfila une paire de gants en latex, prit une pince fine, et se pencha vers l'objet de toute son attention.

Ne le quittant pas des yeux, John se rapprocha, suivant avec attention les gestes prudents de son colocataire, prêt à bondir pour sauver le calendrier d'une attaque violente. Mais Sherlock se contenta d'ouvrir, à l'aide de la pince, la petite case numéro deux. Celle-ci dévoila son contenu : un chocolat en forme de bonhomme de neige. Du bout de sa pince, Sherlock sortit le chocolat de son alcôve, et le déposa sur la table.

John allait s'en saisir quand un hoquet surpris lui fit tourner le regard vers Sherlock. Sherlock dont la pince et la main étaient aspirées par un tourbillon vers l'intérieur de la case. Attrapant Sherlock à bras le corps, John tenta le tirer vers lui, espérant que cela suffirait à éviter au détective pour échapper au tourbillon aspirant. Mais ces efforts furent vains, et tous deux disparurent dans le calendrier.

La chute fut tout aussi douloureuse que les précédentes, et ils eurent tout autant de difficultés à se démêler et se redresser.

\- Tsss, grogna Sherlock en s'époussetant. Nous devrions revoir nos atterrissages...

\- C'est clair, soupira John en ajustant sa robe de chambre. Surtout si cela doit se reproduire tous les jours.

\- Il est hors de questions que cela se renouvelle, décréta Sherlock. Dès notre retour je brûlerai ce foutu calendrier !

\- Et tu renoncerais à comprendre un mystère ? ironisa John.

Sherlock eu un temps d'arrêt, il fixa John droit dans les yeux, puis décida d'un ton ferme et ne souffrant aucune réplique.

\- Je t'interdis d'ouvrir ce calendrier sans moi ! Nous résoudrons ce mystère ensemble !

John allait répliquer quand une voix joyeuse les interrompis :

\- Et je serai tout prêt à vous aider dans votre quête, Messieurs.

Surpris les deux hommes se retournèrent et se trouvèrent face à un homme entre deux âges, parfaitement vêtu, ses cheveux bruns gominés et une fine moustache surplombant un sourire digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice.

\- Mais permettez moi de me présenter, enchaîna le nouveau venu sans attendre de réponse. Gomez Addams, pour vous servir. Et voici mon bien aimé frère Fétide.

\- Bienvenue à vous ! Gomez cherchait justement un adversaire pour jouer au golf, mais j'ai promis aux enfants de les aider à piéger le pont de la rivière Kwai.

\- Le pont de... mais c'est en Asie ! s'étonna John.

\- Vous avez raison, mon cher... intervint Gomez.

\- John, John Watson, se présenta le médecin. Et voici mon ami Sherlock Holmes.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer Messieurs. Voyez vous notre voisin a construit un pont dans son jardin, c'est ce que nous appelons le pont de la rivière Kwai. Savez-vous jouer au Golf John ?

\- Très peu, avoua John en lançant un regard de détresse à Sherlock.

Mais Gomez ne le laissa pas finir et l'entraîna avec lui, posant un bras sur ses épaules et lui tendant un cigare.

\- Fétide, amène donc Sherlock avec toi et amusez vous bien, lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner, emmenant un John en détresse avec lui.

Tout en écoutant son hôte monologuer sur l'art du golf et en répondant poliment à ses questions, John observa le manoir devant lequel Sherlock et lui avait atterri. Celui-ci aurait pu être magnifique s'il n'était pas aussi lugubre. Pourtant quand il passa la porte d'entrée, John ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver chaleureux. Il répondit poliment au grognement de salut du majordome, songeant qu'il ressemblait diablement à la créature du Docteur Frankenstein.

\- Max, lança Gomez avec entrain, prévient ma douce Morticia que nous avons des invités. J'emmène le Docteur Watson faire une partie de golf.

\- Vous savez, tenta John, je n'y ai joué qu'une seule fois... il y a longtemps.

\- Allons Docteur, le golf est un jeu d'enfant, vous verrez. La chose vous aidera !

\- La chose ?

Au même instant une main surgit devant eux, courant sur le parquet à une vitesse folle. Une main... sans bras, sans corps rien... juste une main. Une main qui semblait parfaitement comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Quelques minutes plus tard, John se trouvait sur l'une des terrasses du manoir, un club de golf à la main, la chose lui présentant une balle. Le premier tir fut un échec lamentable, mais Gomez lui donna quelques conseils et la seconde balle atterrit pile dans les fenêtres de la maison d'en face pour la plus grande joie de Gomez.

\- Magnifique ! Je saviez que vous étiez doué !

Pendant que John s'essayait au golf avec le maître des lieux, Sherlock fut entraîné sans ménagement par l'étrange Fétide. Ce dernier laissait Sherlock dubitatif, était-il un monstre humain ou un humain monstrueux ? Inconscient des questionnements existentiels du détective, Fétide le fit entrer dans le hall et interpella Max, perché sur une échelle pour accrocher une étrange guirlande sur un immense sapin visiblement mort depuis des lustres.

\- Pourquoi décorer un sapin mort ? s'étonna-t-il à voix haute.

\- Pour célébrer Noël, lui répondit une voix douce et mélodieuse.

Surpris Sherlock se retourna et vit alors une très belle femme, aux longs cheveux noirs et au teint pâle.

\- Madame, salua-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- C'est Sherlock Holmes, expliqua Fétide. Il est arrivé avec son ami John Watson. Gomez a emmené John jouer au golf, et les enfants m'attendent.

\- Bien sûr Fétide, mais ne faites pas de bêtises, répondit doucement la femme. Je me charge de Mr Holmes.

\- Amusez vous bien, lança Fétide avant de partir en courant de sa démarche boiteuse.

\- Max... Plus haut la guirlande s'il te plait, demanda la femme.

L'étrange créature répondit par un grognement et monta la guirlande un peu plus haut encore lui faisant presque toucher le plafond.

Sherlock remarqua un détail qui l'interpella.

\- Une guirlande de clous ensanglantés ?

\- N'est-ce pas parfaitement adapté ? approuva la maîtresse des lieux. A Noël nous fêtons la naissance d'un enfant au destin tragique, pavé de mort, de souffrance et de sang.

\- Vous avez raison, confirma Sherlock. Je préfère cette approche là à celle des débordements d'or et de paillettes.

\- Mr Holmes, c'est bien ça ? demanda la femme. Je suis Morticia Addams.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer Madame, salua poliment Sherlock.

\- Holmes... êtes vous de la famille de ce très cher Henry ?

\- Henry ?

\- Le Docteur Henry Howard Holmes, précisa Morticia.

Sherlock eu un sourire carnassier avant de répondre à son interlocutrice qu'il appréciait à chaque seconde un peu plus.

\- C'est un lointain ancêtre, même si peu de membres de la famille s'en vante.

\- Quel dommage ! Soupira Morticia. Un homme brillant ce Docteur Holmes. Gomez et moi avons emmené les enfants visiter son hôtel, ils s'y sont amusés comme des fous. A tel point que Mercredi a demandé à Fétide de lui construire une maison de poupée à l'image de l'hôtel.

\- Je trouve aussi dommage que cet ancêtre, aussi lointain soit-il, ne soit pas plus mis en avant de notre généalogie, enchérit Sherlock en imaginant la tête que ferait Mycroft si cette parenté venait à se savoir.

Morticia entraîna Sherlock avec elle dans sa serre, discutant en même temps des meilleurs méthodes de tortures utilisées à travers les âges par les bourreaux et sérial-killer de l'histoire. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par la mère de Morticia. Celle-ci ayant appris par Fétide l'arrivée inattendue d'invités s'était empressée de préparer des gâteaux de son cru. Il fallut à Sherlock tout son self-control pour ne pas recracher le biscuit mis de force dans sa bouche par la vieille femme.

Tout en avalant, avec peine, le biscuit dur et infâme, Sherlock admira la liane vivante de Morticia, souriant en apprenant le sort qui attendait les intrus cherchant à entrer par effraction dans la demeure. Des cris les attirèrent vers la bibliothèque. Dans le hall ils croisèrent Fétide et les deux enfants, Mercredi et Pugsley. Sherlock fut particulièrement intéressé de voir Mercredi avec un système explosif ingénieux dans les mains.

\- Bien joué Docteur ! S'exclama Gomez en évitant de justesse la lame.

\- Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ce genre d'exercice, avoua John en soufflant durement.

\- Vous vous en sortez à merveille ! Si seulement Fétide était aussi doué que vous, mes vieilles épées n'aurait pas le temps de rouiller, rétorqua Gomez enthousiaste en se lançant à l'assaut.

\- Vous êtes trop gentil avec moi, plaida John en reculant et parant les assauts de son adversaires.

A la porte de la bibliothèque, Sherlock se figea. Jamais il n'aurait cru que John savait manier une épée avec autant de dextérité. Il manquait certes d'un peu de grâce, mais sa technique était tout à fait remarquable. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'une telle information ? Un agréable frisson le parcourut du bas du dos jusqu'à l'échine, faisant se dresser sa fine pilosité sur son épiderme pâle. Malgré les années de colocation, John le fascinait et le surprenait toujours autant.

\- Gomez, intervint Morticia d'un voix douce.

\- Oh Tiche... Soupira Gomez.

D'un geste habile et particulièrement rapide il désarma John, envoya sa propre épée se ranger dans son emplacement sur le mur et saisit la taille de son épouse, se penchant vers elle. Une musique intense retentit, surprenant les deux londoniens. Le couple allait s'embrasser quand la chose sauta littéralement sur Gomez, coupant ainsi court à la scène romantique.

Sherlock se pencha, fasciné, vers cette main esseulée qui s'agitait pour communiquer.

\- Elle parle la langue de signes, souffla-t-il impressionné. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

\- La chose calme toi, je ne comprends rien quand tu bégayes, soupira Gomez.

\- Je crois qu'il parle d'une explosion, intervint Mercredi d'un ton monocorde.

\- Pas du tout, rétorqua son frère. Il parle de poison !

Durant l'échange, la main avait cessé de s'agiter pour saisir un stylo et taper sur la table avec.

\- Il dit qu'il va y a un court circuit, traduisit John.

\- Vous comprenez le morse, s'extasia Gomez. Décidément Docteur, je suis chaque seconde plus enchanté de vous avoir rencontrer.

Puis se tournant vers son frère, il lança comme un général se préparant à la bataille :

\- Fétide ! L'ampoule !

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama Fétide.

Se saisissant d'une ampoule, galamment tendue par Max, Fétide l'introduisit le culot de l'ampoule dans sa bouche et celle-ci s'illumina. Puis il suivit Gomez dans les méandres du manoir, précédé par la chose. Choqués John et Sherlock suivirent des yeux le trio improbable.

\- Mais... comment... commença John.

\- Fétide a toujours eu cette capacité, expliqua calmement Morticia.

\- C'est bien pratique quand y'a plus d'jus, ricana l'ancêtre du groupe.

\- Vous êtes docteur ? demanda Mercredi à John.

\- Oui, confirma John.

\- Les poules peuvent encore courir pendant une minute entière après qu'on leur ai coupé la tête. Vous pensez qu'un être humain peut courir longtemps sans sa tête ?

La question de la jeune fille surpris John qui bafouilla une réponse. Mais il ne trouva plus rien à dire quand Pugsley proposa à sa sœur de faire le test sur le fils du voisin, ce qui sembla amuser Morticia et le reste de la famille. Un grésillement plus tard Gomez, Fétide et la chose revinrent, rassurant tout le monde. Le court circuit avait été évité de peu. Max se fit gentiment gronder pour avoir laisser la guirlande de sang trop près d'une prise de courant.

\- Vous resterez avec nous pour dîner, décida Gomez. Ce soir, le cousin Machin et Maggie viennent nous présenter leur premier né ! N'est ce pas merveilleux ?!

\- J'espère qu'il est aussi poilu que cousin machin, avoua Mercredi.

\- On pourra jouer avec lui ? S'enquit Pugsley.

\- Bien sûr chéri, répondit Morticia d'un ton doux.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Décollage immédiat ! 10...

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda la vieille.

\- C'est l'heure du départ pour nous, expliqua Sherlock en saisissant la main de John.

\- Déjà ? Quel dommage, se lamenta Gomez.

\- 9...

La chose s'agita et sauta sur un meuble pour prendre un appareil photo.

\- Excellente idée ! s'extasia Gomez.

\- 8...

\- Vite venez, venez, les invita la vieille dame en agitant le bras.

N'ayant pas d'autres choix, John et Sherlock se retrouvèrent coincés entre Gomez et Fétide.

\- 7...

Un flash les éblouit, puis un deuxième quand Gomez hurla :

\- Une autre !

\- 6...

La chose se précipita vers l'appareil et se saisit des deux photos, puis vint les tendre à Morticia.

\- 5...

\- Elles sont parfaites, soupira la brune. Tenez chers amis, un petit souvenir de votre passage chez nous.

\- Merci, répondit John en prenant la photo tendue.

\- 4...

\- Comment la chose peut-elle survivre ? Comment Fétide peut-il allumer une ampoule juste en la mettant dans sa bouche ? demanda finalement Sherlock sur un ton d'urgence.

\- 3...

Gomez le regarda surpris puis lui fit un grand sourire avant de répondre :

\- C'est magique cher ami !

\- La magie n'existe pas, grogna Sherlock.

\- 2...

\- Bien sûr que si, assena Gomez. Comment seriez vous arrivés jusque ici sinon ?

\- Nous vous remercions pour votre chaleureux accueil, intervint John, sa main écrasant littéralement celle de Sherlock pour le faire taire.

\- 1...

\- Ce fut un plaisir, répondit Morticia.

\- Revenez quand vous voulez, cria Gomez alors que les deux hommes disparaissaient dans un tourbillon grisâtre.

La chute fut moins brutale que la précédente mais l'atterrissage fut tout aussi calamiteux, John et Sherlock arrivant dans leur salon toujours aussi étroitement emmêlé. Après quelques contorsions pour se redresser, Sherlock se mit à arpenter le salon en agitant les bras et en assénant :

\- C'est impossible ! Impossible ! Une main ne peux pas survivre indépendamment d'un corps humain ! Elle finit toujours par nécroser puis se décomposer. De plus elle ne peut pas avoir de conscience ! Ni communiquer ! Pas sans une tête pour la guider ! Et aucun être humain ne peut générer assez d'électricité pour allumer une ampoule en la mettant dans sa bouche ! Et cette liane ! Cette variété n'existe pas ! Nul part sur la planète ! C'est impossible ! Tu m'entends John, IMPOSSIBLE !

Toujours assis sur le tapis du salon, John soupira lourdement. Il prit son temps pour se redresser, malgré le regard pesant de Sherlock sur lui. Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il ramassa le calendrier de l'Avent. Avec un sourire il récupéra le chocolat du jour posé sur la table et l'enfourna. Il pris le temps de savourer le fondant sucré de la friandise, fermant les yeux sous le plaisir ressenti.

\- John ! tonna Sherlock impatient.

\- Tu as raison, c'est impossible, soupira John un poil agacé. Il n'y a que deux solutions possibles : soit ce calendrier nous a transporté dans un monde parallèle où la magie existe, soit la magie existe... Dans tous les cas, la conclusion est la même : la magie existe vraiment ! Sinon comment un simple calendrier pourrait nous transporter d'un endroit à l'autre de cette façon ?

\- La magie n'existe pas !

John sourit à Sherlock, mais ne tenta pas de le convaincre du contraire, sachant à quel point celui-ci était têtu. Tranquillement il alla poser sur la cheminé la photo qu'il tenait toujours. A l'arrière on y voyait Max et son air patibulaire. Devant lui, se trouvait la mère de Morticia, Fétide, Sherlock et John, Gomez et Morticia. Les mains jointes de John et Sherlock étaient parfaitement visibles, nullement cachées par les deux enfants qui se trouvaient devant eux : Pugsley et Mercredi. Et sur le côté, suspendue dans les airs, le déclencheur entre les doigts, se tenait la chose. Tout le monde souriait, sauf Sherlock.

\- C'est une jolie photo, admit John. Et une famille étrange mais fort sympathique.

\- Hum... grogna Sherlock.

\- Morticia et Gomez forment un couple surprenant, mais ils est évident qu'ils s'aiment énormément.

La pointe d'envie dans la voix de John n'échappa pas à Sherlock qui ne put s'empêcher de grincer discrètement des dents. Il était évident que John espérait trouver un jour quelqu'un qu'il aimerait aussi fort que Gomez aimait Morticia, et vice versa. Et l'idée chiffonnait Sherlock... énormément.

A suivre...

* * *

Demain, le chapitre 3 : Où John raconte et Sherlock avoue.


	3. 3 Décembre

Fandom : Sherlokc/Naruto

* * *

**3 Décembre : Où John raconte et Sherlock avoue. **

Sherlock ne leva pas les yeux quand il entendit John descendre dans la cuisine. Assis dans son fauteuil, emmitouflé dans sa robe de chambre en soie bleue, ses pieds nus posés sur le tapis du salon, il avait réfléchi toute la nuit, incapable de se rendormir après un rêve des plus étrange. Dans son rêve John s'était penché vers lui, des violons se mettant à jouer une véritable symphonie, comme l'avait fait Gomez pour Morticia.

Le réveil avait été brutal et l'avait laissé étrangement frustré. Et Sherlock n'aimait pas être frustré ! Pas du tout. Et pourquoi était-il frustré d'abord ? Parce que John allait l'embrasser (dans son rêve) ? Parce que la musique du rêve était mauvaise ? Ou parce qu'il s'était réveillé avant que quoique ce soit ne se passe ? Autant de questions qui l'avait fait tourner et retourner dans son lit.

En désespoir de cause, il s'était levé, et depuis il était là, dans son fauteuil, à réfléchir sur John, leur relation et surtout, à son grand désarroi, les sentiments que tout ceci lui inspirait. Les sentiments étaient selon lui un frein, une faiblesse... Comme tout être humain il avait des sentiments, même s'il se donnait beaucoup de mal pour faire croire le contraire. Il s'attachait peu aux gens, et peu nombreux étaient ceux qu'il tenait en estime.

John bien évidemment était de ceux là. Il était même le plus important de tous. Ses ennemis ne s'y trompaient pas d'ailleurs, attaquant systématiquement John pour l'atteindre. Il s'était même fait passer pour mort pour protéger John. Bref, John était important... très important. Et bien qu'il s'en défende, Sherlock reconnaissait qu'il avait tendance à vouloir garder John pour lui seul, s'arrangeant toujours pour éloigner les conquêtes de celui-ci. Il ne s'agirait pas que l'une d'elle l'emmène loin de lui... John était à lui ! Oui, Sherlock se savait possessif...

\- Tu veux ouvrir la case maintenant, ou plus tard ?

La voix de John sortit Sherlock de ses pensées. Levant les yeux, il se figea en voyant son colocataire. Un pantalon à pince noir, une chemise blanche, une veste de costume grise avec de fine rayure bleue, les cheveux parfaitement coiffés, rasé de près et des chaussures de ville impeccablement cirée, John était magnifique. Sherlock sentit sa gorge s'assécher et il eut le besoin ridicule de déglutir.

Reprenant rapidement contenance il demanda d'une voix froide :

\- Tu as un rendez-vous ?

John le regarda surpris, puis suivant le regard perçant de son ami il expliqua :

\- Non, mais comme à chaque fois qu'on ouvre une case de ce calendrier on arrive chez des bourgeois, je me suis préparé et habillé en conséquence.

Un sourire étira les lèvres fines de Sherlock qui se leva et se rapprocha de John, l'odeur du parfum de ce dernier venant lui titiller les narines.

\- Et tu crois que ce sera encore le cas aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Jamais deux sans trois, grogna John. A ce rythme nous finiront chez la reine !

\- Nous y sommes déjà allé, rétorqua Sherlock.

\- Et tu étais complètement nu sous ton drap, oui je me souviens, ricana John. Tu ne comptes pas t'habiller mieux que ça ?

Sherlock jeta un œil désintéressé à sa tenue. Sa robe de chambre, lâchement nouée, ne cachait nullement le bas de pyjama en satin noir, ni son torse imberbe et dénudé, ni ses pieds nus.

\- Non. J'ai décidé d'être solidaire avec tes tenues... pittoresques ! s'amusa Sherlock.

Sa réponse lui valut un regard noir de la part du médecin. Mais celui-ci ouvrit la case numéro 3 du calendrier. Celle-ci laissa apparaître un petit lutin en chocolat. John sentit la main de Sherlock se glisser dans la sienne et le corps du détective se rapprocher de lui. Précautionneusement, il se saisit du lutin. Immédiatement le tourbillon apparut et ils furent tous deux aspirés dans la case.

Ils atterrirent sur une surface molle et humide, qu'ils identifièrent rapidement comme étant de l'herbe. Ils allaient se relever, en se démêlant au passage, quand une lame se posa sur la gorge de Sherlock qui se tenait au dessus de John.

\- Vous êtes qui ? claqua une voix froide et ne présageant rien de bon.

Si Sherlock jugea plus prudent de ne pas bouger, John pris le risque de tourner la tête pour voir leur interlocuteur.

Il fut surpris en voyant que ce n'était qu'un adolescent. Vêtu d'un pantacourt noir, d'une paire de sandale, et d'un haut de kimono gris. Le jeune homme avait des yeux rouges qui contrastaient avec son teint pâle et ses cheveux noirs. John déglutit difficilement, se sentant écrasé par la masse de son colocataire et le regard meurtrier de l'adolescent.

\- Je m'appelle John Watson et voici mon ami Sherlock Holmes. Nous venons de Londres, en Angleterre et nous sommes ici par... accident.

A peine eut-il fini de parler qu'une tête blonde apparut devant lui, deux grands yeux bleus le fixant avec amusement.

\- Bonjour, je suis Naruto Uzumaki, et le psychopathe là c'est mon ami Sasuke Uchiwa. Vous êtes à Konoha, au pays du feu.

Puis se redressant l'adolescent blond, sensiblement du même âge que le brun, écarta la lame menaçante et sermonna son ami :

\- Sas'ke ! On ne menace pas les gens comme ça !

Tout en rangeant sa lame dans son fourreau, ledit Sasuke pesta :

\- Et toi, arrête de faire confiance à n'importe quel étranger débarquant à l'improviste.

Profitant de la dispute entre les deux plus jeunes, Sherlock et John ne redressèrent et jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux. Ils avaient atterri dans ce qui devait être un champ comme le prouvait les quelques parcelles d'herbes encore présentes. Mais celui-ci semblait avoir été dévasté par une armée d'éléphants en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ? souffla John en voyant des cratères impressionnants et des flammes plus loin.

\- Oh ça, rit Naruto en se grattant la tête. Nous étions en plein entraînement.

\- Entraînement ? s'étonna John.

\- Oui, on s'entraînait avec nos techniques personnelles, répondit Naruto un peu surpris par la réaction du médecin.

Sherlock vit l'incompréhension la plus totale se peindre sur le visage de John, et les adolescents échanger un regard surpris. Ce fut finalement le blond, Naruto, qui précisa :

\- Nous sommes des ninjas.

Devant l'air toujours aussi surpris de John, Sasuke finit par grommeler :

\- Mais vous sortez d'où à la fin ?

\- Nous venons de Londres en Angleterre... répondit John. Et nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de ninjas ayant des techniques pouvant provoquer de tels dégâts.

Ce fut au tour des deux ninjas de montrer leur surprise :

\- Londres ? Angleterre ? C'est où ça ?

Sherlock soupira, songeant que cela allait être long... très long. Et effectivement il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que chacun comprennent qu'ils ne venaient pas du même monde, au sens littéral du terme.

Sans surprise, John et Naruto sympathisèrent rapidement, et Naruto se fit un plaisir de montrer à John sa technique de multiclonage. Si Sherlock fut lui-même impressionné, il le cacha bien, et se contenta d'emboîter le pas des deux autres quand Naruto les entraîna vers le village pour le leur faire visiter. C'était un joli village, pittoresque et bigarré. Naruto leur présenta les bâtiments et leur fonction, le fonctionnement du village et le rôle des ninjas.

Ils croisèrent quelques amis du blond que celui-ci leur présenta. John faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque quand Lee, un énergumène en combinaison verte, s'extasia sur la fougue de sa jeunesse et son énergie printanière. Sherlock fut fortement intéressé par l'intelligence de Shikamaru, bien que celui-ci la cache très bien. Mais un détail intrigua John.

\- Vous ne fêtez pas Noël ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- C'est quoi Noël ? demanda Naruto surpris.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas ? s'exclama John choqué.

\- Non, assura Naruto. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler... C'est quoi ?

John jeta un œil à Sherlock qui lui fit un sourire moqueur, lui signifiant bien que sur ce coup il était seul au monde.

John se racla la gorge et raconta :

\- Noël, c'est à la base une fête religieuse. On célèbre la naissance de Jésus. Mais au fil du temps, et de la diversification des religions et de la mondialisation, ça a pris une autre ampleur. Noël c'est une fête de partage, de générosité. C'est un moment où on dépose les armes et on oublie les rancœurs pour se retrouver autour d'un repas. Traditionnellement on fait un sapin de Noël, on décore les maisons, on s'offre des cadeaux aussi.

\- Ça a l'air génial ! S'extasia Naruto. On va faire ça !

Puis avec un enthousiasme contagieux, Naruto saisit le bras de John et l'entraina dans les dédales de rues, en décrétant que John serait son conseiller pour acheter le nécessaire pour fêter Noël. A quelques pas derrière le duo de blond, Sherlock marchait aux côtés de Sasuke, amusé malgré lui par la joie plus que visible de John et l'entrain presque enfantin de Naruto. Il sentit un regard scrutateur posé sur lui et se tourna, tombant sur les yeux noirs de Sasuke.

Il le soutint sans faillir, mais ne pu s'empêcher de se crisper quand un léger sourire ourla les lèvres fines du plus jeune. Celui-ci finit par détourner les yeux, les posant sur le duo devant lui, une tendresse infinie se lisant dans son regard quand il le posa sur le plus coloré des deux blonds.

\- J'ai voulu le tuer des centaines de fois, avoua Sasuke à voix basse. J'ai essayé et bien faillit le tuer deux fois... Et pourtant...

\- Tu l'aimes, conclut Sherlock comprenant soudain la relation exacte entre les deux adolescents.

\- Il m'a pardonné. Il a été jusqu'à mettre sa vie entre mes mains, son avenir en danger, souffla Sasuke. Je pensais que les sentiments étaient une faiblesse. Je le pense encore. Lui, il est ma plus grande faiblesse... et ma plus grande force.

Puis Sasuke allongea le pas pour rattraper le duo qui s'était engouffré dans un magasin, bien décidé à éviter que Naruto ne dépense la totalité de ses économies dans des broutilles inutiles. Sherlock resta longtemps là, planté dans la rue, sa robe de chambre bleue battant mollement ses jambes sous le vent léger. Là, sous son pectoral gauche, son cœur battait hiératiquement, secoué par la soudaine révélation qui venait de le frapper... John était sa plus grande faiblesse... Mais aussi sa plus grande force... Et il était dans la merde...

Loin de se douter des affres émotionnels de Sherlock, John arpentait les rayons de la supérette avec Naruto et guidait ses choix pour les décorations, et les matériaux pour fabriquer celles qu'on ne trouvait pas en vente. Sasuke supervisa du coin de l'œil, content de constater que John freinait de lui-même et avec un naturel dénotant de l'habitude, les ardeurs acheteuses de Naruto.

Ils passèrent rapidement à la caisse et rejoignirent la maison qu'occupaient les deux garçons. John s'étonna de l'air ahuri de Sherlock, mais celui-ci se repris rapidement et en silence suivit le groupe. A peine arrivé, Naruto se lança dans la confection de guirlandes avec du fil doré et des figurines en bois taillés par ses soins. John entrepris de peindre des boules en bois pour leur donner des allures de boules de Noël. Sherlock et Sasuke furent mandaté pour choisir un sapin à abattre dans la forêt.

Profitant que les deux autres soient partis, Naruto demanda à John :

\- Toi aussi tu es en couple avec ton crétin personnel ?

John avala de travers et manqua s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il toussa violemment et Naruto vola à son secours avec un verre d'eau et de grandes tapes dans le dos.

\- Vous êtes en couple ? toussa John quand il pu aligner deux mots.

Naruto eut un sourire qui fit plisser les yeux de John tellement il était éblouissant. Tout en taillant une étoile dans un bout de bois, Naruto se confia :

\- C'est pas très officiel, parce que ce n'est pas forcément bien vu. Mais oui, on est en couple. C'était pas gagné au départ, on s'est tellement tapé dessus, on se tape toujours dessus d'ailleurs rit-il. Mais... j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais quand j'ai été près à mourir pour lui, pour le protéger, pour le sauver. Il est mon moteur, ma plus grande force. Mais tu connais tout ça non ? C'est pareil vous deux.

John soupira et nia en douceur. Il allait donner plus d'explications à Naruto quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Sherlock et Sasuke portant un sapin de belle taille. L'arbre trouva rapidement sa place dans le séjour et se garnit rapidement de guirlandes et boules faites maison. Comme à son habitude Naruto en fit trop, chargeant les branches au delà du raisonnable, ce qui agaça Sasuke qui râla et passa derrière lui pour décharger les branches alourdies.

La scène amusa John qui pouffa discrètement. Sherlock le fixa surpris, lui demandant muettement la raison de son amusement. Se penchant vers le détective, John souffla :

\- Ils me font penser à nous...

Sherlock observa la dispute entre les deux plus jeunes et du admettre qu'effectivement il y avait un air de ressemblance.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Veuillez attacher vos ceintures ! Départ dans 10...

\- C'est quoi ça ? s'étonna Naruto.

\- Le signe du départ pour nous, expliqua John en attrapant la main de Sherlock.

\- 9...

\- Oh ! Attendez on va vous offrir un souvenir, s'exclama Naruto.

Se saisissant d'un vase transparent il entreprit de le transformer en boule avec une technique bien à lui.

\- 8...

Sasuke se pencha sur le travail de Naruto et souffla une flammèche qui s'inséra dans la sphère transparente.

\- 7...

Naruto tendit à John le fruit de leur travail et lui fit un grand sourire. Touché, John le remercia chaleureusement.

\- 6...

Sasuke serra la main tendue de Sherlock et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu. Puis Naruto salua à son tour le détective.

\- 5...

\- En tout cas, un grand merci pour cette histoire de Noël, lança Naruto ravi. On fera ça chaque année maintenant !

\- Ce fut un plaisir vraiment ! rit John.

\- 4...

Ce fut le moment que choisi le sapin pour tomber bruyamment, attirant tous les regards.

\- Il faut caler le pied, expliqua John.

\- Je croyais que tu l'avais fait crétin ! grogna Sasuke.

\- 3...

\- C'était à toi de le faire enfoiré ! tonna Naruto en redressant le sapin en perdition.

\- Tu en as trop mis ! Du coup il est tombé ! accusa Sasuke en aidant son blond personnel.

\- 2...

\- Pas du tout, c'est toi qui as tout déséquilibré en enlevant pleins de trucs ! rétorqua Naruto.

\- Tu en avais trop mis ! assena Sasuke.

\- 1...

Ce fut dans l'indifférence de leurs deux hôtes que le tourbillon emmena John et Sherlock vers leur appartement à Londres.

Après s'être redressés, John s'assura que la boule offerte par le duo de ninjas était intacte et il alla la poser religieusement sur la cheminé, juste devant la photo prise la veille. Sherlock le regarda faire en silence, les rouages de son cerveau tournant à plein régime... Il aimait John... Il devait bien se l'avouer. Bien plus qu'en simple ami, bien plus qu'en simple colocataire. Voilà... il pouvait entendre Mycroft lui dire qu'il l'avait toujours su avec son insupportable air supérieur.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que nous aussi on décore enfin cet appartement ! lança John avec enthousiasme et en engouffrant le lutin en chocolat du jour.

Il enfila rapidement son manteau et ses chaussures puis se tourna vers Sherlock et lui demanda :

\- Tu viens ou je dois encore faire ça seul ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et d'un hochement de tête informa John qu'il l'accompagnait. Il s'éloigna à grands pas vers sa chambre pour enfiler quelque chose de plus décent que sa robe de chambre et son bas de pyjama. Quand il revint, il vit que John avait enfilé écharpe, bonnet et gants... et songea que décidément ses sentiments le foutait dans la mouise... Une mouise monstrueuse... Jamais John ne le regarderait autrement que comme un ami.

A suivre...

* * *

Demain, le chapitre 4 : Où Sherlock apprend que parfois courir ne sert à rien et où John bénit sa petite taille.


	4. 4 Décembre

Fandom : Sherlock/Jurassic Park.

* * *

**4 Décembre. Où Sherlock apprend que parfois courir ne sert à rien et où John bénit sa petite taille. **

John sourit en voyant le sapin décoré dans le salon. Sur le canapé des sacs en papiers dévoilaient les décorations achetées la veille et pas encore positionnées dans l'appartement. D'un pas guilleret il se dirigea vers la cuisine, souriant un peu plus en voyant la boule transparente renfermant une flamme d'un beau orangé illuminer les branches du sapin. En voyant le calendrier il songea qu'il ne regrettait pas cet achat aussi enfantin et puéril qu'il ait pu paraître.

Il se prépara une tasse de thé et attendit patiemment que Sherlock se décide à sortir de sa chambre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent... Sherlock dormait peu... et il était déjà neuf heure. Inquiet, John alla frapper à la porte de son colocataire. Celui-ci lui ouvrit brutalement la porte, surprenant le médecin.

\- Quoi ? grogna Sherlock.

\- Je m'inquiétais, plaida John en reculant pour échapper au regard noir du détective.

\- Sans aucune raison, décréta Sherlock en quittant sa chambre pour la cuisine.

D'un coup d'œil John vit que son colocataire était habillé de pied en cap. Costume cintré, chaussures cirées et chemise assortie, le package complet du grand Sherlock. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la cuisine et se saisit du calendrier de l'Avent cherchant la case numéro 4. Il la trouva et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir quand il se tourna vers John.

D'un regard perçant il détailla celui qui, par sa simple existence, l'avait empêché de se reposer toute la nuit durant. Habillé simplement, un jean, un pull et une paire de basket aux pieds, John le regarda surpris. Sherlock souffla discrètement, mais finit par tendre sa main à son colocataire. John s'en saisit et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris quand le détective l'attira vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hoqueta-t-il.

\- J'essaye de faire en sorte que notre atterrissage soit moins douloureux, répondit Sherlock.

Puis il ouvrit la case du calendrier et sortit le chocolat qu'elle contenait. Immédiatement le tourbillon, devenu habituel, les entraina et ils disparurent.

Leur arrivée se passa bien mieux que les précédentes. A part un léger déséquilibre ils réussirent à atterrir sur leurs deux pieds. John examina rapidement leur entourage constatant avec surprise qu'ils étaient dans une large allée ensoleillée bordée de commerces et peuplée de nombreuses familles enthousiastes.

\- Où sommes nous ? demanda John.

\- A Jurassic Park visiblement, répondit Sherlock en désignant du menton le grand porche surplombé de l'enseigne.

\- La bonne nouvelle c'est que nous avons atterri à l'intérieur, soupira John. Pas besoin de payer notre entrée.

\- Un parc sur l'ère Jurassique ? Quel est l'intérêt ? questionna Sherlock.

\- Je l'ignore, mais puisqu'on est là je propose que s'y promène, dit John avec un sourire.

Sherlock fit la moue, peu convaincu, mais emboîta le pas de son colocataire. Ils firent le tour des vitrines où s'étalait moultes objets à l'effigie des dinosaures. Si John s'extasia sur l'exactitude des reproductions, Sherlock préféra examiner la foule, devinant que tel père de famille trompait sa femme, et que telle femme cachait un amant à son mari. Les dinosaures ça n'était pas son truc. Pas du tout.

\- Viens, on va faire ça ! s'exclama John en l'attrapant par le bras.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une boule en verre qui roula le long d'un chemin de terre. Le chemin déboucha dans un champ où paissaient paisiblement des dinosaures... des dinosaures en chair et en os... bel et bien vivants. John en resta sans voix, contrairement à Sherlock qui y vit immédiatement l'énorme progrès scientifique que cela représentait et commenta avec verve ce progrès indéniable et toutes les possibilités que cela ouvrait.

\- John ! Regarde ce magnifique diplodocus ! Il est énorme ! Tu imagines ! Si on arrive à faire revivre un animal de cette taille on pourrait...

\- Y implanter ton égo démesuré, soupira John.

\- Mon égo n'est pas démesuré ! Protesta Sherlock outré.

John ricana devant les airs de diva offusquée de son colocataire, puis le voyant bouder, il ajouta :

\- Mais même un diplodocus ne suffirait pas à contenir l'égo de Mycroft.

La pique contre son frère dérida Sherlock qui approuva totalement et repris son discours scientifique, cherchant à savoir comment une telle prouesse avait été possible. Dès qu'ils sortirent du champ et que la boule de verre les libéra, Sherlock entraîna John à grand pas vers l'espace commercial où il repéra rapidement une exposition sur les origines du parc. Tout en expliquant à John qu'il était évident qu'il y aurait une exposition de ce genre, et pourquoi c'était évident, il pénétra dans le grand hall circulaire aux lumières bleutées.

Si Sherlock trouva son bonheur dans les panneaux explicatifs, John se contenta d'errer dans les divers halls, jetant un œil intéressé aux images, mais pas aux textes. Non, il ne tenait pas à savoir comment c'était possible. Si Sherlock voyait cela comme un formidable progrès, lui n'en voyait que le danger. Si on pouvait ramener des dinosaures à la vie, qui empêcherait des fous de faire revivre les pires monstres de l'histoire de l'humanité ?

John n'avait rien contre le progrès, il savait aussi parfaitement que la médecine moderne devait beaucoup aux barbaries des temps passés où les médecins ressemblaient plus à des scientifiques fous et des bourreaux qu'à de véritables médecins. Mais il craignait aussi que certaines découvertes soient utilisées à mauvais escients et provoquent des catastrophes bien loin des motivations de ceux qui les avaient faites.

Aussi préféra-t-il admirait les décors, les squelettes et fossiles exposés, sans prendre le temps de lire les explications. Il en était à se demander comment un simple moustique avait pu se retrouver enfermer dans une ambre quand Sherlock le rejoignit à grands pas, visiblement frustré.

\- Tsss ! Ces explications sont aussi inutiles qu'incomplètes ! Un enfant de six ans sait tout cela ! Il n'y a aucune réponse concrète ! Viens, John, nous allons rencontrer le directeur du parc !

Et sans attendre Sherlock tourna les talons quittant d'un pas pressé le hall d'exposition, John suivant à pas plus mesuré. Ils reprirent l'allée centrale bordée de commerces en tout genre, Sherlock ayant repéré un plan à l'entrée du parc. Un rugissement terrible retentit soudainement, amusant John qui leva les yeux vers le ciel, recherchant le haut parleur qui venait de diffuser un tel son.

Mais de haut parleur il n'y avait point, et John fronça les sourcils, un mauvais pressentiment le prenant à la gorge. Il regarda autour de lui, constatant qu'il n'était pas le seul à être inquiet. Puis un cri lui parvint, faible et lointain... Plissant les yeux il s'efforça de distinguer ce qui pouvait avoir provoqué un tel cri. Un cri comme il n'en n'avait entendu qu'à la guerre : un cri de terreur pure et absolue. Le cri de quelqu'un qui veut survivre en fuyant un danger imminent.

Au loin il distingua de la poussière volant à travers les arbres, puis des mouvements anormaux dans la végétation luxuriante. Le sol trembla sous ses pieds, et alors John su. Alarmé, il tourna les talons pour courir vers son colocataire et hurla :

\- SHERLOCK ! COURT !

Il ne pu empêcher un sentiment de satisfaction intense en voyant Sherlock, répondant immédiatement à son ordre, se mettre à courir.

John accéléra, bien décidé à rattraper le détective avant que la bête quelqu'elle soit ne les rattrape. Il sentit le sol trembler un peu plus, puis des hurlements de panique s'élevèrent derrière lui, le poussant à accélérer encore plus. Sherlock avait instinctivement obéit à l'ordre hurlé par John. Son cerveau, pourtant si génialement rapide, mis quelques secondes à analyser les choses. John avait hurlé un ordre... John avait hurlé... John avait peur... Il y avait danger !

Sans plus réfléchir Sherlock se retourna en pleine course, faisant face à une foule paniquée courant partout de manière désordonnée. Et dans cette foule... John... John qui courait vers lui... John derrière qui se devinait de plus en plus distinctement la silhouette inquiétante d'un dinosaure. Le temps que Sherlock analyse la situation, la main de John saisissait son bras et l'entraînait dans une course folle.

Un rugissement terrible les fit frissonner et accélérer encore plus. Un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule appris à Sherlock que la bête se rapprochait à une vitesse ahurissante. D'autres cris d'animaux leur parvinrent et le détective vit John ouvrirent de grands yeux affolés avant de chercher une issue. L'ancien militaire le poussa dans une échoppe et le plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur, lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit.

Troublé par la proximité du corps de celui qu'il avait admis aimé plus qu'en simple ami, et qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se plaquer contre lui, Sherlock tendit l'oreille pour percevoir si le danger se rapprochait. Mais à part les cris de la foule il n'entendit rien... sauf le souffle hiératique de John contre lui.

\- John... souffla-t-il. C'est quoi ça ?

\- Vu le rugissement, je pense que c'est un T-Rex, répondit John le regard rivé sur la porte près d'eux. Et je crois qu'il n'est pas seul...

\- Deux T-Rex ?

\- Non, des vélociraptors, grogna John. Mais quels cons d'avoir recréer ces espèces là ! C'était sûr que ça dégénèrerait.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, mais se tint coi, sentant que son ami était sur le qui-vive. Le sol trembla, et un souffle lourd se fit entendre. John se tendit un peu plus et Sherlock se pencha doucement vers lui pour murmurer :

\- Ne faudrait-il pas mieux courir que de rester là à attendre ?

\- Un T-rex court à 40km/h, et les raptors à 60km/h... tu te sens de les distancer ? répondit John sur le même ton.

Devant admettre que John n'avait pas tord, Sherlock préféra se taire. Soudain John se recula, se collant un peu plus encore contre le détective, qui instinctivement l'entoura d'un bras protecteur. D'un geste John fit comprendre à Sherlock de le suivre en silence et les deux hommes se décalèrent lentement le long du mur, glissant sans bruit sur le sol. Un bruit de griffe cliquetant sur le carrelage de la boutique les alarma et ils cessèrent tout mouvement, retenant même leurs respirations.

Sentant le danger proche, John se rapprocha un peu plus de Sherlock, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris son arme avec lui. Collé comme il l'était au détective, il percevait parfaitement le pouls rapide et la respiration un peu courte de celui-ci. Il perçut aussi très nettement le léger souffle significatif d'une douleur soudaine et l'infime mouvement indiquant que l'objet de cette douleur était dans le dos de son colocataire.

Doucement, John glissa sa main dans le dos de Sherlock et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en sentant un poignée de porte. Il poussa Sherlock à se décaler un peu pour pouvoir ouvrir ladite porte, et les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans... un placard... Un placard rempli d'étagères surchargées de cartons contenant sans aucun doute les bibelots vendus en boutique. Le placard était étroit, encombré et sombre. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, John remercia ses parents de l'avoir fait un peu plus petit que la moyenne. Grâce à ça, ils pouvaient tenir tous deux dans l'espace ridiculement petit encore disponible.

Les deux hommes tendirent l'oreille, percevant à proximité de la porte le bruit du raptor venu faire ses emplettes. Ceux-ci s'éloignèrent et disparurent et tous deux soufflèrent de soulagement. Mais au moment où ils pensaient s'en tirer, une voix forte résonna les figeant sur place :

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Préparez vous pour le départ ! 10...

\- Et merde, souffla John.

\- Comme tu dis, grogna Sherlock en entendant le raptor revenir à grande vitesse.

\- 9...

La porte trembla sous les coups du dinosaure.

\- Ça pouvez pas être plus discret ? Pesta Sherlock en pesant de tout son poids sur le battant de bois.

\- 8...

\- Ça ne nous avez pas posé problème jusque là ! Plaida John, grognant sous les coups qui secouaient leur maigre bouclier. Une solution Monsieur le génie ?

\- C'est toi le militaire ! Moi je suis un scientifique, rétorqua Sherlock.

\- 7...

\- Médecin militaire ! La stratégie c'est TON point fort ! Pas le mien !

\- Pas quand il s'agit de dinosaure ! C'est toi qui t'y connais dans ce domaine !

\- 6...

\- Avouerais-tu qu'il y a un domaine où je te surpasse ?

\- Pas du tout ! Nous sommes complémentaire ! Moi l'utile, toi le superflus !

\- 5...

Le raptor, peu sensible à la dispute des deux hommes, poussa un cri aigu auquel d'autres firent rapidement écho.

\- Je crois qu'il appelle ses potes à la rescousse, dit John affolé.

\- 4...

\- On tiendra pas s'ils s'y mettent à plusieurs, s'affola Sherlock.

John regarda autour de lui, cherchant désespérément une solution.

\- 3...

\- Tiens bon ! Ordonna-t-il à Sherlock avant de se décaler de la porte qui menaçait de céder à tout instant.

D'un geste rapide John attrapa une boîte en carton à proximité de lui.

\- 2...

\- JOHN ! Hurla Sherlock quand un morceau de porte vola en éclat, laissant paraître l'œil brillant du raptor.

Sans réfléchir John lança la boîte qu'il avait en main vers leurs assaillants et s'en saisit d'une deuxième pour renouveler l'opération.

\- 1...

Sherlock abandonna la porte pour saisir John à bras le corps. Le tourbillon les fit disparaître au moment même où la porte rendit l'âme laissant les raptors entrer dans l'étroit cagibi.

L'arrivée se fit sans aucune douceur sur le tapis du salon. Alertée par le bruit, Mme Hudson se précipita à l'étage et se figea sur le seuil de l'appartement en voyant John étalé sur le dos, ses bras serrant fermement contre lui un Sherlock échevelé.

\- Les garçons ? tenta-t-elle, se disant qu'après tout ils étaient habillés et donc pas en pleine action.

\- Ah ! Mme Hudson ! Bonjour, lança John en repoussant Sherlock pour se relever. Comment allez vous ?

\- Oh vous savez avec ce temps, ma hanche me titille un peu, soupira la sexagénaire. Mais que faisiez vous ?

L'air gêné de John et celui très amusé de Sherlock, qui s'était relevé le temps de la discussion, ne lui échappa pas. L'honorable dame songea qu'il était enfin temps que ces deux là se décident. A force de se tourner autour sans jamais conclure ils allaient finir par lui donner le tournis.

\- Oh, euh... hum... bafouilla John.

\- Nous cherchions l'endroit le plus approprié pour accrocher ceci, coupa Sherlock en montrant la boîte qui avait atterri avec eux sur le tapis.

\- Oh ! Je vous laisse à vos décorations les enfants ! Je vais faire quelques courses ! lança Mme Hudson en souriant.

La logeuse quitta l'appartement et les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant avant de souffler de soulagement.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé au moins, s'inquiéta John en s'approchant de son colocataire.

\- Pas même une égratignure, répondit ce dernier en reculant vers la cuisine. Mais la prochaine fois, pense à prendre ton arme, on ne sait jamais.

John rit et suivit Sherlock dans la cuisine. Son sourire s'agrandit quand celui-ci lui tendit le chocolat du jour en forme d'étoile. Tout en dégustant son chocolat, John prépara du thé. Il versait l'eau dans les tasses, quand la voix grave de Sherlock le fit lever les yeux de son occupation.

\- Tu comptais vraiment vaincre des vélociraptors avec ça ?

\- Je ne comptais pas les vaincre juste détourner leur attention, expliqua John en prenant la boîte prise dans le placard de la boutique.

Sherlock sourit en lui laissant la boîte, puis prenant la tasse qui lui était destinée, il lâcha :

\- C'est vrai que les raptors auraient sûrement été décontenancé par une guirlande lumineuse.

John lu l'étiquette sur la boîte et éclata de rire.

\- Lumineuse ET clignotante !

\- C'est vrai... J'avais omis ce détail, s'amusa Sherlock.

\- Elle a peut-être un effet hypnotique sur eux, suggéra John de plus en plus hilare.

Pendant que les deux hommes riaient comme des gamins, à l'étage du dessous, Mme Hudson quitta les lieux, un sourire éclairant son visage marqué par le temps. Oui, il était plus que temps que ces deux là s'avouent enfin ce que tous leurs amis savaient depuis longtemps.

A suivre...

* * *

Demain, chapitre 5 : Où John et Sherlock commencent sous les verrous et finissent dans les étoiles.


	5. 5 Décembre

Fandom : Sherlock/Alien

* * *

**5 Décembre : Où John et Sherlock commencent sous les verrous et finissent dans les étoiles. **

Debout, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, Sherlock sirota son thé tout en regardant d'un œil amusé le sapin illuminé. Son sourire s'agrandit quand ses yeux se posa sur la guirlande ramenée la veille. Elle clignotait tranquillement, ses petites lampes en forme de tricératops diffusant leur lumière rougeoyante par intermittence. Sherlock ignorait si elle pouvait avoir un effet hypnotique sur les vélociraptors, mais elle avait indéniablement cet effet là sur lui.

Toute la nuit durant, il était resté là, assis sur le tapis du salon, à fixer le sapin et ses lumières hypnotiques. Et dans son esprit habituellement si occupé par tant de réflexions diverses, une seule et unique chose : la sensation folle du corps de John contre le sien, des bras de John l'enserrant fermement, du souffle de John s'échouant dans son cou, de l'odeur de John emplissant son nez. Et de l'effroyable désir que cela avait provoqué en lui.

Sherlock n'était pas aussi innocent que Mycroft s'amusait à le croire. Oui il avait déjà eu des aventures, oui il avait déjà ressenti du désir. Mais ça avait était un désir bref et vite satisfait, des aventures sans lendemain et qui n'avaient apporté que le soulagement nécessaire. Ce qu'il ressentait pour John était plus profond que ça... plus fort que ça. Et si Sherlock pouvait admettre, avec quelques difficultés, qu'il aimait son colocataire, il ne se remettait pas de le désirer.

A force de tourner tout ceci sans fin dans son génialissime cerveau, il avait fini par décider que c'était un égarement temporaire. Il ne pouvait pas désirer John ! John qui clamait son hétérosexualité à qui voulait l'entendre. John qui préférait les formes harmonieuses d'un corps féminin à celles plus anguleuses d'un corps masculin. L'aimait en silence était déjà suffisamment difficile sans que le désir vienne y mettre son nez.

Fort de cette décision, Sherlock avait relégué le cas John dans un coin de son esprit et avait tenté de se concentrer sur un problème tout aussi épineux : le calendrier de l'Avent. A force de réflexion il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait y avoir un système de télétransporteur qui se déclenchait dès qu'on enlevait le chocolat de sa case. Mais comment ce télétransporteur arrivait-il à les ramener à leur point de départ alors même que le calendrier n'avait pas bougé de leur appartement ?

Et où arrivaient-ils ? Dans des mondes parallèles ? Dans le futur ? Le passé ? Et comment était choisi leur destination ? Autant de questions dont il n'avait pas encore trouvé les réponses. Et cela l'agaçait profondément. Bien sûr il aurait pu disséquer le calendrier pour y trouver des réponses, mais John lui en aurait beaucoup voulu. Et s'il devait être totalement honnête avec lui-même, il avait très envie de savoir quelles autres aventures le calendrier leur réservait.

Un bruit de pas le tira de ses réflexions et il salua John qui apparut, vêtu comme à son habitude avec un jean, un pull et des baskets. John répondit à sa salutation en souriant et se prépara son thé matinal.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda Sherlock.

\- Comme un bébé, répondit John en souriant. Se faire courser par des raptors, ça épuise.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice et se sourirent.

Sherlock étouffa rapidement les papillons qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'agiter dans son estomac depuis l'arrivée de John, et se saisit du calendrier.

\- Prêt pour une nouvelle aventure ? demanda-t-il à John.

John se dépêcha de finir sa tasse et opina du chef. Il se rapprocha du détective, puis s'arrêta les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu portes la même tenue qu'hier...

\- Ton sens de l'observation m'étonnera toujours, ironisa Sherlock.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi ! accusa John. Tu dois dormir !

\- C'est superflus, grogna Sherlock.

Puis sans attendre que John ne proteste, il ouvrit la case numéro 5 du calendrier et attrapa la taille de John. Une fois John contre lui, il sortit le chocolat de sa case et le tourbillon les emmena.

L'atterrissage se fit en douceur, dans un espace clos aux parois arrondies et visiblement en métal. Surpris les deux hommes examinèrent leur environnement où pas une fenêtre ne rompait la monotonie des murs. Une alarme se déclencha et avant même qu'ils aient pu comprendre le pourquoi du comment ils se retrouvèrent cernés par des hommes et des femmes armés.

Instinctivement, ils levèrent les mains et se placèrent dos à dos, faisant ainsi face à l'ensemble de leurs hôtes.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Et comment êtes vous entrés ici ? demanda un homme.

\- Je m'appelle John Watson, et voici mon ami Sherlock Holmes. Nous sommes arrivés par... magie.

Sherlock ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement à l'évocation de la magie, mais ne dit rien, conscient que leur situation n'était pas enviable.

\- Par magie ? s'étonna une femme.

\- Peu importe, décréta le premier homme à avoir parlé. Mettez les en cellules, on ira les interroger après.

\- Allez ! Avancez ! ordonna une autre femme.

Sans protester John et Sherlock obéirent et suivirent leurs hôtes jusqu'à une cellule aux portes vitrées où ils se firent enfermer.

\- Et bien, ça commence bien cette histoire, soupira John.

\- Je crois que nous sommes dans un vaisseau spatial, informa Sherlock.

\- Quoi !

\- Leurs tenues sont les tenues classiques des cosmonautes, il n'y a pas de fenêtres, les parois sont arrondies, et l'air n'est pas celui habituel dans l'atmosphère. J'en conclus que nous sommes quelque part dans l'espace.

\- Belle conclusion, intervint l'homme qui les avaient interrogé plus tôt. Vous êtes effectivement dans l'espace. Je suis le capitaine Dallas, et voici le lieutenant Ripley, et vous êtes dans le Nostromo.

Sherlock recula vers le fond de la cellule tout en hochant doucement la tête, notant ses nouvelles informations dans son disque dur interne.

\- Enchanté, répondit poliment John.

\- Vous dites être arrivés ici par magie, reprit le capitaine.

\- C'est exact, affirma John.

Puis devant le silence éloquent du capitaine et du lieutenant, il se lança dans une explication succincte du pourquoi du comment.

Un silence incrédule suivit les explications de John, et celui-ci se tendit attendant les moqueries qui ne tarderaient pas. Il sentit Sherlock se rapprocher de lui, la main de ce dernier lui effleurant discrètement le bas du dos. Le capitaine et le lieutenant se regardèrent puis le lieutenant finit par demander :

\- Londres ? Mais...

\- Londres n'existe plus depuis les grandes marées de 2102, conclut le capitaine.

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock et John de se regardaient de manière incrédule. Puis Sherlock demanda :

\- En quelle année sommes nous ?

\- 2122, répondit immédiatement le capitaine Dallas.

\- Et merde, souffla John.

\- Nous venons bel et bien de Londres, répondit Sherlock. Mais de 2018...

Les deux membres d'équipages se regardèrent longuement, puis le capitaine lança :

\- Maman, fais une recherche : John Watson et Sherlock Holmes, Londres.

\- Tout de suite capitaine, répondit une voix dématérialisée venue de nulle part.

Devant les airs surpris des deux prisonniers, le lieutenant Ripley expliqua :

\- Maman est l'ordinateur de bord du vaisseaux.

\- Une intelligence artificielle, s'extasia Sherlock admiratif.

Le capitaine approuva avec un léger sourire mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la voix artificielle résonnant soudainement :

\- Sherlock Holmes, né le 6 janvier 1982 à Londres. Profession : Détective consultant. A régulièrement apporté une aide plus que bénéfiques à Scotland Yard. A vécu au 221B Baker Street. A reçut la légion d'honneur en 2022, mais refusa le titre de chevalier. Décédé le 14 juin 2062 dans le Sussex.

\- La légion d'honneur ? s'étonna John. Classe !

\- Sans intérêt, répondit Sherlock.

\- John Hamish Watson, poursuivit la voix de Maman. Né le 9 juin 1981 à Cambridge. Médecin militaire, déployé en Afghanistan. Blessé à l'épaule lors d'une opération militaire et rapatrié en Angleterre. A exercé dans divers cabinets médicaux tout en aidant Sherlock Holmes dans ses enquêtes. Décédé le 13 juin 2062 dans le Sussex.

\- Je les trouve bien vivants pour des personnes décédées depuis soixante ans, remarqua Dallas.

\- Selon mes informations, ils étaient en couple depuis plusieurs années et Sherlock Holmes aurait mis fin à ses jours, ne supportant pas la perte de son compagnon, précisa Maman.

John faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en entendant ça, pendant que Sherlock avait l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter.

Les regards entendus des deux membres d'équipages n'arrangea rien au malaise de Sherlock, ni la précipitation de John a bien préciser que leur relation était purement amicale et qu'il n'était absolument pas gay.

\- Vous savez, dit Ripley, vous êtes libre d'aimer qui vous voulez, nous ce qui nous intéresse c'est de savoir si vous êtes potentiellement des ennemis ou des espions venus pour faire échouer notre mission.

\- Ils ne sont pas un danger pour la mission, ni pour nous, précisa Maman.

\- Bien, donc nous voilà renseigné, décida Dallas. Nous allons en informer le reste de l'équipage et décider ensemble de ce que l'on va faire de vous.

Puis ils partirent laissant les deux prisonniers seuls dans leur cellule, Sherlock n'osant pas regarder John qui s'assit sur la planche qui devait servir de lit de fortune.

\- On doit être dans un monde parallèle, où il y a des doubles de nous mais avec une évolution différente, finit par dire Sherlock en se tournant vers John.

Le soulagement plus que visible sur le visage du médecin lui serra le cœur, mais il n'en montra rien et entreprit de faire le tour de la cellule sans but précis.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, approuva John en se détendant.

Sherlock fit un pâle sourire à John et repris ses cent pas dans la cellule. John pour sa part calma l'affolement de son cœur. Sherlock avait forcément raison... Sherlock avait toujours raison... Ils étaient dans un monde parallèle, pas dans le futur... Pas dans leur futur ! Il étouffa bien vite la petite voix, toute petite, qui lui chuchotait que ça ne serait pas si terrible que ça. Ce n'était pas leur futur !

Ils en étaient là depuis quelques minutes à peine quand un homme de l'équipage arriva.

\- Je suis l'officier en second, Kane, expliqua-t-il. Il a été décidé à l'unanimité de vous libérer et de vous garder sous surveillance visuelle.

\- En gros, on doit rester avec au moins l'un de vous en permanence, traduisit Sherlock.

Kane opina du chef pour confirmer, puis ouvrit la porte et les invita à le suivre en précisant :

\- Nous vous invitons à partager notre repas.

Les deux amis emboîtèrent le pas de leur hôte et parcoururent les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de pause. Une grande table ronde et blanche y trônait et l'équipage au grand complet s'y trouvait. Sherlock et John firent connaissance avec Ash l'officier scientifique, Parker l'ingénieur, Brett le technicien et la navigatrice Lambert. Ils apprirent aussi que tout cet équipage naviguait habituellement en biostase mais qu'une alerte avait poussé Maman à les réveiller avant d'avoir atteint leur destination.

Ils allaient d'ailleurs se remettre en biostase après le repas, l'alerte ayant été levée. Kane avait été attaqué par une bête non identifiée qui était morte sans qu'ils sachent vraiment pourquoi. Kane allant mieux, l'équipage avait décidé de faire un bon repas avant de reprendre leur sommeil originel. Sherlock et John déclinèrent poliment la proposition d'être eux aussi endormis pour le reste du voyage, arguant qu'ils ne devaient pas rester très longtemps et que l'heure du départ était toujours inattendue.

Ripley allait demander comment ils savaient que l'heure du départ été arrivée, quand Kane se mis brutalement à convulser. L'équipage se précipita pour l'aider, le maintenant sur la table pour essayer de l'aider. John en bon médecin se précipita et donna force conseil, mettant la main à la patte en évitant que le malheureux ne s'étouffe avec sa langue. Un craquement de mauvais augure résonna, attirant l'attention de tous sur le torse de Kane.

Non sans inquiétude, ils virent une déformation anormale apparaître, comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur du corps de l'officier en second essayait de sortir sans emprunter les voies naturelles. Kane hurla et une gerbe de sang jaillit suivit d'un cri suraiguë. Si l'ensemble de l'équipage recula instinctivement, John resta auprès du souffrant, recueillant son dernier souffle.

Sherlock s'affola en voyant la bête immonde sortir du ventre de Kane, tuant celui qui lui avait servi d'incubateur. Quand celle-ci sauta au sol, il se précipita pour éloigner John du danger. Pas question qu'une vilaine bête non identifiée ne s'attaque à son médecin trop dévoué ! La bête s'enfuit, laissant les deux voyageurs et le reste de l'équipage choqués et tétanisés.

\- Bordel ! souffla John. C'était quoi ça ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Dallas en fronçant les sourcils. Mais nous devons en premier lieu nous débarrasser du corps de Kane. Ensuite nous irons traquer cette bête et la tuer.

Tous approuvèrent, sauf Sherlock qui tenta de faire remarquer qu'il serait plus intelligent de traquer d'abord la bête pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de se cacher. Mais John le fit taire d'un coup de coude bien placé.

Ainsi, Sherlock et John assistèrent à la courte cérémonie funéraire et au largage du corps de Kane dans l'espace. John fut littéralement fasciné par la vue de l'immensité galactique que leur offrit le hublot. Sherlock lui n'en n'avait rien à faire, il s'inquiétait plus de l'existence de la bête que de la vue des étoiles. Une bête inconnue, venue d'il ne savait où et qui visiblement se développait dans le corps humain en finissant par tuer son porteur, c'était à son humble avis bien plus important que la dernière demeure d'un mort.

Finalement l'équipage s'arma et partit en quête de l'alien. Sherlock et John se retrouvèrent à suivre le capitaine Dallas, Ash et Lambert. Aux aguets Sherlock et John arpentèrent les couloirs, craignant se trouver nez à nez avec l'horrible bestiole.

\- Tu as ton arme ? souffla discrètement Sherlock à John.

\- Oui, répondit John de la même manière.

\- Bien.

\- Dallas ! Dallas ! Hurla Ripley à travers la radio que chaque membre de l'équipage portait.

\- Quoi ? répondit Dallas.

\- On a du mouvement dans le couloir 6.

\- Soyez prudents ! ordonna Dallas en faisant demi-tour pour rejoindre la seconde moitié de l'équipe.

Mais à peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas que Ripley les rassura :

\- Fausse alerte ! Ce n'était que Jones.

\- Qui est Jones ? demanda Sherlock.

\- C'est notre chat, répondit Lambert en souriant. Il a le chic pour se faufiler partout.

Un hurlement retentit soudainement, les mettant tous en alerte et les faisant courir vers le couloir 6. En chemin ils retrouvèrent Parker et Ripley qui expliquèrent que la créature avait muté et faisait maintenant presque deux mètres de haut et que Brett avait été emporté par l'alien. Pendant que les membres de l'équipage réfléchissaient à une stratégie pour supprimer l'intrus, Sherlock en profita pour entraîner John à l'écart.

\- On s'en va, souffla-t-il.

\- La voix n'a rien dit, fit justement remarquer John.

\- Pas d'ici, nous n'avons pas le contrôle de ce départ, s'exaspéra le détective. Non, laissons les se démerder et allons nous cacher.

\- Et où ?

\- Les cellules...

John hésita un instant. Il rechignait à laisser leurs hôtes se débrouiller tout seul avec l'alien, mais l'idée d'affronter la bête avec juste son petit neuf millimètre ne le tentait pas. De plus ce n'était clairement pas leur monde et leur rencontre avec les raptors étaient trop récentes pour qu'il ait l'envie d'affronter une bestiole inconnue. Aussi approuva-t-il la proposition de Sherlock et tous deux se faufilèrent hors de la salle de contrôle pour rejoindre les couloirs.

\- Tu te souviens où est la cellule ? demanda John en guettant le moindre bruit suspect.

\- Oui.

La réponse courte et sèche indiqua à John que Sherlock était stressé, et cela lui suffit pour se rapprocher de son colocataire et pour sortir son arme. Arme au poing, il parcourut les couloirs dans le sillage du détective jusqu'à la cellule où ils avaient été enfermé à leur arrivée.

Très vite ils comprirent que leur plan, pourtant simple : attendre l'heure du départ à l'abri dans un espace clos, avait une faille. La cellule était fermée... et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de l'ouvrir. Agacé par cet obstacle, Sherlock tourna brutalement les talons et allongea le pas, obligeant John à courir pour rester à sa hauteur. A force de tourner dans les couloirs, ils arrivèrent au sas où le corps de Kane avait été largué dans l'espace.

Ils allaient faire demi-tour quand un bruit attira leur attention. Sur le qui-vive, ils se mirent dos à dos et examinèrent attentivement leur environnement, craignant de voir une bestiole non identifiée leur sauter dessus. N'étant pas armé, Sherlock se saisit d'un casque de cosmonaute, se sentant moins démuni ainsi paré. Un sifflement inquiétant retentit et John recula d'un bond, évitant de peu une goutte d'acide qui tomba rejoindre sa jumelle sur le sol et provoquant un sifflement.

Ensemble les deux hommes levèrent les yeux, constatant non sans effroi que la bête était au dessus d'eux. D'un même mouvement ils prirent la fuite s'engouffrant dans les couloirs de la navette, l'alien sautant au sol et les poursuivant immédiatement.

\- Putain, râla John en voyant la taille de la créature. Après les dinosaures un foutu monstre de l'espace !

Ils prirent un virage serré, l'alien toujours sur leur talons. Dans une tentative désespérée, John se retourna et tira sur le monstre, ne le mettant qu'un peu plus en colère.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Vers l'infini et au-delà dans 10...

\- Enfin ! cria Sherlock en courant toujours.

\- Court ! rugit John.

\- 9...

Le souffle chaud de l'alien s'écrasa sur le dos de John qui accéléra un peu plus, poussant son colocataire pour qu'il aille plus vite.

\- 8...

\- Plus vite ! Ordonna Sherlock à la voix, sans espoir d'être entendu.

\- Là ! Cria John en attrapant la manche de Sherlock pour l'attirer dans une bouche d'aération.

\- 7...

Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans l'étroit conduit, espérant que la bête ne pourrait les y suivre. Mais leurs espoirs furent réduits à néant quand l'alien s'y faufila à son tour.

\- 6...

John vida son chargeur sur l'alien qui grogna et s'arrêta quelques secondes, laissant le temps aux deux fuyards de mettre un peu plus de distance entre eux et le danger.

\- 5...

Sherlock suivit le tuyau qui formait un angle serré, sentant dans son dos la présence rassurante de John.

\- 4...

\- Allez, allez, marmonna John entre ses dents en entendant l'alien se rapprochait d'eux. Plus vite...

Sherlock ne répondit pas, conscient que John ne parlait à lui mais à la voix.

\- 3...

\- Bientôt, bientôt ! soupira John. Encore un peu...

\- Accroche toi John, ordonna Sherlock.

\- 2...

John saisit la taille de Sherlock qui s'était arrêté, faute de pouvoir aller plus loin le conduit s'arrêtant là. Sherlock se contorsionna pour tenir John contre lui, son bras tenant toujours le casque de cosmonaute pris plus tôt.

\- 1...

Juste avant que le tourbillon ne les emporte, ils virent la tête monstrueuse de l'alien à quelques centimètres d'eux.

Le retour à Baker Street fut brutal et surtout salvateur. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, appréciant de se sentir enfin en sécurité, loin de tout monstre et autres bestioles étranges et hostiles à l'homme. Ce fut John qui fut le premier a réagir, levant la tête pour demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la main ?

Surpris, Sherlock leva le bras, constatant que le casque de cosmonautes y était encore accroché.

\- Un souvenir, répondit Sherlock en souriant.

John se releva et pris le casque.

\- J'espère qu'il ne va pas manquer à l'équipage, fit-il remarquer.

\- Je doute, hélas, qu'ils soient nombreux à survivre, répondit Sherlock en se relevant à son tour.

Assis sur le tapis, le détective regarda John se lever et aller poser le casque au pied du sapin. Le médecin fit quelques pas en arrière, admirant son œuvre, puis se rapprocha et bougea une guirlande lumineuse pour la glisser en partie dans le casque, celui-ci devenant alors une lanterne.

\- Voilà... Comme ça, c'est parfait !

Sherlock sourit et resta là un long moment, entendant vaguement John aller dans la cuisine, et revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de thé et le chocolat du jour. Le médecin lui tendit une tasse fumante et s'assit près de lui.

\- Une boule de Noël, dit-il en montrant le chocolat à Sherlock.

Sherlock sourit et goba le chocolat entre les doigts de John. Ce dernier le regarda choqué puis sourit avant de siroter son thé.

A suivre...

* * *

Demain, Chapitre 6 : Où Sherlock est jaloux et John dubitatif.


	6. 6 Décembre

Fandom : Sherlock/X-Men

* * *

**6 Décembre : Où Sherlock est jaloux et John dubitatif. **

John renonça à dormir plus longtemps, maudissant intérieurement Sherlock et ses lubies étranges. Oui c'était lui qui avait acheté le calendrier de l'Avent, certes, mais habituellement Sherlock se serait dépêché de le dépecer pour percer le secret des voyages étranges et quotidiens. Mais non, Monsieur Sherlock Holmes avait pour une fois décidé d'écouter John (Oui John était de mauvaise foi, mais il avait mal dormi) et à cause de Sherlock ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce vaisseau spatial et avaient appris des choses perturbantes.

Toute la nuit durant John avait rêvé de lui et Sherlock, vieux, en couple, vivant dans une petite maison du Sussex, en pleine campagne, avec des ruches dans le jardin pour que Monsieur Sherlock puisse s'occuper. De ce fait, il avait mal dormi et était très de mauvaise humeur. Il enfila un pull par dessus son vieux pyjama en pilou, ses charentaises et descendit vers le séjour.

Sa mauvaise humeur grandit en voyant un Sherlock vêtu de pied en cap d'un costume gris avec une chemise blanche assortie. D'un grognement il salua son colocataire qui le fixa surpris par l'humeur noire du médecin habituellement si calme. En quelques secondes Sherlock identifia le problème : John avait mal dormi. Il réfléchit rapidement au pourquoi de cette mauvaise nuit, mais en vain.

Aussi tenta-t-il une approche plus directe :

\- Pourquoi as-tu mal dormi ?

John ignora sa question, se contentant de prendre le calendrier de l'Avent et d'en ouvrir la case numéro six. Il fallut à Sherlock une rapidité fulgurante, et de sacrés réflexes, pour agripper John quand le tourbillon emmena celui-ci.

L'atterrissage fut douloureux mais Sherlock fut rapidement debout râlant immédiatement :

\- Tu allais partir sans moi !

\- C'était l'idée oui, avoua John sans montrer aucun remords. C'est MON calendrier ! Je suis encore libre d'en faire usage quand je veux sans avoir à te rendre des comptes.

Puis sans attendre il se dirigea à grands pas vers l'immense manoir devant lequel ils avaient atterri.

\- Et si tu tombais encore sur des créatures hostiles ? S'enquit Sherlock en le rattrapant rapidement.

\- Je me débrouillerai, rétorqua John sans ralentir l'allure. Je suis un soldat je te rappelle ! Et j'ai survécu sans toi pendant des années !

\- Pourquoi es-tu d'aussi mauvaise humeur, grogna Sherlock agacé. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir fait quoique se soit pour te contrarier.

John s'arrêta net à quelques mètres de l'entrée du manoir et se retourna pour faire face à Sherlock, le fusillant d'un regard noir et meurtrier.

\- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Sherlock ! Je peux très bien avoir d'autres soucis que toi !

Le ton péremptoire de John fit grimacer Sherlock qui cependant ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

\- Si je n'en suis pas responsable, pourquoi voulais tu me fuir et pourquoi t'en prends tu à moi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te fuir, rectifia John. Juste passer un peu de temps seul, pour ne pas justement m'en prendre injustement à toi ! Tu m'as suivi, assume de subir ma mauvaise humeur !

\- Et bien, et bien... C'est effectivement une très mauvaise humeur que nous avons là, ironisa une voix grave derrière eux.

\- Il n'a cependant pas tort, Eric, intervint une seconde voix d'homme. Quand on impose sa présence il faut en assumer les conséquences.

\- Vous êtes qui vous ? demanda Sherlock en fixant les deux hommes sur le perron.

Les deux nouveaux venus étaient jeunes et semblaient très amusés par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Le plus petit des deux s'approcha et tendit une main polie vers Sherlock en faisant les présentation.

\- Bonjour, Je m'appelle Charles Xavier et je suis le propriétaire de ce manoir. Et voici mon ami d'enfance, Eric Lensherr.

\- Sherlock Holmes, répondit le détective en serrant la main tendue. Et voici mon ami Monsieur je suis de mauvaise humeur pour des raisons encore inconnues John Watson.

\- Bonjour, salua poliment John faisant taire son ressentiment envers son insupportable colocataire. Désolé de débarquer ainsi chez vous, mais pourriez vous nous dire où nous sommes et quelle est la date du jour ?

Eric et Charles échangèrent un regard surpris, puis Charles répondit :

\- Nous sommes à New-York, et nous sommes le 6 décembre 1962.

\- Pourquoi de telles questions ? intervint alors Eric les sourcils froncés.

Sherlock tourna la tête vers John mais celui-ci ne le regarda même pas, se contentant d'expliquer poliment et calmement l'histoire abracadabrantesque du calendrier de l'Avent. Si Eric sembla avoir des doutes sur l'existence de la magie Charles les balaya rapidement en disant :

\- Si les mutants existent, pourquoi pas la magie ?

\- Justement, contra Eric, ça pourrait être l'œuvre d'un mutant mal intentionné !

\- Mutant ? s'étonna Sherlock. Qu'entendez vous pas mutant ?

\- Des personnes aux capacités hors normes, expliqua Charles en souriant. Mais venez, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter.

Ce fut ainsi que les deux hommes suivirent leurs hôtes dans l'imposant manoir. Si celui-ci était impressionnant de par sa taille, l'intérieur était chaleureux et convivial, savamment décoré en vue des prochaines fêtes de Noël.

John ne put s'empêcher de penser que décidément c'était le jour où il avait décidé de ne pas s'habiller qu'il arrivait chez des bourgeois. Il faisait un peu tâche avec son vieux pyjama bleu délavé, son pull gris en grosse laine bien épaisse et ses charentaises. Ses pensées durent être flagrantes puisque que Charles s'empressa de le rassurer :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Mr Watson. Je porte moi aussi des pyjamas plus confortables que beaux et des charentaises bien chaudes.

\- Un vrai petit vieux, ricana Eric.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et fit remarquer :

\- Je connais John depuis des années, il est donc normal que je sache à quoi il pense sans même le regarder. Mais vous ?

\- Je suis télépathe, expliqua Charles en souriant. Et je sais déjà que cela va vous passionner !

Et Charles ne s'était pas trompé, Sherlock se lança immédiatement dans un véritable interrogatoire en règle sur les dons de son hôte, puis sur les mutants en général, sur les capacités hors normes d'Eric et toutes les possibilités que cela offrait.

Tout en discutant le petit groupe avait atteint le salon et s'était installé dans de confortables fauteuils en cuir. Eric s'éclipsa quelques minutes et ramena un plateau avec du café bien chaud et quelques biscuits. Si Sherlock refusa poliment le café, trop occupé à tout savoir sur ce nouveau mystère qu'était les mutants, John en prit une tasse qu'il dégusta tranquillement, ne se mêlant pas à la conversation des deux autres.

Eric fixa un regard perçant sur l'homme blond face à lui, vêtu comme quelqu'un sortant tout juste de son lit, puis sur l'autre homme. Le contraste entre les deux l'amusa beaucoup : un petit blond, aux épaules solides et à la silhouette terre à terre, en pyjama et charentaise, et un grand brun, à la silhouette éthérée et aux courbes anguleuses vêtu d'un costard. Oui, ces deux là étaient un parfait contraste, visible à l'œil nu.

Naturellement son regard se posa sur Charles qui débattait passionnément avec Sherlock dont l'esprit brillant fasciné complètement le télépathe. Une pointe de jalousie serra son cœur et Eric se renfrogna. Voilà... Il suffisait qu'un imbécile avec un cerveau un temps soit peu rempli pour que Charles ne lui accorde plus la moindre attention. Il était pourtant brillant lui aussi, en plus il était un puissant mutant. Ce Sherlock arriverait-il à tordre les grilles du manoir juste par la pensée ? Non !

Charles sourit et tourna légèrement la tête vers Eric en soufflant amusé :

\- Certes non, Eric. Mais inutile de t'en prendre aux grilles du manoir, elles ne sont en rien responsable de ta jalousie mal placée.

Eric ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soudain comme un athlète arrachant la première place sur le podium à la dernière seconde, surtout quand il croisa le regard surpris de Sherlock. Et oui, songea-t-il puérilement, Charles est à moi ! Pas touche l'anglais !

Ses pensées furent clairement captées par Charles qui pouffa légèrement avant de lui donner une tape sur le bras, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il se comportait comme un gamin. Rassuré de savoir que Charles ne lui préférait pas soudainement un grand brun tout maigre et sans pouvoir, Eric reporta toute son attention sur le second invité : John. L'air surpris de celui-ci signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait pas tout suivi à la conversation, mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser plus que ça, replongeant dans sa tasse de café rapidement.

Sherlock avait assisté à l'échange entre les deux mutants et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Charles pouvait lire les pensées d'Eric, et donc le comprendre si facilement. Une telle faculté lui serait tellement utile. Pas pour résoudre les crimes. Quel serait l'intérêt ? Ce qu'il aimait c'était justement la chasse, deviner les intentions avec juste quelques données infimes, décrypter le langage corporel. Tout ça faisait parti du jeu et ce jeu lui convenait très bien tel quel.

Non, cette faculté lui serait bien utile pour lire les pensées de John. John, si simple et si facile à décrypter et qui pourtant ne cessait de le surprendre, de le mener dans des impasses et de brouiller toutes les cartes. Le pire étant que John ne le faisait pas consciemment. Et Sherlock enviait Charles... S'il était télépathe, il saurait pourquoi John boudait ainsi depuis son réveil.

Sa jalousie s'accrut quand il croisa le regard amusé de Charles et qu'il devina que le télépathe savait lui ce qui tourmentait John. Sherlock fut fortement tenté de quitter ses hôtes sur le champ, vexé d'avoir été si facilement découvert et outré que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ose fouiller dans les pensées intimes de son colocataire. Mais Charles, ayant sans aucun doute deviné ses intentions et le pourquoi du comment, l'entraîna dans une conversation scientifique à propos d'un appareil nommé Cérébro qui permettrait au télépathe de localiser tous les mutants présents sur terre.

Totalement inconscient de ce qui se tramait dans les esprits de ses hôtes et de son colocataires, John sirotait tranquillement son café, profitant du calme de la maison et de la chaleur d'un bon café. Les conversations n'étaient à ses oreilles qu'un bruit de fond apaisant. Il était bien là, l'attention de Sherlock focalisé sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui, dans ce fauteuil confortable au cuir vieilli.

John se faisait l'impression d'être un petit vieux. Il ne lui manquait que le feu de cheminé et un chat ronronnant sur les genoux pour être définitivement un vieillard apaisé et heureux. Songer à la vieillesse lui fit machinalement reporté son attention sur Sherlock. Le regard brillant, le sourire aux lèvres, penché en avant pour être plus proche de son interlocuteur, Sherlock conversait avec passion avec Charles.

La scène fit un étrange effet à John. Un effet qu'il connaissait peu, ayant rarement ressenti ce genre de chose. Fronçant les sourcils, il détourna les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa tasse de café. Pourquoi était-il soudain jaloux ? C'était totalement ridicule. Premièrement John n'était jamais jaloux ! La seule fois où il avait été jaloux c'était dans son enfance, quand sa sœur avait claqué la porte de la maison avec pertes et fracas. Il lui avait alors envié le courage de partir, celui de dire leurs quatre vérités à ses parents et surtout la liberté qu'elle allait alors avoir.

Mais ce sentiment avait été éphémère, et il ne l'avait plus jamais ressenti depuis. L'image d'Irène Adler surgit brutalement dans son esprit, lui rappelant l'animosité qu'il avait ressenti envers cette femme qui s'était joué de Sherlock comme on se joue d'un jouet jusqu'à le casser. Non, il n'avait pas été jaloux d'Irène Adler. Il s'en était méfié dès le départ, la soupçonnant de vouloir prendre Sherlock dans ses filets pour un bénéfice personnel et nullement par amour. Et il avait eu raison... et voir Sherlock se laisser prendre au jeu de cette femme lui avait fait mal à lui, John, qui avait craint les répercussions que cela aurait sur le détective.

Finalement, Sherlock s'était apparemment bien remis de cette duperie, mais John ne pouvait parfois que se demander si Sherlock ne cachait juste pas extrêmement bien son jeu. Bref, John n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux de l'attention que son colocataire portait à Charles. Bien sûr qu'un télépathe devait forcément attiser la curiosité de Sherlock plus encore que les mutants aux pouvoirs extraordinaires. L'esprit avait toujours eu plus d'impact sur le détective que le corps.

John resta donc dubitatif, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette jalousie soudaine. Il n'était pas particulièrement possessif et aux dernières nouvelles Sherlock ne lui appartenait nullement. Ou alors il avait raté un épisode, et un sacré ! Parce que jamais il n'aurait accepté que qui ce soit lui appartienne. Il était pour la liberté de chacun et ne comprenait pas ceux qui voulait tant posséder d'autres personnes. Selon lui, c'était de l'esclavage. Et l'amour n'avait rien à voir avec l'esclavage.

Se rendant soudain compte d'où ses pensées l'emportait, il ouvrit de grands yeux affolés, puis chassa bien vite cette pensée déplacée, mettant ça sur le compte des révélations de Maman la veille. Foutu monde parallèle ! Il posa sa tasse sur la table, cherchant à se donner une contenance, et prit un des biscuits qui attendaient sagement qu'on les mange. Il allait croquer dans l'un d'eux quand son regard croisa celui pétillant de malice de Charles, et il réalisa que le télépathe pouvait sûrement entendre toutes ses pensées... Y compris celle-ci. Il se serait claqué pour avoir oublié ce détail.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Parés pour le départ dans 10...

\- C'est quoi ça ? s'étonna Eric en se levant, les yeux au ciel.

\- L'heure du départ pour nous, l'informa John en se levant à son tour.

\- 9...

\- Déjà ! Mais j'ai encore tellement de questions ! protesta Sherlock.

\- Tenez, si vous voulez vous pouvez m'écrire, lui dit Charles en lui tendant une carte de visite.

\- 8...

\- Ce sera avec joie !

\- Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, intervint John en serrant la main du télépathe.

\- 7...

\- Pour moi aussi Docteur Watson, affirma Charles. Si jamais vous passez par New-York n'hésitez pas à passer nous voir.

\- Vous serez les bienvenus chez nous si vous passez à Londres, ajouta John.

\- 6...

\- Bon retour chez vous, salua Eric en serrant la main de Sherlock.

\- Merci, et merci pour votre accueil, répondit Sherlock.

\- 5...

Un détail attira l'attention de Sherlock sur le poignet d'Eric qui se contenta de tirer sur sa manche en précisant :

\- On a tous un passé, Mr Holmes.

\- 4...

\- Certain plus douloureux que d'autres, approuva Sherlock dans un élan de compassion pour le survivant des camps de la mort.

\- Tenez prenez ceci en souvenir, dit Charles à John en lui tendant un petit ange en métal.

\- 3...

\- Hé ! Protesta Eric. Je l'avais fait pour toi !

\- Et tu pourras m'en refaire un, assura Charles avec douceur.

\- 2...

\- Il reste de l'argenterie ? demanda Eric.

\- Plein, assura Charles.

\- Parfait alors !

\- 1...

\- Bon retour ! saluèrent les deux mutants quand le tourbillon emporta John et Sherlock, laissant le salon vide de leurs présences.

Le retour à Baker Street se fit en douceur et surtout en silence. Sherlock attendit que John parle le premier, ne sachant trop dans quelle humeur était celui-ci. John alla accrocher l'ange en métal sur le sapin, puis y partit dans la cuisine. Quand il en revint il finissait d'avaler le chocolat du jour, en forme de sapin. Il passa sans mot dire devant Sherlock et monta à l'étage.

Déçu de l'attitude froide et distante de son médecin préféré, Sherlock se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il ne leva pas les yeux quand John redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, ni quand il s'agita dans la cuisine. Ce fut finalement quand une tasse fumante et odorante se pointa sous son nez que le détective daigna sortir de ses pensées moroses. Surpris, il se saisit de la tasse tendue et fixa d'un œil interrogateur son si surprenant colocataire.

John lui sourit en retour et s'assit sur son fauteuil juste en face de lui. Sherlock nota que John s'était habillé avant de descendre. Ce fut finalement John qui rompit le silence devenu pesant :

\- Alors ? La télépathie ? Les mutants ?

Cela suffit à rendre tout son enthousiasme à Sherlock qui se lança dans un long monologue sur le sujet, sous le regard amusé d'un John de bien meilleure humeur.

A suivre...

* * *

Demain chapitre 7 : Où Sherlock mange un chocolat et où John en ramène un peu plus.


	7. 7 Décembre

Fandom : Sherlock/Death Note.

* * *

**7 Décembre : Où Sherlock mange un chocolat et où John en ramène un peu plus. **

John se réveilla ce jour là d'humeur guillerette. Cette nuit nul rêves étranges n'étaient venus troubler son sommeil. Il s'habilla rapidement, enfilant un jean, un polo, un épais gilet en laine et une paire de mocassins noirs. Puis ce fut d'un pas léger qu'il descendit à l'étage du dessous, comptant y retrouver Sherlock. Il se figea un instant sur le seuil du séjour, surpris de voir son colocataire penché sur le bureau, écrivant frénétiquement, une pile de papier déjà manuscrit à côté de lui.

\- Tu crois que tout ceci va tenir dans une enveloppe ? s'enquit-il en allant vers la cuisine.

\- Internet n'existait pas encore en 1962, et donc les mails non plus, répondit Sherlock. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'envoyer une lettre !

\- Je comprends bien, souffla John, mais vu la pile qu'elle fait ta lettre, elle ne tiendra jamais dans une enveloppe. Plutôt dans un colis.

Sherlock loucha vers la pile de feuilles posées près de lui et dû admettre en son for intérieur que son colocataire n'avait pas tord.

\- Ce sera un colis alors, concéda-t-il. Nous devons absolument passer à la poste tout à l'heure !

\- Tu es sûr que l'adresse est valable ? demanda John tout en se préparant son thé matinal.

\- J'ai vérifié, l'adresse existe, assena Sherlock en mettant un point final à son courrier.

John ne put que sourire en voyant le sourire heureux de Sherlock. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer malgré tout :

\- Si jamais, par miracle, l'adresse est bonne, Charles et Eric ont au moins 76 ans...

\- Ne va pas dire à Mme Hudson qu'on est vieux à 76 ans, plaisanta Sherlock, elle en est plus proche que nous.

La plaisanterie fit rire John qui se rapprocha du détective en le voyant se saisir du calendrier de l'Avent. Sherlock ouvrit la case et passa son bras autour de la taille de John, le rapprochant de lui.

\- Prêt pour une nouvelle aventure ? s'enquit-il en souriant.

\- Prêt, répondit John en agrippant son colocataire.

Sherlock sortit le chocolat en forme de boule de Noël et le tourbillon les emmena vers de nouvelles contrées. Contrées qui se trouvèrent être un grand hall vitré froid et impersonnel éclairé de néons blafards. Un grand escalier menait vers les étages dont provenait du bruit. Curieux, les deux londoniens échangèrent un regard entendu et montèrent l'escalier. A l'étage ils arrivèrent dans une grand pièce dont un mur entier n'était qu'un grand écran et devant lequel étaient posés des ordinateurs divers et variés.

\- Bonjour, lança poliment John en cherchant si la pièce était occupée.

\- Ne bougez plus !

L'ordre tonné d'une voix forte figea les deux hommes sur place. Lentement ils tournèrent la tête vers l'écran géant et virent deux jeunes hommes assis sur les chaises devant les ordinateurs. L'un deux était assis bizarrement, les pieds sur l'assise du siège et les genoux sous le menton.

\- Bonjour, les salua le second qui avait des airs de premier de la classe. Je suis Light Kagami et voici L. Désolé pour l'accueil mais L est...

\- En pleine enquête, compléta L. Il y a un voleur parmi nous.

\- Vous êtes détective ? s'enquit Sherlock soudain très intéressé. Qu'est-ce qui a été volé ? Il faut sécuriser le bâtiment, que personne ne puisse en sortir !

\- C'est déjà fait, affirma L. Il est même surprenant que vous ayez pu entrer. Ce bâtiment est extrêmement bien sécurisé et seul ceux ayant une accréditation peuvent y pénétrer. Or vous n'avez pas d'accréditation.

Devant le regard morne mais suspicieux du brun fantomatique, John se sentit obligé de préciser :

\- Nous sommes arrivés par magie.

\- Peu importe, intervint Sherlock en se précipitant vers L à grands pas. Qu'est-ce qui a été volé ? Avez vous établi une liste de suspect ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit L. Vous devez être détective Monsieur ?

\- Holmes, Sherlock Holmes. Et oui je suis détective. Détective consultant pour être exact. Que cherchez vous ?

\- Mon paquet de chocolat spécial Noël.

John soupira intérieurement en entendant la réponse et en voyant l'enthousiasme de son colocataire face à une nouvelle enquête, aussi futile soit-elle, et un confrère.

\- Désolé pour L, soupira une voix près de lui. Il est parfois un peu... excentrique.

\- Ce n'est rien, souffla John en souriant à l'adolescent. Je suis John Watson.

\- Enchanté, répondit Light en lui serrant la main.

Le geste attira le regard de John sur la menotte qui reliait le poignet de Light à celui de L. Devant l'air surpris du médecin, Light expliqua :

\- L me pense suspect dans une affaire de meurtres mystérieux sur laquelle nous travaillons. Il me laisse l'aider dans l'enquête mais...

\- Je le surveille en même temps, le coupa L. Light est un élément important de l'équipe, et son intelligence nous aide beaucoup. Mais je suis sûr à 93% qu'il est le coupable. C'est pourquoi je le garde menotté à moi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'arrêter si vous êtes sûr à 93% de sa culpabilité ? s'enquit Sherlock.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a aucune preuve, répondit Light. Ce qui est normal puisque je suis innocent.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, ricana Sherlock en s'avançant vers Light.

D'un coup d'œil il engloba l'allure policé et la mise parfaite du jeune homme. Tout en lui respirait l'élève modèle, major de sa promotion, respectueux des règles et cartésien.

Mais Sherlock savait d'expérience que c'était souvent ceux là les plus dangereux, tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient, pour la plupart, un égo surdimensionné, une assurance à toute épreuve et une solide connaissance des lois. Et de ce qu'il percevait de Light, celui-ci n'échappait pas à la règle. Apprendre que Kagami Père était de la police confirma les doutes de Sherlock. Light était coupable ! C'était une certitude ! Ne restait plus qu'à le prouver.

Il entreprit de chercher activement lesdites preuves, aidés par un L très motivé. S'éloignant autant que le lui permettait les menottes, Light proposa à John un café bien chaud et quelques douceurs ayant échappées à la gourmandise de L. Tous deux s'assirent et observèrent les deux détectives à l'œuvre, John souriant en voyant les yeux brillants de son colocataire plongé dans une affaire passionnante.

Passionnant, c'était exactement ce que pensais Sherlock. Comment ce Kira arrivait-il à tuer ses victimes sans les toucher, sans être même à proximité d'elles et même en prévoyant la manière dont ses victimes mourraient ? Le tout sans laisser de preuves ! Pas une ! Voilà un jeu intéressant ! Même Moriarty n'avait pas un tel niveau ! Sherlock était littéralement passionné.

L l'était tout autant. Sherlock et son intelligence remarquable, son enthousiasme débordant, son sens aigu de l'observation, sa manière vive et énergique de bouger et surtout sa façon de garder constamment un œil sur John sans en avoir l'air... Oui tout ceci était passionnant, surtout le dernier point. Tout en dégustant des guimauves enrobées de chocolat, il étudia attentivement la façon qu'avait Sherlock de se positionner pour garder John dans son angle de vue, la façon dont il réagissait quand John riait d'une plaisanterie de Light ou quand le duo baissait le ton rendant leur échange inaudible pour eux.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à L pour en déduire que Sherlock était possessif, très possessif. Mais John ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, conclut rapidement le détective. Ce dernier discourait avec Light en souriant, inconscient de l'attention dont il était l'objet.

\- Si la magie existe réellement, alors ce serait une piste à explorer pour notre enquête, dit Light de manière assez forte pour être entendue des deux enquêteurs.

\- La magie n'existe pas ! décréta Sherlock. Il y a forcément une explication scientifique et rationnelle à tout ceci.

\- Light n'a pas tord, tempéra L d'un ton éthéré. Mais si la magie existe cela compliquerait l'enquête. Mes connaissances sur ce sujet sont limitées.

\- Nous pouvons faire des recherches, suggéra Light.

Pendant que Light se lançait immédiatement dans des recherches sur le sujet, supervisé par un L curieux et un Sherlock septique, John songea que Kira pourrait très bien être un mutant et que Charles et Eric aurait été bien utiles sur cette enquête. Mais il ne dit rien, ne sachant pas si de toute façon les mutants existaient dans ce monde. Perdu dans ses pensées il fut surpris de voir les trois autres s'agiter soudainement, Sherlock courant dans la salle suivi de près par Light et, plus par obligation, par L.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en se levant, portant machinalement la main à sa poche où reposait sagement son arme.

\- Nous avons trouvé le coupable ! s'exclama Sherlock.

\- Kira ? s'enquit John soudain très inquiet.

\- Non, le voleur de mes chocolats, expliqua placidement L.

\- Comment êtes vous passé de la magie à... commença John avant d'agiter la tête en soupirant que non il ne voulait pas savoir finalement.

Il suivit les trois autres, dépité. Toute cette agitation pour des chocolats... Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la silhouette fine et fantomatique de L, songeant qu'avec le sucre qu'il l'avait vu ingurgité depuis son arrivée le jeune homme risquait un diabète voir pire !

John nota tout de même que malgré l'hyperglycémie dont L devait sans aucun doute souffrir, il manquait grandement d'énergie ayant plus l'air d'un escargot neurasthénique que d'un hyperactif dopé au glucose. Mais peut-être utilisait-il tout ce saccharose pour booster ses capacités cérébrales, considérant son corps comme un véhicule, à l'image de Sherlock. John se promit de surveiller le régime alimentaire de son colocataire. Pas question que celui-ci mette sa santé en danger comme L le faisait !

Un cri victorieux lui apprit que Sherlock avait mis la main sur le coupable. Coupable qui fut traîné sans douceur aucune devant les trois autres.

\- Matsuda, souffla L. J'aurai du m'en douter !

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! plaida Matsuda.

\- Et ces chocolats que vous avez dans vos poches ! tonna Sherlock en sortant un paquet caractéristique d'une des poches du policier.

\- Je les ai trouvé sur la table basse, dans la salle commune et j'allais les distribuer aux autres, expliqua Matsuda de plus en plus surpris.

\- C'était les miens, accusa L.

\- Je l'ignorais, pleurnicha Matsuda.

Light mis fin au procès sommaire en faisant remarquer à L que s'il ne laissait pas traîner ses affaires n'importe où ce genre d'incident n'arriverait pas.

\- Et ton nom n'était pas noté dessus. Matsuda ne pouvait donc pas savoir qu'il était à toi, conclut-il en souriant.

\- Light a toujours réponse à tout, soupira L dépité.

\- C'est bien là tout le problème, marmonna Sherlock en enfournant le chocolat de Noël pris dans le calendrier de l'Avent plus tôt.

A peine la friandise eut-elle touché sa langue qu'une voix résonna :

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Déjà ? On y va alors ! 10...

\- Je crois que tu viens de trouver comment partir plus tôt, remarqua John en se rapprochant de Sherlock.

\- Ça aurait été utile de le savoir plus tôt, grogna Sherlock.

\- 9...

\- D'où ça vient ? demanda L.

\- Je l'ignore, avoua Light.

\- 8...

\- C'est magique, expliqua John en souriant.

\- Oh ! J'adore la magie, s'exclama Matsuda enthousiaste.

\- 7...

\- Quel dommage que vous deviez partir, se désola L, je sens que vous m'auriez été d'une aide précieuse pour trouver Kira.

\- J'en suis le premier désolé aussi, admit Sherlock. Mais je partage vos soupçons...

\- 6...

\- Encore, soupira Light. Est-je vraiment l'air si démoniaque ?

\- Ne vous vexez pas, le rassura John. Avec Sherlock tout le monde est suspect... en permanence.

\- 5...

\- Je ne suis pas paranoïaque, répliqua Sherlock. Je suis simplement observateur et les gens commettent tous des délits...

\- Ben voyons, soupira John vaincu.

\- 4...

\- Tenez John, glissa Light en lui tendant un paquet de chocolat. Il en reste largement assez pour L.

\- Mes chocolats ! Protesta ce dernier.

\- 3...

\- Merci, sourit John. Et bonne chance pour votre enquête.

\- La chance n'y est pour rien, assura L. Mais merci Dr Watson.

\- 2...

\- Comment ? s'étonna John.

\- Moi aussi je suis observateur, mystifia L.

\- 1...

Le tourbillon se déclencha et les emporta avant même que Sherlock ai pu répondre quoique ce soit.

Le retour se fit dans le calme, Sherlock se jetant dans son fauteuil pour réfléchir aux nouvelles données collectées. John lui en profita pour sortir se promener, prendre l'air et poster l'énorme colis destiné à Charles. Il nota bien l'adresse de l'expéditeur, doutant malgré tout que la missive arrive à son destinataire. Ce fut pleinement satisfait qu'il regagna l'appartement où Sherlock n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, plongé en pleine réflexion.

A suivre...

* * *

Demain chapitre 8 : Où John découvre qu'il y a pire qu'un Sherlock qui s'ennuie.


	8. 8 Décembre

Fandom : Sherlock/Stargate SG1

* * *

**8 Décembre : Où John découvre qu'il y a pire qu'un Sherlock qui s'ennuie. **

Sherlock fixait sans le voir le calendrier de l'Avent posé sur le fauteuil de John. Il avait passé la nuit à décortiquer les cases déjà ouverte, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui puisse expliquer le fonctionnement de l'objet. Mais il n'y avait rien, strictement rien. Que du carton, du plastique et cette phrase : Christmas Magic is here ! C'était frustrant ! Et inadmissible ! Comment un vulgaire calendrier osait-il lui résister ? A lui ? Le grand Sherlock Holmes ?! C'était...

\- Je t'entends râler depuis ma chambre, grogna la voix de John le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

\- Je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche, contra Sherlock.

\- Les ondes Sherlock, les ondes...

\- Les êtres humains ne dégagent pas d'ondes !

\- Toute règle a son exception.

Sherlock se renfrogna ne trouvant aucune réplique cinglante à envoyer à son colocataire. D'un œil noir il observa ce dernier faire son thé matinal, préparer des toasts et s'installer avec le journal pour le lire en mangeant. Il attendit patiemment que John ait fini, qu'il se lève, mette sa vaisselle sale dans l'évier puis qu'il s'approche enfin de lui, un sourire discret sur les lèvres. Il ne fut même pas surpris de constater que son cerveau s'était mise en pause durant tout ce temps. John avait cet étrange effet sur lui.

\- Prêt pour une nouvelle aventure ? demanda John en prenant le calendrier. Peut-être apprendrons nous quelque chose de plus sur ce calendrier qui te résiste.

\- Je finirai pas savoir tu sais, lâcha Sherlock en se levant pour rejoindre John.

\- Je n'en doute pas, rit John.

\- Je te trouves de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui, remarqua Sherlock en ouvrant la case numéro 8.

John se contenta de hausser les épaules et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son colocataire, notant dans un coin de sa tête que cela ne lui semblait plus aussi bizarre qu'au début de se retrouver si étroitement enlacé avec lui. Le tourbillon les emporta rapidement, et ils atterrirent en douceur au beau milieu d'une immense salle. A peine eurent-ils le temps de remarquer un nombre impressionnants d'ordinateurs qu'ils se firent entourer par une troupe de militaires armés.

\- Les mains en l'air !

L'ordre claqua dans l'air et les deux hommes obéirent immédiatement, échangeant un regard dépité.

\- Décidément, bougonna Sherlock, ça va finir par devenir une habitude.

\- Chuuuttt, intima John en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?

Sherlock fixa d'un air peu aimable celui qui venait de les interpeller ainsi, pendant que John se dépêchait de décliner leurs identités et de résumer la situation. A son grand étonnement les soldats ne semblèrent pas surpris par l'arrivée magique, bien au contraire. L'un d'eux s'avança et demanda :

\- Ce calendrier, a-t-il quoi ce soit de commun avec ceci ?

Lentement les deux hommes se tournèrent pour regarder ce que l'homme blond à lunettes désignait derrière eux. Un immense anneau trônait au bout d'une passerelle en métal. Neuf chevrons l'ornaient et divers dispositifs étaient reliés à l'immense anneau. Très intéressé Sherlock se rapprocha de la chose, vite arrêté par les militaires.

\- Pas du tout, avoua John. C'est un simple calendrier de l'Avent en carton et plastique.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Sherlock en pointant du doigt l'anneau.

\- La porte des étoiles, lui répondit l'homme blond à lunettes. Je suis le Docteur Daniel Jackson, égyptologue et spécialiste en langue et culture ancienne.

\- Enchanté, mais cela ne me dit pas ce qu'est la porte des étoiles.

\- C'est secret défense, coupa un homme à l'allure sévère.

\- Colonel, tenta le Dr Jackson.

\- Secret défense !

Pendant que le colonel et le docteur débattaient des informations qui pouvaient ou pas être divulguées à des étrangers, Sherlock se rapprocha discrètement de la porte des étoiles, bien décidé à comprendre par lui-même de quoi il retournait exactement. De son côté John observait avec attention un homme de haute taille, au visage austère et avec un symbole étrange sur le front. C'était ce dernier point surtout qui l'intriguait au plus haut point.

Son regard insistant ne passa pas inaperçu et l'homme, objet de toute cette attention, le lui rendit. Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement, puis finalement John se lança :

\- Excusez-moi, mais ce... commença-t-il en pointant du doigt son propre front. C'est... Comment vous vous êtes fait ça ?

\- Je suis né avec, répondit platement l'homme.

\- Ah ? Je n'avais jamais vu une marque de naissance comme celle-ci, avoua John.

\- C'est typique de mon peuple.

\- Oh ! Et à quel peuple appartenez vous ?

\- Jaffa.

Durant la conversation, une femme s'était approché du duo et voyant l'incompréhension de John elle intervint.

\- Le peuple Jaffa vit sur la planète Chulak.

\- La planète Chulak ? s'étonna John. Je ne comprends pas... Capitaine, conclut-il en voyant les galons sur l'uniforme de la militaire.

\- Capitaine Samantha Carter, répondit celle-ci en souriant. Et celui qui discute avec le Dr Jackson est le colonel Jack O'Neil.

\- Vous avez bien dit, une autre planète ? s'exclama Sherlock en se précipitant sur la capitaine.

\- Oui.

\- Comment allez-vous sur ces autres planètes ? En quelle année sommes-nous ? Et à quoi servent ces anneaux ? Non, ne me dites rien... dit Sherlock rapidement. Ce sont ces anneaux qui vous permettent de voyager d'une planète à l'autre. J'imagine qu'il y a des anneaux similaires sur les planètes d'arrivées.

Un peu étourdie par le débit très rapide de Sherlock, Samantha ne put que hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation. Le colonel O'Neil se rapprocha d'eux et grogna :

\- Comment savez vous tout ça ?

\- Élémentaire, je l'ai déduis. J'aimerai cependant savoir si vous avez la possibilité de voyager dans le temps grâce à cette porte des étoiles.

Ce fut le Dr Jackson qui éclaira la lanterne du détective.

\- C'est possible oui, selon la configuration des étoiles et des différentes portes qui s'y trouve. Mais cela demande une quantité phénoménale d'énergie et peut s'avérer très dangereux.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il existe un système équivalent mais en beaucoup plus petit ?

La question de Sherlock surpris les militaires qui échangèrent un regard étonné avant que le colonel O'Neil ne finisse par questionner :

\- Pourquoi ?

Sherlock se lança donc dans l'explication de leurs aventures calendriesques, intéressant grandement le Dr Jackson, le colonel O'Neil et la capitaine Carter, qui ne tardèrent pas à réfléchir à voix haute avec le détective sur la possibilité que le calendrier soit une porte des étoiles. Un peu en retrait, John observa la discussion sans trop y prêter attention. Il se doutait déjà de la réponse : il était impossible qu'un système aussi complexe et nécessitant autant d'énergie puisse tenir dans un carton de cinquante centimètre de long, trente de large et cinq de profondeur.

Mais Sherlock tenait à son idée. Il se lança donc dans un interrogatoire en règle sur le sujet, allant voir de lui-même comment la porte fonctionnait exactement sous l'œil attentif du colonel, et râlant quand ce dernier refusa tout net de la mettre en marche pour satisfaire le caprice du détective. La capitaine Carter proposa au détective de visionner les vidéos de leurs départs et arrivés via la porte, ce qui ravit Sherlock.

Voyant Sherlock s'agiter en tous sens, entraînant toute une partie de l'équipe avec lui, John décida de se pencher sur le cas bien plus intéressant, à son humble avis, de Teal'c. Il se rapprocha donc de l'homme impressionnant et aux airs patibulaires et entama la conversation :

\- Ainsi vous êtes un Jaffa. J'ignore tout des Jaffas.

\- Seuls ceux ayant la possibilité de voyager par la porte des étoiles connaissent les Jaffas, répondit platement Teal'c.

\- Ce symbole sur votre front, il a une signification particulière ?

Teal'c fixa longuement le blond avant de se décider à lui répondre, finissant même par sourire face aux questions parfois presque enfantines ou embarrassées de John. Ainsi il expliqua au docteur les origines des Jaffas, les différences anatomiques et physiologiques entres les Jaffas, les humains et les Goa'ulds, les relations conflictuelles entre les Jaffas et les Goa'ulds, les rites culturels des deux cultures et leurs langages. Ce qui amusa le plus Teal'c fut d'expliquer à John la sexualité des deux cultures.

John était littéralement fasciné par ce qu'il apprenait. Comment quelques êtres avaient pu manipuler l'ADN d'êtres humains au point de créer une nouvelle espèce ? Et surtout qu'est-ce qui se passerait si des personnes mal intentionnées avaient connaissance de tout ceci et des horribles possibilités que cela leur offrait ? C'était tout à la fois fascinant et effrayant.

\- Mais enfin c'est impossible ! C'est la seule solution logique !

Le rugissement de Sherlock résonna dans le grand hall attirant l'attention de tous sur lui. Agité était un euphémisme tant Sherlock bougeait vite, faisant de grands gestes et de poussant de grands cris. Il alla même jusqu'à donner un coup de pied dans la porte des étoiles qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, ne vibra même pas.

\- Il est tout le temps comme ça ? demanda Teal'c.

\- Seulement quand il s'ennuie, avoua John.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Sherlock arracha une mitraillette des mains d'un militaire et commença à tirer partout autour de lui en hurlant.

\- Enfin, soupira John, pas à ce point quand même.

Les militaires se jetèrent sur Sherlock pour le neutraliser, mais le détective repoussa violemment tous ceux qui l'approchèrent, se démenant comme un dément quand certains réussirent à le saisir. En voyant un militaire voler à travers la pièce, John décida d'intervenir.

\- SHERLOCK !

Son cri eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de son colocataire sur lui et John s'avança, les mains en l'air.

\- Calme toi, dit-il calmement. Ces militaires ne sont pas responsables de ta frustration.

\- Tu ne comprends pas John ! Tu ne comprends rien ! C'était la seule solution logique ! LA SEULE ! rugit Sherlock.

\- Et tu n'avais pas idée de cette solution avant aujourd'hui. Demain, tu en trouveras sûrement une autre, et au final je ne doute pas que tu trouveras la bonne, tempéra John.

\- Non ! John, Non ! Cette porte permet de voyager d'un monde à l'autre ! Elle permet même de voyager dans le temps ! C'est la bonne solution !

\- Tu admets toi-même que c'est impossible, contra John sans se départir de son calme et en se rapprochant du détective. Mais je suis certain que tu éclairciras ce mystère. Tu es l'homme le plus intelligent que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie.

\- Tsss, ce n'est pas moi qui suis intelligent, c'est les autres qui sont stupides, grogna Sherlock.

\- Vous devriez écouter votre compagnon, intervint le Dr Jackson. Il y a sûrement d'autres possibilités.

\- Je ne suis pas son compagnon, soupira John. Je ne suis pas Gay !

\- Tu devrais te l'écrire sur le front, ricana Sherlock. Ça t'éviterai de devoir le répéter à tout bout de champ.

\- Oh, je suis désolé, s'excusa Jackson, j'ai cru que...

\- Moi aussi, avoua Teal'c.

Désespéré, John décida de laisser tomber. Argumenter ne servirait à rien, et Sherlock ne l'aiderai en rien. En temps normal il se fichait complètement de ce genre de chose, mais vu son humeur actuelle, Sherlock était bien capable de l'enfoncer plus qu'autre chose. Et John préférerai éviter que Sherlock ne le ridiculise pour évacuer sa colère. Si pour une fois il pouvait éviter une dispute avec son colocataire il allait l'éviter.

\- A ma décharge, reprit le Dr Jackson, vous avez l'air... en couple...

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Teal'c.

\- Humm... Si vous le dites, souffla le colonel.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Retour à la maison dans 10...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Samantha.

\- Le signal du départ pour nous, expliqua John en attrapant le bras de Sherlock.

\- Vous nous quittez déjà, quel dommage, souffla le Dr Jackson.

\- Nous ne choisissons pas l'heure de départ, avoua John.

\- 9...

\- Ni le point d'arrivée, grogna Sherlock.

\- Attendez je vais vous trouver un petit quelque chose à ramener chez vous, lança Teal'c.

\- 8...

\- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de ce genre de chose, se moqua le colonel.

\- Ceci dit il a raison, on ramène toujours un petit quelque chose quand on va dans un autre monde, fait remarquer Samantha.

\- 7...

\- C'est vrai que nous aussi on fait ça, avoua John en souriant. Ça décore notre sapin de Noël.

Puis voyant le regard de Sherlock il grogna :

\- Non, on ne peut pas ramener la porte des étoiles pour que tu l'étudies en long en large et en travers.

\- 6...

\- Elle ne tiendrai pas dans l'appartement, conclut-il.

\- Mycroft nous trouverai sûrement un local où la stocker, contra Sherlock

\- 5...

\- Qui est Mycroft ? s'enquit le colonel.

\- Mon frère, grommela Sherlock.

\- 4...

\- Ce n'est pas la vraie mais en voici une réplique miniature, très fidèle, dit Teal'c en tendant une porte des étoiles en porte clé.

\- Oh c'est mignon ! Vous avez des portes clés ! s'extasia John.

\- 3...

\- Il arrive qu'il y est des visites, et ils aiment ramener des souvenirs, avoua le colonel O'Neil.

\- Ridicule, grogna Sherlock en serrant John contre lui.

\- 2...

\- Ils ressemblent vraiment à un couple, souffla le Dr Jackson à Samantha.

Mais il fut entendu par les deux londoniens. John allait protester une nouvelle fois quand les lèvres de Sherlock s'écrasèrent sur les siennes l'empêchant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- 1...

Le tourbillon s'éleva, emportant avec lui les deux hommes enlacés, les lèvres soudées et le plus blond des deux ayant les yeux écarquillés par le choc.

Dés qu'ils eurent touché touché terre, John repoussa violemment Sherlock puis s'essuya la bouche.

\- Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

Sherlock haussa les épaules et tourna le dos à John pour aller s'affaler dans le canapé. Dépité John fixa longuement son colocataire qui ne semblait pas décidé à donner la moindre explication. Perturbé il décida de monter dans sa chambre et quitta le séjour.

\- Je voulais juste te faire taire, souffla alors Sherlock, figeant John sur le palier.

Cette fois ce fut John qui préféra ne rien dire et monta les escaliers. Il n'entendit pas Sherlock avouer dans un chuchotement :

\- Je ne supporte plus de t'entendre dire ça...

A suivre...

* * *

Demain Chapitre 9 : Où Sherlock regrette Moriarty et où John joue les héros.


	9. 9 Décembre

Fandom : Sherlock/Shining.

* * *

**9 Décembre : Où Sherlock regrette Moriarty et où John joue les héros. **

Le réveil sonna et mourut presque immédiatement après une rencontre brutale avec le mur de la chambre. Assis sur son lit, John fixa hébété son réveil décédé. Une bouffée de culpabilité le prit avant d'être rapidement remplacé par de la rage. Il avait toujours été très soigneux avec ses affaires, faisant attention à ne pas les abîmer, les réparant quand c'était nécessaire pour qu'elles durent les plus longtemps possible. Il savait même repriser ses chaussettes !

Et là... Il avait cassé son réveil ! Son réveil qui lui était pourtant fidèle depuis plus de vingt ans ! Et qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que son travail de réveil ! Et tout ça à cause d'un foutu sociopathe lunatique et égoïste et égocentrique et stupide et fou et psychopathe et envahissant et j'enfoutiste et.. il n'avait pas assez de qualificatifs pour désigner ce satané trou du cul de Sherlock Holmes !

Bref, John était d'une humeur massacrante. Les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient de son manque de sommeil. Manque de sommeil uniquement dû à un colocataire impossible et au souvenir de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Si les quelques heures suivant leur retour John avait été comme hébété, n'en revenant pas, ne sachant quoi en penser, la colère avait finit par prendre le dessus et il avait passé sa nuit à ruminer sur Sherlock et toutes ses lubies qui lui rendaient la vie infernale.

Et maintenant voilà qu'à cause de Sherlock, toujours à cause de lui !, John venait de tuer son innocent réveil. Il tenta une réanimation du malheureux mais dû s'avouer vaincu et prononcer l'heure du décès. Après avoir soigneusement enseveli le cadavre encore chaud dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, John descendit au séjour, bien décidé à passer son ire sur le responsable de celui-ci.

Il le trouva debout dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main, une autre posée sur la table avec une assiette de toast de confiture, le calendrier de l'Avent posé entre les deux couverts.

\- Je t'ai préparé le déjeuner, commença Sherlock en levant les yeux par dessus sa tasse.

Les poings serrés John fixa le détective, des envies meurtrières brûlant ses entrailles.

Même s'il n'en donnait pas l'air, Sherlock était sur le qui-vive. Il était tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil à lire le journal en quête d'une enquête à résoudre, quand il avait entendu l'agonie du réveil de John. Comprenant que son médecin préféré était de mauvaise humeur, il s'était activé pour préparer le repas matinal de ce dernier dans l'espoir de le mettre dans de meilleures dispositions.

Mais en le voyant debout dans l'entrée de la cuisine, Sherlock compris qu'il avait sous-estimé l'humeur de John. Celui-ci n'était pas de mauvaise humeur... Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, les yeux cernées et les poings serrés indiquaient clairement qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante ! Et qu'il avait envie d'en découdre. Déglutissant lentement, Sherlock activa son cerveau si génial pour détourner le docteur de ses envies meurtrières.

John se rapprocha de Sherlock bien décidé à lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Oh oui ! Il savait exactement comment lui casser le nez, les orbites, les pommettes, le menton et les dents ! Il était médecin après tout... et soldat ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'une arme pour défiguré un homme ! Il allait voir, ce détective toxicomane aristo de mes deux, de quel bois il se chauffait !

Il était temps pour Sherlock d'activer le plan B. D'un geste rapide il saisit le calendrier posé à porté de main, puis il sauta littéralement sur John. Dés qu'il eut saisit John par un bras il ôta le chocolat de la case numéro 8, préalablement ouverte. Le tourbillon se déclencha et les emporta avec lui. Ils atterrirent pêle-mêle sur un sol froid et dur. Sherlock tenta immédiatement de se relever, mais en fut empêché par un John furieux.

\- Espèce de connard ! rugit le médecin en lui mettant son poing dans le visage.

Sherlock accusa le coup et tenta d'immobiliser les bras de John. Mais c'était sans compter sur les ressources du soldat qui lui planta un genou violent entre les jambes et un splendide coup de boule. Le détective ne pu retenir un cri de douleur et porta une main à son nez, cassé s'il en jugeait au bruit. Son autre main vola instinctivement vers son entrejambe et se posa sur ce qui se trouvait dessus... les fesses de John.

Celui-ci se redressa d'un bond et s'écarta de Sherlock qui en profita pour rouler au sol en gémissant.

\- Tu m'as cassé le nez !

\- Et tu viens de me peloter les fesses ! Rugit John. M'embrasser ne t'a pas suffit ?!

\- C'était involontaire ! Plaida Sherlock en massant son entrejambe et son nez douloureux.

\- Le baiser ou le pelotage ? ironisa John.

\- Le pelotage, avoua Sherlock en se redressant lentement. Le baiser, qui d'ailleurs techniquement n'en était pas un, à peine un bouche à bouche, c'était pour te faire taire et tu le sais !

John grogna vaguement, peu décidé à concéder quoi que ce soit à son colocataire. Curieux malgré lui, il regarda où ils étaient arrivés. Des grandes colonnes, un vaste hall et un comptoir en bois avec un nom écrit dessus.

\- The Overlook Hotel, lut-il à voix haute. Nous sommes dans le Montana... ajouta-t-il en prenant un dépliant sur le comptoir.

\- Il a l'air désert cet hôtel, marmonna Sherlock en tâtant son nez avec précaution.

\- Ce n'est pas la saison touristique, expliqua John. Regarde, il neige dehors. L'hôtel doit être fermé.

\- Au moins on sera pas emmerdé par des enquiquineurs.

\- Dit le plus grand enquiquineurs du monde, souffla John.

Puis sans attendre il partit à la découverte de l'établissement aux allures vieillottes mais de standing. Le voyant partir, Sherlock lui emboîta le pas, un mouchoir sur le nez pour éponger le sang qui lui coulait des narines.

\- Je saigne, fit-il remarquer sans espoir d'être soigné par son médecin.

\- Oh ! Regarde ! La boutique de l'hôtel ! s'exclama John en désignant une porte vitrée. on va en profiter pour prendre un souvenir.

Et sans attendre le détective, il pénétra dans la boutique. Il en fit rapidement le tour, cherchant un truc qui pourrait aller dans leur sapin de Noël. Il sourit en voyant un étalage de cartes postales et décida d'en prendre une. Après les avoir toutes observées, il choisit celle qu'il trouvait la plus belle : une vue de l'hôtel avec une montagne enneigée derrière. Avec un sourire il se tourna vers Sherlock et lui montra sa trouvaille.

\- Et tu vas la voler ? se moqua le détective.

\- Oui, affirma John en glissant la carte dans sa poche. Il n'y a personne et je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

\- Cela m'étonnerai qu'il n'y ait personne, dit Sherlock. Il doit y avoir un gardien.

\- Pour l'instant il n'est pas là, fit remarquer John. Allez viens, on va trouver une salle de bain pour nettoyer ta tronche. Tu mets du sang partout...

\- A qui la faute !

\- La tienne... Uniquement la tienne !

Tout en discutant, John quitta la boutique et rejoignit le hall. Il avisa rapidement un escalier et monta à l'étage. Sherlock le suivit en silence, peu enclin à fâcher à nouveau le docteur qui s'était visiblement calmé après s'être défoulé. Il pouvait comprendre la colère de son colocataire. Lui-même ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il l'avait fait taire en collant sa bouche à la sienne. Il avait mille autres façons de le faire... pourquoi celle-ci ? Certes, il avait admis avoir des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour John, et il reconnaissait à contre cœur être physiquement attiré par lui... mais quand même ! Les sentiments faisaient vraiment faire n'importe quoi aux humains !

John poussa la porte d'une chambre du premier étage, constatant avec plaisir qu'elle était ouverte. Le décor vieillot le fit sourire.

\- On se croirait dans les années 60, dit-il en riant.

\- Plutôt les années 70, corrigea Sherlock. Ce motif de papier peint était très en vogue en 1972.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu sais ça, soupira John en ouvrant la porte menant à la salle de bain.

Rapidement il examina le contenu des placards, en sortant des serviettes éponges, une savonnette encore emballée, des gants de toilette, du papier toilette et des cures dents. Sherlock le regarda faire en silence, s'étant assis sur le bord de la baignoire, attendant la suite. John fit couler l'eau du lavabo et humidifia un des gants de toilette, puis se rapprocha du détective.

\- Allez, dit-il, montre moi l'étendue des dégâts.

Lentement, Sherlock ôta le mouchoir qu'il tenait sur son nez hyper sensible.

\- Ça va être froid, prévient John en commençant à nettoyer le sang qui maculait le visage de son colocataire.

\- J'ai mal, avoua Sherlock en grimaçant.

\- Ton nez est cassé, admis John avec un air penaud. Et tu vas avoir deux magnifiques yeux au beurre noir.

\- Tsss... Aïe !

\- Arrête de te plaindre, tu l'as bien cherché !

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

John leva les yeux au ciel et continua à nettoyer le nez de Sherlock, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les grimaces de ce dernier. Une fois fini, il essuya le visage tuméfié du brun et prit le papier toilette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? demanda Sherlock l'air inquiet.

\- Te les mettre dans le nez, je n'ai pas de coton. Je fais avec les moyens du bords.

\- Hmm...

\- Je te ferai un truc mieux que ça au retour, promis John.

Tout en bourrant les narines de Sherlock de papier toilette, John finit par poser la question qui l'avait tourmenté depuis la vieille.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais gay ?

\- Je ne suis pas gay, nia Sherlock.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais failli oublier l'épisode Irène Adler, souffla John. Bi alors ?! Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça.

\- Je sais, tu me l'as dit le premier soir, sourit Sherlock. Mais je ne suis ni gay, ni bi, ni hétéro, et il ne s'est rien passé avec Irène Adler.

\- Alors c'était quoi hier ?

\- Un égarement passager...

John se contenta de cette excuse et poursuivit son œuvre. Il paracheva celle-ci en s'assurant que les narines étaient bien bouchées et qu'aucune goutte de sang n'en coulaient. Puis il rangea le matériel, mettant le gant de toilette sale à tremper dans l'évier.

\- Mais si tu n'es ni gay, ni bi, ni hétéro... tu es quoi au juste ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Sherlock. Ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse pas...

\- Mycroft aurait donc raison, ricana John. J'ai toujours cru qu'il exagérait.

\- Raison à quel sujet ?

\- A propos de...

Un cri strident interrompit la discussion et figea les deux hommes sur place. Au dessus de leur tête, ils entendirent des pas rapides et précipités au dessus de leurs têtes. Lentement ils quittèrent la salle de bain et se dirigèrent vers la porte de la chambre.

\- C'est au dessus, souffla John. Mais ça s'éloigne vers le couloir...

\- Il n'est pas si désert que ça, cet hôtel.

John entrouvrit la porte et jeta un œil dans le couloir.

\- C'est désert, dit-il.

\- Allons-y, décida Sherlock.

\- Ok.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre en silence et parcoururent le couloir en direction de l'escalier. Ils arrivèrent au pied de celui-ci et d'un regard décidèrent de monter à l'étage supérieur. Sur le palier du second ils jetèrent un œil à droite, puis à gauche et ne voyant personne, prirent sur la droite.

Ils étaient à peu près à la moitié du couloir quand un homme surgit soudain à quelques mètres devant eux. A contre jour, il semblait grand et costaud et portait quelque chose entre les mains.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, commença John.

L'homme bougea et soudain ce qu'il avait entre les mains leur apparut clairement, les faisant reculer d'un pas.

\- Je ne suis pas sur qu'un homme avec un hache soit de bon augure, fit remarquer Sherlock à voix basse.

\- Il coupait peut-être du bois ? suggéra John sur le même ton.

\- Au deuxième étage ?

\- Je t'accorde le point.

\- Alors ? On s'est perdu Messieurs ?

La voix grave et moqueuse les fit reculer d'encore un pas et quand l'homme s'avança et que la lumière tomba sur son visage, les deux londoniens jugèrent prudent de reculer encore un peu. Le sourire dément de l'homme ne leur disait rien qui vaille, le fait qu'il lève sa hache non plus.

John fut le premier à réagir, prenant Sherlock par le bras il effectua un demi-tour rapide et hurla :

\- Cours !

Sherlock ne se le fit par dire deux fois et piqua un sprint, John sur ses talons. Le cri guttural de l'homme leur indiqua que celui-ci les prenait en chasse.

\- Et merde ! Grogna John en constatant qu'après un angle le couloir était un cul de sac.

\- Par là, décida Sherlock en poussant une porte.

Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans une chambre et se collèrent contre la porte, aux aguets. De l'autre côté de la porte ils entendirent les pas lourds de leur poursuivant qui se rapprochaient.

L'oreille collée contre la porte Sherlock guetta l'avancée de l'homme mystérieux. Au bout de quelques minutes il souffla :

\- Je crois qu'il est parti...

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que la lame de la hache traversa le bois de la porte à quelques centimètres de la tête du détective.

Sherlock recula précipitamment et se décala de la porte. John l'agrippa et le tira vers lui, le collant contre le mur.

\- On est mal là...

\- J'avais remarqué, lâcha Sherlock sarcastique. Au moins Moriarty avait un peu plus de classe que celui-là.

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu regretterais Moriarty un jour.

\- Moi non plus.

Pendant que les deux hommes discutaient, leur assaillant était venu à bout de la porte, créant une ouverture conséquente dans le battant. Il y passa la tête, un sourire dément déformant ses traits.

\- Coucou les amoureux ! lanca-t-il d'un ton évocateur de sa folie destructrice. Et si on s'amusait un peu ?!

\- Tu n'aurais pas ton arme par hasard ? demanda Sherlock.

\- Non, je l'ai laissé dans ma chambre, avoua John.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu devrais toujours l'avoir sur toi ! reprocha Sherlock.

\- Je ne voulais pas être tenté de m'en servir sur toi ! rétorqua John.

\- Ah... C'était à ce point ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas...

Sherlock ne dit plus rien, conscient que John ne lui avait pas toujours pardonné son égarement passager de la veille. John pour sa part cherchait une solution pour se sortir de ce guêpier. L'homme mystérieux continuait son œuvre sur la porte, agrandissant le trou à grands coups de haches, riant comme un dément. Hélas, ils étaient au second étage, et à l'opposé de la fenêtre... Il ne restait qu'une seule solution.

Se penchant vers Sherlock, il lui souffla à l'oreille.

\- A mon signal, tu fuis...

Et avant même que Sherlock ait pu protester, John se saisit de la table de nuit et collant le dessus contre son torse, il se précipita sur leur assaillant qui venait d'achever la porte. Avec l'élan et sa force, il réussit à piéger le psychopathe entre les pieds de la table de nuit, le dos collé au mur.

\- Cours ! Hurla-t-il à Sherlock.

\- Pas sans toi ! tonna Sherlock.

\- Bordel c'est pas le moment ! rugit John qui peinait à garder le fou furieux armé à distance.

Sherlock se jeta sur l'homme, agrippant son bras tenant la hache et planta ses dents dans la paume de la main.

Sous la douleur l'homme lâcha son arme qui tomba au sol, et Sherlock se dépêcha de la ramasser. Puis il saisit John par le bras et le tira vers lui, les faisant quitter la chambre en courant. Le hurlement qui retentit derrière eux leur signifia clairement la colère de leur poursuivant, ce qui leur fit allonger le pas. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers en courant, et se précipitèrent dans le hall.

Mais arrivés à la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel ils eurent la déconvenue de constater qu'elle était fermée à clé.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Le rire dément du mystérieux psychopathe leur fit froid dans le dos et machinalement Sherlock glissa la main dans sa poche.

John désespéré attrapa Sherlock par le bras et le tira avec lui vers la boutique, espérant y trouver refuge en attendant l'heure du départ. A peine eut-il atteint la porte de la boutique qu'une voix bien connue retentit :

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Départ imminent dans 10...

\- Enfin ! soupira John en se réfugiant dans la boutique. J'ai cru que ça n'arriverai jamais.

\- J'avais gardé le chocolat dans ma poche, avoua Sherlock. Et je l'ai mangé...

\- 9...

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas faire ça avant ? Genre quand il défonçait la porte à la hache ?

\- J'avais oublié qu'il était là...

\- 8...

\- Tu avais oublié ?

\- Excuse moi mais j'ai été violemment agressé à peine arrivé ici !

\- 7...

\- Allez ! Montrez-vous les amoureux !

\- Et merde...

\- 6...

\- Venez ! Venez les petits !

John passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, constatant que l'homme n'était pas loin d'eux, une autre hache dans les mains.

\- 5...

\- Je vous vois ! rit-il en voyant la tête de John disparaître.

Et il se précipita vers la boutique.

\- 4...

John se saisit de la hache tenue par Sherlock et fit face à leur assaillant, prêt à en découdre.

\- John ! Non ! Rugit Sherlock.

\- 3...

Les deux haches s'entrechoquèrent et Sherlock agrippa John par la taille peu enclin à le laisser derrière.

\- 2...

Le psychopathe abattit sa hache, touchant John à l'épaule. Celui-ci geignit sourdement mais ne fléchit pas, contrant l'attaque suivante.

\- 1...

Sherlock se serra plus fort contre le dos de John, priant intérieurement pour que le tourbillon n'emmène pas le dangereux psychopathe avec eux.

L'atterrissage fut brutal et douloureux, mais un véritable soulagement quand ils constatèrent que leur agresseur ne les avait pas suivit. Le premier réflexe de Sherlock fut de se jeter sur John pour vérifier son épaule.

\- Mais... Tu as bien pris un coup de hache là ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui, confirma John. Tout comme toi tu avais le nez cassé.

Surpris Sherlock tâta son nez, constatant qu'il avait retrouvé son air habituel. Pas de bosse, pas de douleur... rien...

\- Oh ! souffla-t-il. C'est bon à savoir ça.

\- Toujours pas convaincu que c'est magique ? plaisanta John en se redressant.

\- Il doit y avoir une autre explication, affirma Sherlock en se mettant debout. Si nous avons voyagé dans l'espace-temps, il est normal que nos corps aient guéris !

\- Sans laisser la moindre cicatrice, ironisa John.

Mais Sherlock ne répondit pas, déjà plongé dans ses pensées. John sorti la carte postale prise dans la boutique de l'hôtel et la plaça sur le sapin. Puis il posa un œil circonspect sur la hache, hésitant un instant avant de finalement décider de la poser au pied de l'arbre de Noël. Après tout, c'était aussi un souvenir.

A suivre...

* * *

Demain, Chapitre 10 : Où John se dit qu'il devrait appeler sa sœur et où Sherlock ressent de la compassion.


	10. 10 Décembre

Fandom : Sherlock/FullMétal Alchemist

* * *

**10 Décembre : Où John se dit qu'il devrait appeler sa sœur et où Sherlock ressent de la compassion. **

Sherlock ouvrit difficilement un œil, notant vaguement qu'il s'était endormi dans le canapé la veille. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant comment il avait fait son compte pour s'endormir assis, mais un poids sur ses cuisses lui apporta la réponse. La veille, John avait décidé de regarder un film quelconque, et s'était tout bonnement endormi devant. Soucieux du bien être de son médecin préféré, Sherlock l'avait allongé, posant la tête blonde sur ses cuisses. Puis il s'était plongé dans ses réflexions personnelles, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée à son tour.

Il regarda autour de lui, constatant que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, preuve que la matinée était bien avancée. Et dire qu'habituellement il était du genre insomniaque... Il suffisait que John rentre dans l'équation pour que tout soit chamboulé. Pourtant il était bien incapable d'en vouloir à son colocataire qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ces faits, et ce n'était pas Sherlock qui le lui dirai. Il tenait à son nez merci ! Une fois lui avait suffit !

Le souvenir des lèvres de John sur les siennes lui revint et Sherlock sentit à sa grande honte des papillons prendre leur envol dans son ventre. Contrarié, il s'agita espérant tirer la belle au bois dormant de son sommeil de plomb. Un grognement l'informa de la réussite de son opération et la tête blonde posée sur ses cuisses bougea, allant se nicher contre son abdomen. Une chaleur suspecte envahit les joues de Sherlock qui du se faire violence pour ne pas glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds.

\- John ! appela-t-il.

Seul un marmonnement indistinct lui répondit.

\- John ! répéta-t-il plus fortement.

\- Quoi ? maugréa ledit John sans bouger pour autant.

\- Tu baves sur ma chemise !

John se redressa et darda un regard amusé sur le détective.

\- Je ne bave pas, contra-t-il.

Sherlock plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

\- Depuis quand es-tu réveillé ?

\- Quelques secondes, s'étonna John en se redressant. D'ailleurs sache le, tu fais un coussin peu confortable.

\- Je n'ai pas vocation à servir de coussin ! Protesta Sherlock. Et si je suis si inconfortable que ça tu n'avais qu'à bouger !

\- Tu me tenais chaud, expliqua John.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui hurle à tout va qu'il est hétéro je te trouve très à l'aise avec les contacts masculins, riposta Sherlock.

John se leva du canapé et s'étira longuement, déliant ses muscles encore endormis, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine en répondant tranquillement à Sherlock.

\- J'ai vécu des années en caserne, faisant dortoir commun et douche commune avec mes camarades de promotion... tous des hommes ! Alors non je n'ai pas de problème particulier à me servir d'un autre homme comme coussin ou comme radiateur faute de mieux. Je n'ai jamais ressenti de désir ou de sentiments amoureux pour eux pour autant. Et c'est fort de ces expériences que je te déclare officiellement pire oreiller du monde mais excellent radiateur.

\- Je suis flatté, ironisa Sherlock. Tu devrais noter ça sur ton blog.

\- J'y penserai à l'occasion, plaisanta John.

Puis regardant l'heure il s'exclama :

\- Déjà ! Oh ! Je file prendre une douche et me changer, et on y va !

Puis se tournant vers Sherlock il suggéra :

\- Tu devrais en faire autant.

Sherlock se contenta d'une moue peu convaincue avant de se lever du canapé, non sans réprimer une grimace. Dormir assis était une très mauvaise idée !

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous deux douchés, changés et prêts pour une nouvelle aventure. John ouvrit la case numéro 10 du calendrier, les bras de Sherlock entourant sa taille. Il sourit en voyant le père Noël en chocolat et le sortit de sa petite case. Immédiatement le tourbillon se déclencha et ils disparurent, laissant l'appartement du 221B Baker Street vide.

Ils atterrirent au beau milieu d'une pièce particulièrement bruyante. Tellement bruyante que personnes ne les remarqua, tous observant d'un air amusé un adolescent blond qui vociférait en s'agitant dans les bras d'une énorme armure. L'objet de la colère du jeune homme était un homme brun, tranquillement assis sur un bureau et qui souriait visiblement très amusé.

\- Euh... Bonjour, tenta John.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux, y compris celle de l'armure. L'homme brun se redressa et les sourcils froncés leur demanda :

\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous ici ?

\- Je suis le Docteur John Watson et voici mon colocataire, le détective Sherlock Holmes. Nous venons de Londres et sommes arrivés... par magie.

\- La magie n'existe pas, commença l'homme brun avant qu'un autre brun, à lunettes celui-ci, n'intervienne.

\- Allons Roy ! Tu fais du feu en claquant des doigts, tu as un subordonné qui détruit la moitié de chaque ville où il passe en tapant dans ses mains et se balade avec une armure parlante et tu ne croirais pas à la magie ? J'adore la magie !

Puis avec un enthousiasme débordant, il serra les mains de John et de Sherlock avant tout en faisant les présentations :

\- Je suis Maes Hughes et voici le colonel Roy Mustang, le flame-alchemist. La jolie blonde là-bas c'est le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Le pe... le blond avec un manteau rouge et une voix de diva c'est Edward Elric, le fullmétal Alchemist et l'armure c'est son frère Alphonse. Et puis il y a Fuery, Havoc, Falman et Breda.

Puis sortant des photos de sa poche il les mis sous le nez de John en s'extasiant :

\- Et ça c'est ma si jolie et adorable Elicia ! N'est-elle pas magnifique ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit John en peu étourdi par l'énergie de Maes.

\- Maes, soupira Roy en se pinçant le nez. On ne sait pas d'où ils viennent et toi...

\- Franchement Roy, tu crois que des ennemis inventeraient une histoire de magie pour s'infiltrer ? contra ledit Maes. Et puis c'est Noël !

Mais à peine eut-il finit qu'une poigne de fer l'attira vers le sol.

\- J'ai rêvé ou tu as faillis me traiter de petit ?!

\- Ed, intervint l'armure. Maes n'a rien dit de tel voyons.

\- Très belle armure, murmura Sherlock surpris en s'avançant vers Al. Et vous bougez avec tellement d'aisance avec... Elle doit pourtant être lourde à porter...

\- C'est que... commença Al.

Mais Sherlock n'écouta pas et souleva le heaume de l'armure. Il se figea en constatant qu'elle était vide... complètement vide.

\- Comment ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous vous répondrions, intervint Roy en reprenant le heaume des mains de Sherlock et le reposant en place.

\- Il a dit que vous vous appeliez l'alchimiste de flamme, insista Sherlock. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Et quel est ce symbole sur vos gants ? Et...

\- Stop ! l'interrompit John. Sherlock par pitié tais-toi !

\- Mais...

\- Je sais, mais laisse moi faire s'il te plait.

Devant l'air résolu de John, Sherlock abdiqua et alla s'adosser au mur le plus proche, les bras croisés en signe de bouderie.

Soupirant lourdement, John se tourna vers celui qui était le plus gradé dans la pièce : le colonel Mustang.

\- Veuillez excuser le comportement de mon ami, colonel. Il est parfois un peu envahissant. C'est un passionné de science et il ne supporte pas de ne pas comprendre comment les choses fonctionnent. Il a donc tout un tas de questions à poser sur l'alchimie et sur... Alphonse c'est ça ?

L'armure approuva en opinant de la tête mais laissa John finir.

\- Je comprendrais, ayant été moi-même militaire, que vous ne puissiez ou ne souhaitiez pas répondre à ses questions, mais peut-être pourriez vous satisfaire un peu sa curiosité, sans pour autant dévoiler des choses qui ne doivent pas l'être.

Roy écouta John en silence, les sourcils froncés, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter. Il jeta un œil à Maes qui lui sourit d'un air complice. Hughes avait du flair pour repérer les gens mal intentionnés et visiblement il ne doutait pas de la bonne foi de ces deux inconnus. Un coup d'œil à Edward lui permis de voir que celui-ci partageait l'avis de Maes. Avec un soupir, il fit signe à Sherlock de s'approcher et lui promit de lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait, dans les limites du raisonnable précisa-t-il en voyant l'éclat un peu fou qui illumina les yeux clairs du brun.

Sherlock bombarda immédiatement Roy de questions, écoutant attentivement les réponses du colonel et d'Edward qui se joignit à la conversation le plus naturellement du monde. John fut invité par Maes à s'asseoir dans le canapé et se retrouva avec une tasse de thé dans les mains. Il écouta attentivement les explications complexes des deux alchimistes aux questions précises de Sherlock.

\- Vous êtes magicien ?

La question attira son attention sur Alphonse qui s'était assis à côté de lui.

\- Pas du tout, je suis médecin, répondit John en souriant. Mais j'ai acheté un calendrier magique... sans savoir qu'il était magique.

\- Oh ! J'adore la magie, avoua la voix enfantine.

\- Comment... pardon de vous poser la question, mais comment vous êtes vous retrouvé dans cette... situation ?

\- C'est une longue et douloureuse histoire, répondit Al d'un ton triste. Ed et moi avons fait quelque chose qui est interdit. Nous étions jeunes et ignorants et nous en avons payé le prix fort. Ed y a perdu sa jambe gauche et moi mon corps. Ed a réussi à attacher son âme à cette armure, mais cela lui a coûté son bras droit. Et depuis nous cherchons un moyen de récupérer ce que nous avons perdu.

John avala une gorgé de son thé, digérant les informations donnés par Al. Il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder longuement la fine silhouette d'Edward. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en remarquant un détail et il ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

\- Jeunes ? Mais quel âge avez-vous ? Et votre frère ne semble ni unijambiste, ni manchot...

\- Ed a 14 ans et moi 12 ans. Et pour son bras et sa jambe... attendez il va vous montrer ! Ed !

L'interpellé se tourna vers le canapé et au signe de son cadet se rapprocha.

\- Quoi ?

\- Montre tes automails au docteur Watson, lui répondit Al.

\- Tsss... Je vois pas en quoi ça va l'intéresser, protesta Ed tout en soulevant sa manche droite, puis la jambe gauche de son pantalon.

John en resta ébahi, posant sa tasse de thé sur la table il tendit la main pour se saisir des membres métalliques. Soudain conscient de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il suspendit son geste et leva les yeux vers l'adolescent qui le fixait l'air surpris de ses grands yeux dorés.

\- Je peux ? s'enquit John.

Ed hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et laissa John examiner ses automails. Al et lui fournirent les explications au médecin fasciné par ces membres merveilleusement conçus et qui pourraient être un immense progrès dans leur monde.

\- Tu penses pouvoir recréer quelque chose de semblable ?

John sursauta en entendant la voix de Sherlock si près de lui. Il était tellement plongé dans sa contemplation qu'il n'avait pas vu le détective et le colonel se rapprocher d'eux.

\- Honnêtement non, avoua John. C'est un mécanisme si complexe et si précis qu'il faut des connaissances spécifiques que je n'ai pas. De plus ce métal est introuvable chez nous, il faudrait donc trouver une solution de rechange qui ne serait sûrement pas aussi satisfaisante.

\- Et d'où venez vous exactement ? demanda Riza qui jusque là était restée en retrait.

\- De Londres, en Angleterre, répondit John.

\- Ça ne me dit rien, avoua la lieutenant.

\- C'est un autre monde, éluda John.

Mais Riza était curieuse et elle questionna John qui se fit un plaisir de la renseigner.

Pendant que John discutait avec la jolie blonde, Sherlock ruminait les informations reçues par les deux alchimistes. Un détail lui revint et il leva les yeux pour avoir plus de précision auprès de Roy. Mais il se figea en voyant Roy fusiller des yeux son colocataire. Surpris par l'animosité plus que palpable du colonel envers l'innocent médecin, Sherlock tourna la tête vers ce dernier qui conversait avec le lieutenant. Ils souriaient tous deux, riant de temps en temps. Bref, rien de très inhabituel...

Son ventre se tordit et soudain il comprit : Roy était jaloux. Il allait se pencher vers John pour lui faire part de sa découverte quand une main ferme l'empoigna et l'embarqua sans ménagement.

\- Venez Sherlock vous allez m'aider à ramener de quoi manger pour tout le monde !

Et Maes quitta la pièce en traînant Sherlock derrière lui avant même que celui-ci ait le temps de protester.

\- Mais enfin, protesta-t-il une fois dans le couloir.

\- Je vous dirais tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur Roy et Riza, le rassura Maes, mais pas devant eux !

Sherlock emboîta donc le pas à Maes, curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait de si passionnant sur le sujet. Il était évident que ces deux là s'aimaient.

Arrivés au réfectoire, Sherlock se laissa tomber sur une chaise, perturbé par les révélations de Maes. Ce dernier s'assit en face du détective en silence, le laissant faire le tri dans ses pensées, s'amusant à les décrypter sur le visage si expressif du brun.

Roy aimait Riza. Riza aimait Roy. Jusque là c'était simple songea Sherlock. Ils avaient tous deux conscience des sentiments de l'autre. Là encore, rien de bien compliqué. Mais pourtant, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Et c'était justement parce qu'ils s'aimaient qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble... Sherlock était perdu...

Maes le sentit et vola à son secours.

\- Vous aimez votre docteur non ? Inutile de le nier, j'ai du flair pour ces choses là, rit-il en voyant la grimace de Sherlock. Que seriez-vous prêt à faire pour le protéger ?

\- Je me suis suicidé pour le protéger, répondit Sherlock. Enfin j'ai fait croire à mon suicide...

\- Même à lui ?

\- Oui... Oh ! Roy est ambitieux, vous l'avez dit vous même... il doit donc avoir des ennemis prêts à tout pour le faire tomber. S'il était avec Riza, ils se serviraient d'elle pour l'atteindre lui. Tout comme Moriarty se servait de John pour m'atteindre.

\- Exactement, confirma Maes. Donc oui, Roy est jaloux quand Riza discute un peu trop gentiment avec un autre. Tout comme vous êtes jaloux quand il s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que vous.

Sherlock nia être jaloux, mais cela fit rire Maes qui enchaîna sur tout autre chose : sa merveilleuse et extraordinaire Elicia.

Pendant que Sherlock aidait Maes à ramener de quoi nourrir un régiment, John discutait avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Il retrouva avec une pointe de nostalgie cette complicité propre aux soldats passant la presque totalité de leur temps ensemble et se connaissant très bien. Il fut particulièrement amusé de voir Roy si protecteur envers les deux plus jeunes bien qu'il le cache sous des airs moqueurs et débonnaires.

Mais ce qui lui fit étrangement le plus mal fut de voir la relation entre les deux frères Elric. Lui qui n'avait jamais pu réellement s'entendre avec sa sœur était jaloux de l'amour évident qui liait ces deux là. Les sacrifices de l'aîné pour sauver le cadet n'était qu'une preuve de plus de leur attachement mutuel. Il se promit d'appeler sa sœur à leur retour. Après tout, elle était la seule famille qui lui restait.

La porte s'ouvrit et une voix forte annonça :

\- Le repas est servi !

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! A vos marques ! Prêts ! Partez dans 10...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna Maes.

\- Notre départ, répondit John. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, mais nous devons vous laisser.

\- 9...

\- Pour nous aussi, affirma Hughes en leur serrant la main. Quel dommage que vous quittiez déjà.

\- J'aurai bien aimé vous voir à l'œuvre, se lamenta Sherlock en saluant Roy.

\- 8...

\- On va éviter de mettre le feu au bâtiment, intervint Riza en arrêtant Roy d'un geste.

\- Mais moi je peux vous faire un petit truc si vous voulez, fit remarquer Ed.

\- 7...

\- C'est vrai !

L'enthousiasme de Sherlock amusa les militaires. Edward se saisit des couvert que Maes tenait encore entre ses mains et d'un claquement de mains les transforma en une étoile brillante.

\- 6...

\- Oh ! C'est impressionnant ! Admit John en prenant l'étoile métallique.

\- C'est stupéfiant, enchérit Sherlock. Il a décomposé les molécules pour..

\- 5...

\- J'ai entendu les explications, fit remarquer John en riant. Merci pour le souvenir.

\- Ah ! Ah ! C'est trois fois rien ! Ça me fait plaisir ! répondit Ed.

\- 4...

\- Et avec quoi allons nous manger maintenant ? soupira Roy.

\- Il faut juste aller rechercher des couverts au réfectoire, contra Ed.

\- 3...

\- Tu aurais pu ne pas tout utiliser, riposta Roy. Il aurait fallu que tu y penses... Minus !

\- QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL SE CONFOND AVEC UNE PETITE CUILLÈRE ? Rugit Ed.

\- 2...

\- Ed calme toi, tempéra Al.

\- Excellente idée, nous allons donc nous servir de toi pour manger ! ricana Roy.

\- 1...

\- JE VAIS LE FUMER !

Le hurlement de Ed et le rire des militaires accompagnèrent John et Sherlock quand le tourbillon les emporta. Baker Street leur sembla bien silencieux et vide quand ils y arrivèrent et ils leur fallut quelques secondes pour bouger après leur arrivée. John alla poser l'étoile en haut du sapin et se tourna vers Sherlock.

\- Il commence à avoir une drôle d'allure notre sapin non ?

\- Ils nous ressemblent, répondit Sherlock.

Puis sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre. Le son du violon résonna dans l'appartement et John s'assit dans son fauteuil et prenant son courage à deux mains, composa le numéro de sa sœur. Il était peut-être temps de renouer avec le seul membre de sa famille encore vivant.

A suivre...

* * *

Demain chapitre 11 : Où John et Sherlock jouent les voyeurs.


	11. 11 Décembre

Fandom : Sherlock/Batman.

* * *

**11 Décembre : Où John et Sherlock jouent les voyeurs. **

John s'étira longuement, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il avait parfaitement dormi et son nouveau réveil l'avait sorti du sommeil en douceur. La vieille, sa conversation avec sa sœur s'était avérée bien moins décevante qu'il ne le craignait. Harry ne buvait plus depuis presque un an, elle avait retrouvé un travail stable et avait rencontré Kelly, une esthéticienne, avec qui elle vivait un amour naissant et épanouissant. Harry lui avait raconté que Kelly lui apportait une stabilité et lui rendait une estime d'elle-même qu'elle avait perdue depuis longtemps.

Au fil de la discussion ils avaient plaisanté et échangé des souvenirs d'enfance. Ils étaient encore loin de l'amour fraternel qui unissait les frères Elric mais c'était un net progrès dans leur relation chaotique. Ils s'étaient promis de s'appeler une fois par mois, et de se voir à Pâques. Harry avait promis qu'elle lui présenterai Kelly et avait espéré que John lui présenterai celle qui faisait battre son cœur. John avait brillamment éludé la question et assuré que si d'ici là il rencontrait la femme de sa vie, il ne manquerait pas de la lui présenter.

Bref, John avait renoué avec sa sœur, et cette seule pensée avait réchauffé son cœur. Et rien, pas même l'humeur tristoune des airs de violons de Sherlock n'avaient pu changer ça. De ce fait, il avait dormi comme un loir d'un sommeil sans rêves (ou s'il avait rêvé il ne s'en rappelait pas) et était donc en pleine forme pour la journée.

Après une bonne douche et un bon petit déjeuner, il se décida à frapper à la porte de la chambre de Sherlock, surpris que celui-ci ne soit pas encore levé. En l'absence de réponse, il se décida à entrer dans l'antre du détective. Un coup d'œil au lit l'informa que son colocataire n'y avait pas dormi, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Mais son inquiétude fondit comme neige au soleil quand il vit la haute silhouette avachie sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, le violon en travers des genoux.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de John quand il s'approcha de Sherlock qui dormait. Son sourire s'adoucit à la vue du visage aux traits fins et détendus baignés par le soleil timide de décembre. Il eut l'envie étrange, et mal venue, de le réveiller d'un baiser. Il la chassa vite, secouant la tête en se promettant d'arrêter de regarder des films de Noël à l'eau de rose. Au lieu d'un baiser il décida de la secouer légèrement par l'épaule.

Sherlock émit un borborygme vaguement humain avant d'entrouvrir les yeux.

\- Allez Sherlock, c'est l'heure de se lever, chantonna John. Il est l'heure... Monseigneur...

\- Je ne suis le seigneur de personne, grogna Sherlock.

John se contenta de rire et quitta la chambre en invitant son colocataire à se dépêcher sous peine de rester ici pendant que lui partirait à l'aventure seul.

La menace eut l'effet escompté, Sherlock se levant d'un bond et se préparant en temps record. John se vit dans l'obligation de lui promettre qu'il ne partirait pas sans lui pour l'obliger à prendre une douche et à changer de vêtements.

\- Pitié Sherlock, je te jure de t'attendre ! Mais va te changer ! supplia John en riant à moitié et poussant son colocataire dans la salle de bain.

\- Si tu pars sans moi, je te jure que...

\- Je t'attends promis ! Allez file !

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, le tourbillon les déposait dans un immense et classieux hall. Les deux hommes tournèrent lentement sur eux mêmes, constatant qu'à part une massive porte d'entrée, un impressionnant escalier et d'antiques portes ils étaient seuls.

\- Ça a l'air vide, souffla John.

\- La dernière fois aussi et pourtant on a finit coursés par un psychopathe, rétorqua Sherlock sur le même ton.

Par mesure de sécurité John sortit son arme de sa poche et se tint prêt. Sherlock lui désigna l'escalier et en silence ils montèrent à l'étage. Les marches en bois parfaitement ciré eurent l'amabilité de ne pas grincer sous leurs poids, et ce fut sans un bruit qu'ils atteignirent le premier palier. Ils commencèrent à longer le couloir, rasant les murs jusqu'à la première porte. Ils allaient l'ouvrir quand un bruit étrange leur parvint.

\- C'est quoi ça ? murmura John.

\- Aucune idée, mais ça vient de là bas, répondit Sherlock en désignant une porte plus loin dans le couloir.

\- On va voir ?

\- Je préférerai savoir qui est là avant qu'on nous tombe dessus armé d'une hache, grogna Sherlock.

Lentement, et en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, ils se dirigèrent vers l'origine du son incongru. Une fois devant la porte, John l'entrebâilla doucement, son arme au poing, puis ne voyant aucun danger, ni personne, il entra dans la pièce, Sherlock sur ses talons. Un court corridor les mena à une vaste chambre où le bruit était parfaitement identifiable et reconnaissable. John se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et recula dans le corridor, n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'être découvert maintenant.

Surpris par l'attitude du médecin, Sherlock passa la tête dans l'ouverture et se figea en voyant la scène se déroulant dans la chambre. Sur l'immense lit se trouvaient deux hommes entièrement nus. L'un d'eux était à quatre pattes et le second, à genoux derrière le premier, s'activait d'une manière qui ne laissait aucun mystère sur leur activité. Imitant John un peu plus tôt, Sherlock se colla contre le mur du corridor, les joues rougies et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Un pouffement discret attira son attention sur son colocataire qui se retenait difficilement de rire. Sentant un fou rire monter en lui, Sherlock quitta précipitamment la chambre, suivit de près par John. Tous deux coururent dans le couloir et dévalèrent l'escalier jusqu'au hall. Arrivés là ils laissèrent libre court à leur hilarité, John se tenant les côtes tant il riait.

\- Oh mon Dieu, bafouilla-t-il. On ne l'avait pas faite celle là encore !

\- Peut... Peut-être qu'on... aurait du... se présenter, rit Sherlock. Et interrompre leur tête à tête...

\- Leur tête à queue plutôt ! s'esclaffa John.

\- Je doute que Monsieur Bruce apprécie que vous l'interrompiez pendant qu'il est... occupé, fit remarquer une voix grave qui les fit sursauter.

Devant eux, armé d'un antique pistolet, se tenait un homme à l'allure stricte et aux cheveux blancs. John leva les mains au ciel, laissant son arme pendre au bout de son index en signe de non violence, pendant que Sherlock croisait obstinément les bras sur sa poitrine, décidant qu'il en avait marre de se faire menacer d'une arme à tout bout de champ.

\- Je suis désolé, commença John, nous sommes arrivés par...

\- Magie, je sais, l'interrompit l'homme. Il y a des caméras de surveillance un peu partout dans la maison, et je vous ai vu arriver dans un tourbillon.

\- Oh... et bien euh... bafouilla John. En tout cas soyez sûr que nous n'avons aucune intention malveillante.

\- Pourquoi cette arme alors ? demanda l'homme un fin rictus aux lèvres.

\- Simple mesure de sécurité, intervint Sherlock. Si vous nous avez vu arriver, pourquoi ne pas vous être montré plus tôt ?

L'homme eut un franc sourire et baissa son arme avant de répondre d'un ton tranquille :

\- J'étais curieux de voir ce que vous comptiez faire... Je n'avais pas envisagé la possibilité que vous surpreniez Maître Bruce dans une position... délicate.

\- Maître Bruce a-t-il les cheveux verts ? s'enquit Sherlock.

\- Non, absolument pas, répondit l'homme.

\- Alors ce n'était lui qui était dans la position la plus... délicate...

Ce fut plus fort que lui, John éclata de rire à la réponse de Sherlock. Il vit l'homme en face d'eux réprimander un rire discret. Puis il leur fit signe de le suivre et les emmena jusqu'à une cuisine à la taille impressionnante mais chaleureuse.

\- Un tasse de thé ? proposa l'homme. Et peut-être vos noms aussi...

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit John en souriant. Je suis John Waston, et mon ami Sherlock Holmes.

\- Vous êtes anglais, assura Sherlock en s'asseyant. Nous sommes donc en Angleterre.

\- Je suis anglais c'est un fait, affirma l'homme. Je m'appelle Alfred Pennyworth et je suis le majordome de la famille de Maître Bruce depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Mais vous n'êtes pas du tout en Angleterre. Vous êtes en Amérique, à Gotham City pour être exact. D'où venez vous ?

\- De Londres, souffla John en prenant la tasse de thé que lui tendit Alfred.

\- Et si vous me racontiez cette histoire de magie ? proposa Alfred en prenant place lui aussi autour de la table centrale.

John se lança donc le récit de leurs diverses mésaventures, récit que Sherlock ponctua ici et là de détails ou de remarques. Alfred écouta avec attention, souriant à certains passages, ouvrant de grands yeux surpris à d'autres et posant de temps à autre des questions pour plus de précisions.

\- Voilà qui est tout à fait fascinant, intervint une voix grave et légèrement moqueuse. Et où avez-vous acheté ce si génial calendrier ?

John tourna la tête et vit les deux hommes dans l'ouverture de la porte. Il les reconnut immédiatement, même si là ils étaient habillés de la tête aux pieds.

Celui qui était, sans aucun doute possible, Maître Bruce darda un regard suspicieux sur son amant et lui demanda :

\- Rassure moi, ce n'est pas une de tes idées ?

\- Crois moi, si je savais comment un tel objet fonctionne, je m'en servirai pour moi-même !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Bruce s'assit à table et prit la tasse de thé tendue par Alfred.

\- Je suis Bruce Wayne, se présenta-t-il, et voici mon... ami, Jack. Et vous êtes ?

\- John Watson et Sherlock Holmes, répondit Alfred avant même que les deux concernés n'aient pu répondre. Ils viennent de Londres.

\- Et depuis quand invite-t-on des inconnus à boire le thé ? Surtout quand ces inconnus sont armés ?

Devant le reproche à peine voilé, et le regard direct de Bruce vers l'arme de John posée bien évidence sur la table, Alfred eut une légère moue.

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, Jack s'interposa en riant.

\- Voyons Bruce, s'ils étaient réellement mal intentionnés ils auraient profité de notre activité, fort réjouissante au demeurant, pour nous tuer ou au moins nous blesser. Nous n'étions pas vraiment en position de pouvoir répliquer.

Bruce manqua s'étouffer avec son thé en comprenant et lança un regard noir à son amant :

\- Tu les as vu ?

\- Je les rapidement aperçu juste avant qu'ils disparaissent. Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes...

Les deux hommes commencèrent à se disputer, l'un accusant l'autre d'exhibitionnisme, le second reprochant au premier d'être trop coincé et assurant qu'il devait ça à son éducation majoritairement faite par un majordome anglais. Les trois anglais autour de la table ne jugèrent pas indispensable de s'offusquer et préférèrent laisser les deux amants débattre de ce point ensemble.

Si Sherlock était, malgré lui, fort intéressé par la dynamique du couple face à lui, les pensées de John allait totalement ailleurs. Le physique particulier de Jack l'interpellait. Les cheveux verts ? Passe encore. Avec toutes les teintures possibles à notre époque, voir quelqu'un avec des cheveux verts n'avait rien de bien surprenant. John en avait même croisé avec des cheveux arc-en-ciel alors... Le teint blanc était déjà bien plus inquiétant de son point de vue.

Un être humain n'était jamais réellement blanc, pas même le plus pâle des albinos. Non, la peau virait éventuellement au rose très pâle, ou légèrement beige, mais jamais blanche craie comme pouvait l'être celle de Jack. Il tenta discrètement de voir si celui-ci avait du fond de teint, après tout tout était possible. Mais il était bien incapable de se souvenir si le corps nu qu'il avait rapidement entraperçu plus tôt était aussi blanc que le visage qui lui faisait face.

Mais ce qui le frappait le plus c'était la bouche. D'un rouge vif elle sautait aux yeux de par sa couleur et de par sa taille. Les lèvres allaient jusqu'au milieu des joues. En tant que médecin militaire, déployé dans des pays où ce genre de pratiques étaient hélas monnaie courante, John avait déjà vu des gens défigurés par le sourire de l'ange. Cette technique barbare consistait à couper les joues de la commissures des lèvres jusqu'à la jonction des mâchoires, agrandissant de ce fait l'ouverture naturelle de la bouche.

Il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois d'avoir à recoudre des joues ainsi lésées, principalement chez des jeunes filles, et il avait toujours eu à cœur de réparer au mieux les dégâts et de laisser des cicatrices les plus fines possibles. Or l'homme qui lui faisait face présentait des cicatrices très laides, boursouflées et ondulées. Cela lui donnait un faciès particulier... un faciès de...

\- Joker, souffla-t-il un peu trop fort.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle effectivement, ricana ledit Joker.

\- Oh, je suis désolé, s'excusa John. Je ne voulais pas...

\- Allons, allons, il n'y a pas de mal, assura Jack en agitant la main comme s'il chassait les excuses de John. J'ai bien vu que cela vous intriguez. Je dois ces charmantes cicatrices à un ami que nous avons en commun, Bruce et moi. Et mon chirurgien était un boucher... voyez le résultat.

\- John est médecin, expliqua Sherlock. Médecin militaire pour être exact. Il a donc une fâcheuse tendance à s'intéresser aux problèmes de santé des gens.

\- Déformation professionnelle sûrement, rit le Joker. Mais dites m'en plus sur ce calendrier... Comment fonctionne-t-il exactement ?

\- Si seulement je le savais, grogna Sherlock.

\- Vous avez bien dû remarquer deux trois petites choses ? Insista le criminel.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Sherlock pour se lancer dans la description précise du calendrier et de ces effets, ainsi que des toutes ses hypothèses. Il fut ravi de trouver en Bruce un scientifique averti qui lui apporta de nouvelles propositions et en Jack un esprit créatif et retors qui en suggéra d'autres. John écouta d'une oreille la conversation des trois autres avant de s'en désintéresser totalement.

Il se rapprocha d'Alfred qui avait commencé à cuisiner et entama une discussion simple mais fort plaisante avec le majordome. Celui-ci échangea avec plaisir des souvenirs de l'Angleterre et de l'armée. Ce fut en souvenir de tout ceci qu'Alfred se lança dans la préparation de scones, spécialités anglaises, qui rappelèrent immédiatement à John l'adorable Mrs Hudson.

Se sentant soudain l'âme d'un cupidon, John entreprit de vanter les mérites de sa logeuse. il fut ravi de constater le réel intérêt d'Alfred pour cette femme admirable. Tout en racontant diverses anecdotes sur la sexagénaire, John croisa les doigts pour qu'elle et Alfred puissent se rencontrer. Il était certain que ces deux là s'entendraient comme larrons en foire. Il laissa même à Alfred l'adresse de Mrs Hudson, tout en lui précisant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de si la lettre arriverait réellement ou pas. Alfred promis qu'il se ferait une joie d'écrire à Mrs Hudson, ne serait-ce que pour échanger des recette de cuisine, ajouta-t-il en riant.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Veuillez garder les bras bien le long du corps ! Décollage dans 10...

\- Ah, c'est l'heure du départ pour nous, sourit John en se levant.

\- Oh ! Attendez, prenez ça, dit Alfred en lui tendant une plateau de scones. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

\- 9...

\- Avec plaisir, sourit John.

\- Vous pouvez le garder, dit Bruce en désignant le shuriken en forme de chauve-souris que Sherlock tenait dans ses mains. J'en ai d'autres en stock.

\- 8...

\- Docteur Watson ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! s'exclama le Joker en serrant John dans ses bras.

Puis baissant le ton pour n'être entendu que de John il souffla :

\- C'est un bien bel homme que vous avez déniché, si je n'avais pas Bruce j'aurai tenté de vous le piquer.

\- 7...

Et avant de John ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, le criminel se tourna vers Sherlock pour le saluer d'une chaleureuse accolade. Il fit un clin d'œil appréciateur à John en posant une main taquine sur le postérieur du détective, ce qui étrangement agaça John.

\- 6...

\- N'hésitez pas à revenir nous voir, si vous en avez l'occasion, dit Bruce en serrant la main de John. Je me ferai une joie de vous faire visiter mes entreprises.

Imitant son amant, il se pencha à l'oreille de John pour souffler :

\- J'espère que Mrs Hudson répondra à Alfred. Un peu d'amour lui ferait le plus grand bien.

\- 5...

Sherlock se rapprocha de John en entoura ses épaules d'un de ses bras, son autre main jouant avec le shuriken noir. John se trouva bien embarrassé avec le plateau de scones entre les mains, ne sachant comment tenir Sherlock sans faire tomber les gâteaux si gentiment offerts.

\- 4...

\- Donne, décida Sherlock en lui ôtant le plateau des mains.

Le plateau entre les mains, il incita John à se glisser entre ses bras, permettant ainsi au médecin de le tenir par la taille.

\- 3...

\- Quand je trouverai comme ce calendrier fonctionne, je vous tiendrai au courant, promis Sherlock aux deux autres.

\- C'est de la magie, rétorqua John. Il n'y a rien à comprendre !

\- 2...

\- La magie n'existe pas !

\- Tu en es encore là !

\- 1...

Le tourbillon les emporta en pleine dispute sous l'œil très amusé de leurs hôtes.

Dès leur retour, Sherlock alla suspendre le shuriken dans le sapin, en vantant les mérites à John qui se contenta de l'écouter sans rien dire. Il posa rapidement le plateau de scones sur la table et pris une assiette dans le placard. Il y déposa quelques uns des gâteaux et descendit à l'étage inférieur pour les offrir à Mrs Hudson. Celle-ci fut absolument ravie de l'attention et très curieuse quand John lui parla d'Alfred, même s'il se garda bien de préciser dans quelles circonstances il l'avait rencontré.

A suivre...

* * *

Demain chapitre 12 : Où Sherlock se vexe et où John s'amuse.


	12. 12 Décembre

Fandom : Sherlock/Van Helsing

* * *

**12 Décembre : Où Sherlock se vexe et où John s'amuse. **

Debout, nu, humide et frissonnant, Sherlock fixa son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain sans le voir. Aucune buée ne venait le masquer pourtant, et le chauffage de la salle de bain ne justifiait nullement les frissons et la chair de poule qui le parcourait. Non, ce matin là Sherlock avait simplement pris une douche froide... très froide... Une très longue douche glaciale. Mais rien de tout ceci n'avait réussi à calmer son tourment.

La soirée s'était bien passé, John ayant décidé de regarder un vieux western, un classique du genre selon lui : Il était une fois dans l'Ouest. Sherlock avait dû admettre que c'était un bon film même si certaines incohérences l'avait fait bondir du canapé. Puis John était monté se coucher, et Sherlock s'était retrouvé seul, en tête à tête avec lui-même. Ce genre de situation ne le dérangeait guère, bien au contraire. Il appréciait ces moments de solitude, où la présence invisible de John persistait suffisamment pour ne se sente pas complètement abandonné.

Bref, c'était une soirée ordinaire, calme et sans surprise. Sherlock s'était installé dans le canapé, décidé à faire le point sur les nouvelles connaissances amassées dans la journée et sur les nouvelles hypothèses sur le mais-comment-fonctionne-ce-foutu-calendrier-pas-magique-puisque-la-magie-n'existe-pas. Mais son esprit s'était progressivement obscurci jusqu'à sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Et c'était là que tout avait dérapé.

Sherlock se vit pousser la porte de sa chambre, et se figer sur le seuil. Là, sur son lit, John se déhanchait furieusement entre les lobes fessiers d'un homme. Et si Sherlock avait une vue imprenable sur le postérieur de l'homme en question, il n'en voyait pas le visage, celui-ci étant caché par les oreillers. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit et Sherlock s'avança d'un grand pas, prêt à en découdre avec celui qui osait détourner John de lui. L'objet de son ire leva la tête, et Sherlock se retrouva face à... lui-même.

A peine eut-il le temps de réaliser ce qu'il voyait, qu'il se projeta dans son propre corps, se retrouvant soudain à subir les attaques lascivement brutales de John. Le cri qu'il laissa échapper le surprit, tant par son intensité que par son ton aigu. Mais très vite, sa voix fut le cadet de ses soucis, seul compta le plaisir que lui procurait son médecin préféré. Son monde se résuma aux mains de John sur ses hanches, aux bruits obscènes de leurs corps s'emboitant furieusement, au feu dans ses reins et à la voix rauque de John en plein orgasme.

Le réveil avait été aussi brutal que soudain, Sherlock tombant du canapé dans son sommeil. La rencontre inattendue avec le parquet le sortit définitivement des bras de Morphée et de John. Désorienté, il lui avait fallu quelques secondes avant de réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, sûrement dû à la scène surprise la veille dans la chambre de Bruce Wayne. Un sentiment étrange l'avait pris aux tripes quand il avait constaté que son rêve avait eu une répercussion très concrète et très visible dans son pantalon.

C'était pour toutes ses raisons qu'il était là, dans la salle de bain, frissonnant de froid après une longue douche glaciale pour calmer ses ardeurs, fixant le miroir sans le voir vraiment. Contrairement à ce que pensait Mycroft, le sexe ne l'effrayait pas. Il avait déjà testé pas mal de choses dans ce domaine, poussé par sa curiosité maladive et son envie de comprendre. Il avait eu des aventures aussi bien avec des femmes qu'avec des hommes, avait usé de sex-toys divers et variés et s'était essayé au BDSM.

Mais il n'y avait pas trouvé grand chose de très satisfaisant. Même en pleine action, son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, analysant chaque geste, chaque ressenti, chaque son, l'empêchant trop souvent d'atteindre la délivrance ultime qui faisait tout l'intérêt de la chose. Le BDSM était ce qui lui avait apporté le plus de plaisir, mais ce n'était pas un plaisir agréable. Il avait essayé le rôle de soumis et avait très vite compris que ce n'était pas du tout son truc. Le rôle de dominant lui convenait bien mieux, mais il manquait d'empathie et de bienveillance pour être un bon dominant, se laissant trop facilement aller au sadisme pur et dur sans la moindre considération pour celui ou celle qui se soumettait à lui. Au final, il avait laissé tomber, concluant que le sexe ce n'était pas pour lui.

Alors pourquoi, rêvait-il de se retrouver dans une telle situation ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il eu tant de mal à calmer cette envie brûlante ? Pourquoi John bouleversait encore et toujours ce qu'il pensait comme acquis et immuable ? Un lourd soupir lui échappa et il se laissa glisser sur le sol de la salle de bain. John avait le don de foutre le bordel dans son cerveau. Le pire était qu'il ne le faisait pas volontairement. Si Moriarty l'avait su il aurait embauché John. Contre John, Sherlock ne pouvait pas lutter...

Le bruit caractéristique du réveil à l'étage du dessus le sortit de ses pensées. Réalisant que John allait bientôt descendre, il se releva et s'habilla en vitesse. Pas question que John ne se doute de quoi que ce soit ! Entendant les pas de son colocataire dans l'escalier, il se précipita dans la cuisine, puis le séjour et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, prenant l'air très concentré.

John n'y vit que du feu et se contenta de le saluer avec bonne humeur. Il se prépara sa tasse de thé et vint s'asseoir face à Sherlock, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Hum...

John sourit un peu plus à la réponse sibylline du détective, puis finissant son thé il se leva et alla chercher le calendrier.

\- Prêt ? demanda-t-il.

Sherlock se leva et le rejoignit, l'enlaçant avec retenue, avant de répondre d'un simple hochement de tête. John ouvrit la case numéro 12 et en sortit le chocolat en forme de bonhomme de neige. Immédiatement le tourbillon les emporta, laissant le séjour du 221B Baker Street vide.

Ils arrivèrent dans une forêt aux arbres blanchis par la neige abondante. Surpris ils regardèrent autour d'eux, claquant des dents sous le vent glacial.

\- On est où ? demanda John en cherchant la moindre indication de leur position.

\- Dans une forêt, ironisa Sherlock.

\- La prochaine fois on prend nos manteaux, grommela John.

\- Il y a un chemin là-bas, remarqua Sherlock en pointant l'index vers sa droite.

D'un pas vif, les deux compères se dirigèrent vers ce qui était effectivement un chemin de terre. Leurs pas crissèrent sur la neige fraîche et John manqua glisser plus d'une fois sur des plaques de verglas. Sur le bord du chemin ils hésitèrent un instant, puis Sherlock remarqua des empreintes de cheval récentes. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent de les suivre, espérant que les cavaliers pourraient les renseigner.

Grelottant de froid, Sherlock et John avancèrent rapidement, finissant par se mettre à courir dans l'unique but de se réchauffer. Au loin, ils virent des montagnes enneigées pointer par dessus la cime des arbres. Le silence régnait dans la forêt et seuls leurs pas rapides et leurs respirations bruyantes rompait le calme hivernal.

\- Bordel, grogna John qui peinait à suivre le rythme de Sherlock. Tu as des ailes ou quoi ?

Sherlock allait répondre quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec une arbalète. Il s'arrêta net et leva instinctivement les mains. John le rejoignit rapidement, son arme en main et mit immédiatement en joue l'homme qui menaçait Sherlock.

\- Vous devriez baisser votre arme, dit celui-ci à John. Je ne vous veux aucun mal... Juste à ce vampire !

\- Vampire ! s'offusqua Sherlock.

\- Je reconnais qu'il peut être vampirisant, rétorqua John en maintenant l'homme en joue, mais il n'est en rien une menace.

\- Les vampires sont des nuisibles avides de sang et sans pitié, répliqua l'homme. Celui-là ne fait pas exception à la règle.

John fronça les sourcils, étonné des propos de l'homme à l'arbalète. Il ne baissa cependant pas son arme. Machinalement il jeta un coup d'œil à son colocataire, et soudain la lumière se fit dans esprit. Dans ce décor digne des films vampiriques, Sherlock et son teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, en raison du froid, sa haute et fine stature, son maintien d'aristocrate, ses yeux pâles et ses cheveux sombres... Sherlock avait tout d'un Dracula moderne.

Sans lâcher son arme, John se rapprocha de Sherlock et fixant un regard noir sur l'étranger il dit :

\- Si je vous prouve qu'il n'est pas un vampire, vous baisserez votre arme ?

L'homme sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer en silence.

\- Laisse toi faire, ordonna John à un Sherlock visiblement furibond.

Puis sans prévenir il souleva de deux doigts la lèvre supérieure du détective, dévoilant les dents et gencives de celui-ci.

\- Il n'a pas de crocs, fit remarquer John.

\- Leurs crocs sont rétractables à la demande, contra l'homme.

Toujours sans prévenir, John saisit le bras de Sherlock, et souleva la manche dévoilant le poignet de celui-ci.

\- Il a un pouls, assena-t-il. Vérifiez par vous même !

Prudemment l'homme posa son index et son majeur sur le poignet dévoilé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et il baissa son arbalète.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. J'ai cru que...

\- La confusion est facile, admit John en baissant lui aussi son arme. Je suis John Watson et le... pseudo-vampire, est mon ami Sherlock Holmes.

\- Enchanté. Je suis Van Helsing et celui qui se cache derrière l'arbre là-bas c'est mon assistant, Carl.

\- Bonjour, les salua ledit Carl en sortant de sa cachette et en les rejoignant.

\- Peut-être pourriez vous nous dire où nous sommes, demanda John. Nous nous sommes perdus.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr, répondit poliment Carl. Les forêts transylvaniennes sont traîtres, on s'y perd facilement. Vous êtes sur le chemin qui mène au Palais de Targoviste. Nous y allons, si vous voulez nous pouvons faire route ensemble.

\- Avec plaisir, remercia John.

\- Vous avez l'air d'avoir froid, enchaîna Carl. Prenez ces pelisses, elles vous protégeront du froid.

\- Vous nous sauvez la vie, s'exclama John en prenant les manteaux moyenâgeux tendus par le moine.

Sherlock enfila le sien sans mot dire, vexé d'avoir été pris pour un vampire et que surtout John ose dire qu'il était vampirisant ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? John trouvait-il vraiment qu'il avait quoique ce soit à voir avec des créatures buveuses de sang ? Un détail cependant le titilla et il ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

\- Vous travaillez pour le Vatican ?

Van Helsing fronça les sourcils et répondit sur la défensive :

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- L'emblème sur votre arbalète, c'est celui d'une organisation très secrète du Vatican, expliqua Sherlock. Je n'ai jamais su en revanche ce que faisait cette organisation.

\- Elle s'occupe des toutes les créatures non humaines, s'empressa de répondre Carl. Et le Professeur Van Helsing est notre meilleur chasseur.

\- Et quel genre de créature chassez vous ? s'enquit John avec curiosité.

\- Actuellement nous sommes sur la piste d'un puissant vampire, le comte Dracula. Il menace d'exterminer la lignée des Valerious. Les Valerious protègent la région depuis des générations mais le comte les a décimé. Il ne reste actuellement que les deux héritiers, un frère et sa sœur.

\- Tu parles trop Carl, grogna Van Helsing. Moins ils en sauront mieux cela sera pour eux et pour nous. Qui te dis que ce ne sont pas des espions à la solde de Dracula ?

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être des espions, souffla Carl. Vu leurs tenues je dirai qu'ils viennent de loin... d'Asie peut-être...

\- Nous venons de Londres, claqua Sherlock qui trouvait que leurs deux compagnons de voyage étaient vraiment insultants.

\- J'y ai chassé un loup-garou il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, répondit Van Helsing. Un ami à vous peut-être ?

Sherlock se contenta de le fusiller du regard, sans répondre ce qui amusa beaucoup John.

Celui-ci commença à discuter avec Carl, l'interrogeant sur les vampires et les loup-garous, s'extasiant sur les armes créer par le jeune moine pour combattre les créatures maudites. A quelques pas devant eux, Sherlock et Van Helsing avançait l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence, se fixant du coin de l'œil en chien de faïence. Sherlock était vexé et se méfiait du chasseur qui lui-même n'était qu'à moitié convaincu de l'inoffensivité du détective.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Van Helsing fixa le ciel avec inquiétude.

\- La nuit va tomber. Je voulais être arrivé au village avant.

\- Vous pensez qu'on risque d'être attaqué ? demanda Carl.

\- C'est possible oui, confirma Van Helsing en allumant une torche.

\- Attaquer par quoi ? demanda John.

\- Vampire, loup-garou... léprechauns... qui sait ? plaisanta Van Helsing.

\- J'ignorais que les léprechauns étaient dangereux, avoua John en sortant son arme, rangée un peu plus tôt.

\- Ils sont vicieux, expliqua Carl, et nombreux. Très nombreux !

Ce fut donc sur le qui-vive que la petite troupe poursuivit sa route, le chemin à peine éclairé par la lueur orangé de la torche et les ombres grandissants entre les arbres. Un hibou hulula près d'eux, et des yeux oranges apparurent dans la nuit, les animaux nocturnes sortant de leurs abris pour partir en chasse. Une ombre massive se dessina dans le ciel, attirant l'attention du chasseur.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda John en désignant l'ombre menaçante.

\- Un vampire, répondit Van Helsing d'un ton lugubre.

\- J'imagine qu'un simple révolver ne peut rien contre eux, suggéra John.

\- Vos balles ont-elles été baignées dans de l'eau bénite ? s'enquit Carl.

\- Non, avoua John.

\- Alors ça ne donnera rien effectivement, confirma le moine. Tenez, prenez de l'eau bénite. Vous mouillez vos balles avec, cela sera plus efficace.

John s'exécuta, sous le regard goguenard de Sherlock. Mais celui-ci perdit son air goguenard quand Carl lui tendit un crucifix.

\- Ça vous protégera, affirma ce dernier.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça va me protéger, maugréa Sherlock en refusant de prendre le crucifix.

\- Les vampires détestent et craignent les emblèmes de Dieu, expliqua Van Helsing. Mais vous le savez... N'est-ce pas ?

Vexé Sherlock pris le crucifix d'un geste brusque et décidé, ne manquant pas le sourire moqueur de John.

L'ombre se rapprocha rapidement, finissant par se poser à quelques mètres d'eux, cachée dans la pénombre. Un ricanement de mauvais augure s'éleva dans la nuit. John et Van Helsing se mirent immédiatement en garde, pendant que Carl et Sherlock reculaient prudemment d'un pas. La créature s'avança, dévoilant son teint pâle, ses grands yeux jaunes, ses membres osseux, ses doigts griffus et surtout ses immenses ailes aussi pâle que son teint.

\- On a de la compagnie, lâcha Van Helsing d'un ton ironique.

\- Charmante dame que voilà, plaisanta John ayant noté la présence de proéminence mammaire sur le vampire.

La dame en question émit un cri strident dévoilant ses canines pointues.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air contente, ironisa John en mettant la dame en joue.

\- Pas contente du tout même, confirma Van Helsing quand la vampire étendit ses ailes et se précipita sur eux.

John tira, une de ses balles effleurant la créature qui feula avant de se jeter vers eux à une vitesse ahurissante. John se jeta à terre, imité par les trois autres. Sherlock rampa dans les buissons pour rejoindre son médecin préféré qui guettait la vampire.  
\- Reste là, souffla-t-il au détective. Si elle s'approche, tends le crucifix devant toi.

\- C'est ridicule, protesta Sherlock. Je ne vais pas rester là, dans la neige, pendant que tu risques ta vie contre une bestiole sortie dont ne sait où.

Mais John se contenta de sourire à Sherlock, avant de se jeter hors des buissons, arme au poing, prêt à aider Van Helsing à en découdre avec la dame ailées aux crocs pointus. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines, un sourire éclairait son visage alors qu'il tirait sur la créature et esquivait ses attaques perfides. Van Helsing faisait de même de son côté, arrosant la dame de ses flèches.

Derrière le buisson, Sherlock se tenait prêt à bondir sur la vampire, son crucifix fermement serré dans sa main. Près de lui Carl observait le combat tout en préparant déjà d'autres armes au cas où.

\- Vous êtes sacrément équipé, fit remarquer le détective.

\- Il faut parer à toutes éventualités, répondit Carl. On ne sait jamais ce qu'on va rencontrer.

\- Vous êtes prévoyants, dit Sherlock d'un ton désintéressé.

John plongea derrière un buisson en une roulade digne d'un cascadeur, disparaissant du champ de vision de Sherlock. Celui-ci voulut sortir de sa cachette, mais en fut empêché par Carl, qui pointa un doigt vers le ciel, lui montrant l'ombre qui planait au dessus d'eux. Celle-ci poussa un cri strident et plongea vers eux, les obligeant à courir vers un autre buisson.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Prêt à larguer les amarres dans 10...

Carl leva les yeux surpris d'entendre cette drôle de voix et voulu demander à Sherlock d'où ça venait, mais celui-ci était trop loin pour l'entendre. Le cri de la créature résonna suivit d'un coup de feu et d'une salve de flèches, mais les battements d'ailes frénétiques de la vampire informèrent Carl que les deux chasseurs l'avaient manqué.

\- 9...

Carl courut jusqu'à Sherlock et lui demanda :

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Ça quoi ? grogna Sherlock tendu à l'extrême.

\- 8...

\- Ça. Cette voix, précisa Carl.

Mais Sherlock l'avait entendu cette fois et il se figea, un air paniqué sur le visage. Il avait perdu de vue John, et il n'était pas question qu'il reparte sans lui.

\- 7...

\- Où est John ? hurla-t-il à Carl en le saisissant par le col.

\- Par... Par là... souffla le moine en pointant le doigt vers sa gauche. Enfin... je crois...

\- 6...

Sherlock aurait bien hurlé bien plus fort sur l'homme de Dieu, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Tel un bolide ayant le feu aux fesses, il se précipita dans la direction indiquée hurlant le prénom de son médecin.

\- 5...

Inconscient du compte à rebours et de l'affolement de son colocataire, John s'amusait beaucoup. La chasse au vampire lui plaisait énormément et Van Helsing était un sacré compagnon d'arme connaissant bien son sujet.

\- 4...

Les deux chasseurs se comprenaient d'un regard et agissaient ensemble pour tuer la dame aux dents pointues. L'adrénaline du combat faisait battre le cœur de John plus vite, le rendant sourd aux cris de Sherlock.

\- 3...

Une haute silhouette surgit soudain au milieu des arbres, avançant à vive allure en criant. John se redressa en reconnaissant Sherlock et sentit son cœur faire un raté quand il vit la vampire fondre sur son détective préféré.

\- 2...

Sherlock vit John, arme au poing, surgir d'un fourré et il sprinta vers lui. Il n'entendit pas le cri de John mais perçu le rire strident du vampire dans son dos.

\- 1...

John et Sherlock se jetèrent ensemble l'un vers l'autre, John tirant vers celle qui menaçait son ami, et Sherlock agrippant le bras du blond en plein vol. Le tourbillon se déclencha et ils disparurent.

Ils atterrirent douloureusement dans leur salon, chutant lourdement sur le parquet. Un peu désorienté John tenta de se relever, mais Sherlock l'en empêcha le plaquant au sol en pesant de tout son poids sur lui.

\- PLUS JAMAIS ! Hurla-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'un John éberlué. Plus jamais tu ne t'éloignes de moi comme ça ! Si Carl n'avait pas entendu le compte à rebours à temps, qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé ! Je t'interdis de disparaître de mon champ de vision !

Puis le soulagement de savoir John vivant et près de lui l'emporta et Sherlock laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du médecin, l'enlaçant convulsivement. Surpris John ne songea pas à le repousser et lui tapota doucement le dos.

\- Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter par l'excitation du moment, avoua John en souriant. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut combattre un vampire, surtout auprès d'un vrai chasseur de vampire.

Sherlock se releva d'un coup, une moue boudeuse tordant sa bouche.

\- Ce crétin m'a pris pour un vampire ! En cas ai-je quoi ce soit de commun avec ces... choses buveuses de sang, ailées et particulièrement disgracieuses ?

John se releva à son tour et ricana doucement.

\- Aucune idée... mentit-il.

Sherlock ne fut pas dupe et le fixa d'un œil torve, mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil après avoir pris son ordinateur, bien décidé à faire des recherches sur ce nouveau sujet d'études : les vampires, loup-garou et autres créatures du même acabit. John enfila son manteau et se chaussa, puis chercha sa carte bleue.

\- Tu vas où ? s'enquit Sherlock sans lever les yeux.

\- Faire des courses, le frigo est vide, expliqua John. Je peux, ou tu comptes me l'interdire ?

La grimace de Sherlock fit rire John qui ouvrit la porte pour quitter l'appartement. Juste avant de partir il lança :

\- Ah et au fait, le calendrier nous a ramené soignés la fois où nous avions été blessés. Je suppose donc qu'il nous ramènerait tous les deux même si nous étions séparés.

Puis sans laisser le temps à Sherlock de répondre, il claqua la porte et descendit rapidement les marches.

En glissant les mains dans ses poches, il tomba sur la bouteille d'eau bénite que lui avait donné Carl pour bénir ses balles. Il sourit, décidant de la poser au pied du sapin à son retour. Alors qu'il allait quitter l'immeuble, Mrs Hudson l'interpella et lui tendit une lourde lettre destinée à Sherlock. Curieux John regarda l'expéditeur et fit demi-tour en courant, grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers. Sherlock allait être ravi... Charles Xavier lui avait répondu !

A suivre...

* * *

Demain chapitre 13 : Où Sherlock apprend que John a un tatouage et où John découvre que Sherlock a de belles... jambes.


	13. 13 Décembre

Fandom : Sherlock/Le Seigneur des anneaux.

* * *

**13 Décembre : Où Sherlock apprend que John a un tatouage et où John découvre que Sherlock a de belles... jambes. **

John ouvrit difficilement un œil, constatant qu'il s'était endormi dans le canapé. A sa décharge, Sherlock avait absolument tenu à lui commenter la réponse de Charles-Xavier la veille au soir. Ce dernier avait eu l'idée brillante de communiquer à Sherlock son adresse mail personnelle et de l'inviter sur un salon de discussion privé. John avait donc dû assister à la conversation entre Sherlock et le maintenant octogénaire, puis écouter (ou prétendre écouter) les diverses questions-réponses de Sherlock et quelques autres mutants présents sur le salon de discussion.

Bref, la fin de journée avait été longue... très longue... pour le médecin, et la nuit courte... trop courte. Et avec tout ça bien évidemment il n'avait finalement pas fait les courses pourtant plus que nécessaires. Noël approchait à grands pas et le frigo et les placards de la cuisine résonnaient d'un vide sidéral. Même s'il serait peu nombreux, il faudrait quand même songer à préparer de quoi restaurer tout ce petit monde.

Cette pensée fit bondir John hors de son siège ! Il n'avait encore lancer aucune invitation ! Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! Se jetant sur son portable il s'empressa d'envoyer un texto d'invitation pour le 24 décembre au soir à Lestrades, Mrs Hudson, Molly et Mycroft. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand ceux-ci répondirent rapidement qu'ils seraient présents.

\- Pourquoi tu invites toujours Mycroft ? s'enquit Sherlock en sortant de la salle de bain frais et dispo.

\- Parce que c'est ton frère, d'une part, et d'autre part parce que je préfère l'avoir comme ami que comme ennemi, répondit John sans même s'étonner que Sherlock ait deviné ce qu'il faisait.

\- Tu es le merveilleux colocataire qui tient les démons de son exécrable petit-frère loin de celui-ci, rétorqua Sherlock. Tu ne seras jamais son ennemi ! Tu lui demanderais la lune qu'il te la donnerai.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de plus que ce que j'ai actuellement, soupira John. Laissons la lune dans le ciel, et laisse moi le temps de me préparer.

Sherlock sourit en réponse à John et alla s'installer devant son ordinateur, prêt pour de nouvelles recherches sur divers sujets. John en profita pour aller se doucher puis s'habiller convenablement avant de sortir de la salle de bain en clamant haut et fort :

\- Je vais faire les courses !

\- Oh non ! protesta Sherlock. On commence par l'aventure du jour !

\- On ne sait jamais combien de temps on est absent, répliqua John. Je préférerai faire les courses avant !

\- Mais avec le décalage horaire Charles ne sera connecté que ce soir ! riposta Sherlock.

John leva les yeux au ciel et concéda le point au détective. Il alla donc chercher le calendrier dans la cuisine et ouvrit la case numéro 13. Il sentit le corps de Sherlock se coller à son dos, et les bras du brun l'entourèrent. D'un geste sûr il sortit le chocolat en forme d'étoile de la case et s'accrocha aux bras de Sherlock quand le tourbillon les emporta vers d'autres cieux.

Ils atterrirent en plein cœur d'une forêt verdoyante, John manquant trébucher sur une racine. Sherlock le rattrapa in-extremis par l'épaule et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu me semble plus petit...

John leva les yeux vers son colocataire, prêt à lui demander si son sens de l'observation n'était pas parti en vacances, mais il se figea. Il avait toujours été plus petit que Sherlock, mais pas au point de ne lui arriver qu'à l'épaule... et encore.

Une légère brise vint caresser les deux hommes, faisant voleter les mèches brunes du détective.

\- Je suis effectivement plus petit, grogna John, mais moi je n'ai pas les oreilles pointues !

Surpris, Sherlock porta les mains à ses oreilles constatant qu'en effet elles étaient pointues.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-il en palpant cette bizarrerie anatomique.

\- C'est aussi la question que l'on se pose ! Bougonna une voix grave.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la voix, voyant alors sortir du couvert des arbres deux autres hommes. Le plus petit des deux portait fièrement une opulente chevelure rousse, une impressionnante barbe tout aussi rousse et une hache aux allures intimidantes. La silhouette fine et élancée du plus grand n'avait rien de commun avec celle plus trapue de son compagnon. Ses longs cheveux blonds dévoilaient sans pudeur des oreilles pointues. Un arc finement ouvragé se tenait entre ses mains, prêt à servir.

\- Bonjour, commença John avec un sourire poli.

\- Oui, oui, bonjour, répondit le plus petit. Pouvez vous nous expliquer comment un nain peut-être aussi blond ? Et avec les cheveux aussi courts ? Seul les nouveaux nés ont les cheveux courts ! Et cette blondeur...C'est très elfique.

John fixa l'homme d'un regard hagard, ne sachant trop que répondre à ça. Ce fut Sherlock qui intervint :

\- John n'est pas un nain ! Voilà pourquoi ! Il est certes plus petit que la moyenne mais ce n'est pas un nain.

Le regard amusé du nouveau venu blond hérissa Sherlock.

\- Il n'y a aucune honte à être un nain. Ni à avoir un ami nain... Pas même pour un elfe. Maître Gimli et moi-même sommes amis de longue date, et vous n'avez aucune raison de cacher votre amitié.

\- Et vous êtes ? grogna Sherlock en montrant les dents.

\- Legolas, fils de Thranduil, Prince des elfes de la forêt, lui fut-il répondu. Et mon compagnon ici présent est Gimli, fils de Gloin. A qui avons nous l'honneur ?

\- John Watson, se présenta John ayant repris ses esprits. Et voici mon ami, Sherlock Holmes.

\- Watson ? s'étonne Gimli, je ne connais aucun nain de ce nom. D'où venez vous ?

\- De Londres. Et où sommes nous ?

\- Vous êtes dans la forêt de Drùadan, tout près des Montagnes blanches, répondit poliment Legolas.

\- Londres... Londres... Londres... Non ça ne me dit rien du tout, avoua Gimli.

\- C'est dans un autre monde, tonna Sherlock agacé. Et nous ne sommes ni des nains, ni des elfes ! Nous sommes des hommes ! DES HOMMES !

Legolas et Gimli reculèrent d'un pas devant la colère du détective, un air surpris sur le visage.

\- Ceci expliquerait les cheveux blonds de votre ami et vos cheveux noirs. Les elfes bruns sont extrêmement rares, tout comme les nains blonds, tempéra Legolas.

\- Mais avouez que la confusion est facile, bougonna Gimli. Il est aussi grand qu'un nain et vous avez les oreilles pointues. Les hommes ne sont jamais si petits et n'ont certainement pas les oreilles pointues !

John intervint alors, tentant de calmer les choses.

\- Comme l'a dit mon ami, sans aucun tact ni délicatesse, mais il ignore tout de ces notions élémentaires, nous venons d'un autre monde. Nous sommes arrivés ici par magie et il semblerait que cela ait modifié légèrement nos apparences.

\- Ah ! Par magie ! s'exclama Gimli un grand sourire barrant son visage. Vous n'auriez pas croisé le chemin d'un vieil homme au long cheveux et à la longue barbe blanche, une pelisse grise sur le dos par hasard ? Ce serait du Gandalf tout craché de faire un blague pareille !

\- Nous n'avons croisé personne, avoua John. Vous êtes les premiers que nous rencontrons. Nous ne savons absolument pas où nous sommes.

Legolas se rapprocha de John et entreprit de lui expliquer qu'ils étaient sur la terre du milieu où cohabitaient les hommes, les nains, les elfes, les hobbits et d'autres créatures toutes différentes.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez nous accompagner dans notre périple, ajouta-t-il. Nous vous ferons découvrir ce monde.

\- Avec joie, accepta John ravi, sans tenir compte de la moue dubitative de Sherlock.

\- Sans vouloir jouer les rabats-joies, ils risquent de se faire remarquer dans ces tenues, fit remarquer Gimli d'un ton amusé. Mieux vaudrait les vêtir de manière plus discrètes. Venez John, j'ai dans mon paquetage une tenue qui devrait vous allez.

John approuva d'un hochement de tête et suivi le maître nain entre les arbres. Legolas profita de l'absence des deux autres pour se rapprocher de Sherlock et lui tendre une de ses tenues.

A l'abri entre les arbres, John ôta ses vêtements tout en discutant avec Gimli. Celui-ci était particulièrement intéressé de savoir comment les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés dans une telle situation. Il fut un peu déçu d'apprendre que Gandalf n'avait rien à voir avec toute l'histoire mais s'amusa beaucoup de leurs diverses péripéties. Tout en conversant agréablement, le Maître Nain tendit à John un de ses tenues personnelles, composée d'un pantalon noir à bretelles, d'une chemise beige, d'une ceinture en cuir marron, de chaussures montante en toile et cuir, et d'une longue tunique rouge finement décorée d'or et de cuir, fendue sur le devant, l'arrière et les côtés.

John enfila le tout en suivant les conseils de Gimli sur la façon d'agencer chaque pièce. Un détail cependant attira l'attention du nain roux qui se pencha en avant pour mieux voir.

\- C'est une bien jolie marque que vous avez là, fit-il remarquer en désignant ce qui avait attiré son attention. Cela a-t-il une signification particulière ?

Le médecin sourit et répondit poliment au petit curieux avant de finir de s'habiller.

Un peu plus loin, Sherlock s'examiner comme il pouvait. Legolas lui avait fait revêtir un pantalon moulant vert foncé, une chemise mi-longue blanche et par dessus une tunique verte claire. Le tout était agrémentée d'une ceinture en cuir à la bouche finement ouvragée et des bottes en peau légères. Il se sentait complètement ridicule dans un tel accoutrement, mais la tenue de Legolas étant exactement identique, il n'osa le dire à voix haute.

Les voix de John et Gimli se rapprochèrent d'eux et Sherlock se tourna vers l'endroit où les deux nains devaient arriver.

\- Et comment vous appelez ça ? demanda Gimli en franchissant les derniers arbres qui les séparaient des deux elfes.

\- Un tatouage, répondit John en souriant.

\- C'est très joli, poursuivit Gimli. Je chercherai un moyen d'en faire, cela ne doit pas être bien compliqué.

\- Tu as un tatouage, intervint Sherlock en fixant John d'un regard intense.

Surpris par le ton presque accusateur de son colocataire, John fronça les sourcils et rétorqua :

\- Tout à fait ! Et...

\- Pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais vu ? accusa Sherlock en interrompant John.

Celui-ci croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et d'un ton sévère rétorqua :

\- Parce que contrairement à toi, j'ai un minimum de pudeur et ne me balade pas à poil dans l'appartement ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !

Legolas et Gimli assistèrent à la mini-dispute avec amusement, Legolas en profitant pour demander des explications à Gimli sur ce fameux tatouage.

\- Je te vois bien avec un beau dessin dans le dos, avoua Gimli avec un regard très suggestif qui fit rougir Legolas.

\- Tu ne sembles pas être le seul à trouver ça... fascinant... S'amusa l'elfe en désignant le détective.

John ne manqua pas non plus la lueur d'intérêt qui brilla dans les yeux de son ami. Étrangement il se sentit flatté par cet intérêt, et ne pu s'empêcher de faire tourner Sherlock en bourrique en refusant tout net de lui dire où se trouvait le tatouage, et à quoi il ressemblait. Ce dernier le détailla de la tête au pied, avec une telle intensité que John craint un instant que Sherlock n'ai le don, inavoué, de voir à travers ses vêtements.

Ce fut finalement Gimli qui mit fin à l'affrontement entre les deux colocataires en proposant de reprendre la route. Les quatre compagnons partirent donc à travers les bois, John écoutant avec une certaine fascination les histoires épiques de Gimli, et les explications sur les coutumes de ce monde que Legolas se fit un plaisir de lui donner. A quelques pas derrière les trois autres, Sherlock boudait. Les lèvres pincées, il réfléchissait à toute allure, tentant d'écarter les images fantasmagoriques que son esprit lui envoyait. John avait un tatouage ! L'image du dos de John entièrement tatoué s'imposa dans son esprit et il la chassa rapidement. Il avait déjà vu John torse nu, et aucun dessin n'était visible. Idem pour les mollets, John ayant déjà était en bermuda devant lui.

En toute logique, il ne restait donc de possible que la partie se situant entre la taille et les genoux... Les fesses et les cuisses donc... Sherlock sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir à l'idée que John ait les fesses tatouées ! Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce détail provoquait de telles choses en lui. Habituellement il se fichait bien de savoir que les gens soient tatoués ou non. Mais c'était John... Son John... Et il n'avait qu'une envie, brutale, animale, le déshabiller entièrement pour enfin voir ce dessin ornant sa peau !

Loin de se douter des considérations de son ami, John escalada non sans mal un tronc couché en travers du chemin. Il grommela sur sa petite taille (encore plus petite que d'habitude) mais réussit à franchir l'obstacle. Une fois fait, il se retourna pour voir si Sherlock avait besoin d'aide. Mais celui-ci sauta par dessus avec une agilité écœurante. John aurait bien voulu bouder, mais le saut de Sherlock avait fait se soulever la tunique qu'il portait , dévoilant ainsi ce qu'elle cachait.

Aussi court fut-il, cet instant suffit à John pour remarquer que Sherlock avait de jolies... jambes. Jambes ! se morigéna-t-il, s'empêchant de toutes ses forces de songer à autre chose que ça ! Elles étaient magnifiquement fuselées, finement musclées, délicieusement bombées... Les jambes ! Les Jambes ! Hurla John dans son esprit. Il se serait bien mis des baffes, son cerveau moqueur lui passant au ralenti le bref moment où la tunique s'était soulevée.

\- John ?

L'interpellation surprise de Sherlock sortit John de son cinéma intérieur, et s'empressa de rejoindre les trois autres. Devant l'œil interrogateur de son ami, il bougonna :

\- Avais-tu vraiment besoin d'en faire autant, juste pour sauter un tronc d'arbre ?

Le sourire narquois du détective agaça un peu plus le médecin qui pressa le pas pour rejoindre Gimli et ainsi profiter des nombreuses histoires que le Maître Nain avait en stock.

Après un temps indéterminé de marche, ils rejoignirent l'orée de la forêt et débouchèrent sur une plaine verdoyante. Au loin des collines s'étalaient de toutes leurs douces rondeurs, masquant partiellement le soleil couchant. En se retournant ils virent les fameuses montagnes blanches aux pieds desquelles reposait la forêt de Drùadan. Les paysages étaient de toutes beautés, et John sentit son souffle se couper devant tant de magnificence.

\- Nous allons dormir ici, les informa Legolas. Ces terres sont sûres mais venteuses, et la prochaine ville est à une journée de marche. Nous serons plus à l'abri sous les arbres.

\- Dormir ? s'étonna John.

\- La nuit tombe vite par ici, les informa Gimli. Et certaines créatures préfèrent attendre la nuit pour sortir. Mieux vaut ne pas croiser leur chemin.

\- Venez John, décida Legolas. Nous allons chercher du bois pour faire un feu.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Sherlock se jetait sur John, lui saisissant le bras avec force.

\- John reste avec moi ! tonna-t-il.

Legolas et Gimli lui regardèrent surpris, pendant que John libérait son bras en soupirant.

\- Et bien restez ici tous les deux alors, suggéra Legolas. Gimli et moi-même allons chercher le bois pendant que vous préparez le camp.

Puis les deux compères partirent laissant les deux autres seuls à l'orée de la forêt avec les paquetages. John se mit immédiatement à l'ouvrage, réunissant des pierres de différentes tailles pour les installer en cercle au centre de la petite clairière. Sherlock ouvrit les paquetages pour en sortir les couvertures qu'il étala autour du foyer préparé par John. Il prit grand soin de ne pas les étaler sur des racines, des cailloux ou des branches. Il s'assura aussi que la distance entre chaque couvertures et le foyer était égale, ainsi que la distance entre chaque couverture.

John ayant fini son travail, se tourna pour regarder Sherlock agencer l'espace nuit. Celui-ci se pencha vers l'avant, et le regard de John s'attarda sur ses... jambes ! Bien sûr ses jambes ! John secoua la tête désabusé, mais ne pu empêcher son regard de suivre le léger déhanché de Sherlock. Il pencha inconsciemment la tête quand Sherlock se tordit légèrement pour remettre une couverture comme il faut.

D'un coup John se redressa et se secoua. Non mais depuis quand il matait les... Jambes... d'un homme ainsi ?! C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait une chose pareille. Enfin non, il avait déjà regarder des... jambes d'hommes., mais toujours d'un point de vue purement médical. Hors là il n'y avait absolument rien de médical dans sa façon de regarder les... jambes de Sherlock.

Gimli et Legolas revinrent et l'un d'eux alluma le feu pendant que l'autre dépeça le lapin chassé en cours de route. Le lapin grilla joyeusement à la broche pendant que les quatre compagnons discutaient tranquillement, se racontant des histoires des leurs aventures respectives. L'ambiance autour du feu était bon enfant et Sherlock ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les petites attentions de Legolas pour Gimli et vice-versa. Nul doute que ces deux là étaient bien plus que de simples amis.

Machinalement son regard se porta sur John et une vague de tendresse l'envahit en le voyant rire de bon cœur à une des histoires de Gimli. Discrètement il se rapprocha du médecin jusqu'à se coller à lui, profitant de la douce chaleur de ce dernier. Le sentant près de lui John lui sourit doucement avant de répondre à Legolas qui lui posait une question.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Prêt pour sauter vers l'inconnu ?! Départ dans 10...

\- Qu'est-ce donc que cette voix étrange ? demanda Gimli en sautant sur ses pieds.

\- C'est le signe du départ pour nous, expliqua John en se redressant. On devrait se changer pour vous rendre vos vêtements.

\- 9...

\- Non, vous pouvez les garder, cela vous fera un souvenir de nous, répondit Legolas en souriant.

\- Tout à fait, et tenez, prenez ceci aussi, cela fera un souvenir de plus, confirma Gimli en leur tendant une dague finement ouvragée au manche brillant.

\- 8...

\- C'est très gentil à vous, remercia John. Nous n'avons rien à vous donner en échange...

\- Nos affaires... intervint Sherlock. Vous pouvez garder les vêtements que nous avions en arrivant.

\- 7...

\- Merci à vous, les remercia Legolas. Ainsi cela nous fera des souvenirs à nous aussi.

\- Ce fut un plaisir.

\- 6...

\- Rentrez bien, les salua Gimli. Et méfiez vous si vous croisez Gandalf...

\- Promis nous serons prudents, rit John.

\- 5...

\- C'est perturbant cette voix, fit remarquer Legolas en levant les yeux au ciel, cherchant l'origine de cette voix.

\- On s'y fait à force, reconnu John.

\- 4...

Sherlock entoura les épaules de John en râlant :

\- Tu es vraiment petit...

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, rétorqua John.

\- 3...

\- La taille n'a aucune importance quand on aime, lança Legolas.

Gimli sourit et entoura la taille de l'elfe blond avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- 2...

\- Nous vous souhaitons tout le bonheur du monde, dit John un peu gêné en comprenant quel lien unissait exactement les deux hommes.

\- A vous aussi, dit Legolas en souriant.

\- 1...

John ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le tourbillon les emporta, l'empêchant de proférer le moindre son.

Leur retour se fit en douceur. John fut ravi de retrouver sa taille normale et Sherlock de retrouver ses oreilles non pointues. Sherlock se moqua gentiment de John dont la tenue était devenue trop petite, mais John n'en eut cure. Il plaça la dague offerte par Gimli dans le sapin et alla se changer.

Quand il redescendit, il s'empressa de se vêtir chaudement pour aller faire les courses, notant que Sherlock s'était lui aussi changé et était déjà devant son ordinateur.  
\- Je vais faire les courses, annonça-t-il.

Sherlock leva à peine les yeux, mais quand John fut sur la première marche de l'escalier il entendit parfaitement Sherlock lui demander :

\- Où est ton tatouage ?

John se contenta de rire et dévala les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Voilà une question à laquelle il n'était pas prêt de répondre.

A suivre...

* * *

Demain chapitre 14 : Où John comprend que certains actes sont plus parlants que les mots et où Sherlock trouve encore moins sociable que lui.


	14. 14 Décembre

Fandom : Sherlock/Dragon Ball Z

* * *

**14 Décembre : Où John comprend que certains actes sont plus parlants que les mots et où Sherlock trouve encore moins sociable que lui. **

Sherlock se redressa lentement, faisant bien attention de ne pas faire grincer la moindre latte du plancher et, tout aussi lentement, colla son œil contre le trou dans la porte. Il retint un cri de victoire quand il vit, à travers le trou, John sortir de son lit. De sa place, Sherlock avait une vue parfaite sur le bas du corps de son colocataire (des pieds jusqu'à la taille). Il nota que pieds, mollets et cuisses étaient vierges de tout tatouage. Ne restait donc que la partie cachée par le caleçon (très moche au demeurant). C'était forcément là que se cachait l'ornement épidermique !

Parce que oui, c'était là l'unique raison de la présence de Sherlock sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de John. Il y avait passé la nuit, profitant du sommeil du médecin pour tenter d'assouvir sa curiosité. Mais John le connaissait bien, un peu trop bien même. Et Sherlock avait trouvé la porte close. Il aurait bien forcé la serrure si John n'avait pas pris la précaution de boucher la serrure avec un mouchoir.

Défoncer la porte aurait réveillé John, et l'aurait mis très en colère. Sherlock avait donc campé devant la porte, creusant minutieusement un trou dans la porte pour pouvoir apercevoir l'objet de sa convoitise. Le trou devait être assez grand pour qu'il puisse voir, mais assez petit pour passer inaperçu aux yeux de John. Il n'était pas sur qu'une seule fois suffirait à assouvir sa curiosité maladive, autant que John ne rebouche pas le trou qui pouvait s'avérer utile dans le futur.

L'œil collé contre l'orifice, Sherlock guetta avec avidité le moindre mouvement de son colocataire. Celui-ci disparut un instant de son champ de vision, très restreint, pour y reparaître vêtu d'un jean usé mais propre. Sherlock retint un cri de frustration ! La chambre n'était pas grande à ce point quand même ! Pourtant John avait réussi à s'habiller loin de sa vue. Déçu, Sherlock s'éloigna sans bruit, rejoignant le séjour où il se laissa tomber sans aucune classe dans le canapé.

Quand John parut devant lui, Sherlock ne répondit pas à sa salutation et fixa avec une obstination boudeuse le plafond. Sherlock était vexé... La veille, John avait catégoriquement refusé de lui dire où se situait son tatouage, ni ce que c'était et encore moins ce que cela représentait. Sherlock y avait pourtant mis tout son talent, mais John s'était avéré un adversaire coriace à ce jeu. Le détective le suspectait de s'être fait trop souvent avoir pour tomber dans les pièges, pourtant subtils, qu'il lui tendait.

Peut-être devrait-il demander à Lestrades. Après tout l'inspecteur était formé aux méthodes d'interrogatoire et John avait confiance en lui. Sherlock se redressa soudain d'un bond quand il réalisa que si quelqu'un savait quoique se soit sur le tatouage de John ce serait forcément Lestrades. D'un pas rapide il rejoignit le médecin et demanda d'un ton furieux :

\- Lestrades est au courant n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être même le lui as-tu montré ?!

John leva les yeux, partagé entre l'amusement et l'exaspération, et répondit platement entre deux gorgées de thé :

\- Oui et non.

\- Oui il le sait ! Je le savais ! Rugit Sherlock. Pourquoi le lui as-tu dit et pas à moi ? N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? Non ne répond pas ! Comment ai-je pu passer à côté d'une telle chose ? Je te connais par cœur !

John fronça les sourcils agacé par le comportement de Sherlock, et décida de clouer le bec une fois pour toute au susceptible détective.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que cela ne te regardait pas ! Mais si tu veux tout savoir, Lestrades le sait parce qu'il m'a accompagné le jour où je me le suis fait faire.

Sherlock plissa les yeux prêt pour une salve de question que John empêcha d'une seule phrase :

\- C'était durant ton... absence prolongée.

Sherlock ne trouva effectivement plus rien à redire et son air de poule ayant cassé son œuf amusa beaucoup John. Ce dernier chassa bien vite son envie de rassurer son ami, se convainquant qu'il n'avait rien dit d'offensant ni de méchant et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de culpabiliser d'user de cet argument pour faire taire le curieux. Chassant ses pensées d'un geste de la main, John se saisit du calendrier et le tendit à Sherlock avec un sourire complice.

\- Prêt pour une nouvelle aventure ?

\- Prêt ! répondit Sherlock en soupirant intérieurement de soulagement que John change de sujet.

D'un geste il ouvrit la case numéro 14 et attendit que John vienne le rejoindre et l'enlace pour sortir le chocolat en forme de boule de noël de sa case.

Le tourbillon les emporta et les déposa dans un jardin verdoyant, tout près d'une maison toute simple avec un immense hangar rond accolé. Les deux hommes regardèrent autour d'eux surpris par la quiétude du lieu. Ils s'avancèrent vers la maison, cherchant des yeux un indice sur leur lieu d'atterrissage.

\- Reviens ici ! Immédiatement !

Le cri féminin provenant de la maison fit sursauter les deux compères. Ils virent un petit garçon sortir en courant de la maison, riant aux éclats, visiblement sourd aux injonctions de sa mère. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à paraître sur le seuil de la maison, un poing sur une hanche, et dans l'autre une clé à molette qu'elle agitait vigoureusement. Mais le petit garçon disparu dans le hangar faisant soupirer lourdement la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se tourna alors vers eux et les dévisagea surprise avant de s'avancer dans leur direction.

\- Bonjour, les salua-t-elle. Je peux vous aider ?

\- Euh... Oui, bonjour Madame, répondit John. Nous sommes arrivés ici par... magie... mais nous ne savons pas du tout où nous sommes ni la date du jour. Peut-être pourriez-vous nous renseigner ?

La jeune femme les dévisagea longuement, dubitative, puis elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand une voix grave et moqueuse l'interrompit :

\- Par magie ? Voilà qui est amusant. La magie n'existe pas ! Qui êtes vous ? Et d'où venez vous ?

L'homme qui venait de les interpeller n'avait rien de bien avenant. Son air sévère ne donnait pas l'envie de lui taper sur l'épaule et sa carrure outrageusement musclée n'incitait nullement à lui chercher des noises. John jugea préférable d'intervenir avant que Sherlock, silencieux pour l'instant, ne le fasse et tendit une main vers l'homme en souriant poliment.

\- Je m'appelle John Watson, et voici mon ami Sherlock Holmes. Nous venons de Londres.

L'homme le fixa durement, sans même faire un geste pour saisir sa main tendue. Ce fut la jeune femme qui la lui serra en souriant et répondit finalement.

\- Londres ? Ça vous fait un sacré voyage dites-moi ! Je suis Bulma et voici mon mari Végéta. Le garnement que vous avez vu tout à l'heure est notre fils Trunks. Et vous êtes au Japon, près de Tokyo.

Puis elle les invita à s'installer sur la terrasse pour prendre un rafraîchissement, proposition que John hésita à accepter quand il vit l'air réprobateur de Végéta. Mais Bulma ne lui en laissa finalement pas l'occasion l'installant de force sur une chaise avec un verre de limonade à la main. Sherlock suivit en silence, imitant John, tout en gardant un œil sur le couple. Comme toujours, constata-t-il, le charme de John fonctionnait à la perfection sur les femmes... Il n'avait qu'à leur sourire pour qu'immédiatement elles soient toutes prêtes à l'aider de quelques façons que ce soit.

Sentant un regard pesant sur eux, Sherlock se retourna et fixa Végéta. Celui-ci s'était adossé au mur de la maison, et dardait un regard réfrigérant sur John. Quand celui-ci félicita Bulma pour sa limonade faite maison et ses biscuits aux épices, Végéta émit un bruit entre le sifflement agacé et le soupir moqueur, mais ne dit rien. Pour un non-initié, Végéta était l'incarnation même du j'en foutiste. Il ne semblait pas s'intéressait à ce qui se passait près de lui, n'avait pas le moindre geste envers son épouse, et semblait subir la situation plus qu'autre chose.

Pourtant, pour les yeux exercés de Sherlock le doute n'était pas permis. Cet homme aux allures mal aimables et peu engageantes était bien plus attentif qu'il n'y paraissait, et très protecteur envers sa femme. Sherlock tenta d'établir un contact visuel avec l'homme, mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement, son attention toute entière tournée vers John et Bulma qui discutaient tranquillement de la pluie et du beau temps.

En tendant l'oreille Sherlock appris ainsi que Bulma était une inventeuse-mécanicienne-électricienne de génie et qu'elle avait créé moultes appareils pour aider son mari et ses amis à protéger le monde de diverses menaces. Ces dites menaces intéressèrent grandement Sherlock qui posa plusieurs questions sur le sujet et demanda même à Végéta de lui montrer ses pouvoirs de super-sayen. Végéta ne fit même pas mine de l'avoir entendu, ce qui vexa Sherlock.

John leva les yeux au ciel en remarquant une énième tentative de son détective d'ami pour faire réagir l'inébranlable Végéta. Mais celui-ci ne sembla même pas remarquer ces tentatives, gardant l'air impénétrable et totalement détaché du reste du monde. John ne fut pas le seul à remarquer le manège de Sherlock, ni à s'en amuser. Bulma se pencha vers John et lui chuchota :

\- Sans vouloir avoir l'air de décourager votre ami, mon mari n'est pas très.. Sociable.

\- Je crois que mon ami est vexé d'avoir trouvé encore moins sociable que lui, pouffa John.

Bulma pouffa à son tour, puis elle se leva pour aller chercher d'autres limonades. John se saisit du plateau et lui proposa poliment son aide, ce que la jeune femme accepta avec joie. Depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, John avait une vue parfaite sur la terrasse et les deux hommes qui s'y trouvaient encore, l'un d'eux fusillant du regard la maison et l'autre détaillant attentivement le premier.

\- Votre ami a l'air têtu, rit Bulma.

\- Têtu ? plaisanta John. Non, pas du tout. Il est borné ! Mais n'allez pas le lui faire remarquer, il est susceptible. Ce qui n'est pas toujours simple à gérer...

\- Oh, je connais bien ça, avoua Bulma. Végéta est ce genre d'homme. Si on l'écoute il ne voulait pas se marier, ni avoir d'enfant, et Trunks et moi ne sommes que des boulets qu'il traîne en permanence. Mais il ne faut pas se fier à ce qu'il dit. Ses actes sont plus forts que ses mots.

John fixa Bulma intensément, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire exactement sans oser l'interroger. Mais Bulma comprit sa demande muette et précisa :

\- C'est lui qui m'a demandé en mariage, d'une manière assez peu conventionnelle certes, mais c'est lui qui a fait la demande. Il était présent durant toute ma grossesse, et ne m'a pas quitté une seule seconde pendant l'accouchement. Il a même versé une petite larme quand Trunks est né. Et il est mort pour nous protéger Trunks et moi plus d'une fois. Ses actes démentent ses mots. Végéta est ce genre d'homme... Il ne faut pas l'écouter, il faut le regarder... Mais vous connaissez ça n'est-ce pas ? Sherlock est ce genre d'homme lui aussi, non ?

John hocha la tête plus par politesse qu'autre chose, perturbé par les propos de Bulma. Il posa un œil neuf sur Végéta, cet homme apparemment insensible qui s'avérait être très protecteur et bien plus aimant que John ne le pensait. La voix de Sherlock résonna dans son crâne lui soufflant avec conviction : " C'était le seul moyen de vous protéger". L'image de Sherlock tombant du toit de l'hôpital le hanta brutalement, faisant resurgir cette douleur qui lui broyait le cœur. Malgré les années, malgré le retour de Sherlock, elle était là, intacte... Comme au premier jour...

Pourtant avec le temps et la réflexion John avait fini par comprendre le geste de Sherlock, par admettre que c'était sûrement la seule solution. Par comprendre aussi que c'était là la plus belle preuve d'affection qu'on ait pu lui faire dans sa vie... Mais si sa raison le comprenait parfaitement, cela ne consolait par son cœur, marqué au fer rouge par cette chute... cette absence... ces mots : "Adieu John.".

Deux ans... deux ans à vivre dans un brouillard permanent. Deux ans avec la sensation d'avoir perdu une partie de soi-même. Deux ans à jouer la comédie de l'homme allant bien chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde. Deux ans à regretter de n'être pas mort au champ d'honneur. John n'était pas particulièrement croyant, mais si l'enfer existait il le connaissait : c'était ces deux années.

Puis le retour de Sherlock. Fracassant... Inattendu... Réparateur... Salvateur. Et si après avoir eu les détails de la part de Sherlock, John avait donné l'impression d'avoir tourné la page ce n'était pas exactement le cas. Sans que Sherlock le sache, il avait été voir Mycroft, pour l'engueuler tout d'abord (comment avait-il pu lui cacher ça !), puis pour avoir plus d'explications.

Et parmi tout ce que Mycroft lui avait dit, une chose en particulier avait marqué John. A son retour, Sherlock se s'était inquiété que de lui, John. Il était le premier que Sherlock avait revu, avait voulu revoir. Le seul aussi à qui il avait donné tant d'explications, le seul auprès duquel il s'était justifié. Finalement Sherlock et Végéta se ressemblaient bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait : leurs actes parlaient bien plus que leurs mots. Et John ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ce que les actes de Sherlock sous-entendaient.

Perdu dans ses pensées John porta le plateau garni d'un pichet de limonade fraîche jusqu'à la terrasse et le posa sur la table. Il ne pu manquer le coup d'œil, pourtant discret, de Végéta sur Bulma et sans savoir pourquoi John se sentit de trop sur cette terrasse, dans cette maison... Ce sentiment le tarauda douloureusement, persistant malgré la sympathie de Bulma et la main réconfortante que Sherlock posa discrètement sur son bras quand il s'assit.

Il fut reconnaissant à Sherlock de reprendre la conversation avec Bulma, la lançant sur ses inventions diverses. Le détective s'empressa de proposer des améliorations et de demander des détails techniques, dans le but de pouvoir essayer de les reproduire, même s'il n'était pas aussi douée dans l'électricité que dans la chimie.

Bulma leur proposa de rester à dîner ce que les deux hommes n'osèrent accepter ne sachant quand ils repartiraient. A peine eurent-ils expliqué ceci à leur adorable hôtesse que la voix bien connue retentit :

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Décollage vers d'autres ports dans 10...

\- Ah ! C'est justement l'heure de partir, s'exclama Sherlock en se levant.

\- Quel dommage ! soupira Bulma. Pour une fois que nous avions une visite qui n'annonce pas un drame imminent.

\- 9...

\- Tsss... Qu'ils dégagent... grogna Végéta.

\- Chéri, le réprimanda Bulma, ne te fait pas plus méchant que tu ne l'es !

\- 8...

\- Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit John le serrant la main de Bulma. Et merci pour la limonade.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien vous savez, rit Bulma. Ce fut un plaisir pour moi aussi. N'est-ce pas chéri ?

\- 7...

\- Pffff... fut la seule réponse dudit chéri.

John ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le couple interagir. Ce que Bulma lui avait dit dans la cuisine lui revint et son sourire disparu.

\- 6...

Son regard se posa sur Sherlock qui saluait leurs hôtes et tentait une dernière fois de convaincre Végéta de passer en mode super sayen, ce que ce dernier refusa tout net.

\- 5...

Bulma disparu soudainement dans la maison et revient en courant, tenant dans ses mains une boule d'un joli jaune-orangé avec une petite étoile rouge dessus.

\- 4...

\- Tenez, un petit souvenir, dit-elle en leur tendant la boule.

\- Tu ne vas pas leur donner ça ! rugit Végéta.

\- Ce n'est qu'une réplique, protesta Bulma calmant instantanément son mari.

\- 3...

\- C'est très gentil, merci beaucoup, remercia John.

\- N'empêche que j'aurai vraiment aimé voir cette histoire de super sayen, grommela Sherlock.

\- 2...

Bulma lança un regard entendu vers Végéta qui soupira lourdement mais rendit les armes. En un quart de seconde il se transforma, ses cheveux noirs devenant blonds et une lueur vibrante l'entourant. Sherlock tendit la main vers le Super Sayen dans l'espoir de pouvoir toucher cette lueur étrange mais...

\- 1...

Le tourbillon les emporta, les ramenant à Baker street.

A peine eurent-ils atterrit que Sherlock se jeta sur son ordinateur, pressé de faire part de sa nouvelle découverte à Charles-Xavier et de savoir si les super sayen pouvaient être considérés comme des mutants. John le laissa faire, amusé par cet empressement presque enfantin. Il déposa la boule offerte par Bulma dans le sapin, bien en évidence entre l'ange d'Erik et la dague de Gimli.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et Mrs Hudson entra, les mains chargées d'une corbeille bien remplie de gâteaux.

\- Bonsoir les garçons, lança-t-elle. Regardez ce que j'ai préparé ! Des Cupcakes !

\- Bonsoir Mrs Hudson, la salua John en s'approchant. Oh, ils ont l'air délicieux !

\- C'est ce très cher Alfred qui m'a donné la recette, expliqua la sexagénaire en posant la corbeille sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Il vous a écrit ! S'exclama John ravi.

\- Oui, et vous aviez raison c'est un homme tout à fait charmant, sourit Mrs Hudson.

John sourit largement et écouta la cuisinière raconter sa correspondance avec Alfred tout en dégustant un des délicieux cupcakes. Dans le séjour Sherlock tapait à une vitesse ahurissante sur son clavier, communiquant avec Charles-Xavier sur divers sujets passionnants pour les deux scientifiques. Le sapin illuminait doucement la pièce assombrie par la nuit tombante, ses décorations hétéroclites scintillants au rythme des guirlandes lumineuses.

A suivre...

* * *

Demain chapitre 15 : Où Sherlock obtient un nouveau chapeau et où John jure de ne plus jamais manger de lapin.


	15. 15 Décembre

Fandom : Sherlock/Alice aux pays des merveilles.

* * *

**15 Décembre : Où Sherlock obtient un nouveau chapeau et où John jure de ne plus jamais manger de lapin. **

Une main lasse éteignit le réveil qui n'avait pourtant encore rien dit. Un lourd soupir résonna dans la chambre, et lentement la silhouette trapue de John émergea du lit. Las, il se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage, conscient qu'il devait avoir une tête à faire peur. Il n'avait en effet pas dormi de la nuit, trop perturbé par sa discussion avec Bulma et les faits dont, sans le vouloir, elle lui avait fait prendre conscience.

Sherlock était un beau parleur, toujours en train de ramener sa science, et il maniait les mots avec un art que bien des hommes et femmes de lettres lui enviaient. Mais quand il était question de sentiments les choses devenaient beaucoup plus obscures. Sherlock ne parlait jamais de ces choses là, ou seulement pour s'en moquer. Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa relation avec Mycroft pour le comprendre.

Si on les écoutaient les deux frères ne s'appréciaient nullement, n'avaient aucune estime l'un pour l'autre et ne se faisaient absolument pas confiance. Pourtant tout dans leur façon d'agir hurlait le contraire et la force de leurs liens fraternels aussi dysfonctionnels puissent-ils paraître. Et c'était ainsi pour tous les gens qui comptaient pour Sherlock. La seule qui avait droit un traitement légèrement différent était Mrs Hudson, Sherlock étant moins avare de compliments et de gentillesses envers la sexagénaire qu'envers quiconque.

En bref, pour savoir qui Sherlock appréciait il fallait se fier à ses actes et non à ses mots, et c'était bien là tout le soucis de John. Il avait passé la soirée à passer en revue tous les actes de Sherlock le concernant, et la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé le flattait tout autant qu'elle l'effrayait. Il était sans conteste celui auquel Sherlock tenait le plus... Bien plus qu'en simple ami... beaucoup plus...

Et John ne savait pas quoi faire de ça. Bien sûr il pourrait continuer à faire comme s'il n'en savait rien, après tout Sherlock n'avait jamais rien dit, ni rien demandé. Mais John n'était pas assez bon comédien pour faire comme s'il ne savait rien, et il trouvait cela cruel pour le détective. Et puis n'était-ce pas reculer pour mieux sauter ? Un jour ou l'autre il devrait faire face à ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre, autant s'y préparer.

John s'était donc couché sur cette conclusion, décidant que le sommeil portant conseil, il y verrait plus clair le lendemain. Mais le sommeil l'avait fuit avec obstination, semblant décidé à le torturer jusqu'au bout. Toutes les remarques que les autres avaient pu faire, les prenant pour un couple, lui revinrent résonnant dans sa tête comme une litanie hypnotique et malaisante, l'obligeant à se poser une bonne fois pour toute cette question : Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi tout le monde semblait penser que Sherlock et lui était un couple ? Rien dans leurs attitudes l'un envers l'autre ne l'indiquait. Du moins, il ne lui semblait pas. Ils n'arrivaient pas main dans la main ou un bras entourant l'autre. John avait déjà été en couple, et s'il n'appréciait pas plus que ça les démonstrations publiques d'affections, il y avait des gestes qui ne trompaient pas : une main s'attardant sur un bras, une épaule ou une cambrure de reins; des regards échangés; des sourires tendrement complices...

Une grimace lui tordit la bouche. Si on excluait les attouchements plus ou moins romantiques, Sherlock et lui se regardaient beaucoup, se souriaient souvent et se comprenaient presque sans un mot. Mais ce n'était rien d'autre que la complicité entre deux amis. Et si Sherlock n'avait aucune pudeur et aucune notion de l'espace personnel... John fronça les sourcils soudain interpellé par ses propres pensées.

Sherlock n'avait aucune pudeur ? Mis à part l'épisode à Buckingham Palace, Sherlock se promenait rarement dévêtu en dehors de l'appartement, et quand il venait du monde il s'habillait toujours. Sherlock avait donc plus de pudeur que John se plaisait à le croire... Sauf en sa présence. La même conclusion s'imposait pour l'espace personnel. Sherlock n'envahissait l'espace personnel de personne d'autre que lui... Un lourd soupir échappa à John.

Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi les autres les pensaient en couple. Ce n'était pas tant son attitude à lui que celle de Sherlock envers lui qui portait à confusion. Il dut admettre que le fait qu'il ne repousse jamais Sherlock ne devait pas aider à lever le malentendu. Mais il n'était pas gay bordel ! La voix de sa sœur vint lui susurrer à l'oreille qu'il ne fallait pas être gay pour aimer une personne du même sexe que soi, seulement être amoureux.

Il se serait tapé la tête contre le mur pour faire taire la voix moqueuse de Harry. C'était ce qu'elle avait hurlé à leurs parents quand elle leur avait annoncé son homosexualité et que ceux-ci l'avaient mal pris. Et ce n'était absolument pas ce que John souhaitait entendre à l'heure actuelle. Même s'il devait se pencher sérieusement sur cette épineuse question de savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour Sherlock.

Ce fut un soupir à rendre à l'âme que John se prêta à l'exercice, le sommeil refusant toujours de pointer le bout de son nez. Sherlock était son ami, son meilleur ami, celui qui comptait le plus pour lui, celui sans qui sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens ni aucune saveur, celui pour qui il décrocherait la lune s'il le lui demandait quitte à y laisser sa peau, celui pour qui il tuerait de sang froid, celui dont la seule présence lui était indispensable, celui qu'il aimait plus que lui-même...

Et merde !

John ferma les yeux très fort, tentant de chasser la douleur de cet aveu mais en vain. Son cœur se serrait comme un étau tout en battant aussi fort que mille tambours à l'unisson. Il tenta de se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'amitié... Mais comment justifier l'abandon de ses nombreuses conquêtes juste parce que Sherlock lui avait envoyé un texto ? Et Mary ? Comment justifier son attitude avec celle qui avait réussi l'exploit de lui rendre le sourire après la disparition de Sherlock ?

Il l'avait rencontré pendant l'absence prolongée du détective. Elle avait été patiente, attentive, l'avait soutenu, lui avait rendu le sourire, avait chassé ses envies suicidaires. John commençait à rêver d'un avenir à ses côtés, un avenir dans une petite maison de banlieue peuplée d'enfants. Puis Sherlock était revenu. Et Mary l'avait accueilli avec bienveillance, avait même aidé John à pardonner au détective. Et il l'avait abandonné, comme les autres avant elle. Sherlock était revenu et avait balayé, par sa simple présence, les rêves d'avenir avec Mary de John. Et Mary était partie... sans un mot... sans un reproche... semblant comprendre mieux que John lui-même.

Un coup d'œil à son réveil avait appris à John qu'il allait bientôt sonner et il l'avait éteint, s'asseyant sur son lit, abattu par sa nuit blanche et les révélations qu'il s'était faite. Il fixait ses pieds nus sur le plancher, l'esprit vide quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Fatigué, il leva les yeux vers la haute silhouette cause de son insomnie.

\- Tu as une tête à faire peur, plaisanta Sherlock en entrant dans la pièce sombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? souffla John sans grande conviction.

Son ton alarma Sherlock qui vint s'accroupir devant lui, l'obligeant à le regarder. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Dans les yeux aux couleurs indéfinissables du détective John vit l'inquiétude, le soucis, puis ils se firent plus acérés, plus inquisiteurs. John ne chercha même pas à masquer quoique ce soit, laissant Sherlock lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. Les pupilles noire du détective se dilatèrent soudainement, avant de s'adoucir.

Sherlock se releva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. John ignorait ce que Sherlock avait vu dans ses yeux, mais ne posa pas de question. Il était trop fatigué pour avoir une conversation quelconque de toute façon. Juste avant de quitter la chambre Sherlock dit d'un ton calme :

\- Tu devrais prendre une bonne douche et t'habiller. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Mécaniquement John se leva et fit ce que lui avait suggéré Sherlock. La douche s'avéra être une excellente idée, le réveillant un peu, et surtout chassant sa déprime passagère. Il aimait Sherlock, soit. C'était surprenant, mais pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Et puis Sherlock l'aimait aussi. Donc tout allait bien. Aucune raison de déprimer ! Et Sherlock n'allait pas le traîner jusqu'à la première église venue pour l'épouser dans l'heure... Donc aucune raison de paniquer non plus.

Ce fut donc ragaillardi que John retrouva son colocataire dans la cuisine, où l'attendait une tasse de thé et des toasts beurrés et confiturés. Il s'attabla rapidement et bu son thé, se sentant de suite bien mieux encore. En face de lui, Sherlock l'observa d'un air prudent, semblant craindre un éclat ou une explosion. Mais John ne comptait pas faire d'esclandre ou passer son humeur sur le détective. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue, mais sa révélation nocturne ne lui semblait plus aussi dramatique que plus tôt.

Une fois ses toasts avalés, John se saisit du calendrier et ouvrit la case numéro quinze. Il s'approcha de Sherlock en sans se poser de question l'enlaça. Sherlock qui l'avait suivit des yeux en silence, attendant de voir ce qu'il comptait faire, se détendit légèrement et lui rendit son étreinte. Ils se sourirent et John sortit le chocolat en forme d'étoile. Immédiatement le tourbillon se déclencha les emportant vers de nouvelles aventures.

Au moment même où l'appartement commençait à se dissiper dans la brume voltigeante, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Mrs Hudson, les voyant disparaître, hurla. Son cri fit sursauter John qui, par réflexe, lâcha Sherlock. Sentant John lui échapper, Sherlock cria son nom et tenta de le rattraper, mais le mal était fait. Le tourbillon les emporta, les éloignant l'un de l'autre inexorablement.

L'atterrissage fut douloureux, John traversant plusieurs épaisseurs de branches avant de tomber sur un sol couvert de mousses et de fleurs. Il se releva difficilement et grimaça en sentant son dos craquer.

\- C'est plus de mon âge ces conneries, grommela-t-il.

\- Vous pourriez au moins vous excuser ! s'exclama une voix outrée à ses pieds.

Surpris John baissa les yeux tombant sur un parterre de fleurs colorées. Celles-ci étaient fort jolies, mais nul trace d'autres êtres vivants dans les environs. Tournant sur lui-même, John constata qu'il était seul, totalement seul...

\- Sherlock ! Hurla-t-il affolé.

\- Non mais ça va bien oui ? rouspéta la voix à ses pieds. Nous piétiner ne vous suffit pas ? Il vous faut aussi nous assourdir ?

De plus en plus surpris, et toujours aussi affolé, John baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, constatant que, les fleurs mises à part, il n'y avait personne.

\- Ces humains sont décidément bien mal élevés ! tempêta une autre voix.

John ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et recula précipitamment. Tellement précipitamment qu'il trébucha et tomba sur le cul.

Les yeux exorbités il fixa le parterre de fleurs et souffla, éberlué :

\- Des fleurs... qui parlent...

\- Parfaitement Monsieur l'impoli ! s'exclama une rose rouge.

\- Ceci dit il est plus poli que l'autre... remarqua une tulipe jaune.

\- Il a l'air bien plus gentil aussi, rougit une pivoine d'un air timide.

Assis au sol, John cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant s'il n'était pas définitivement devenu fou. Soudain, un détail de la conversation des fleurs lui revint et il pencha précautionneusement vers les demoiselles à pétales.

\- Excusez moi Mesdames... souffla-t-il, se sentant parfaitement ridicule à parler à des fleurs, à quatre pattes sur le sol, le cul en l'air.

\- Vous excuser de quoi Monsieur ? répliqua une pensée violette en s'agitant violemment.

\- De vous avoir écrasé sans vergogne pour commencer, répondit calmement John, espérant calmer l'ire de la dame.

Son sourire et sa voix repentante eurent l'effet escompté, les fleurs se calmant et semblant lui prêter une oreille attentive.

\- Et de vous avoir assourdi avec mon cri, poursuivi John. Je suis véritablement désolé d'avoir malmené de si belles demoiselles que vous. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop froissées par ma surprise, mais c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois d'aussi délicieuses fleurs parler avec autant d'élégance.

Les gloussements et les tortillements des fleurs informèrent John sur la réussite de son petit discours. Se penchant un peu plus vers ces dames, il reprit :

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'un autre humain était passé avant moi et vous avez ignoré ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Nous l'ignorons voyez vous, Monsieur... commença la rose.

\- John, appelez moi John, je vous en prie.

\- Et appelez moi Rose, Cher John.

\- Avec plaisir belle Rose, vous me disiez, cet homme ?

\- Ce malotru est tombée du ciel, directement sur nous, reprit Rose se gonflant d'outrage. Il nous a violemment piétiné et nous a rendu sourdes avec ses hurlements.

John serra les dents, laissant les fleurs lui raconter le mauvais traitement que leur avait infligé l'inconnu. Il se doutait de l'identité dudit inconnu, mais interrompre les lamentations du parterre n'était pas la meilleure façon d'obtenir son aide. Il attendit donc patiemment que ces demoiselles aient fini de se plaindre, hochant la tête en signe de soutien, pour reprendre la parole.

\- Quel homme mal élevé que vous me décrivez là ! s'offusqua-t-il. Si vous m'indiquiez la direction qu'il a prise, je me ferai un devoir de le retrouver et de lui faire payer son insolence !

\- Oh quel homme charmant et courageux ! S'exclama une capucine en se dandinant sur sa tige.

\- Il est parti par là, indiqua une pâquerette en pointant une feuille sur la droite. Surtout faites bien attention à vous !

John sourit et se redressa en remerciant les fleurs, leur promettant de les venger, puis prit la direction indiquée. Dès qu'il fut sûr d'être loin des yeux des fleurs, il se mit à courir, espérant de toutes ses forces que Sherlock n'avait pas fini par s'attirer des ennuis dans ce monde inconnu.

Rapidement il atteignit un bois dans lequel il s'engouffra sans réfléchir. Il dut cependant ralentir le rythme, les racines, les buissons et les branches lui barrant régulièrement le passage. Essoufflé, il s'appuya contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle, grommelant intérieurement contre son corps qui avait pris de l'âge et avait perdu de son endurance. Et dire qu'à l'armée il pouvait courir des heures sous un soleil de plomb et chargé comme un mulet sans faire de pause.

John allait repartir quand une odeur de tabac lui parvint. Tel un chien de chasse il huma l'air, cherchant à trouver l'origine de l'odeur, souhaitant pour une fois trouver Sherlock au bout de la cigarette qui se consumait. Hélas, ce n'était ni une cigarette, ni Sherlock, mais une pipe à eau et une chenille étrangement bleue. Mettant de côté les interrogations qui envahirent immédiatement son esprit (depuis quand une chenille fumait elle ? et quel était ce champignon lui servant de fauteuil ?), il se pencha vers la fumeuse et l'interpella :

\- Bonjour.

\- Nul ne sait si le jour est bon tant qu'il n'est pas fini, répondit la chenille d'un air mystérieux.

Ne s'étonnant même pas que la chenille lui réponde, John sourit et demanda :

\- Auriez-vous vu un homme, plus grand que moi et avec des cheveux noirs et frisés, passer par là ?

\- J'ai vu bien des choses John... soupira la chenille.

\- Comment...

\- L'homme que vous cherchez est passé par là, hurlant votre prénom à tout va. Tout le monde sait qui vous êtes, John, répondit la chenille avec un léger rictus.

\- Pourriez vous me dire où il est parti ? demanda John fébrile.

\- Là où le destin l'attend...

La chenille tira sur sa pipe et les ronds de fumées se transformèrent en flèches indiquant une direction que John suivit immédiatement en remerciant l'étrange chenille.

À pas rapides il traversa le bois sombre et touffu. Il ne remarqua pas les yeux perçant qui le suivirent du haut d'une branche, ni le sourire diabolique qui se dessina dans le feuillage fourni. Les arbres s'espacèrent finalement et la mousse du sous-bois laissa place aux pavés inégaux de ce qui semblait être une route. John accéléra l'allure, voyant au loin se dessiner un château, et espérant que Sherlock s'y trouverait.

Un bruit de course le fit se retourner et il se recula précipitamment pour laisser passer un lapin blanc, tenant une montre à gousset dans sa main.

\- Pardon, Monsieur, tenta de l'interpeller John.

Mais le lapin ne lui répondit pas, ne le regarda même pas, concentré sur sa montre, maugréant qu'il allait être en retard.

John souffla de dépit et reprit sa route. Mais à peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il fut interpellé par une voix chantante :

\- Hey l'ami ! Où donc allez vous de si bon train ? Venez prendre une tasse de thé avec nous !

Surpris, John se retourna et vit alors une longue table joliment dressée à quelques mètres de là. En bout de table un homme étrange avec un chapeau haut de forme et des cheveux flamboyants l'invitait d'un geste de la main à le rejoindre. Songeant que l'homme aurait peut-être des informations sur Sherlock, John accepta l'invitation et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, près de l'étrange bonhomme.

\- Bien le bonjour cher ami, le salua ce dernier. Je suis le chapelier, et vous ?

\- John, John Watson, répondit poliment John en prenant la tasse de thé tendue par son hôte.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes John ! Le John ! Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin ! Votre ami nous a beaucoup parlé de vous !

\- Vous avez vu Sherlock ! S'exclama John plein d'espoir.

\- Tout à fait, confirma le chapelier. Il m'a même acheté un chapeau, un très beau chapeau. N'est-ce pas ?

John tourna la tête et vit un lièvre gris aux oreilles partant dans tous les sens et une petite souris en robe rose installés plus loin. Les deux compères approuvèrent le chapelier, et la souris précisa :

\- Il semblait s'inquiéter beaucoup pour vous.

\- Lui aussi s'inquiète beaucoup pour son ami...

John sursauta quand un chat gris rayé de bleu apparut soudainement devant lui, et se servit une tasse de thé.

\- Oui, nous... commença John.

\- Nous avons supposé que vous aviez été emmené au château par des gardes, l'interrompit le chapelier. Votre ami s'y est donc rendu.

\- J'espère qu'il a été plus aimable avec la reine qu'avec nous, ricana la souris, sinon...

\- Sinon quoi ? s'inquiéta John.

Le geste évocateur des quatre compères fit sauter John sur ses pieds et prendre la direction du château aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Le château ne se rapprochait pas assez vite au goût de John qui râlait tout en courant quand il le vit soudain, lui faisant de grands signes : le lapin blanc avec la montre.

\- Vite, vite, dit celui-ci, nous allons être en retard.

Puis sans attendre de réponse il se précipita dans un buisson. John l'y suivit, espérant sans trop y croire que son étrange guide connaissait un raccourci.

Il le suivit dans un étrange dédale de buissons, de terriers, de racines et de mousses, pour finir par déboucher dans un immense jardin fleuri exclusivement de roses rouges. Mais le lapin ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, traversant le jardin à toute allure, John le suivant de près. D'un geste le lapin fit comprendre à John que la discrétion était de mise. D'un hochement de tête, le médecin fit signe qu'il avait compris, et en silence emboîta le pas à son étrange aide.

Ils arrivèrent dans une coursive en pierre, dominant une cour pavée au centre de laquelle se tenait un attroupement bruyant. John jeta un œil et sourit en reconnaissant Sherlock. Il allait l'appeler quand une voix stridente hurla :

\- Qu'on lui coupe la tête !

Surpris John chercha qui venait de donner un tel ordre, mais ne s'en soucia plus le moins du monde quand il compris que celui qui était menacé de décapitation n'était autre que Sherlock.

Sans réfléchir John sauta sur la rambarde, prêt à se jeter dans le vide pour empêcher les soldats vêtus de rouge de saisir son détective préféré. Mais il fut retenu et tiré en arrière avant d'avoir eut le temps de mettre à l'œuvre son plan... qui n'en n'était pas un. Furieux, il se retourna vers celui qui venait de le retarder, mais le lapin blanc lui souffla :

\- Suivez moi ! Vite !

John détala rapidement, suivant la queue pelucheuse de son guide, le long de la coursive, suivant d'un œil affolé la progression des soldats traînant un Sherlock peu coopératif. Les escaliers furent dévalés à vitesse grand V et John sauta littéralement sur le premier soldat qui trouva, l'obligeant à lâcher Sherlock.

\- Cours ! Hurla-t-il à son colocataire.

Mais Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas, qu'une horde de soldats l'immobilisait. Le lapin blanc entra dans la bataille et tenta de délivrer Sherlock. John frappa sans vergogne les soldats qui tentèrent de l'arrêter, se frayant tant bien que mal un passage vers le condamné. Mais malgré ses efforts, il n'y parvenait pas. Chaque soldat tombé était immédiatement remplacé par dix de ses confrères.

\- Coupez lui la tête ! Vociféra de nouveau la voix stridente.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Accrochez vous ! Départ dans 10...

John leva les yeux et vit enfin celle qui condamnait son ami. Petite, avec une tête d'une taille grotesque surmontée d'une couronne ridicule, elle se tenait à quelques mètres de là.

\- 9...

Un coup d'œil derrière lui, apprit à John que la reine était plus près de lui que Sherlock. En un quart de seconde, sa décision fut prise et John s'élança vers la reine.

\- 8...

Son sang se glaça en voyant du coin de l'œil une hache s'élever au dessus des têtes des soldats. Un éclair blanc fit chanceler la hache qui disparut. John se jura de ne plus jamais manger de lapin ! Son étrange guide venait de lui faire gagner quelques précieuses secondes.

\- 7...

John arracha une lance des mains d'un des soldats et sauta les trois marches qui le séparait encore de la reine.

\- 6...

\- John !

Le cri attira l'attention de John qui se tourna juste à temps pour voir la hache s'abattre sur le cou pâle de Sherlock et la tête brune rouler à plusieurs mètres du reste du corps du détective.

\- 5...

\- NOOOOOONNNNNN !

Le hurlement déchirant de John résonna dans la cour, attirant sur lui tous les regards. Mais John n'avait d'yeux que pour la tête décapitée de Sherlock.

\- 4...

Lâchant la lance il se précipita vers celle-ci et la ramassa, espérant qu'un miracle surviendrait et que Sherlock soit encore vivant.

\- 3...

Mais les yeux pâles de Sherlock restèrent vides et vitreux, ouverts sur le néant, le vent balayant les boucles brunes qui les frôlèrent de temps en temps.

\- 2...

Hagard, John se rapprocha du corps sans vie du détective, serrant la tête contre son cœur et tomba à genoux devant la dépouille de celui qu'il avait enfin admis aimé plus que comme un ami.

\- 1...

\- Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! Vociféra la reine dans son dos.

John ne chercha même pas à se défendre, s'accrochant aux épaules de Sherlock, la tête de ce dernier contre lui.

Perdu dans une douleur sans nom, John ne remarqua même pas le tourbillon, ni le changement de décor. Il serra convulsivement ce qu'il restait de son colocataire, incapable de penser, son cerveau refusant d'imprimer l'information malgré la tête qui tombait et retombait sans cesse derrière ses paupières closes. Sherlock... John trembla soudainement et enfouit son visage dans les boucles brunes, un sanglot déchirant lui échappant.

\- John...

Jamais John n'aurait cru ressentir à nouveau cette douleur atroce. Il lui semblait qu'elle était encore bien pire que lors du (faux) suicide de Sherlock, comme si elle se vengeait de l'avoir oublié en lui faisant payer les intérêts.

\- John... Tu m'étouffes !

John releva la tête, et essuya les boucles brunes trempées par ses larmes, et machinalement souffla :

\- Comment je vais annoncer ça à Mycroft moi ?

\- Je suggère que tu lui dise la vérité : Je suis mort étouffé par mon colocataire anéanti de n'avoir pas pu me sauver de la décapitation.

\- Bien voyons, ronchonna John, et je lui raconte aussi le coup du lapin blanc et des fleurs qui parlent...

\- Les fleurs ?

John ouvrit soudainement de grands yeux et écarta la tête brune de son torse, la fixant éberluée.

\- Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu allais vraiment m'étouffer tu sais ! s'exclama Sherlock en prenant un grand bol d'air. Note que quitte à choisir je préfère ça à la décapitation mais quand même...

Sherlock sentit les mains de John le palper d'abord en douceur puis de plus en plus vite et de moins en moins doucement. De ses oreilles à ses cheveux, en passant par son nez, ses yeux et sa bouche, puis elles descendirent convulsivement vers le cou, les épaules et la poitrine, avant de revenir vers le cou où elles s'attardèrent.

\- John ? S'inquiéta Sherlock. Je peux savoir ce que...

Mais il n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase, John se jetant sur lui avec force et le renversant sur le sol du salon. Il aurait bien protesté contre un pareil traitement mais la bouche de John s'écrasant sur la sienne en un baiser brûlant et exigeant lui en passèrent toute envie. Il verrait demain pour les détails...

A suivre...

* * *

Demain, chapitre 16 : Où John apprend de nouvelles langues et où Sherlock découvre des esprits plus puissants que le sien.


	16. 16 Décembre

Fandom : Sherlock/Star Wars

* * *

**16 Décembre : Où John apprend de nouvelles langues et où Sherlock découvre des esprits plus puissants que le sien. **

Assis sur le tapis du salon, adossé au canapé, Sherlock fixait sans vraiment le voir le mur face à lui. Dans son dos, John dormait encore profondément, étendu sur les coussins défraîchis du sofa. La lumière blafarde de décembre perçait difficilement les lourds nuages gris et les rideaux tirés du salon, éclairant à peine l'appartement. A quelques pas du détective, posé bien à plat sur le parquet, semblant narguer l'insomniaque, se trouvait le chapeau acheté au Chapelier Fou la veille.

C'était un haut de forme d'un vert criard, orné d'un gros ruban noir et de plumes exotiques aux couleurs mordorées. Bref, un chapeau que Sherlock ne porterait jamais, sauf peut-être pour faire honte à Mycroft. Mais Sherlock n'avait trouvé que ça pour faire taire l'intarissable Chapelier et pouvoir continuer à chercher John. Il ignorait combien de temps il avait couru dans ce pays étrange, ni combien de personnes il avait pu croiser sur sa route. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il lui avait valu de perdre sa tête.

La seule chose dont il se souvenait clairement c'était ce sentiment atroce de panique désespérée en voyant que John n'était pas avec lui. Il avait eu peur... Peur comme jamais encore dans sa vie ! Même sa rencontre au gouffre de l'enfer à Baskerville ne lui avait pas fait aussi peur que ce simple fait : John n'était pas avec lui ! Où était-il ? Allait-il le retrouver ? L'avait-il perdu à jamais ? Et c'était tout ceci qui l'avait poussé à courir, à hurler, à chercher désespérément son médecin personnel.

L'image du visage horrifié de John en le voyant se faire décapiter se glissa sournoisement dans son esprit, le faisant frissonner d'horreur. Il s'empressa de la chasser, se touchant machinalement le cou pour s'assurer que sa tête avait bel et bien retrouvée sa place initiale. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il songea à leur retour, et à ce baiser aussi inattendu que merveilleux.

Celle là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir ! Le matin même il avait bien deviné les sentiments de John à son égard. Ils étaient tellement visibles dans ses yeux ! Mais n'avait pas su quoi faire de cette révélation. Et il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que John prenne les devants aussi soudainement. Même s'il n'était pas très doué pour comprendre les sentiments humains, il soupçonnait John d'avoir agit sur une impulsion, sans réfléchir aux conséquences ou aux significations de son geste.

La suite lui avait d'ailleurs confirmé cette hypothèse. John l'avait littéralement ausculté de la manière la plus médicale possible, s'assurant que son état neurologique était parfait, que son cœur se portait à merveille, et que l'ensemble de ses fonctions vitales et cérébrales n'avaient subi aucun dommage. Ce n'est qu'une fois pleinement rassuré sur son état de santé que John l'avait finalement relâché et lui avait ordonné de manger et de se reposer.

Sherlock ne l'avait qu'à moitié écouté. Il avait effectivement bien mangé, John n'était pas un cordon bleu mais il se débrouillait pas trop mal en cuisine. En revanche, il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil de la nuit. Même la présence apaisante de John, qui avait refusé tout net de le quitter, n'avait pas suffit à lui faire fermer l'œil. Il y avait trop d'informations nouvelles à traiter, à ranger dans son palais mental, à analyser, à décortiquer... Même si en vérité les deux seules choses qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu John avant sa décapitation et le baiser à leur retour.

Un grognement derrière lui l'informa que John sortait des limbes du sommeil. Sherlock ne bougea pas, attendant de voir comment se comporterait le médecin après cette journée mouvementée. Il se tendit légèrement en sentant un bras passer autour de ses épaules. Le souffle de John effleura sa nuque et sa voix, légèrement rauque, lui parvint :

\- Bonjour... Tu as dormi ?

\- Non, avoua Sherlock sans bouger d'un iota.

Il sentit le front de John se poser sur son épaule droite et celui-ci soupira. Le silence s'éternisa, les deux hommes restants dans cette position sans bouger durant de longues minutes. Puis un rire tout en souffle se fit entendre.

\- Magnifique chapeau que tu as dégoté là...

\- Hm, sourit Sherlock. Je pensais le porter lors de notre prochaine invitation à Buckingham Palace.

\- Mycroft va adorer ! rit John.

John lâcha Sherlock et s'étira comme un chat avant de se lever. Ce faisant il laissa sa main sur le cou de Sherlock, ce qui amusa ce dernier.

\- Elle est bien attachée ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Sherlock.

John fit celui qui n'avait pas entendu et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un bon petit déjeuner.

Pendant que John s'agiter devant la bouilloire, Sherlock se décida à se lever. Il ramassa le chapeau et le plaça sur le casque de cosmonaute. Fier de son œuvre il recula pour l'admirer, mais la voix moqueuse de John le tira rapidement de sa contemplation.

\- Dépêche toi d'aller te préparer. Je voudrais partir rapidement pour ne pas rentrer trop tard et finir les courses.

Sherlock se retourna brusquement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu comptes continuer cette folie ?!

Surpris, John leva les yeux de son toast en cours de beurrage et fixa d'un air incrédule Sherlock.

\- Bien sûr ! Visiblement quoiqu'il nous arrive dans ces autres mondes, on revient sains et saufs donc pourquoi arrêter ? Ils nous restent encore neuf cases ! Mais si tu ne veux pas venir je comprendrais, et je te laisserai te charger des courses en mon absence.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sherlock pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain en aboyant :

\- Je t'interdis, tu m'entends, je t'interdis de partir sans moi !

Sherlock ne vit pas le petit sourire en coin de John, ni ne l'entendit pouffer discrètement. Il se dépêcha de prendre une douche, de s'habiller et houspilla John pour qu'il en fasse de même.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux hommes étaient fins prêts pour une nouvelle aventure. Sherlock enlaça fermement John et gronda :

\- Je t'interdis de me lâcher, peu importe qui arrive ou ce qu'il peut survenir. Tu me tiens !

John sourit et agrippa les épaules du détective en le rassurant :

\- Une fois m'a suffit. Je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher.

Puis il sortit le chocolat de la case numéro seize, un chocolat en forme de sapin. Le tourbillon se forma à leurs pieds et les emporta avec lui, laissant l'appartement vide de toute présence.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande forêt, aux immenses arbres entrelacés et au sol marécageux. Il faisait sombre, c'était humide et pas très engageant. Les deux hommes regardèrent autour d'eux, chacun avec des motivations différentes. John chercha un chemin, qu'il ne vit pas, et Sherlock tenta d'identifier l'espèce d'arbre. Leurs mains restèrent cependant solidement jointe, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant envie de se perdre dans ce monde si hostile de prime abord.

Un étrange bruit se fit entendre mettant les deux londoniens sur le qui-vive.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda John en sortant son arme.

\- Un sifflement d'oiseau, suggéra Sherlock. Ou un cochonnet a qui on tire la queue...

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu connais le cri du cochonnet à qui on tire la queue, soupira John.

Le bruit non identifié se reproduisit, suivit d'un cri étrange entre le gorille et le psychotique dément.

\- Je le sens pas cette histoire, souffla Sherlock, prêt à avaler le chocolat à la moindre alerte.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas si horrible que ça en à l'air. En général c'est quand on s'y attend le moins que ça dégénère, fit remarquer John.

Sherlock s'apprêta à protester quand les branches des arbres devant eux s'écartèrent et laissèrent passer deux créatures pour le moins inhabituelles.

Un immense singe, très poilu, avec une face canine et marchant sur deux pattes comme un homme, s'avança vers eux, suivit de près par un espèce de petit robot cylindrique et monté sur roues.

\- Euh... Bonjour, tenta John sans grande conviction.

Le grand singe jeta un regard vers le robot et émit un cri proche du ronronnement du chat. La partie supérieure du robot se mit à scintiller d'une lumière bleue et il siffla bruyamment.

\- C'était ni un oiseau, ni un cochonnet, lâcha Sherlock non sans amusement.

\- Chut, lui intima John peu désireux de vexer les deux nouveaux venus.

\- Aaaahggggrrrrggg ! s'exclama le grand singe.

Puis sans attendre il se retourna et rebroussa chemin. John rangea son arme dans sa poche et serrant la main de Sherlock dans la sienne, lui emboîta le pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? protesta Sherlock.

\- Il veut qu'on le suive, expliqua John sans ralentir son pas.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ? Tu es spécialiste en langue des singes ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas... J'ai compris ce qu'il a dit. Il veut qu'on le suive... soupira John. Et il n'a pas l'air hostile.

\- Tititi tulutulu viiii, fit le robot à leurs côtés.

\- Et ce n'est pas un singe, c'est un Wookie ! le reprit John.

\- Et tu comprends aussi ce robot ! s'exclama Sherlock.

Mais pour seule réponse John haussa les épaules. Ils poursuivirent leurs chemins dans les lianes et le sol spongieux, le Wookie les guidant et le robot les suivant. Après de longues minutes ils finirent par arriver dans une petite clairière, au bord de ce qui semblait être un lac. Là se trouvait une petite maison étrange, ressemblant plus à un igloo sur lequel des arbres étalaient leurs racines noueuses qu'à autre chose. Pour l'atteindre ils durent jouer les équilibristes sur des troncs et des branches glissantes.

A peine eurent-ils posé un pied sur la terre ferme, à quelques pas de la maison, que leurs deux guides émirent toutes sortes de sons indéfinissables. Une créature toute petite, toute fripée, toute verte avec des oreilles totalement disproportionnées, sortie de la maison, s'appuyant sur une canne tordue.

\- Ah les voilà ! Bonjour John ! Bonjour Sherlock !

Les deux hommes ainsi interpellés échangèrent un rapide regard surpris. Comment cet être curieux pouvait-il les connaître ? Mais avant même qu'ils puissent dire quoi que ce soit, l'être en question rit du rire le plus bizarre qu'ils aient jamais entendu. Il s'approcha d'eux et pointant sa canne vers John il souffla :

\- Depuis longtemps votre venue j'attends.

Sherlock ne pu que hausser un sourcil surpris devant la tournure étrange de la phrase, mais il préféra se taire. John était bien meilleur que lui pour les présentations.

\- Enchanté Monsieur, salua John. Pour être honnêtes, nous ne savons pas du tout où nous sommes. Pouvez vous nous renseigner ?

\- Et pourquoi attendiez vous notre venue ? intervint Sherlock d'un ton pressant, agacé que John ne pose pas la question pourtant primordiale.

\- Uuuuuuuuuuur Ahhhhhrrrrrr Uhrrr Ahhhhrrrrrr Aaaargh !

Le petit être vert rit, et fit un geste d'apaisement vers le wookie.

\- Impatient notre ami est, dit-il. Maître Yoda je suis. Chewbacca le wookie se nomme et R2D2 le droïde. Pour vous guider je les envoyé. Dans les marais de Dagobah nous sommes. Par la force votre venue m'avait été signalée.

John se détendit, mais Sherlock fronça les sourcils, serrant un peu plus la main de John dans la sienne. Maître Yoda vit le geste et le rassura :

\- L'intention de vous séparer je n'ai pas. Venez !

Et d'un geste il invita les autres à le suivre dans sa hutte. De plus près il était flagrant qu'elle était construite directement au pied du tronc d'un immense arbre et qu'elle s'était recouverte de plantes grimpantes au fil des ans.

L'intérieur était petit, à la taille de son habitant. John, Sherlock et Chewbacca durent se plier en deux pour entrer et même assis ils touchaient le plafond. Mais c'était chaleureux et lumineux, bien loin de l'ambiance de cimetière de l'extérieur. Maître Yoda leur servit une boisson chaude, très amère et que John fit bien des efforts pour avaler afin de ne pas vexer leur hôte. Sherlock ne se donna pas cette peine, prétendant n'avoir pas soif.

Yoda ne semblant pas décidé à faire la conversation, s'agitant dans ce qui devait être la cuisine en chantonnant vaguement, John entreprit de converser avec Chewbacca et R2D2. Sherlock suivit amusé les efforts de John pour reproduire les sons émis par les deux autres, ceux-ci riant de ses ratés. Après bien des tentatives John réussit à dire :

\- Meuhaaaaaaaa !

Chewbacca et R2D2 le félicitèrent et Sherlock s'enquit de la traduction.

\- Ça veut dire Bon appétit, répondit John.

Ce fut à ce moment que leur hôte demanda à John d'accompagner Chewbacca et R2D2 pour aller chercher du bois pour le feu. Il rassura rapidement Sherlock sur le fait que John ne s'éloignerait pas.

\- Dans une forêt nous sommes. Facile à trouver est le bois.

Pas vraiment rassuré pour autant, Sherlock se plaça à la fenêtre, suivant des yeux les trois compères.

\- Très attaché à John tu es, remarqua Yoda en s'approchant.

\- Très futé vous êtes, ironisa Sherlock.

Yoda secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Puissante en lui est la force, reprit-il. Puissante et lumineuse. Un bon jedi il ferait.

\- Qu'est-ce que la force ?

Maître Yoda prit le temps de siroter sa boisson avant de répondre :

\- Un champ d'énergie par tous les êtres vivants créé. Elle nous entoure et nous pénètre. La galaxie en un tout uni elle lie. De la force, le pouvoir du Jedi provient.

\- Les Jedis manipulent la force pour eux ? s'étonna Sherlock.

\- Non. Pour le bien de tous les Jedis utilisent la force. Manipuler la force pour soi-même, seul le côté obscur le fait.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers le petit être.

\- Mais à quoi cela sert-il ? Comment l'esprit peut-il aider pour le bien de tous ?

\- Incrédule et sceptique tu es, gronda Yoda. Le côté obscur en toi est puissant. De la noirceur John te préserve. Mais la peur de perdre l'autre au côté obscur de la force mène. Viens !

Puis sans attendre Yoda quitta la maison, retrouvant John, Chewbacca et R2D2 en train de discuter sur le niveau d'humidité d'une branche.

Sherlock suivit plus tranquillement son hôte, rassuré de voir qu'il se rapprochait ainsi de John.

\- Regarde ! lui ordonna Yoda.

Puis il ferma les yeux et se concentra, la main tendue devant lui. Un frémissement apparu sur l'eau. Frémissement qui se transforma rapidement en bouillonnement important. Puis soudain une masse sombre émergea de l'eau, dévoilant peu à peu sa nature. C'était un tronc d'arbre, à la taille impressionnante. Il s'éleva bien au dessus de l'eau, et resta suspendu dans les airs.

\- Ouha ! s'exclama John. Comment faites vous ça ?

Cela suffit à déconcentrer le Jedi qui relâcha son attention entraînant la chute du tronc dans l'eau où il disparut.

\- Avec les années, moins forte est la force, soupira Yoda.

\- Vous... Vous avez utilisé la force ? demanda Sherlock estomaqué. Juste la force de votre esprit ?

\- Compris tu as, sourit le petit être.

\- Biiiiiitiiii pulupulu ! fit R2D2 en s'agitant soudainement.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Changement de galaxie dans 10...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas R2, c'est juste le signal du départ pour nous, dit John en caressant le haut du droïde.

\- 9...

\- Tenez, du bois pour le feu, dit John à Maître Yoda. Je le pose là.

John posa les branches ramassées sur le seuil de la maison faisant sourire Yoda.

\- 8...

\- Le garder près de toi tu dois, souffla Yoda à Sherlock. De la haine lui seul te sauvera.

Sherlock hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris et le petit bonhomme vert lui sourit.

\- 7...

Yoda tendit sa canne à Sherlock.

\- Ce cadeau je te fais. En prendre soin tu dois !

\- Promis, répondit Sherlock en prenant la canne tendue. Et merci...

\- 6...

\- Rouaaaaaahhhh Grouffffff !

John rit et rendit à Chewbacca son étreinte musclée.

\- Oui moi aussi je suis content de t'avoir rencontré.

\- 5...

\- Il y en a beaucoup d'autres qui comme vous maîtrise la force ? demanda Sherlock à Yoda.

\- De moins en moins ils sont, avoua Yoda.

\- 4...

\- Et selon vous, je n'ai pas les compétences pour être un bon jedi, continua Sherlock un peu dépité.

\- Puissant est ton esprit, le rassura Yoda. Et un bon jedi tu serais. Mais trop facilement corruptible est ton cœur.

\- 3...

\- Moins puissant est son esprit, poursuivit Yoda en désignant John. Mais plus pur est son cœur. Un meilleur Jedi que toi il ferait. Moins puissant... mais meilleur.

Sherlock ne fut même pas vexé, bien au contraire.

\- 2...

\- Je comprends, avoua-t-il. Et je suis d'accord avec vous.

Yoda lui sourit et son sourire s'agrandit quand Sherlock se retrouva pris dans les bras musclés et poilus de Chewbacca.

\- 1...

\- Au revoir et merci ! lança John en enlaçant Sherlock au moment même où le tourbillon se déclenchait et les ramenait chez eux.

Le retour se fit dans le calme et le silence. Sherlock posa la canne de Yoda au pied du sapin et John se prépara à faire les courses. Il allait partir quand Sherlock le retint par le bras et le tourna vers lui. Surpris John leva les yeux vers le détective qui le regardait avec une intensité étrange.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il finalement, un peu gêné.

\- Promets moi de ne pas me laisser tomber dans le côté obscur, souffla Sherlock.

John sourit, puis se dressa légèrement pour aller déposer un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur les lèvres pâles du détective.

\- Promis !

Puis laissant Sherlock figé sur place dans le salon, John quitta l'appartement pour aller faire les courses, le cœur léger et un sourire illuminant son visage.

A suivre...

* * *

Demain, Chapitre 17 : Où John et Sherlock découvrent que la vérité historique n'est pas toujours véridique.

Un grand merci à Maeglin pour son aide dans la retranscription écrite des langages de Chewbacca et R2D2 mdr !


	17. 17 décembre

Fandom : Sherlock/Kaamelott

* * *

**17 Décembre : Où John et Sherlock découvrent que la vérité historique n'est pas toujours véridique. **

John s'étira longuement, un sourire aux lèvres. Un poids sur son flanc lui fit froncer les sourcils et baisser le regard. Il tomba sur une touffe de cheveux bouclés qu'il connaissait bien. En faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller le squatteur, John se tordit le cou pour voir comment le corps, mince certes mais très grand, du détective tenait avec lui dans un lit une place.

Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant la façon dont Sherlock était recroquevillé contre lui, ses pieds dépassant du bout du lit et son arrière train dans le vide. Il tenta de se rapprocher du bord du matelas pour laisser un peu plus de place au détective, mais celui-ci s'accrochait à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Amusé, John renonça à bouger et attendit patiemment que son colocataire daigne se réveiller.

\- Ce soir on dort dans mon lit ! Au moins il y a de la place ! grommela la voix grave du plus jeune.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis d'accord ? s'enquit John de plus en plus amusé.

Sherlock se redressa d'un bond et le fixa dans les yeux, visiblement inquiet. John éclata de rire, et passa une main tendre dans les boucles brunes de son compagnon.

\- Ok, on fait comme ça... Mais interdiction de piquer toute la couette !

\- Ma couette est techniquement bien assez grande pour nous deux ! rétorqua Sherlock en sortant du lit, dévoilant son corps vêtu d'un boxer sombre et d'un tee-shirt blanc.

\- Hey ! C'est mon tee-shirt ! s'exclama John en reconnaissant le vêtement.

\- Je n'avais pas pris mon pyjama et ta couette est ridiculement petite ! se justifia Sherlock.

\- Ma couette est très bien, répliqua John en se levant à son tour. Elle est parfaite pour une personne... seule !

Les deux hommes continuèrent de se disputer ainsi en s'habillant, puis en descendant à la cuisine et en prenant le petit déjeuner.

Ce fut Mrs Hudson qui mit fin à leur chamaillerie innocente en venant leur raconter les derniers ragots du quartier et leur proposer de s'occuper du dessert pour le repas de Noël. John laissa Sherlock tenir compagnie à leur logeuse et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Sous le jet d'eau il repensa à l'étrange développement de sa relation avec Sherlock.

L'avoir presque perdu une seconde fois lui avait fait mal, trop mal, pour qu'il ne supporte une nouvelle fois cette douleur. Il avait agit sur le coup d'une impulsion incontrôlable, embrassant désespérément le détective finalement bien vivant. La nuit qui avait suivi avait été bizarre. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser Sherlock loin de lui, et il s'était finalement endormi dans le canapé.

John avait appréhendé la journée suivante, mais finalement c'était tout à fait normal. Et c'était ça qui le surprenait le plus. Tous ces petits gestes, c'était parfaitement normal. Il ne se forçait pas, ne subissait pas... Même avec ses précédentes petites-amies il y avait toujours une part de lui qui devait se rappeler de donner ce genre d'attention à celle qui partageait sa vie. Même avec Mary ça n'avait pas été aussi naturel. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour trouver leur relation normale. Avec Sherlock c'était... instinctif... une évidence.

Restait une question en suspens... Une question que John n'était pas pressé de résoudre mais il savait que tôt ou tard elle se poserait. Serait-ce aussi naturel quand ils coucheraient ensemble ? Et pas juste de manière totalement platonique dans le même lit. John décida qu'il s'inquièterait de ça quand le problème se présenterait. Sherlock n'avait pas l'air plus pressé que lui de passer à l'étape supérieure.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brutalement et un tourbillon frisé entra dans la pièce embuée.

\- J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais ! râla Sherlock en entrant dans la douche sans plus de manière.

John fixa un instant le corps nu du détective, puis quitta la douche lui laissant ainsi la place. Tout en s'essuyant il écouta Sherlock lui raconter sa conversation avec Mrs Hudson.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux fins prêts pour une nouvelle aventure. Avec la force de l'habitude, Sherlock enlaça John et le regarda ouvrir la case numéro dix-sept. John en sortit le chocolat en forme de lutin et le brouillard les emporta loin du 221B Baker street et de Londres.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce imposante, aux murs en pierres dénués de toutes décorations. Au centre de la pièce trônait une impressionnante table ronde, entourée de quatorze fauteuils. Un peu en retrait ils virent un écritoire sur lequel reposait un grimoire. Curieux, John se dirigea vers le livre et lu la page ouverte sous ses yeux. Tout en surveillant John du coin de l'œil Sherlock surveilla l'unique porte de la pièce, peu désireux de se faire surprendre par il ne savait qui.

\- Oh bordel ! Souffla John. C'est la table ronde !

\- Je vois bien que cette table est ronde, gronda Sherlock.

\- Non ! le reprit John. LA table ronde ! Arthur, Guenièvre, le Graal et toute la légende !

\- Vraiment ! S'exclama Sherlock soudain très intéressé.

Il se précipita pour rejoindre John et lire ce qui avait ainsi renseigné son médecin préféré.

\- Incroyable ! S'extasia-t-il. J'ai toujours aimé les légendes Arthuriennes. Lequel de ses fauteuils est celui du roi d'après toi ? Non ! Ne dis rien je vais trouver !

Et sans attendre il se lança dans l'analyse de chaque fauteuil, lâchant régulièrement des remarques plus ou moins élogieuses. John le regarda faire amusé. Un mouvement derrière le détective attira son attention et il se raidit.

\- Sherlock, appela-t-il calmement.

\- Chut ! Tu vois cette usure du siège ? Le chevalier qui s'assied ici doit vivre ici, au château, pour être souvent présent aux réunions. Et vu l'état de l'accoudoir c'est un gros mangeur... Ce qui ne doit pas en faire un guerrier aguerri.

\- Remarques très pertinentes, ironisa une voix dans le dos de Sherlock le faisant se redresser brutalement. Le Seigneur Karadoc n'est effectivement pas le plus aguerri des guerriers et il apprécie la bonne chair. Cependant il vit ici, ce qui justifie sa présence en ces murs, mais nullement la vôtre Messieurs.

S'étant rapproché à pas lent du détective, John fit face à l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il n'était certes pas très grand, mais dégageait quelque chose qui imposait le respect. Et même s'il n'y connaissait pas grand chose en chevalerie, sa tenue laissait supposer à John un haut rang.

\- Soyez assuré Monseigneur que nous n'avons aucunes mauvaises intentions, dit-il d'un ton calme. Je suis John Watson, et voici mon ami Sherlock Holmes. Nous venons de loin et sommes arrivés ici par magie. Nous ignorons d'ailleurs où nous sommes exactement.

L'homme de haut rang s'avança et s'assit sur un des sièges autour de la table. D'un geste il invita les deux visiteurs à prendre place avec lui. Passé inaperçu jusqu'à présent, un ecclésiastique s'installa lui aussi.

\- John Watson et Sherlock Holmes, reprit finalement leur hôte. Voilà des noms peu communs. Vous êtes ici à Kaamelott et je suis le Roi Arthur. Et voici le Père Blaise.

\- Enchanté, souffla John impressionné de rencontrer une légende.

\- Vous êtes arrivés par magie ? s'étonna le Père Blaise.

John se lança alors dans une explication succincte du mystère du calendrier sous l'œil dubitatif de Sherlock et ceux plus intéressés de leurs hôtes. Un silence suivit les explications de John.

Puis Arthur se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il s'y pencha et tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche avant de soudain crier :

\- Merlin ! Ramenez vous !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda une voix venant de l'extérieur.

\- Parce que je vous le demande ! répondit Arthur.

\- Non, mais ça m'arrange pas... tenta la voix du dehors.

\- Ramenez vos miches sinon je viens vous chercher à cul de pieds dans le cul ! C'est clair ! tonna Arthur.

Un vague bougonnement se fit entendre mais plus de protestations. Arthur resta quelques secondes à la fenêtre, puis regagna son siège.

\- Merlin ? s'étonna Sherlock. Le druide ?

\- C'était pas un enchanteur ? intervint John.

\- Non, le contredit Sherlock. C'est Disney qui a dénaturé sa fonction. Merlin était un druide, qui a guidé Arthur dans...

\- Comment savez vous tout ça ? l'interrompit Arthur surpris.

\- Vos aventures sont légendaires dans notre monde, répondit John en souriant. Arthur, les chevaliers de la table ronde, Merlin, la fée Viviane, le Graal, Lancelot du Lac, Guenièvre et Perceval. Tout le monde vous connaît.

\- Tout le monde ? Mes écrits ont donc traversé les âges ? s'extasia Père Blaise.

\- Euh... commença John bien embêté...

\- C'est Chrétien de Troyes qui a rendu célèbre le roi Arthur, répliqua Sherlock avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Quoi ! Mais... Je me casse le cul à écrire la légende et c'est un imposteur qui en tire les lauriers ! Mais c'est un scandale ! S'énerva Père Blaise.

\- Peut-être s'est-il inspiré de vos écrits, tempéra John.

\- Où peut-être a-t-il trouvé plus intéressant de tout inventer, suggéra Arthur. C'est pas avec ce qu'il y a dans vos écrits qu'on va rester dans les mémoires.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment laissant entrer un homme tout vêtu de blanc, avec de longs cheveux blancs et une barbe blanche, suivi par un autre homme plus petit, habillé tel un chevalier.

\- Ah Merlin ! s'exclama Arthur en voyant le nouveau venu. Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous ? demanda-t-il en voyant le second homme.

\- Ben je l'ai croisé dans l'escalier, expliqua celui-ci en désignant Merlin, et il m'a dit de venir.

\- Je vous avez demandé à vous de venir, tonna Arthur, Vous seul ! Je vous ai pas demandé de rameuter tout le quartier !

\- Je peux partir alors ? s'enquit le dernier arrivé. Non parce que Karadoc m'attend à la taverne pour discuter de notre prochaine quête..

\- Votre prochaine quête ? A la taverne ? Souffla Arthur en se pinçant le haut du nez. Non, vous savez quoi, vous fermez la porte et vous posez vos miches là et surtout, surtout, vous ne dites rien !

Le chevalier s'exécuta en silence, prenant place à côté de John qu'il salua d'un signe de tête sans même sembler s'étonner de la présence des deux inconnus.

Sherlock et John avait assisté à la scène, médusés. On était loin de la légende... Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises.

\- Bon Merlin, voici John Watson et Sherlock Holmes, poursuivit Arthur en désignant les deux londoniens. Ils viennent du futur apparemment, et sont arrivés ici par magie à cause d'un calendrier de...

\- De l'avent, précisa John.

\- C'est quoi ça l'avent ? demanda Merlin dubitatif.

\- C'est la période qui précède Noël, expliqua John en souriant.

\- Noël ?

\- La Nativité, soupira Sherlock en voyant l'incompréhension sur les visages des leurs hôtes.

\- Ah ! s'exclama le Père Blaise. On fête encore la Nativité à votre époque ! Le christianisme existe encore !

\- Et le solstice d'hiver ? intervint Merlin. On le fête encore ? Et la fête du corbeau ?

\- Je suis désolé, répondit John, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une fête du corbeau. Les solstices d'hiver et d'été ne sont plus fêtés non plus. En revanche, le christianisme est très répandu.

\- Mais les druides ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font alors ? s'étonna Merlin.

\- Il n'y a plus de druides, avoua Sherlock.

Merlin s'offusqua immédiatement, Père Blaise ne tardant pas à le rejoindre dans ses protestations, encore vexé d'avoir appris qu'il se ferait voler la gloire par un obscur Chrétien de Troyes. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien, attendant que les deux hommes se calment, et fixant un regard amusé sur les deux visiteurs qui assistaient éberlués à la scène. Au bout de quelques minutes, en ayant marre d'entendre Merlin et Père Blaise se lamenter il demanda :

\- Et vous Perceval ?

\- Quoi moi ? demanda le voisin de John qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

\- Vous êtes Perceval de Galle ? s'étonna Sherlock. Vraiment ?

\- Ben oui, c'est moi, répondit Perceval surpris. Pourquoi ?

\- Je vous imaginais plus... charismatique...

John pouffa discrètement à la tentative de diplomatie du détective.

\- Perceval ? Charismatique ? reprit Arthur. Ne me dites pas qu'il est célèbre lui aussi !

\- Le plus célèbre de vos chevaliers après vous-même bien sûr et Lancelot du Lac, confirma John en souriant amusé par la mine choquée du roi.

\- Célèbre moi ? Mais pourquoi ? intervint Perceval.

\- Pas pour sa réussite dans les quêtes en tout cas, ricana Père Blaise.

\- Euh... hésita John.

Il jeta un œil à Sherlock qui haussa les épaules le laissant libre de décider d'éclairer ou pas la lanterne des concernés.

\- En fait, reprit le médecin, c'est Perceval de Galle qui trouva le Graal...

Le silence qui suivit ne fut rompu que par les mâchoires des contemporains de Perceval, et de Perceval lui même, qui tombèrent brutalement.

\- Moi ?

\- Lui ?

\- Lui ?

\- Lui ?

\- Oui, lui...

\- Ah ! On la ramène moins là hein ! s'exclama Perceval en se levant d'un bond et en pointant du doigt le Père Blaise et Merlin. Toujours à me dire des colibris ! Perceval Gna gna gna... par ci ! Perceval Gna gna gna Par là ! C'est qui qui va trouver le Graal ? C'est bibi !

Puis se tournant vers Arthur il posa sa main gauche sur son pectoral droit et poursuivit avec intensité :

\- Et je vous l'amènerai Sire ! Je vous en donne ma parole !

\- Vous le trouverez effectivement, intervint Sherlock. Mais vous ne le ramènerez jamais... Un vieil homme voulez vous l'offrir en remerciement d'un service, mais vous le refuserez... Et quand vous comprendrez ce que vous avez refusé, il sera trop tard et vous ne le retrouverez jamais.

\- Je me disais aussi, soupira Arthur... Perceval, à partir de maintenant, vous me ferez le plaisir d'accepter TOUS les cadeaux que veulent vous faire les vieux !

\- Quoi ?! Mais ils veulent toujours me donner des bouses ! protesta le chevalier.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Retour vers le futur dans 10...

\- Des bouses ?! Rugit Père Blaise. Le Saint Suaire ! Une bouse ?

\- Et c'est sans compter les clous du Christ, renchérit Arthur.

\- 9...

\- Mais c'était tout rouillé ! J'allais choper une cochonnerie ! Protesta Perceval.

\- Les clous du Christ ! Rugit le Père Blaise. Je me fous que vous chopiez la peste ou le choléra ! Vous les acceptez !

\- 8...

\- Ceci dit Sire, intervint Merlin, pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ?

\- Ah oui ! C'était à propos de l'arrivée magique de nos deux invités, expliqua Arthur. Je pensais que peut-être vous pourriez savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- 7...

\- Le Saint Graal n'est pas un bocal à anchois ! Assena Père Blaise.

\- Parce que vous savez à quoi il ressemble vous peut-être ! contra Perceval.

\- 6...

\- Sans voir le sort c'est pas facile à dire, répondit Merlin. Et puis si les druides existent plus, leurs magies non plus...

\- C'est pas faux, admit Arthur.

\- 5...

\- Vous êtes un incompétent doublé d'un imbécile !

\- C'est vous qui voulait jamais entendre parler de mes histoires s'il y a un vieux dedans !

\- 4...

\- Faudrait voir avec Elias, il est plus calé que moi dans le domaine.

\- Vous admettez qu'Elias est meilleur que vous ?

\- 3...

John sentit Sherlock lui saisir la main sous la table et la serrer fort. Il sourit au détective et discrètement fit glisser le livre contenant les écrits de Père Blaise vers lui, profitant de l'inattention des quatre autres.

\- 2...

\- Je suis un druide ! Elias est un enchanteur ! Ce n'est absolument pas la même chose !

\- Et votre côté démoniaque ? Vous connaissez bien des trucs de démons non ?

\- 1...

\- Parce que vous croyez que je me souviens de toutes mes histoires ?

\- On y passera des mois s'il le faut, mais vous allez vous souvenir de tous vos vieux et tous les cadeaux qu'ils vous ont fait !

Le tourbillon se déclencha et emporta John et Sherlock loin de Kaamelott dans l'indifférence de leurs hôtes, trop occupés à se disputer. Ils atterrirent dans leur salon, leurs mains toujours jointes et le livre de la Légende Arthurienne bien calé sous le bras de John.

\- Au moins on a récupéré l'original, rit John en posant le livre au pied su sapin.

\- Hm... Je n'imaginais pas du tout Arthur de cette façon là, avoua Sherlock.

\- J'imagine que Chrétien de Troyes a enjolivé les choses, admit John. Mais je le préfère ainsi, je le trouve plus... humain...

\- C'est pas faux, reconnu Sherlock.

John haussa un sourcil et sourit largement au détective.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Mrs Hudson surgit dans l'appartement, les poings sur les hanches et l'air furibond.

\- Il se passe des choses bizarres ici ! Encore plus bizarres que d'habitude, lâcha-t-elle. Et j'aimerai bien que vous m'expliquiez dans quelle sombre histoire vous vous êtes encore fourré !

\- Une sombre histoire de calendrier Mrs Hudson... répondit Sherlock en prenant son violon.

Puis sans en dire plus, il commença à jouer, laissant John se dépatouiller tout seul avec leur logeuse. Le médecin grimaça en direction du détective, ne ratant son petit sourire en coin, puis invita la sexagénaire à prendre un thé en lui promettant de lui tout lui expliquer et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

A suivre...

* * *

Demain, Chapitre 18 : Où John prend un bain et Sherlock manque se faire manger.


	18. 18 Décembre

Fandom : Sherlock/Le voyage de Chihiro.

* * *

**18 Décembre : Où John prend un bain et Sherlock manque se faire manger.**

Dans la chambre obscure, seul le souffle de John endormi rompait le silence. Adossé à la tête du lit double, Sherlock fixait le corps blotti contre lui, amusé malgré lui de voir son médecin personnel s'accrocher à lui comme un bébé koala à sa mère. La veille ils s'étaient couchés côte à côte dans le lit de Sherlock, comme prévu. Puis John s'était endormi... et était venu se lover contre lui.

Son... Son quoi d'ailleurs ? Comment était-il supposé nommé John maintenant ? Son colocataire ? Il était bien plus que ça et ce depuis les heures suivants leur rencontre. Son ami ? Il l'était toujours, indubitablement, mais pas que. Son petit ami ? Certes John était plus petit que lui, mais Sherlock trouvait ce terme trop restrictif. Son compagnon ? John était son compagnon d'aventure depuis longtemps maintenant, et ce mot était trop neutre finalement...

Sherlock retourna le problème dans tous les sens, réfléchissant même aux possibilités de présenter John comme étant son chéri, l'homme de sa vie, son sucre d'orge, son canard en sucre... Mais rien ne lui convenait. Il décida finalement que John était parfait pour désigner John. Cela résumait toute leur relation et toute la simplicité complexe de celui qui partageait son lit.

Au moment où Sherlock arrivait à cette conclusion, John grogna vaguement. Sherlock prit ce grognement pour un assentiment et grava en lettres noires JOHN sur la porte en marbre de la pièce la plus grande et la plus mal rangée de son palais mental.

\- Quelle heure il est ?

La question marmonnée le fit sourire et il jeta un œil sur son réveil pour répondre à John.

Celui-ci s'étira longuement, caressant sans le vouloir le corps partiellement dénudé de Sherlock qui n'avait pas jugé bon d'enfiler un haut de pyjama. Le détective resta stoïque, identifiant facilement les frissons qui le parcoururent sous les attouchements involontaires. Il ne bougea cependant pas, laissant John se réveiller tranquillement. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit avant de lui demander s'il avait dormi.

\- Comme un bébé, rit Sherlock, mais moins bien que toi...

Puis tout naturellement il se pencha vers John pour l'embrasser. Au dernier moment il suspendit son geste, prit d'un doute. Mais John lui ôta rapidement tout doute en comblant l'espace entre eux deux et finissant le geste amorcé. Puis John sortit du lit, et enfila une robe de chambre et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre.

\- C'est ma robe de chambre, fit remarquer Sherlock sans bouger de sa place.

\- Vengeance pour mon tee-shirt hier, réplique John. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, la salle de bain est donc libre.

Sherlock compris parfaitement le sous-entendu et se décida à quitter son lit pour aller se doucher.

Sous le jet d'eau, il soupira lourdement. Sa relation avec John se passait mille fois mieux qu'il n'avait osé l'espérer. C'était simple, sans fioritures inutiles, mais il craignait toujours que John se réveille et le rejette brutalement. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'encaisser le choc. Pas après avoir goûté à la douce simplicité et à la chaleur réconfortante de John. Et puis il admettait finalement qu'il était très possessif... C'était SON John... Il faudrait qu'il le convainc de se faire tatouer... peut-être même pucer... Après tout, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

L'idée l'amusa beaucoup jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que John était déjà tatoué, et qu'il n'avait toujours pas vu ce tatouage. Il faillit se frapper en songeant qu'il avait eu une opportunité en or la veille et ne l'avait pas saisit. Il nota cependant que le tatouage n'était donc pas sur la face avant de John, ni sur son profil droit. Ne restait que l'arrière et le profil gauche. Il devait absolument voir ce tatouage ! Ce fut donc en élaborant mille et un plan dans son esprit que Sherlock fini de se préparer et rejoignit John dans le séjour.

Ce dernier finissait d'avaler son thé quand Sherlock arriva et il s'empressa d'aller à son tour dans la salle de bain dont il ferma la porte à clé, au grand damne de Sherlock qui raya de sa liste mentale une bonne partie de ses plans. Quand John revint, Sherlock était fin prêt pour une nouvelle aventure.

\- Au fait, demanda soudain Sherlock. Tu n'aurais pas promis à Mrs Hudson de l'emmener avec nous hier soir ?

\- Si, confirma John. Mais aujourd'hui elle fait ses dernières courses de Noël. Elle viendra avec nous une autre fois.

Tout en discutant, les deux hommes s'enlacèrent, Sherlock en profitant pour humer l'odeur des cheveux de John, ce qui amusa beaucoup celui-ci. Puis John ouvrit la case numéro dix-huit et en sortit le chocolat en forme de cadeau. Le tourbillon se déclencha et les emporta vers une destination inconnue.

Ils atterrirent en plein cœur d'une immense pièce où s'agitaient des hommes et des femmes tous vêtus de la même manière. Des cloisons décorées de paysages pastels séparaient la pièce en différents espaces. Une coursive faisait le tour de l'étage, et des nuages de vapeurs odorantes envahissaient l'espace.

\- Où sommes nous ? s'enquit discrètement John.

\- Dans un établissement de bain, l'informa Sherlock. Un établissement de bain japonais... Mais la clientèle est bien étrange...

En effet, les clients de l'établissement arrivaient vêtus de capes rouges et de masques. Puis ils dévoilaient leurs vraies natures, présentant des physionomies mi-animales mi-humaines, ou parfois même végétales.

\- Ce sont des Kamis, souffla Sherlock. Les Dieux Japonais...

\- Ils y en a tant que ça ? s'étonna John en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Bien plus que dans notre bonne vieille Angleterre, rit Sherlock. J'imagine que cet établissement leurs est réservé.

\- La discrétion est donc de mise, le prévint John.

Mais personne ne prêtaient attention à eux. Ils déambulèrent dans la pièce, jetant un œil curieux derrière les cloisons où les Kamis se prélassaient dans d'immenses bains. Sherlock se fit un plaisir d'expliquer à John le nom, l'histoire et la fonction de chaque Kamis, celui-ci se montrant très curieux de cette culture qu'il connaissait peu.

\- Nous pourrions aller au Japon un de ses jours, suggéra Sherlock.

\- Je n'ai déjà pas les moyens de me payer un voyage en Écosse, alors le Japon, rit John. Mais ça serait sympa oui...

Sherlock nota dans un coin de sa tête d'emmener John au Japon prochainement. Pour son anniversaire peut-être ? Il pourrait lui offrir le billet en cadeau, ainsi John n'aurait d'autre choix que de l'accepter, lui qui refusait toute forme de charité. Il regretta que John ne soit pas né en février pour voir les cerisiers en fleurs. N'y avait-il pas une fête quelconque en février ? Une occasion de faire un cadeau... Ah oui, la Saint Valentin ! Sherlock grimaça... Il n'aimait pas la Saint Valentin. Quand on aimait quelqu'un il n'y avait nul besoin d'une date précise pour le lui montrer... Enfin selon lui...

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand un cri se fit entendre, puis il y eu un mouvement de foule qui le bouscula violemment. Deux bras forts et puissants le stabilisèrent lui évitant la chute.

\- Viens !

Sherlock ne songea même pas à désobéir à John et le suivit immédiatement, sa main fermement serrée dans la sienne.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la foule en panique, et cherchèrent la cause d'un tel chahut. Ils virent alors surgir une bête étrange. Toute noire, avec un masque blanc orné de ligne rouge, quatre pattes, elle était difforme et possédait une immense bouche pleine de dent.

\- C'est quoi ça ? souffla John.

\- Un sans-visage, répondit Sherlock. Un sans-visage vorace !

La foule s'agita de nouveau et Sherlock fut soudain propulsé juste sous le nez du sans-visage. Celui-ci ouvrit une gueule béante et en sortit une langue démesurée. Sherlock eut le réflexe de rouler sur le côté juste à temps, la langue saisissant alors un autre client pour l'avaler tout rond. John, qui s'était précipité pour le sauver, l'aida à se relever promptement et se faisant trébucha. Il fit de grands moulinets avec ses bras, mais cela ne changea rien et John chuta dans le bain le plus proche, éclaboussant Sherlock au passage.

Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire en voyant le blond se relever, la mine dépitée, complètement trempé. Sherlock lui tendit une main secourable pour l'aider à sortir de l'immense baignoire. John le fixa avec un air de chien battu puis accepta sa main tendue. Le détective le tira vers lui, mais à sa grande surprise John en fit de même, le faisant à son tour tomber dans le bain.

Sherlock se releva vexé de s'être fait avoir par une ruse aussi puérile qu'enfantine. Mais l'éclat de rire de John lui fit rapidement oublier toute velléité de vengeance.

\- Ça t'apprendras à te moquer alors que j'essayais de t'éviter de servir de repas à un affamé ! lâcha John en riant.

Pour seule réponse Sherlock se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, démenti par un très léger sourire en coin.

Sourire qui se figea quand John ôta son pull et son tee-shirt, puis s'asseyant au bord du bassin, ses chaussures, chaussettes et même son pantalon.

\- Tu fais quoi ? s'étonna Sherlock en cherchant à voir s'il pouvait apercevoir le moindre début de tatouage.

\- Tous les clients et tout le personnel sont partis. Nous avons les bassins pour nous ! Je prend donc un bain...

Sherlock dut admettre que John avait raison et l'imita rapidement, se déshabillant à son tour en ne gardant que son boxer. Puis il se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude et parfumée, appréciant l'instant. Il sentit les pieds de John contre ses jambes et sourit. Le bassin était assez grand pour accueillir une dizaine d'humains, et pourtant John n'était pas loin de lui... Il tendit le bras et effleura l'épaule puis le bras du médecin, appréciant de le sentir près de lui.

\- Et dire que j'ai failli finir dans l'estomac d'un Sans-visage, soupira-t-il d'un ton dramatique.

\- Hm... Heureusement pour lui, tu as réussi à lui échapper, sourit John.

\- Pour lui, releva Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis sûr que tu es très indigeste, il aurait été malade pendant des jours, répondit calmement John.

Sherlock pinça les lèvres, puis plissa les yeux... et croisa le regard pétillant de malice du blond. Ce qui le dérida complètement. Il répliqua en pinçant le bras de John qui ne sourit qu'un peu plus en retour. Secouant la tête Sherlock se dit que John lui faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi. Même se comporter en gamin immature ! Et le pire c'était qu'il aimait ça ! Merde ! Si Mycroft voyait ça il en jubilerait pendant des siècles !

Les minutes s'égrenèrent dans le silence, les deux hommes profitant du calme de l'instant et des bienfaits du bain. A tel point qu'ils sursautèrent violemment, manquant se noyer au passage quand la voix résonna :

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! On remonte le courant dans 10...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama une voix féminine.

\- Merde ! Vite ! Souffla John en sautant hors du bassin.

\- 9...

\- Intrus ! Intrus ! Hurla la voix féminine.

Les deux hommes ne prirent même pas la peine de se rhabiller, saisissant leurs vêtements, et partirent en courant.

\- 8...

\- Attrapez les !

Sherlock attrapa la main de John et accéléra le pas, bien décidé à fuir les hommes qui les pourchassaient.

\- 7...

\- Par là ! Hurla John en l'entraînant brutalement sur la droite.

Sherlock suivit le mouvement, jetant rapidement un œil par dessus son épaule pour constater qu'ils étaient une bonne dizaine à leurs trousses.

\- 6...

Ils franchirent la porte de l'établissement, traversèrent en courant une route et s'engagèrent sur un pont.

\- Vite ! Ils ne doivent pas atteindre l'autre côté ! Piailla une voix nasillarde dans leur dos.

\- 5...

Le pont leur parut long, très long, mais ils accélérèrent quand ils en virent enfin le bout, pressés d'arriver de l'autre côté.

\- 4...

Ils posèrent le pied sur la route de l'autre côté du pont mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant de courir, leurs mains toujours fermement jointes, et leurs vêtements sous le bras.

\- 3...

\- Ils ne nous poursuivent plus, cria Sherlock après un coup d'œil dans son dos.

Il ralentit le pas, obligeant John à en faire de même. Ils se retournèrent et admirèrent le spectacle des bains et de son ballet de Kamis y entrant et en sortant.

\- 2...

\- C'est beau, fit remarquer John.

\- Mais dangereux, grogna Sherlock.

\- 1...

\- Une vie sans danger ? On s'ennuierait, rit John.

Sherlock ne put qu'approuver.

\- 0...

Le tourbillon dissipa le décor dans son brouillard blanc et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de leur salon, leurs vêtements dans les bras.

\- On n'a pas rapporté de souvenir, regretta Sherlock.

\- Si, avoua John.

Puis il fouilla dans les poches de son pantalon et en sortit un rectangle en bois avec des Kanjis gravés dessus.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je l'ai trouvé près du bassin.

Sherlock se saisit du rectangle et l'examina rapidement.

\- Nous avons visiblement pris un bain à l'herbe à chat...

John éclata franchement de rire, et alla accrocher le rectangle sur l'une des branches du sapin. Sherlock profita que John se rhabille pour détailler le dos puis le profil gauche du médecin, mais aucun dessin, aucune ombre n'indiquait où pouvait se trouver le tatouage. Il était donc bien caché par le boxer noir de John.

\- J'ai une courses à faire, dit-il en voyant John s'asseoir devant son ordinateur.

\- Ok... Fais attention... dit le blond d'un air faussement soucieux.

\- Attention à quoi ? Les criminels sont étonnamment calmes en ce moment, grogna Sherlock.

\- Oh je ne pensais pas aux criminels, avoua John. Mais aux chats... Qui adorent l'odeur de l'herbe à chat...

Sherlock ne dit rien mais fila sous la douche, n'ayant pas très envie de se faire courser par des dizaines de chats. Juste avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain il se tourna vers John et bougonna :

\- Et me le rappeler avant que je me rhabille ?

\- Où aurait été l'intérêt, répliqua John en riant.

A suivre...

* * *

Demain chapitre 19 : Où Sherlock et John prennent le train.


	19. 19 Décembre

Fandom : Sherlock/Hercule Poirot.

* * *

**19 décembre : Où Sherlock et John prennent le train. **

Assis dans la cuisine, John buvait son thé matinal tout en lisant le journal. Il était déjà douché et habillé, paré pour l'aventure du jour. Pourtant il avait la tête complètement ailleurs. Cette nuit encore il avait dormi dans le lit de Sherlock, avec Sherlock. Ce qui étrangement ne lui posait aucun problème, il appréciait même beaucoup de sentir le corps du détective contre le sien.

Non ce n'était pas le fait de dormir avec Sherlock qui lui posait soucis ce matin. Non le problème c'était son attitude la veille au soir. La soirée s'était déroulé de manière tout à fait ordinaire, Sherlock s'agitant dans le salon pendant que John était sur son ordinateur, ce que le détective ne manquait pas de venir commenter régulièrement. Mais John n'avait pas manqué la manière dont son colocataire lui jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil, comme s'il cherchait à voir à travers ses vêtements.

Un peu surpris, mais pas inquiet pour deux sous, John n'avait pas relevé. Au moment de se coucher cependant, l'attitude de Sherlock était devenue plus pressante, à tel point que John avait cru que celui-ci voulait coucher avec lui mais ne savait pas comment le faire comprendre. En bon soldat téméraire, John avait tout simplement posé la question à Sherlock qui l'avait regardé choqué avant de nier avec véhémence.

S'en était suivie une discussion surréaliste entre les deux hommes, John assurant à Sherlock que ce genre de désir était tout à fait normal, surtout dans leur situation, et où Sherlock plaidait le malentendu et traitait John d'imbécile qui ne comprenait rien (ce qui en soi était parfaitement normal venant de Sherlock). Puis était venue cette question qui avait laissé John sans voix :

\- Mais si on couche ensemble... tu seras entièrement nu pour ça ?

Devant le silence surpris du médecin, Sherlock avait secoué la tête avant de mettre fin à la conversation et de se coucher. John n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le rejoindre, toujours un peu choqué par la question. Et cette foutue question l'avait travaillé toute la nuit. Pourquoi Sherlock lui avait-il demandé ça ? La réponse était tellement évidente que John ne pouvait imaginer que le si brillant détective puisse l'ignorer.

Bien sûr qu'il serait nu ! John n'était pas un fan de cosplays ou un fétichiste de vêtements (ou sous vêtements). Il aimait sentir le corps de son partenaire, sa peau contre la sienne. Sherlock avait peut-être des goûts plus particuliers dans ce domaine... John était ouvert d'esprit et naturellement curieux, il était prêt à essayer de nouvelles choses pour faire plaisir à son futur amant.

Ou peut-être était-ce justement ça le souci ? Peut-être que Mycroft avait raison finalement et que Sherlock n'y connaissait rien en matière de sexe... John était sceptique à ce sujet, mais cette question était trop naïve et semait le doute en lui. Après s'être longuement torturé les méninges, John avait fini par s'endormir. Mais le rêve qu'il avait fait l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Dans son rêve, il essayait de se déshabiller mais Sherlock s'empressait de lui remettre le vêtement qu'il venait d'ôter, arguant qu'il allait finir par attraper froid.

Le résultat de sa courte nuit se voyait sur son visage où des cernes ombraient ses yeux. Mais John attendait Sherlock de pied ferme. Il ne laisserait pas un détail aussi trivial installer un malaise entre eux. Il comptait bien attendre que Sherlock ait fini de se préparer pour éclaircir cette obscure question. Résolu, il posa sa tasse et plia le journal, qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas lu, bien décidé à mettre son idée à exécution.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Sherlock en sortit, finissant de boutonner sa chemise bleu-roi. Il entra dans la cuisine et se figea sur le seuil. John retint un sourire et le salua le plus naturellement du monde. Les yeux clairs de son ami le détaillèrent d'un air méfiant, puis il s'installa face à lui et but une gorgée de thé, son regard rivé sur John. Finalement, Sherlock lâcha :

\- Pourquoi es-tu torse nu ?

Haussant un sourcil, John fit platement remarquer :

\- Je ne suis pas torse nu...

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux, jetant un œil sous la table.

\- Effectivement, je reformule ma question : Pourquoi es-tu entièrement nu ?

\- Aurais-tu le monopole dans ce domaine ? s'enquit John en souriant.

\- Pas du tout, contra Sherlock. Mais... C'est surprenant... Tu comptes passer la journée ainsi ?

\- Cela te pose-t-il un problème ?

Sherlock plissa les yeux, semblant soupçonner quelque chose, mais sans savoir vraiment quoi. Il répondit cependant :

\- Si nous n'avions pas des projets dont j'ignore encore tout aujourd'hui, je n'aurais rien contre.

\- Donc ma nudité ne te pose aucun problème ? reprit John d'un ton sérieux.

\- Non, confirma Sherlock. Je dois même avouer apprécier le spectacle.

\- Alors pourquoi cette question hier soir ?

John regarda Sherlock mettre ses extraordinaires méninges en branle pour retrouver la fameuse question. Les yeux du détective s'élargirent soudainement, signe qu'il faisait le lien entre l'attitude de John et sa question de la veille.

\- Oh ! Tu as cru que...

\- Oui, confirma John.

\- Et donc tu as...

\- Tout à fait, re-confirma John.

Toujours assis sur le tabouret, John vit Sherlock se lever et contourner la table pour le rejoindre. Les mains du détective caressèrent ses épaules, ses bras puis son dos. John se laissa faire, attendant la suite. Sherlock se plaça derrière lui, ses mains errant toujours sur le haut de son torse. Puis elles descendirent lentement, jusqu'au creux de ses reins, puis sur le haut de sa fesse gauche. John se figea d'un coup, comprenant le sens de cette foutue question quand les doigts du détective suivirent une forme bien définie.

\- Une plume... souffla Sherlock dans son dos. Une balle et... oh !

\- Ta curiosité est-elle satisfaite ? s'enquit John vexé de s'être fait avoir.

\- Pas tout à fait non, avoua Sherlock.

John se retourna brusquement vers son compagnon trop curieux.

\- La balle peut avoir plusieurs significations, mais elle a, à l'évidence, été faite bien après la plume et bien avant la lettre. Je dirai qu'elle a été faite peu après le début de notre colocation, déduisit Sherlock.

\- C'est exact, soupira John en poussant Sherlock et en récupérant ses affaires.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie ce soir là.

\- Vie que tu as bêtement mise en danger juste pour un foutu jeu, grogna John en se rhabillant.

\- La lettre est plus récente... commença Sherlock.

Mais le regard que John lui lança le dissuada de s'aventurer dans cette direction.

\- La plume ? demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet l'air de rien.

\- Un coup de tête quand j'avais seize ans, avoua John. Elle n'a pas de signification particulière, mais je l'aime bien alors je l'ai gardée. Elle est là pour me rappeler que nos erreurs ne peuvent s'effacer. On doit juste apprendre à vivre avec.

Sherlock hocha la tête, comprenant ce que John voulait dire.

Ce dernier se saisit du calendrier et vint l'enlacer en bougonnant.

\- Tu aurais pu juste demander.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réagisses de cette façon, plaida Sherlock. Et puis je te l'ai déjà demandé, mais tu as refusé de me le montrer.

John leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la case numéro dix-neuf.

\- Prêt ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hm... Tu as vraiment cru que la nudité de manière générale et la tienne en particulier pourrait m'effrayer ? Sérieusement, John !

Le tourbillon les emportant évita à John de se justifier... Du moins jusqu'à leur arrivée. Sherlock le fixait intensément attendant une réponse. Mais un sifflement strident détourna leur attention.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda machinalement John.

\- Dans un train visiblement, plaisanta Sherlock.

Puis devant l'air blasé du blond il se pencha vers la fenêtre et chercha un indice qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver.

\- A Istanbul, dit-il finalement.

John allait répliquer quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit sur un homme de taille moyenne, une petite moustache brune aux pointes relevées, un costume trois pièces et un chapeau melon.

\- Oh ! Mes hommages Messieurs, s'exclama-t-il en soulevant légèrement son chapeau.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, répondit John en souriant.

Agrippant la manche de Sherlock il l'obligea à s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui intima de bien se tenir. Pour toute réponse le détective haussa les épaules, puis croisa les bras et se concentra sur le paysage exotique que dévoilait la fenêtre.

\- Vous allez jusqu'à Londres ? s'enquit l'homme.

\- Tout à fait, confirma John.

\- Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, s'excusa l'inconnu en tendant une main vers John. Hercule Poirot, pour vous servir.

\- Enchanté, sourit John en serrant la main tendue. John Watson, et voici mon ami Sherlock Holmes. Il me semble que je connais votre nom... Vous ne seriez pas détective ? N'est-ce pas vous qui avez résolu le meurtre de Roger Ackroyd ?

\- Tout à fait, confirma Hercule Poirot. J'étais à Istanbul pour résoudre une affaire épineuse mais fort intéressante.

Instinctivement John se recula sur son siège, conscient de l'intérêt soudain que prenait leur compagnon de voyage pour Sherlock. Et cela ne rata pas, celui-ci se pencha en avant et serra la main de son homologue, se présentant comme étant lui aussi détective et le lançant sur l'affaire en question. John devina à la mine dubitative du moustachu que celui-ci ne pensait pas Sherlock capable de comprendre ses méthodes révolutionnaires. Mais Hercule Poirot ne tarda pas à changer d'avis et les deux hommes se lancèrent dans une conversation passionnante sur leurs affaires respectives.

Rencogné dans le fond de son siège, John ne les écouta que d'une oreille. Il avait lu quelques livres d'Agatha Christie, entre autres le Meurtre de Roger Ackroyd et le Crime de L'orient Express. Mais Hercule Poirot n'était pas son personnage préféré. Il préférait, et de loin, Miss Marple. Hélas ils ne choisissaient pas où ils atterrissaient, ni qui ils rencontraient. John laissa son regard errer sur les quais de la gare, se laissant bercer par le roulis du train qui démarrait.

Un détail le fit soudain se lever brutalement.

\- Un souci mon ami ? s'étonna Hercule.

\- Non, pas du tout, le rassura John. Je viens seulement de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas acheté le journal.

\- Oh, vous en trouverez dans le wagon bar, l'éclaira le détective à la célèbre moustache.

\- Merci.

John quitta le compartiment le plus calmement possible et se dirigea vers le fameux wagon bar, tout en se demandant comment il ferait pour acheter quoique ce soit, vu qu'il n'avait pas pris son portefeuille. Il jeta discrètement un œil dans les différents compartiments qu'il dépassa, jusqu'à trouver son bonheur : un compartiment vide où traînait un journal. Après s'être assuré que personne ne risquait de le surprendre, il entra dans le compartiment et se saisit du journal.

L'année lui suffit : 1934. Ils étaient bel et bien dans L'orient Express... et un crime serait commis. Un crime dont il connaissait les auteurs pour avoir lu le livre. Et il ne souhaitait nullement se retrouver mêlé à tout ça... Un coup d'œil à un réveil sagement posé sur la table de nuit du compartiment lui apprit qu'ils avaient encore quelques heures avant que le crime ne soit commis. Il avait donc le temps de laisser le calendrier les ramener avant les tragiques évènements. Dans le pire des cas, il avait le chocolat dans sa poche, et il pourrait l'avaler en dernier recours.

Ce fut donc l'esprit plus tranquille qu'il regagna le compartiment et les deux détectives toujours en pleine conversation. Sherlock exposait à Poirot les nouvelles découvertes sur l'aspect psychologique des crimes, ce que le plus vieux écoutait avec attention. John nota que Sherlock avait pris sa place, s'installant en face de son homologue. Pas contrariant, le blond se faufila jusqu'à la fenêtre où il s'installa.

\- Vous n'avez pas trouvé le journal ? s'étonna Hercule Poirot.

Intérieurement, John se mit une claque pour ne pas avoir ramené le journal avec lui. Avec un sourire il répondit :

\- Si j'ai bien trouvé le journal, mais j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas pris mon portefeuille.

Hercule Poirot sembla sur le point de relever le mensonge, mais Sherlock intervint en éclatant d'un rire aussi forcé que bruyant.

\- Quel fieffé menteur tu fais mon ami ! Il n'y a aucune honte à admettre avoir perdu tout le contenu de ton portefeuille au jeu ! Nous sommes entre gentlemen.

Le plus vieux sourit et confirma :

\- Tout à fait. Le jeu peut parfois tourner en notre défaveur. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir à ce sujet.

\- Je vous remercie de votre compréhension, répondit John.

\- Tenez mon ami, voilà de quoi vous offrir un peu de lecture, dit Poirot en lui tendant un billet.

\- Je ne puis accepter, refusa poliment John.

\- Allons, allons, j'ai bien conscience que notre conversation n'est pas des plus passionnantes pour les esprits moins aiguisés que les nôtres. Prenez ceci comme un dédommagement pour monopoliser votre compagnon de route, plaida le détective.

Devant l'insistance de celui-ci John accepta finalement le billet, puis quitta à nouveau le compartiment pour aller acheter le journal. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir croisé quelques uns des passagers, dont la future victime. John hésita un instant à le prévenir, puis se souvenant de ce qu'il avait fait, il décida de ne pas intervenir. Après tout il l'avait bien cherché. Il passa donc son chemin sans le moindre remord, regagnant le compartiment où discutaient toujours les deux détectives.

Il reprit sa place et ouvrit le journal, lisant les nouvelles de 1934. Elles n'étaient pas des plus fraîches, mais elles avaient le mérite d'être divertissantes, ne serait-ce que par leur manière d'être écrites. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les journalistes étaient bien moins formels à cette époque. En fond sonore il y avait toujours le grand débat entre Sherlock et Hercule Poirot.

L'heure du dîner fut annoncée et Hercule les invita à se joindre à lui. Sherlock accepta avec joie, mais John, conscient que le temps leur était compté s'ils voulaient partir avant l'heure du drame, fit semblant de dormir, obligeant Sherlock à laisser son homologue partir devant tout en lui promettant de le rejoindre bientôt. Dès que la porte du compartiment fut fermée, John ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Sherlock le fixa d'un air accusateur et demanda :

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait semblant de dormir ?

John fit un sourire désolé à Sherlock et lui prit le bras, puis il enfourna le chocolat. Immédiatement la voix résonna :

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Départ immédiat dans 10...

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ! s'offusqua Sherlock.

\- Je t'expliquerai une fois rentré, promit John.

\- 9...

\- Ton explication a intérêt à tenir la route, grogna Sherlock. Pour une fois que j'avais trouvé un détective digne de ce nom avec qui discuter.

\- 8...

John se mordit les lèvres, sachant d'avance que son compagnon ne trouverait pas son explication valable.

\- 7...

Sherlock détailla le profil soucieux de John, et celui-ci devina qu'il bouillait intérieurement mais lui faisait confiance.

\- 6...

Il se sentit encore plus mal de priver Sherlock de ce qu'il savait être une enquête passionnante, mais le risque de devoir partir avant la résolution de ladite enquête était trop grand pour qu'il le prenne.

\- 5...

Il savait que Sherlock serait furieux en apprenant ce qu'il avait raté, mais il savait aussi que le détective serait frustré d'être interrompu en pleine enquête.

\- 4...

Et quitte à choisir il préférait gérer un Sherlock furieux plutôt qu'un Sherlock frustré.

\- 3...

Ils entendirent du bruit dans le couloir et John vit clairement Sherlock se tendre, à l'affût.

\- 2...

Le regard que lui lança le détective fit grimacer John qui souffla :

\- Fais-moi confiance.

\- 1...

\- J'ai confiance en toi, répondit Sherlock en plongeant son regard intense dans celui de John.

\- 0...

Le tourbillon se déclencha et les emporta, laissant le compartiment vide de toute présence.

Dés qu'ils furent de retour à Baker Street, John lâcha la main de Sherlock et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il en sortit un livre et le tendit à son ami qui le fixait, attendant l'explication due.

\- Le crime de L'orient Express ? s'étonna Sherlock en lisant le titre. Un polar ?

\- Un excellent polar, confirma John. Une histoire de meurtre dans un train, avec une enquête menée par un détective hors norme : Hercule Poirot.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'agrandirent et étincelèrent de colère.

\- Un meurtre ?! Tu m'as fait rater un meurtre ?!

John ajusta instinctivement sa position, se préparant au combat.

\- Lis-le... Et n'oublie pas que sans mon intervention, nous serions surement partis en plein milieu de l'enquête !

Étonnamment Sherlock ne répliqua pas. Il le fixa longuement, puis alla s'allonger dans le canapé, le livre dans les mains. John resta un moment à attendre une réaction, mais rien ne vint. Sherlock lisait. Rassuré, John se détendit. Il posa le journal qu'il avait soigneusement gardé sur une des branches du sapin, puis s'assit devant son ordinateur pour répondre aux divers mails qu'il avait reçus.

A suivre...

* * *

Demain chapitre 20 : Où John se promène dans les bois et Sherlock se demande si le loup y est.


	20. 20 Décembre

Fandom : Sherlock/Princesse Mononoke.

* * *

**20 Décembre : Où John se promène dans les bois et Sherlock se demande si le loup y est.**

Le sifflement de la bouilloire sortit Sherlock de ses pensées et il éteignit le gaz avant de se servir un thé. Il jeta un œil vers le canapé où John dormait profondément. Il sortit une tasse pour le médecin et la lui prépara. Il beurra des toast qu'il posa sur un plateau, puis prit le tout pour aller le poser au pied du canapé. Tout ceci n'avait en rien troublé le repos de John. Pas plus la préparation du petit déjeuner que la douche que Sherlock avait prise avant.

A la décharge du blond, Sherlock n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Sa lecture du roman d'Agatha Christie l'avait passionné. Tout naturellement il avait décortiqué les indices, critiqué (ou loué selon les cas) la méthode d'investigation d'Hercule Poirot et ses hypothèses. Et bien sûr il avait résolu l'affaire avant la fin du livre et il avait largement commenté celle-ci, de la motivation des suspects à leur manière de faire, tout en passant par les compétences du médecin légiste. Et tout ceci à voix haute en sollicitant régulièrement John.

John avait donc peu dormi, ce qui expliquait ses ronflements matinaux. Normalement John était bien plus aisé à réveiller. Sherlock devait toujours faire preuve d'ingéniosité et de discrétion quand il s'introduisait dans la chambre de son colocataire durant la nuit, celui-ci s'éveillant au moindre bruit inhabituel. Mais le détective avait trouvé la parade : mettre un enregistrement de violon qui couvrait parfaitement tout craquement de parquet indésirable.

Ce fut donc conscient de tout ceci, que Sherlock essaya de réveiller John. Il commença par lui secouer doucement l'épaule, ne récoltant qu'un grognement, puis il l'appela. Une fois... deux fois... Il le secoua franchement en tonnant son nom ce qui fit faire un bond à l'ancien soldat qui se leva brutalement, manquant renverser Sherlock au passage.

\- Hein ! Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Il fallut quelques secondes à John pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait nul danger imminent. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Sherlock qui le regardait amusé.

\- Tu as le réveil brutal ce matin... constata celui-ci.

John se laissa tomber dans le canapé en soufflant, puis de manière très mature fit un doigt d'honneur à son colocataire.

\- Tes manières ! rit ce dernier.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu m'as réveillé juste parce que tu t'ennuies, grogna John.

\- Pas du tout, protesta Sherlock. Mais il est presque dix heures, et je sais que tu as encore des choses à faire pour Noël...

\- Déjà ! Mais tu aurais dû me réveiller bien plus tôt !

Et sur ces mots John courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, laissant Sherlock assis sur le tapis du salon.

Sherlock mit à profit l'absence de John pour avaler son thé et grignoter un toast. Il en profita aussi pour ouvrir la case numéro vingt du calendrier, notant pour lui-même que les formes des chocolats n'étaient pas très variées. Il se figea soudainement, son cerveau tirant des sonnettes d'alarmes à tout va. Mais pourquoi... pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça !

Ce fut ce moment précis que John choisi pour le rejoindre, le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain se fermant tirant le détective de son état de choc.

\- John ! S'exclama-t-il en sautant sur le susnommé. Les chocolats ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! Les chocolats !

Secoué dans tous les sens par l'énergique détective, John le repoussa et soupira lourdement :

\- Oui et bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les chocolats ?

\- Leurs formes ! expliqua Sherlock avec sa véhémence habituelle. Leurs formes sont forcément en lien avec les aventures ! Il faut se souvenir des formes des chocolats ! Celui d'hier... Celui d'hier c'était une boule de Noël !

Tout en parlant Sherlock nota furieusement sur un calepin sa trouvaille. Il allait continuer son introspection quand les bras de John l'enlacèrent et que le tourbillon les emporta loin de leur appartement.

\- John ! S'offusqua Sherlock en se retournant brutalement. Tu aurais pu...

\- Le plastique dans le calendrier a les formes des chocolats, l'interrompit John. Tu auras tout le reste de la journée pour étudier ta théorie. En attendant, profite !

Un peu vexé, mais concédant le point à John dans son for intérieur, Sherlock observa ce qui l'entourait.

Ils étaient au cœur d'une forêt aux arbres majestueux, aux buissons fournis et fleuris et aux herbes hautes et sauvages. En regardant un peu plus attentivement, Sherlock constata qu'ils étaient sur un îlot. Une calme rivière entourait de ses eaux scintillantes le petit coin de terre où ils avaient atterri. Au centre de l'îlot se dressait un arbre si grand que même en se dévissant le cou Sherlock n'en vit par la cime. Quelques pas lui suffire pour faire le tour de l'endroit émergé.

Un clapotis lui fit tourner la tête vers John qui venait de mettre les pieds dans l'eau, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes à la main.

\- Elle est bonne ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Délicieuse, avoua John dans un murmure. Cet endroit... il est habité, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Je le trouve plutôt désert, remarqua Sherlock en observant attentivement son environnement. Peut-être quelques animaux mais sûrement pas des humains.

Le rire tout en souffle de John lui fit deviner qu'il avait mal interprété la question. Vexé, il fit le tour de l'îlot, notant le silence à peine troublé par les pépiements de lointains oiseaux. Un bruissement plus proche lui fit plisser les yeux et il vit sur l'autre rive un lapin disparaître dans un fourré feuillu. Curieux de voir ce qu'il y avait plus loin, il entreprit de grimper sur les branches les plus basses de l'arbre. Après bien des tentatives, il réussit finalement et se redressa en équilibre précaire pour essayer de voir l'horizon.

Ce fut alors qu'il le vit : un nuage de fumée. Il y avait donc des humains au delà de cette forêt. Excité par sa découverte il descendit de son perchoir et rejoignit John qui s'était allongé sur l'herbe, les pieds dans l'eau et semblait dormir.

\- John ! John ! Il y a de la fumée là-bas !

John ouvrit un œil et grogna une vague onomatopée.

\- Il y a donc des humains ! plaida Sherlock. Allons les rencontrer !

\- Sherlock, soupira lourdement John. On est bien là... Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix rencontrer des humains ? Les rares fois où ils ne sont pas venus à nous directement ça c'est mal fini... ou presque.

Sherlock dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas tord, et s'assit finalement sur l'herbe, juste à côté de John.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration légèrement plus forte qu'à l'habitude du médecin lui indiqua que celui-ci s'était endormi. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Sherlock laissa son esprit vagabonder, passant d'une pensée à l'autre sans vraiment s'y attarder. Il n'avait même pas envie d'essayer de résoudre le mystère du calendrier. L'ambiance du lieux était tellement apaisante qu'elle lui coupait toute envie de s'agiter, même cérébralement.

La présence calme et rassurante de John n'aidait en rien. L'image d'une plume surmontant une balle et une lettre lui traversa l'esprit, mais il la chassa bien vite. Il avait résolu ce mystère facilement. John lui avait lui-même donné la signification de la plume, il avait deviné celle de la balle confirmée par le médecin. Et la réaction de celui-ci quand il avait essayé de comprendre la lettre lui avait donné la réponse. Un S majuscule et stylisé... Le S de Sherlock... Tatoué sans nul doute durant sa longue absence. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter tout ça... et n'en n'avait pas vraiment envie.

Autour d'eux, les feuilles bruissaient sous la brise et l'eau clapotait doucement sur les cailloux. Ici la nature régnait en maître, sauvage, indomptable et pourtant si calme et douce. Un rayon de soleil perçait à travers les branchages fournis et caressait leurs visages. Sherlock finit par s'allonger, utilisant John comme oreiller ce que celui-ci laissa faire sans broncher, assoupi. Les minutes, peut-être les heures, passèrent emportant Sherlock dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce fut un léger pincement sur son bras qui le sortit des limbes du sommeil. Il releva la tête, demandant muettement à John pourquoi il le réveillait. Mais John ne le regardait pas. Son regard était fixé sur l'autre rive, un regard que Sherlock connaissait bien : celui du soldat en face d'un potentiel danger. Doucement il tourna la tête pour voir ce qui mettait John sur le qui-vive. A quelques mètres d'eux, sur l'autre rive, se tenait un gigantesque loup blanc.

Jamais Sherlock n'avait vu un loup aussi grand, au moins aussi grand qu'un poney. Lentement il se redressa, s'asseyant et laissant ainsi John faire de même. Il nota du coin de l'œil que ce dernier n'avait pas sorti son arme, sûrement pour ne pas effrayer la bête. Celle-ci renifla bruyamment, ses oreilles pointant dans leur direction et l'œil méfiant. Un grognement sourd roula dans la gorge animale, et John se tendit, prêt à passer à l'action d'une manière ou d'une autre.

C'était une des choses que Sherlock admirait chez John, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Nombre de soldats en revenant à la vie civile perdaient leurs réflexes au bout de quelques mois, parfois un an ou deux. Mais pas John. Bien qu'il ait quitté l'armée depuis plusieurs années, il avait toujours ses mécanismes de soldat. La vie qu'il menait ne l'aidait certainement pas à les perdre, mais Sherlock admirait la capacité de John à anticiper les attaques ennemis et à s'y tenir prêt... en toutes circonstances.

Ceux qui avaient réussis à s'en prendre au Docteur Watson l'avaient toujours eu ou par surprise, ou au chantage. Et même dans la pire des situations John savait toujours comment s'en sortir, quitte à se sacrifier lui-même pour protéger les autres. Parce que John faisait toujours passer la sécurité et la survie des autres avant la sienne. Il avait été soldat certes, mais surtout médecin. Son respect pour la vie d'autrui était proprement fascinant.

Là encore, alors qu'ils étaient potentiellement menacés par un loup géant, John s'inquiétait avant tout de la sécurité de Sherlock. La preuve ? Son bras tendu devant Sherlock et le regard qu'il lui avait lancé signifiant clairement : tiens toi prêt à courir ! Et si Sherlock avait techniquement le temps de partir en courant, la position de John lui ferait perdre quelques précieuses secondes. Donc John comptait faire gagner du temps au détective à son propre détriment... comme à son habitude.

Mais Sherlock n'était pas décidé à laisser John prendre des risques pour lui. Lentement, et sans quitter la bête des yeux, il se pencha et agrippa l'épaule du médecin, l'incitant d'une poussée ferme à se relever. John compris l'ordre silencieux et obtempéra, sans lâcher la potentielle menace du regard. Une fois John debout, Sherlock recula précautionneusement, mettant quelques centimètres de plus entre eux et le loup.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas, seul ses oreilles mobiles et son regard perçant indiquaient qu'il surveillait le moindre de leurs mouvements. Une branche craqua sous leurs pas et les deux hommes se figèrent, attentifs à la réaction de l'animal. Un étrange sourire, dévoilant des crocs luisants, étira les babines du loup. Puis une voix caverneuse résonna dans les bois :

\- Que faites vous là Humains ?

Surpris les deux hommes échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension, puis John s'inclina légèrement vers le loup.

\- Nous sommes arrivés là par magie et nous attendons simplement que la magie nous ramène d'où nous venons.

En face d'eux le loup émit un son proche du rire, sa gueule s'ouvrant largement. Puis il reprit d'un ton cynique.

\- Les humains sont tous des menteurs ! Mais soit... Nous attendrons ensemble que la magie vous ramène.

Puis sans un mot de plus et d'un seul bond prodigieux le loup les rejoignit sur l'îlot. Si de loin il semblait immense, de près il était littéralement colossal. Si haut sur pattes qu'il dépassait largement John et sa truffe arrivait au nez de Sherlock. Celui-ci soutint sans ciller le regard ambré du loup qui le flaira avant de détourner la tête, visiblement désintéressé. Il se tourna vers John qu'il renifla longuement, tournant autour du médecin avec un intérêt visible.

Mais il ne dit rien, et alla s'allonger au pied de l'arbre, posant sa tête sur ses pattes avant dans une attitude de repos. Cependant ses oreilles tendues montraient clairement qu'il restait à l'affût. Sherlock nota rapidement tout ça et jeta un œil vers John, curieux de savoir comment son surprenant compagnon réagirait dans cette situation. Et John fut égal à lui-même : surprenant.

John fixa un long moment le loup, puis d'une légère moue sembla décider qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Il se rassit donc au bord de l'eau et replongea ses pieds dans le ruisseau, fermant paisiblement les yeux profitant pleinement du calme de l'endroit. Plus prudent, Sherlock préféra rester debout, juste derrière John, tourné de telle sorte qu'il puisse garder un œil sur le loup et sur son médecin personnel.

Les bruits de la nature reprirent leurs droits, les oiseaux gazouillant dans les branches et l'eau clapotant sur les rochers. Allongé sur l'herbe, John semblait dormir, tout comme leur gardien à la taille impressionnante. Sherlock s'approcha doucement de ce dernier, curieux de l'observer de près. Mis à part ses proportions et le fait qu'il parle, il n'avait rien de plus ou de moins qu'un loup ordinaire.

Poussé par la curiosité Sherlock se pencha de plus en plus vers la bête. Il se pencha tellement qu'il sursauta violemment quand une pupille doré se révéla soudainement juste sous son nez.

\- Sherlock, soupira John depuis sa place. Laisse ce loup tranquille !

Le détective fixa d'un œil circonspect à l'animal qui le lui rendit bien, avant de finalement rejoindre John en émettant un bruit de nez proche d'un Hmpff vexé.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Promenons nous dans les bois dans 10...

\- Ah ! C'est l'heure ! dit John en se relevant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? gronda le loup en dressant rapidement sur ses pattes, alerte.

\- 9...

\- C'est le signal du départ pour nous, expliqua John en enfilant ses chaussettes.

\- D'où vient cette voix ? grogna la bête méfiante.

\- 8...

\- Nous n'en savons rien, répondit calmement John en laçant ses chaussures. C'est magique.

\- Les hommes ne croient plus en la magie ! assena l'animal.

\- 7...

\- Certains y croient encore, ricana Sherlock en jetant un regard moqueur à son colocataire.

\- Et d'autres refusent d'admettre qu'elle existe même quand elle est sous leur nez, rétorqua John.

\- 6...

\- Les humains sont étranges, souffla le seul non humain sur l'îlot.

\- Ils sont stupides surtout, contra Sherlock.

\- 5...

\- Nous avons l'habitude de ramener un souvenir de nos voyages, intervint poliment John. Pourrions nous prendre quelques fleurs ?

\- Des fleurs ? s'étonna le loup.

\- 4...

\- Des fleurs ? s'offusqua Sherlock.

\- Oui des fleurs ! confirma John d'un ton péremptoire. Ce sera largement suffisant !

\- 3...

\- Si vous voulez, rit le loup. Des fleurs...

Sherlock le fusilla du regard, pendant que John profitait de l'acceptation du gardien des lieux pour cueillir quelques fleurs sauvages.

\- 2...

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ? soupira Sherlock quand John revint.

\- Tu verras bien.

\- 1...

\- Les humains sont vraiment étranges, lâcha le loup. Mais vous êtes moins bêtes et méchants que les autres.

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps de répondre, le brouillard les emportant loin de l'îlot et du gigantesque loup.

Le retour à Baker Street se fit dans le calme, comme si la tranquillité de la forêt les avait suivi jusqu'à Londres. John se dirigea vers la cuisine, pris un verre qu'il remplit d'eau, y mit les fleurs cueillies plus tôt et il posa le tout au pied du sapin à la décoration hétéroclite. Debout au milieu du salon, Sherlock observa John faire, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne l'invite d'un geste à prendre une tasse de thé.

Sherlock se laissa tomber dans le canapé et invita John à l'y rejoindre tout en le déchargeant d'une des deux tasses fumantes et odorantes. Ils restèrent assis là, en silence, se satisfaisant de la compagnie de l'autre, de la chaleur du thé entre leurs mains, et de leur arbre de Noël aux étranges allures de bric-à-brac.

A suivre...

* * *

Demain chapitre 21 : Où Sherlock réalise un rêve et où John se découvre le pied marin.


	21. 21 Décembre

Fandom : Sherlock/Pirates des caraïbes.

* * *

**21 Décembre : Où Sherlock réalise un rêve et où John se découvre le pied marin.**

Le soleil éclaira timidement la chambre de Sherlock, peinant à traverser les lourds nuages gris qui obstruaient le ciel de Londres en cette fin de Décembre. Bien blottis sous la couette, John et Sherlock émergèrent lentement de leur sommeil, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre avant de devoir affronter l'air plus frais de la chambre. John profita que Sherlock ne soit pas encore sur le pied de guerre pour le câliner un peu, se surprenant lui même dans ce besoin de serrer le détective contre lui.

Se faisant il sentit parfaitement une dureté contre sa cuisse. Une dureté qu'il identifia rapidement comme étant la célébrissime érection matinale, tout à fait normale et physiologique chez un homme bien portant et en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il avait d'ailleurs la même. L'idée que Sherlock puisse avoir des réactions corporelles aussi bassement humaines l'amusa beaucoup, le faisant même ricaner discrètement.

Mais pas assez discrètement sûrement.

\- Sérieusement John ? grogna Sherlock. Ce genre de chose ne fait rire que les gamins normalement !

\- Certes, admit John. Mais c'est toi... C'est ça qui est drôle.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi, marmonna Sherlock. Et arrête de frotter ta cuisse comme ça, sinon je te saute dessus.

John éclata franchement de rire cette fois, puis se penchant vers son compagnon il l'embrassa doucement avant de répondre :

\- Pas que je sois totalement opposé à l'idée, mais on a une journée chargée en perspective, donc on sort du lit... maintenant !

Puis joignant le geste à la parole, John poussa brusquement Sherlock hors du lit, ce dernier tombant avec un cri de surprise ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité de John.

Sherlock se redressa, ses yeux gris apparaissant au dessus du matelas. Puis il gronda :

\- Cours !

John ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta le lit, puis la chambre en courant et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain tout en riant. Sherlock le suivit sans se presser, ne masquant même pas le sourire ourlant ses lèvres.

Une fois sous la douche, John se calma un peu, pouffant encore à la tête de Sherlock tombant du lit. Il soupira d'aise sous l'eau bien chaude, mais poussa un hurlement peu viril quand l'eau devint soudainement glaciale.

\- Oh le con ! Rugit-il comprenant que Sherlock avait dû ouvrir à fond le robinet d'eau chaude de la cuisine. SHERLOCK !

Le rire du détective lui parvint même à travers la porte et John ne put que secouer la tête, amusé malgré lui.

\- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, plaisanta Sherlock de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Et je vais attraper une pneumonie, plaida John.

Un silence suivit, puis l'eau se réchauffa et John pu finir sa douche, non sans remercier Sherlock au passage.

En sortant de la salle de bain, John trouva Sherlock habillé de pied en cap, une tasse de thé fumante à la main et une autre l'attendant sagement sur la table.

\- Tu n'es donc pas totalement opposé à l'idée ? demanda Sherlock l'air de rien.

John haussa un sourcil surpris, bu une gorgée de thé et répliqua :

\- Non, il me semble même évident qu'on en arrivera là un jour ou l'autre. J'avoue en avoir envie. Mais j'ai aussi envie qu'on prenne notre temps.

Sherlock sembla soupeser le pour et le contre avant d'approuver les dires de John. Ils finirent leur thé puis John se saisit du calendrier et ouvrit la case vingt-et-une. Un chocolat en forme de cadeau y reposait paisiblement, attendant qu'une âme charitable veuille bien le manger. Sherlock contourna la table et vint enlacer John, déposant un furtif baiser dans son cou. John rit doucement et sortit le chocolat de sa case. Le tourbillon les emporta vers de nouvelles aventures.

Ils atterrirent sur le pont d'un bateau et furent immédiatement cernés par une troupes de marins aux airs peu engageants. Instinctivement John leva les mains en l'air. D'un coup d'œil il identifia ceux qui les entouraient ainsi, les menaçant d'armes diverses et variées : Des pirates ! Une voix retentit, faisant s'écarter les autres.

\- Et bien, et bien ! Qu'avons nous là !

\- Pourparler ! S'exclama Sherlock d'une voix forte.

Les moues déçues des pirates firent clairement comprendre à John que Sherlock avait dit ce qu'il fallait. Il se souvint alors que Mycroft lui avait avoué qu'enfant Sherlock rêvait d'être un pirate. Voilà qui expliquait comment il connaissait leurs langages et leurs coutumes. Celui qui avait parlé un peu plus tôt s'avança jusqu'à eux et les examina de près. De si près que John pouvait sentir le tabac à chiquer et le rhum dans son haleine.

\- Pourparler... Vous avez entendu Messieurs ? Ils invoquent les pourparlers. Soit ! Jetez les en cellules, je verrai plus tard quoi faire d'eux, lança celui qui devait être le capitaine en tournant les talons.

\- Je peux me rendre utile sur un navire, plaida Sherlock. Je sais briquer le pont, manipuler les voiles, et nouer les cordages. Quand à mon ami, il est médecin. Il peut soigner votre équipage.

John maudit intérieurement Sherlock et ses idées saugrenues. Lui ? Soigner un équipage de pirates ? Sans le moindre matériel surement en plus ! Voilà une brillante idée qui leur vaudrait sûrement la potence ! Mais les paroles de Sherlock eurent l'effet escompté et le capitaine se retourna brutalement vers eux.

\- Un médecin ? Vraiment ?

Instinctivement John recula légèrement quand le capitaine vint coller son nez contre le sien, l'examinant de si près qu'il devait pouvoir lui compter les poils du nez.

\- Êtes-vous réellement médecin ?

\- Oui, confirma John.

\- Parfait ! J'ai quelques hommes légèrement amochés, et un autre un peu plus salement. Vous allez me les remettre sur pied !

Puis se penchant vers John il souffla :

\- Même si je doute que vous puissiez faire des miracles. Mais ne le lui dites pas !

Puis se tournant vers Sherlock il le détailla de la tête aux pieds avant de décréter :

\- Toi, tu remplaceras notre cher Mouche ! Maître Gibbs, il est à vous !

\- Comptez sur moi capitaine !

\- Excusez moi, mais avec quel capitaine avons nous l'insigne honneur de naviguer ? s'enquit Sherlock.

Le capitaine sourit et porta la main à son tricorne, saluant outrageusement.

\- Le capitaine du Black Pearl. Le capitaine Jack Sparrow pour vous servir ! Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Holmes, Sherlock Holmes, répondit Sherlock en s'inclinant. Et le Docteur Watson, John Watson.

\- Bien, les présentations sont faites. Tous à vos postes !

John se sentit tirer par le bras et il n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le pirate qui l'entraînait vers la soute. Un dernier coup d'œil lui montra un Sherlock aux anges, se délestant de sa veste et transformant une manche de sa chemise en foulard noué sur ses boucles brunes. Amusé, John descendit les marches étroites qui menaient au dortoirs de l'équipage. Dans l'un des hamacs suspendus là il trouva un homme, le fameux Mouche, inconscient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'enquit-il auprès du marin l'ayant accompagné.

\- Il s'est fait mordre par une tortue, répondit le pirate en souriant moqueusement.

John fit la moue mais ne dit rien. C'était la première fois qu'il allait voir une morsure de tortue. Il se pencha donc sur son patient, notant au passage qu'il avait de la fièvre et vraiment une sale mine.

Il souleva le drap souillé qui couvrait le malheureux, chassant d'une main agacée les mouches qui bourdonnaient autour d'eux. A la vue de la plaie, il ne put retenir une légère grimace de dégoût. La cuisse mordue par la tortue était atrocement gonflée et bleuie, ce qui n'était définitivement pas bon signe. La morsure elle-même était encore plus moche, d'un violet des plus mauvais augures et suintante de pu. L'odeur n'avait rien à envier à l'aspect visuel : nauséabonde et mortifère.

John se recula et reposa le drap sur son patient, bien mal parti.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amputé ? demanda-t-il au pirate resté à ses côtés.

\- Il n'a pas voulu, expliqua celui-ci.

Le médecin hésita quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre. Vu sa fièvre il avait fort à parier que l'infection s'était généralisée, et qu'il était alors bien trop tard pour amputer en espérant le sauver.

\- Vous voulez que j'aille chercher la hache ? s'enquit le pirate.

\- Non, c'est trop tard pour que ce soit salutaire, répondit John en soupirant. Qu'avez vous comme médicaments ?

\- Du rhum.

\- On s'en contentera alors, souffla John. Honnêtement, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Mais on va quand même tenter quelque chose. Allez me chercher un couteau bien aiguisé et propre, deux draps ou tissus propres, des braises et un fer à chauffer, un seau vide, et du rhum... beaucoup de rhum... Et si quelques uns de vos camarades peuvent venir aider ce serait plus simple.

Le pirate opina du chef et disparu rapidement dans l'escalier. John tourna sur lui même, examinant son environnement et cherchant ce qu'il pourrait utiliser pour soigner Monsieur Mouche. Une table se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, il entreprit de la pousser et de la rapprocher du hamac occupé par son malade. Il finissait de s'assurer d'avoir une bonne visibilité quand des pas lui annoncèrent le retour du pirate. Celui-ci surgit avec le matériel demandé et trois autres membres de l'équipage.

\- On aussi prit une chandelle, dit le pirate en montrant l'objet susnommé.

\- Parfait Monsieur...

\- Appelez moi Marty. Et lui là c'est Cotton, à côté c'est Duncan et le dernier là c'est Requin.

\- Requin ? s'étonna John.

L'homme ainsi nommé sourit largement dévoilant une dentition étonnamment pointue et impressionnante, expliquant ainsi son patronyme.

John ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, retroussant ses manches il se saisit d'un des draps supposément propre, même si des tâches suspectes le parsemait. Il l'étala sur la table puis se tournant vers les marins il expliqua :

\- Nous allons le poser sur la table pour que ce soit plus facile.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Mouche fut soulevé du hamac puis déposé sur la table d'opération sommaire.

A peine fut-il installé que John demanda à Marty de découper les vêtements du blessé pour le déshabiller. Pendant ce temps il versa une généreuse dose de rhum sur le couteau propre et bien aiguisé amené par son aide médicale improvisée. Puis il se tourna vers Monsieur Mouche et sa cuisse qui avait servi d'amuse-bouche à une tortue.

\- Bien, dit-il, il va falloir le tenir. Même inconscient il peut réagir à la douleur et s'il bouge je risque d'aggraver les choses.

Les quatre pirates se mirent immédiatement en place pour maintenir leur frère d'arme immobile. John positionna soigneusement le seau sous la plaie, la cuisse infectée étant positionnée hors de la table. D'un geste sûr il incisa la partie purulente de la plaie. Immédiatement le liquide jaunâtre virant au vert s'écoula en quantité importante de l'incision. Monsieur Mouche sortit de son inconscience en hurlant, mettant les muscles de ses camarades à rude épreuve en s'agitant fortement.

John posa le couteau et saisit la cuisse enflée à deux mains avant d'appuyer fortement pour faire sortir le maximum de pu. Indifférent aux cris inarticulés de son patient, John serra et serra encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de pu à sortir mais uniquement du sang bien rouge. Alors seulement il cessa. Attrapant une bouteille de rhum il la versa entièrement sur la plaie sanguinolente, tirant du malheureux Monsieur Mouche de nouvelles lamentations.

\- Tenez le encore un peu, j'ai presque fini, lança John aux pirates.

Il attrapa l'épée courte mais dotée d'une lame très large il l'a plongea dans le seau de braise et patienta quelques secondes pour s'assurer que la lame soit parfaitement chauffée. D'un coup d'œil il informa ses aides temporaires de ses intentions. Ceux ci comprirent parfaitement le message et resserrèrent leurs étreintes, immobilisant le blessé au maximum.

Puis sans prévenir, John appliqua la lame chauffée à blanc sur la plaie, tirant un véritable hurlement au pauvre infortuné.

\- Et bien, et bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici, lâcha une voix rieuse derrière eux.

\- Oh ! Capitaine ! salua John en s'épongeant le front. Nous venons de terminer.

Puis se tournant vers les quatre autres il leur dit :

\- Merci pour votre aide Messieurs. Vous pouvez le réinstaller dans son hamac et le couvrir de ce drap.

Tout en parlant, John avait attrapé le second drap propre et le tendit aux pirates qui s'exécutaient.

\- Je vois que vous avez bien travaillé docteur, dit Jack Sparrow en voyant la quantité de pu présente dans le seau.

\- En toute franchise je doute que cela lui sauve la vie, il aurait fallu l'amputer dès le début pour éviter une infection d'une telle ampleur.

\- Hélas Monsieur Mouche a refusé qu'on lui coupe la jambe, soupira le capitaine. Il préférerait se faire avaler la main par un crocodile, enfin c'est ce qu'il a dit... Je doute qu'un crocodile le trouve comestible ceci dit.

John sourit à la blague et rangea le matériel utilisé, rendant aux pirates leurs couteaux et sabre. Il prit le seau plein de pu et se dirigea vers le pont.

\- Je vais jeter ça à la mer, informa-t-il.

\- Je vous accompagne docteur, lança le capitaine.

Les deux hommes montèrent les escaliers d'un même pas, et John sourit en sentant l'air frais du large venir chasser l'odeur pestilentielle de son seau.

\- Votre ami, ce Monsieur Holmes... commença le capitaine.

\- Oui, demanda John un peu tendu, ce demandant ce que Sherlock avait encore bien pu inventer.

\- Il est... surprenant, conclu Jack.

\- Oh ! Oui, il peut être...

Mais John ne finit pas sa phrase, étant arrivé sur le pont et voyant Sherlock en bras de chemise, debout sur une vergue, arguant les marins pour remonter la voile.

John sourit et se dirigea vers le bord pour vider son seau. Une fois chose faite, il se permit d'admirer Sherlock qui volait littéralement d'une voile à l'autre, de vergue en vergue, changeant de mat avec une aisance et une grâce qu'aucun des autres pirates n'avaient. Rassuré sur le sort du navire (Sherlock n'avait pas l'intention de le couler pour une quelconque raison), John s'accouda sur le bord et admira la vue.

Il n'y avait rien... rien à par la mer. L'immense étendue bleue s'étalait à perte de vue, seulement troublée par quelques brides d'écumes surmontant les vagues. Un trou particulièrement profond fit tanguer le bateau, obligeant John à se tenir au bord avec force pour ne pas tomber. Amusé, il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il n'était visiblement pas victime du mal de mer ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose. Vu l'enthousiasme de Sherlock nul doute qu'à l'avenir il remonterait sur un bateau.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! A Bâbord toute ! A l'abordage dans 10...

\- Sherlock ! Hurla John pour se faire entendre de son compagnon perché dans l'un des mâts.

\- 9...

Mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas et continua à virevolter au milieu des voiles et des cordages.

\- 8...

\- SHERLOCK ! s'époumona John, réussissant enfin à attirer l'attention du détective.

Ce dernier lui fit un grand geste et repartit à son activité première, ce qui fit enrager John.

\- 7...

Agacé le médecin attrapa le premier cordage et entreprit de rejoindre son pirate personnel.

\- Putain Sherlock ! grogna-t-il.

\- 6...

La bateau tangua et John lâcha une de ses prises se retrouvant pendu par une seule main à plusieurs mètres au dessus du vide. Comme s'il avait sentit son médecin en danger, Sherlock baissa les yeux à ce moment précis.

\- 5...

\- John ! Tiens bon j'arrive !

Puis avec des gestes souples Sherlock descendit jusqu'à John qui tentait d'agripper le cordage avec sa seconde main.

\- 4...

Alors que John se tendait une énième fois vers le cordage, une poigne puissante et rassurante lui saisit la main.

\- John ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'exclama Sherlock en remontant John sur la vergue.

\- Je t'ai appelé, rugit John. Et toi, tu m'ignores !

\- 3...

\- Oh ! Fit Sherlock en entendant enfin le compte à rebours. Désolé... J'ai cru...

\- Laisse tomber, soupira John, j'ai bien compris que tu t'amuses comme sur une scène de crime. L'essentiel c'est qu'on soit réunis.

\- 2...

\- Oui, et j'ai même un souvenir, plaisanta Sherlock en enlaçant John et en pointant son tricorne.

\- Voilà qui va aller parfaitement bien avec la décoration de notre sapin, rit John en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- 1...

Le tourbillon se déclencha et les emporta loin du Black Pearl, de son équipage et de la mer des caraïbes. John ne sut jamais qu'il avait sauvé la vie de Monsieur Mouche qui se retira de la piraterie pour ouvrir un bar nommé Au Capitaine Crochet.

De retour dans leur appartement de Londres, les deux hommes posèrent le tricorne sur l'une des branches du sapin et prirent une tasse de thé.

\- Tu as tort... dit soudain Sherlock surprenant John.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Quand tu as dit que je m'amusais comme sur une scène de crime. Je m'amuse bien plus sur une scène de crime que sur un bateau pirate... Surtout si tu es avec moi...

Puis sans rien ajouter d'ajouter, Sherlock s'installa devant son ordinateur pour contacter Charles Xavier et lui faire part de ses dernière aventures et discuter des dernières découvertes du mutant. John sourit en voyant le détective faire, puis il se retroussa les manches et s'attela à la confection du pudding de Noël.

A suivre...

* * *

Demain chapitre 22 : Où John veut une famille et où Sherlock râle... encore.


	22. 22 Décembre

Fandom : Sherlock/Le château ambulant.

* * *

**22 Décembre : Où John veut une famille et où Sherlock râle... encore. **

Le réveil sonna bruyamment tirant les deux hommes endormis de leurs sommeils. John tendit la main pour le faire taire, sous les grognements de Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi tu as mis le réveil ?

\- Parce que nous sommes le 22 décembre, que le réveillon est dans deux jours, qu'il me reste des choses à préparer et des courses à faire, et que nous avons une nouvelle aventure qui nous attend. Bref, j'ai une journée chargée, répondit posément John en sortant du lit.

Sherlock le regarda s'habiller, toujours bien enfoui sous la couette, puis ronchonna :

\- Tu ? Et moi ?

John se retourna pour le regarder, amusé.

\- Tu comptes venir avec moi faire les courses ? Et m'aider à faire le ménage, le rangement, s'assurer qu'on a ce qu'il faut comme vaisselle, que tous les cadeaux sont achetés et emballés ? Bref que ce qui doit être prêt est prêt ?

En soupirant Sherlock se leva à son tour, puis contourna le lit pour rejoindre John et l'embrasser.

\- Et pour demain ? Tu as une journée chargée aussi ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Parfaitement, répondit John en riant. Ma tâche la plus difficile va consister à te tenir occupé pour que tu ne sois pas dans mes pattes pendant que je cuisinerai.

\- Je pourrai t'aider, suggéra Sherlock.

\- Toi ? s'exclama John en éclatant de rire. Sherlock, tu sais à peine faire griller un toast...

\- Détrompe toi, je sais parfaitement faire griller un toast, le contredit le détective. Je connais la température idéale et le temps de cuisson à la milliseconde près pour obtenir le parfait croustillant à l'extérieur et moelleux à l'intérieur.

\- Pourquoi ne l'avoir jamais fait ? Depuis que je suis là, je ne t'ai pas vu faire la cuisine une seule fois, mis à part des toasts ratés la plupart du temps, dit John en fixant son compagnon d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Parce que tu ne m'en as jamais laissé l'occasion, contra Sherlock avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

John le fixa longuement, puis sourit malicieusement.

\- Très bien, tu as raison. Je vais prendre ma douche et m'habiller, tu as tout le temps nécessaire pour me préparer un petit déjeuner de roi et bien consistant. Je t'en donne l'occasion. Mieux, je te le demande ! Je veux goûter ta cuisine.

Puis le médecin quitta la pièce, laissant Sherlock seul, à moitié nu et presque vexé de s'être fait prendre à son propre piège.

Dépité, mais reconnaissant la victoire incontestable de John, Sherlock entreprit donc de préparer un vrai petit déjeuner pour son médecin personnel. Pas juste un thé... Non, un vrai petit déjeuner complet, avec thé, toasts, œufs brouillés, bacon et flageolets à la tomate. Heureusement pour lui, il trouva tout le nécessaire dans les placards et dans le frigidaire. Il remercia intérieurement John et sa prévoyance.

Quand celui-ci sortit de la salle de bain il trouva son petit déjeuner prêt et fumant, disposé de manière tout sauf artistique dans une assiette trop petite pour tout contenir. Cela l'amusa beaucoup et il s'installa pour déguster le repas préparé par son colocataire. Tournant autour de lui tel un vautour autour de sa proie, Sherlock guetta les moindres micros expressions du blond, attendant avec une impatience non dissimulée son verdict sur ses talents culinaires.

\- Hum... J'avoue que tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, dit John. A partir de maintenant, compte sur moi pour te donner plus souvent l'occasion de me démontrer tes compétences et tes connaissances dans cette science délicate qu'est la cuisine.

Sherlock sourit et s'éclipsa à son tour dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, laissant John à son petit déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient fin prêts et tenaient le calendrier de l'avent entre leurs mains. D'un geste sur, John ouvrit la case numéro vingt-deux et en sortit le chocolat, les bras de Sherlock l'entourant. Le brouillard se déclencha, les emportant avec lui vers de nouvelles contrées inconnues.

Ils atterrirent dans une rue animée, au bord de la mer. Des vendeurs étalaient leurs marchandises sur le bord de la route, tournant le dos à la baie, et criant pour attirer le client. Curieux, John et Sherlock longèrent le marché, admirant la mer chatoyante sous le soleil. Ils notèrent les tenues des passants, datant du début du vingtième siècle selon Sherlock, ce que John cru sur parole.

Des affiches de propagande sur les murs et des tracts tombant du ciel leur confirmèrent qu'ils étaient au début du vingtième siècle, et en pleine première guerre mondiale. D'énormes bateaux firent soudainement leur apparition dans la baie et des alarmes se firent immédiatement entendre affolant les habitants de la bourgade. Sherlock saisit la main de John et piqua un sprint, conscient que ce genre d'alarmes n'étaient jamais bon signe et qu'il leur fallait trouver un abri très vite.

Dans la panique, une vieille dame fut violemment bousculée et manqua tomber au sol. Un enfant avec elle tenta de la rattraper, mais seul il n'y serait pas parvenu. Heureusement John vola à son secours, lâchant de la main de Sherlock. Ce dernier râla mais tourna les talons pour rejoindre son trop gentil médecin personnel.

\- Ça va Madame ? s'enquit John soucieux. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

\- John ! On n'a pas le temps, il faut se mettre à couvert ! grogna Sherlock en voyant John s'assurer que la vieille dame n'avait rien.

\- Non, tout va bien, merci jeune homme, répondit l'honorable mamie. Ma maison est juste là, venez vous y réfugier vous et votre ami.

\- Mamie ! protesta l'enfant avec elle.

\- On ne va pas laisser ces messieurs dehors alors qu'un bombardement est imminent, rétorqua la vieille dame.

L'enfant protesta mais la vieille dame ne laissa le choix ni à ce dernier ni aux deux Londoniens, et poussa tout ce petit monde par la porte de sa maison, refermant derrière elle au moment même où la première bombe tombait. Elle tourna rapidement l'étrange serrure et le silence se fit immédiatement. Plus d'alarmes... plus de bombes... plus de cris affolés... Rien que le bruit de leurs respirations et le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée.

Surpris, Sherlock poussa sans aucune douceur leur hôte et ouvrit la porte. Il se figea sur le seuil en voyant un champ verdoyant, parsemé de quelques fleurs sauvages et un magnifique lac s'étendre devant lui. Plus de rue, plus de baie, plus de bateaux, plus d'étals croulants de fruits et légumes... Plus rien de tout ceci... Seul le vent et la nature régnaient en ces lieux. Et un épouvantail qui sautillait jusqu'à eux...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- Vous êtes bien curieux jeune homme ! répondit la vieille dame. Laissez donc cette porte ouverte et aidez moi à sortir la table et des chaises, nous prendrons le thé dehors.

\- Mamie, protesta l'enfant. Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Ce sont des étrangers ! Et...

\- Ils sont jeunes et vaillants, et visiblement perdus, l'interrompit ladite mamie. Va aider ce monsieur, je m'occupe du thé.

Puis attrapant le bras de John elle l'entraîna à sa suite dans le séjour, situé quelques marches plus haut que le vestibule. Sherlock se retrouva seul sur le seuil, avec le gamin roux qui le fixait d'un regard soupçonneux.

\- Où sommes nous ? demanda-t-il.

\- En sécurité, rétorqua le gosse. Vous êtes qui vous ?

\- Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes, et mon ami s'appelle John. John Watson. Et toi ?

\- Marco... Je suis l'apprenti d'Hauru.

\- Qui est Hauru ?

\- Vous ne connaissez pas Hauru ? Mais vous venez d'où ? s'exclama Marco incrédule.

\- La table ne va pas se sortir toute seule, les interrompis leur hôtesse les poings sur les hanches en haut de l'escalier.

\- Oui, pardon Mamie, s'excusa Marco. Allez Sherlock, on y va !

Le détective n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le garçon, montant les quelques marches vers le séjour pour prendre une table ronde et la descendre dehors, Marco le suivant avec deux chaises empilées l'une sur l'autre et étant plus hautes que lui.

Près de la cheminée Sherlock vit John aider la vieille dame à préparer le thé. Il sourit en entendant leur hôtesse parler au feu, mais se figea net quand celui-ci répondit :

\- Ce n'est pas prudent Sophie. Hauru sera furieux quand il l'apprendra.

\- Il ne l'apprendra pas, et c'était un cas de force majeure, rétorqua la vieille femme.

Curieux, il se rapprocha de la cheminée, se demandant à qui parlait l'honorable mamie.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir deux yeux et une bouche dans les flammes. Sans réfléchir il tendit la main vers le feu, mais une poigne ferme l'empêcha de se brûler en avançant plus.

\- Sherlock ? Que fais tu ?

La voix de John lui fit tourner la tête vers ce dernier. Tout en lui tenant fermement le poignet, John le fixait d'un air soucieux.

\- Le feu... Je voulais... avoua Sherlock.

\- Il brûle, répondit John en levant les yeux au ciel et en lui lâchant le poignet. Et il parle effectivement. Sophie, notre généreuse hôtesse m'a expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un démon nommé Calcifer. C'est grâce à sa magie que la maison change si rapidement d'endroit, et qu'elle se déplace.

\- La magie, râla Sherlock. Encore ?! Sérieusement John ! Nous ne sommes plus des enfants !

Puis sans attendre plus d'explications, il tourna les talons et alla chercher les deux chaises restantes pour les emmener dehors, évitant à Marco de se rompre le cou dans les escaliers. Il entendait parfaitement le rire de John dans son dos mais il préféra ne pas relever. Même s'il rechignait à l'admettre, il devait reconnaître que l'explication de la magie aussi fantaisiste soit-elle était la seule qui tenait un tant soit peu la route dans toute cette histoire de calendrier.

Mais la magie n'existait pas ! Si elle existait, il y a longtemps que cela se saurait ! Des scientifiques auraient fait des recherches, qu'il aurait étudié évidemment. Et les gens ne seraient pas aussi admiratifs devant de simples tours de prestidigitations. Sherlock fronça les sourcils, un lointain et vague souvenir se rappelant à lui : Les Sorcières de Salems. Il ne s'y était pas intéressé plus que ça, juste le temps de découvrir que ces pauvres femmes avaient été jugées et tuées simplement par stupidité et peur, comme tant d'autres avant et après elles.

Il posa les chaises autour de la table et s'y laissa tomber, plongé dans ses réflexions. Il ne vit pas l'épouvantail sautiller autour de lui, ni Marco courir pour aider Sophie à sortir le plateau de thé avant de se rendre compte que John l'avait précédé. Il ne vit pas non plus tout ce petit monde prendre place à table avec lui, ni le thé être servi. En fait il ne sortit de ses pensées qu'en entendant le rire de John.

Levant les yeux, il vit le médecin en tee-shirt, le pantalon relevé jusqu'aux genoux, en train de se protéger des éclaboussures que faisait Marco en courant autour de lui dans le lac.

\- Vous m'avez l'air bien pensif, lui dit Sophie en souriant, attirant ainsi son attention sur elle.

\- C'est cette histoire de magie, avoua-t-il. Je n'y comprend rien.

\- Moi non plus, répondit la vieille femme en riant. Et je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à y comprendre.

\- Qui est Hauru ? demanda Sherlock changeant de sujet.

\- Un magicien très connu et respecté dans notre monde, expliqua Sophie. Mais la plupart des choses qu'on raconte sur lui sont fausses. Ce n'est qu'un jeune homme comme les autres, dotés de grands pouvoirs.

\- C'est votre fils ? Ou votre petit fils peut-être ?

Sophie éclata de rire, attirant l'attention des trois autres sur eux.

\- Dieu me garde d'avoir un fils ou un petit fils tel que lui, plaisanta la femme. Je sais que je parais beaucoup plus vieille que mon âge, une sorcière m'ayant jeté un sort. En réalité je n'ai que dix-huit ans. Je suis venue voir Hauru en espérant qu'il pourrait rompre le sortilège, mais comme vous pouvez le constater ce n'est pas encore arrivé. En attendant je me rends utile en m'occupant de cette maison.

\- Sophie fait super bien la cuisine, s'exclama Marco. Et Hauru l'aime beaucoup, comme nous tous.

\- Dix-huit ans ? S'étonna John en enfilant son pull laissé sur sa chaise un peu plus tôt. C'est un vilain sort que vous a lancé cette sorcière.

\- Je m'y suis faite vous savez, je suis juste un peu moins rapide qu'auparavant. Mais Marco et Calcifer m'aident bien.

Sherlock prit sa tasse et bu une gorgée du thé préparé plus tôt. Il n'écouta pas la conversation entre les trois autres, mais il regarda les expressions des uns et des autres. C'était étrange de se trouver là, dans ce cadre idyllique, à prendre le thé entouré de gens qui n'avaient aucun lien de sang entre eux et qui pourtant semblait se considérer comme une famille. Un tic nerveux agita sa bouche et il dut se concentrer pour ne laisser de sombres pensées l'envahir.

John se leva pour aider Sophie à débarrasser, puis il lui proposa son aide pour étendre le linge. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock se retrouvait donc à étendre du linge sur un fil tendu entre un épouvantail sautillant et un coin de l'étrange maison, John à ses côtés. Oui, John l'avait réquisitionné, et bien qu'il ait râlé tant et plus, il avait fini par céder devant le regard réprobateur du médecin et celui tendrement amusé de Sophie. Il était faible face à John et aux vieilles dames, Mrs Hudson pourrait en témoigner. Heureusement ni John, ni leur logeuse n'avoueraient jamais cette faiblesse à quiconque.

Ils finissaient tout juste quand la voix, bien connue, résonna :

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Embarquement immédiat dans 10...

\- Qu'est-ce donc que ceci ? s'enquit Sophie en regardant autour d'elle à la recherche de l'origine de la voix.

\- La magie du calendrier, répondit John qui lui avait raconté le mystère de leur arrivée plus tôt.

\- 9...

\- Oh ! Et donc vous allez nous quitter je suppose, dit Sophie.

\- Avec regret, soyez en sûre, confirma John en souriant.

\- 8...

\- Mais je n'ai même pas pu te montrer ma magie, s'exclama Marco en attrapant une main de John.

\- Désolé Marco. Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'on se reverra, s'excusa John.

\- 7...

\- Vous n'allez pas repartir comme ça, décréta Sophie en se levant. Je reviens très vite.

\- Vous avez jusqu'à 1, lâcha Sherlock.

\- 6...

Marco suivit Sophie en courant, laissant les deux hommes seuls avec l'épouvantail. Sherlock suivit le regard teinté d'envie et de tristesse de John, et sentit son tic nerveux le reprendre.

\- 5...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Marco réapparaissait, suivit plus lentement par Sophie.

\- 4...

\- Tenez, s'exclama le garçon en tendant à John un livre. Il y a des explications sur la magie dedans.

\- Mais cela va te manquer, protesta John.

\- 3...

\- Je l'ai en double, réplique Marco en riant.

\- Tenez pour vous, intervint Sophie en leur tendant un petit carton avec d'étranges symboles dessus.

\- 2...

\- Merci, souffla Sherlock, mais...

\- C'est un sortilège de protection pour les maisons, expliqua rapidement Sophie. Accrochez le devant une fenêtre ou votre porte, il vous protégera.

\- 1...

Le tourbillon se déclencha et les deux hommes disparurent, John hurlant merci en espérant avoir été entendu de leurs hôtes. Dès leur retour, John s'empressa d'aller accrocher le sortilège de protection dans le sapin, sur la branche la plus proche d'une fenêtre. Puis il se tourna Sherlock et lui sourit. Mais Sherlock fut bien incapable de répondre à son sourire. Sans un mot il prit son violon et commença à jouer un air triste à pleurer.

Il entendit John soupirer puis sentit les bras de ce dernier l'enlacer rapidement avant de le sentir s'éloigner. Les bruits dans la cuisine l'informèrent que John s'y activait. Il se concentra sur sa musique, chassant les idées moroses qui flottaient dans son cerveau. Mais c'était sans compter John et son intuition. Profitant d'une pause dans la musique, ce dernier lança innocemment :

\- C'était sympa ce petit moment avec cette famille.

L'archet de Sherlock glissa brusquement sur les cordes qui grincèrent atrocement. Les lèvres du musicien se crispèrent en un tic nerveux. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat, une bonne fois pour toute. Posant son violon, il rejoignit John dans la cuisine et prudemment lâcha ce qui lui pesait depuis plusieurs heures :

\- Tu sais qu'on ne pourra jamais fonder une famille ensemble ? N'est-ce pas ?

John releva les yeux vers lui, surpris, et éclata de rire ce qui vexa Sherlock. Ce dernier tourna les talons et rejoignit le séjour où il se laissa tomber dans le canapé. John ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il poussa les jambes du détective pour s'asseoir et le fixa intensément.

\- Je sais parfaitement qu'on ne pourra pas avoir d'enfants ensemble. Mais une famille ce n'est pas nécessairement des gens liés par le sang, expliqua John.

Sherlock ne dit rien, attendant de voir où John voulait en venir.

\- Regarde, Sophie, Marco et Hauru n'ont aucun lien de sang entre eux. Pourtant ils forment une famille. Toi, Mrs Hudson et Greg, je vous considère comme ma famille, plus que ma sœur. Nous formons déjà une famille, Sherlock. Et pour les enfants... La vie que nous menons actuellement me convient très bien. Mais je te promets que si un jour je veux des enfants, tu seras le premier à en être informé. On pourra alors discuter des solutions possibles.

Rassuré, Sherlock sourit à John puis se releva pour l'embrasser. John se leva et juste avant de retourner à la cuisine lui lança :

\- Et si un jour tu veux des enfants, tu m'en parles !

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je des enfants ? protesta Sherlock outré. Les enfants sont ennuyeux et inintéressants.

Pour toute réponse John éclata de rire avant de reprendre son activité première, laissant Sherlock dans le canapé.

A suivre...

* * *

Demain chapitre 23 : Où John jubile et Sherlock admet avoir eu tort.


	23. 23 Décembre

Fandom : Sherlock/Harry Potter.

* * *

**23 Décembre : Où John jubile et où Sherlock admet avoir eu tort. **

Le réveil sonna bruyamment, sortant John de son sommeil. Ouvrant un œil, il tomba sur le torse dénudé de Sherlock qui lisait. Curieux il regarda le titre du livre et sourit en voyant que c'était le livre offert la veille par Marco.

\- Tu t'intéresses à la magie toi ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je n'avais rien à faire en attendant que tu te réveilles, répondit Sherlock.

John rit, et se leva non sans avoir embrasser son compagnon avant. Ce dernier l'accusa de mièvrerie ce qui le fit rire d'autant plus.

Comme tous les matins, ils se préparèrent et déjeunèrent, tout en discutant de choses diverses et variées. Mais alors que Sherlock se saisissait du calendrier, John l'arrêta.

\- Attends, je reviens.

Puis John quitta l'appartement, dévala les marches et frappa chez leur logeuse : Mrs Hudson.

\- Oh John, comment allez-vous ? s'enquit la sexagénaire déjà pomponnée.

\- Parfaitement bien, répondit poliment John. Vous vous souvenez de cette histoire de calendrier ?

\- Et des aventures rocambolesques qu'il vous fait vivre ? Bien sûr ! Me croyez vous déjà sénile ? plaisanta Mrs Hudson.

\- Pas du tout, rit John. Que diriez vous de nous accompagner aujourd'hui ?

Mrs Hudson accepta immédiatement la proposition et accompagna John jusqu'à l'appartement où Sherlock attendait toujours.

\- Mrs Hudson vient avec nous aujourd'hui, l'informa John en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Voilà une excellente idée, soupira-t-il. Mrs Hudson, John vous a-t-il prévenu que cela pouvait être dangereux ?

\- Allons, allons Sherlock, avec vous, je sais que rien n'est sans risque, répliqua la logeuse.

John sourit largement à Sherlock et lui saisit la main, puis celle de Mrs Hudson qui le regarda surprise.

\- Mesure de précaution pour ne pas être séparés durant le voyage, expliqua John.

Mrs Hudson ne répondit pas mais se saisit de la main tendue de Sherlock qui ouvrit la case numéro vingt-trois et en sortit le chocolat en forme de sapin. Le tourbillon se déclencha et emporta avec lui les trois londoniens.

Ils atterrirent dans un hall tout en pierre, bordés de colonnes aux têtes sculptées et à la hauteur de plafond impressionnante. Derrière eux deux immenses portes en bois devaient permettre d'aller à l'extérieur. En face d'eux se trouvait un escalier en pierre menant vers une sorte de terrasse où s'ouvrait deux autres grandes portes en bois sculptés. D'autres portes et d'autres ouvertures étaient visibles, menant vers des couloirs éclairés par des torches comme le hall.

\- Où sommes nous ? demanda Mrs Hudson. On dirait un château.

\- C'est un château effectivement, dit une voix de femme attirant leurs attentions sur le côté du hall. La véritable question est de savoir qui vous êtes et comment vous êtes arrivés ici.

Cette dernière semblait âgée, portait une longue robe en velours noir bordé de vert, et surtout un chapeau pointu aux larges bords.

\- Bonjour Madame, répondit John en s'inclinant légèrement. Nous nous excusons pour notre intrusion. Je suis John Watson, et voici mon compagnon, Sherlock Holmes et notre amie Mrs Hudson. Nous venons de Londres et sommes arrivés ici... par magie.

Sherlock émit son habituel désapprobation, mais John n'en tint pas compte.

\- Par magie ? s'étonna la femme. L'un de vous est-il sorcier ?

\- Euh... Non, pas du tout, avoua John surpris. C'est un calendrier que j'ai acheté qui nous transporte d'un monde à l'autre.

La femme s'approcha, les sourcils froncés, semblant réfléchir. Le bruit assourdissant de milliers de pieds tapant le sol se fit soudainement entendre et la femme les enjoignit à la suivre.

\- Venez dans mon bureau nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter de tout ceci. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, et vous êtes ici dans le château de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni.

\- Une école de sorcellerie ? s'exclama Mrs Hudson. Vous êtes une sorcière ! Oh comme c'est excitant !

\- Je suis une sorcière effectivement, sourit McGonagall.

\- Et qu'enseignez vous ? s'enquit Sherlock.

\- La métamorphose, répondit la professeure. J'apprend aux élèves à transformer des objets en d'autres, et pour les plus doués d'entre eux je leur apprend à se transformer en animal.

John écouta avec attention les explications de la sorcière, jubilant intérieurement devant toutes les preuves de l'existence de la magie qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux, et donc ceux de Sherlock. Aux murs les personnages des tableaux s'agitaient sur leur passage, chuchotant entre eux et passant même d'un tableau à l'autre. Les escaliers qu'ils empruntèrent bougeaient seuls et visiblement n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes selon McGonagall.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bureau de l'enseignante et John raconta comment et où il avait acheté le calendrier, son fonctionnement et leurs diverses mésaventures. McGonagall l'écouta attentivement, posant de temps à autres une question pour éclaircir un point ou un autre, mais ne remit à aucun moment en doute la véracité des dires du médecin. Puis ce fut à son tour de leur expliquer ce qu'était Poudlard, et comment les sorciers vivaient cachés du monde non-sorcier, alias moldu, depuis des siècles.

\- La magie peut parfois être capricieuse, et j'ignore comment et pourquoi ce calendrier, sans le moindre doute possible enchanté, est arrivé dans le monde moldu et dans vos mains Mr Watson, finit-elle par dire. Mais la magie ne fait jamais rien par hasard, et j'imagine qu'il y a un but derrière tout ça. Le seul problème que j'ai à l'heure actuelle est de savoir si vous pouvez garder pour vous tout ce que vous verrez dans ces murs le temps de votre présence. Dois-je vous garder confinés ou puis-je vous laisser déambuler à votre guise dans ce château ?

John sourit d'un air qu'il voulut rassurant à l'enseignante et lui assura qu'ils garderaient le secret jalousement et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre d'eux.

\- Le gouvernement anglais est-il informé de votre existence ? s'enquit soudainement Sherlock.

\- Tout à fait, répondit l'enseignante. Le premier ministre moldu est informé de notre existence, mais n'a que très peu de lien avec le gouvernement magique. Je suppose qu'ils ont une unité spéciale chargée des relations avec les sorciers... mais j'avoue que j'ignore beaucoup de choses sur le fonctionnement des relations inter-gouvernementales.

Sherlock se laissa tomber au fond de son siège et grogna :

\- Je suis sûr que Mycroft est au courant ! Évidemment !

\- Mycroft croire à la magie ? ironisa John très amusé. Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

Le détective le fusilla du regard avant de rétorquer, agacé :

\- Tu veux me l'entendre dire n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire de John s'agrandit et il hocha de la tête, jubilant intérieurement.

\- D'accord, d'accord, soupira Sherlock. J'ai eu tort ! La magie existe ! Tu es content ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, s'esclaffa John. Et si cela peut te rassurer, Mycroft connait peut-être l'existence de la magie, mais il n'a sûrement jamais vu tout ce que tu as vu depuis le début du mois.

Étrangement les propos de John ragaillardirent Sherlock qui se leva d'un bond et demanda à Miss McGonagall l'autorisation d'explorer l'école. Celle-ci la lui accorda, et le détective quitta le bureau, John et Mrs Hudson le suivant non sans avoir remercier l'enseignante. Ils arpentèrent les couloirs de l'école, Sherlock examinant attentivement chaque objet pour en découvrir les propriétés magiques.

John souriait béatement, amusé par le comportement du détective. La voix de Mrs Hudson le sortit de ses pensées et il se retourna. L'honorable dame était devant un tableau et discutait avec son occupant. S'approchant à pas de loup, John se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Dans le tableau, un chevalier en armure, debout près de son cheval, se fendait de courbettes et de compliments étranges.

\- Gente Dame, nulle ne peut égaler votre beauté resplendissante. Me feriez vous l'honneur infini d'accepter cette modeste offrande ? lui dit-il en lui tendant un bouquet de fleurs disproportionné par rapport à sa taille.

\- Oh, quel gentleman vous faites, minauda Mrs Hudson. Et quel joli bouquet vous avez là !

\- Dis donc voleur ! S'exclama une jeune fille en entrant dans le tableau. Rends moi mon bouquet !

Une dispute s'en suivit entre le chevalier et la demoiselle, et John en profita pour entraîner Mrs Hudson loin de son preux chevalier.

\- Nous devons suivre Sherlock, Mrs Hudson, il serait dommage que nous nous perdions et que nous ne rentrions pas ensemble, dit-il.

\- Oh John ! C'est tellement excitant ! Ces tableaux sont fabuleux ! s'extasia la logeuse.

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'un cri résonna dans le couloir. Reconnaissant la voix du détective, John piqua un sprint, Mrs Hudson sur ses talons. Quelques mètres plus loin, ils trouvèrent Sherlock suspendu la tête en bas, les deux pieds enserrés dans les mains d'une statue de centaure.

\- Fais moi descendre ! tonna le détective.

Mrs Hudson posa sa main sur sa bouche, étouffant ainsi son cri de surprise. John soupira lourdement et grogna :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?!

\- Je regardais cette statue et d'un coup elle m'a attrapé, expliqua Sherlock.

\- Tu as dit que j'étais le fruit d'une relation zoophile ! s'insurgea la statue.

\- Probablement, précisa Sherlock, j'ai dit probablement !

John se pinça le nez, conscient que le détective venait d'insulter la statue et la créature qu'elle représentait. Il souffla longuement et s'approcha du duo pour essayer, une fois encore, de sortir son intenable compagnon d'un mauvais pas.

\- Monsieur, je comprends votre colère, commença-t-il. Et je vous demande de l'excuser. Il est totalement ignorant des créatures magiques qui peuvent exister dans ce monde et donc ignore tout des centaures.

Le centaure tourna la tête vers lui, signifiant ainsi qu'il avait toute son attention. John s'en contenta et continua son entreprise "sauvons les fesses de Sherlock".

\- J'ignore moi même beaucoup de choses sur votre monde et votre espèce, mais je sais avec certitude que vous n'êtes en rien le fruit d'une relation zoophile. De même je crois savoir que les centaures sont particulièrement intelligents. L'homme que vous tenez actuellement est mon ami, et même s'il peut être parfois particulièrement insultant, il est surtout extrêmement intelligent. Je vous supplie de lui pardonner son offense et de le reposer.

La statue sembla hésiter un peu, puis elle lâcha Sherlock qui tomba comme une masse et sans aucune grâce au sol. John remercia le centaure et se précipita vers son détective pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Celui-ci se redressa en grommelant et il aurait sûrement insulté une fois de plus la créature en pierre si John ne l'en avait pas empêché. Le médecin l'entraîna loin de la statue, Mrs Hudson suivant non sans s'être extasiée sur la beauté du centaure.

\- Vous devez être Messieurs Holmes, Watson et Mrs Hudson, les interpella une voix froide.

\- Oui, tout à fait, répondit John en se retournant pour faire face à un homme tout vêtu de noir et aux airs austères.

\- Je suis le Professeur Rogue, se présenta ce dernier. Vous devriez être prudents avec les statues, certaines sont très susceptibles.

\- Vraiment ? Ironisa Sherlock. Nous n'avions pas remarqué !

Mrs Hudson se rapprocha de l'homme en souriant et lui tendant la main elle entreprit de faire la conversation.

\- Je suis Mrs Hudson, ravie de vous rencontrer. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ces deux garçons, ils sont un peu turbulents mais ils ne sont pas mal intentionnés. Vous enseignez dans cette merveilleuse école ! Quelle chance vous avez !

\- Chance est un bien grand mot, soupira le Professeur Rogue. Si vous le souhaitez je peux vous faire une visite guidée, j'ai un peu de temps libre.

\- Oh ! J'en serai ravie ! S'exclama Mrs Hudson en prenant le bras que lui tendit poliment l'enseignant. Les garçons ! Suivez nous et surtout ne faites pas de bêtises !

N'ayant d'autre choix, John emboîta le pas au drôle de couple, Sherlock suivant le mouvement non sans râler un peu. Cependant la mauvaise humeur du détective s'évapora bien vite devant les explications et les anecdotes du professeur. Mrs Hudson s'extasiait à chaque découverte, et posait de nombreuses questions. Questions que Sherlock jugea rapidement sans intérêt et il se mêla à la conversation, submergeant Rogue d'interrogations auxquelles celui-ci répondit avec précision, ravissant le détective.

John écouta la conversation avec délectation, notant que Sherlock cherchait à comprendre le fonctionnement de la magie. Le nez en l'air John admira l'architecture des lieux, il profita de la magnifique vue sur le parc arboré et enneigé. Il sourit en voyant les décorations de Noël qui chantaient des chants de Noël et lançaient des confettis en formes de flocons de neige.

Il admirait une étoile doré qui chantait en se tortillant quand une main fine passa sous son nez et décrocha l'étoile. Surpris il tourna la tête et tomba sur la Professeur McGonagall.

\- Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant la décoration. Cela vous fera un souvenir.

\- Oh merci, c'est très aimable à vous, la remercia John en se saisissant du présent. La magie est vraiment extraordinaire.

McGonagall sourit en lui répondant que la magie pouvait être extraordinaire, mais que mal utilisée elle pouvait être effrayante.

\- J'imagine oui, approuva John. Et les hommes sont très doués pour transformer des choses extraordinaires en horreur.

La sorcière éclata de rire, attirant l'attention des trois autres sur eux.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Départ pour le Pays Imaginaire dans 10...

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? s'enquit Rogue.

\- Le signe du départ pour nous, expliqua Sherlock. Merci pour cette visite Professeur Rogue, ce fut très instructif.

\- 9...

\- Mais comment allons nous repartir ? demanda Mrs Hudson.

\- Comme nous sommes venu, plaisanta John. Par magie.

\- 8...

\- Je suis curieuse de voir cette magie à l'œuvre, intervint McGonagall.

\- Peut-être pourrions nous comprendre de quel sortilège il s'agit, approuva Rogue.

\- 7...

\- En tout cas ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mr Rogue, dit Mrs Hudson en s'approchant du Professeur.

Celui-ci lui tendit la main, mais la logeuse décréta qu'entre amis on ne se serrait pas la main et l'enlaça directement.

\- 6...

Le sourire sur le visage de McGonagall en appris autant sur l'aversion de Rogue pour ce genre de démonstration que la légère grimace qu'il fit. Ce qui amusa beaucoup John.

\- 5...

\- Quel dommage que nous devions partir si tôt, se plaignit la logeuse. J'aurai beaucoup aimé visité d'autres lieux.

\- Si l'occasion se présente, nous reviendrons, promis John à Mrs Hudson.

\- 4...

\- Nous vous remercions pour votre accueil, dit Sherlock en saluant McGonagall. Ce fut très interessant.

\- Ce fut un vrai plaisir, lui répondit la sorcière en souriant.

\- 3...

\- Je suis sûr que Mycroft n'en sait pas autant, souffla Sherlock à John.

\- C'est certain, lui assura John sans pour autant pouvoir le jurer.

\- 2...

\- Au fait, Monsieur Rogue, vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous enseignez ? se souvient soudainement Mrs Hudson.

\- Les potions, répondit le Professeur.

\- 1...

Le tourbillon se déclencha et John eut juste le temps d'attraper la main de Sherlock qui sautait déjà sur Rogue pour en savoir plus. Le retour se fit dans l'agitation, le détective, frustré de ne pas avoir pu discuter potions avec un maître dans ce domaine, les potions se rapprochant beaucoup de la chimie tant aimé de Sherlock.

Mrs Hudson et John laissèrent Sherlock s'agiter tout seul, et le médecin offrit une tasse de thé à leur logeuse qui accepta avec plaisir. Tout deux discutèrent de leur aventure du jour, puis des préparatifs pour la soirée du lendemain, pendant que Sherlock évacuait sa frustration en discutant avec Charles-Xavier.

A suivre...

* * *

Demain, dernier chapitre : Où Mrs Hudson se fait compter fleurette, où Mycroft danse une valse et où Lestrade gagne son pari.


	24. 24 Décembre

Fandom : Sherlock/ presque tous les fandoms des chapitres précédents.

* * *

**24 Décembre : Où Mrs Hudson se fait compter fleurette, où Mycroft danse une valse et où Lestrades gagne son pari. **

Le réveil sonna faisant bougonner Sherlock et réveillant John. Après quelques minutes à se câliner dans le lit, les deux hommes finirent par en sortir et par se préparer comme tous les matins. La veille, le détective avait passé une grande partie de sa nuit à discuter avec Charles-Xavier de magie, de mutation et de découvertes scientifiques récentes. John, de son côté, s'était longuement activé pour préparer un maximum de choses pour ce soir afin de pouvoir vivre la dernière aventure du calendrier l'esprit tranquille.

Ils finissaient de prendre le petit déjeuner quand on frappa à la porte. Avant même qu'ils aient pu inviter leur visiteur à entrer, Mrs Hudson faisait irruption dans la cuisine, un immense plat couvert entre les mains.

\- Tenez les garçons, j'ai préparé ça pour ce soir, dit-elle en le posant sur la table. Il n'y aura qu'à le réchauffer quand tout le monde sera là.

John la remercia et mit le plat au frigo. Dans son dos, Mrs Hudson prit le calendrier et l'observa attentivement.

\- Vous voulez venir avec nous ? proposa Sherlock ayant bien compris les intentions de la logeuse.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange, avoua celle-ci.

Sherlock se tourna vers John et ils échangèrent un regard complice.

\- D'accord, accepta John. Mais souvenez vous, cela peut-être dangereux.

\- Allons, allons, John, plaisanta Mrs Hudson. Le danger ne me fait pas peur, sinon vous ne seriez pas dans cet appartement.

Les deux hommes admirent en silence qu'elle n'avait pas tort, et prirent chacun une des mains de la pimpante sexagénaire.

John ouvrit la dernière case, la numéro vingt quatre, et en sortit le chocolat en forme de Père Noël. A leur grande surprise le tourbillon se déclencha bien, mais pas à leurs pieds. Il se déclencha dans le salon. Il prit de plus en plus d'ampleur, finissant par envahir littéralement toute la pièce, menaçant d'exploser la verrière séparant la cuisine du salon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sherlock.

\- Aucune idée, avoua John.

Ils tentèrent d'entrer dans le tourbillon mais furent violemment rejetés dans la cuisine. Au bout de minutes qui semblèrent interminables, le tourbillon se dissipa. Prudemment, John passa le seuil du séjour, Sherlock et Mrs Hudson sur ses talons. Abasourdi, il regarda le désordre dû au tourbillon mais surtout... la surprise que celui-ci avait déposé chez eux.

\- Ça alors ! S'exclama Mrs Hudson. Mais qui sont tous ces gens ?

\- John ! Mon ami ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! s'exclama Gomez en serrant le médecin médusé dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour Gomez, je suis ravi aussi, bafouilla ce dernier en rendant son étreinte à son invité surprise.

Cela sembla être le signal attendu, puisque d'un coup, tous se mirent à parler en même temps.

Dans le brouhaha ambiant il était strictement impossible pour quiconque d'entendre quoi ce soit, aussi John y mit-il fin d'un sonore : Silence ! Tous les convives inattendus se turent, certains se mirent même au garde à vous ce qui amusa Sherlock.

\- Bien, dit John. On va faire simple. Vous nous connaissez tous, nous vous connaissons tous, mais entre vous vous ne vous connaissez pas et vous ne connaissez pas cette dame. Vous êtes ici chez nous, à Londres, et c'est le 24 décembre, la veille de Noël, en 2018. Et cette charmante dame est Mrs Hudson notre amie et logeuse.

Tous saluèrent la dame d'un signe de tête silencieux et celle-ci y répondit d'un petit geste de la main.

\- Nous ne savons pas combien de temps vous resterez parmi nous, aussi je vous invite à vous installer confortablement et à faire connaissance. Des amis à nous, des amis d'ici, de Londres, de cette époque... Dieu que c'est compliqué, ronchonna-t-il, viendrons nous rejoindre un peu plus tard. Si quelques âmes charitables veulent se rendre utiles, il va me falloir un coup de main en cuisine... je n'avais pas prévu autant de convives.

Un léger rire parcourut l'assemblée et une femme aux cheveux bleus se leva pour proposer son aide, rapidement suivi d'un homme aux cheveux blancs et à l'allure policé, ainsi que par quelques autres. D'autres entreprirent d'aider Sherlock à ranger le désordre et surtout à faire assez de place pour tout le monde dans le séjour. Bref tout le monde s'activa pour permettre au 221B Baker Street d'accueillir plus de monde qu'il n'en n'avait vu depuis longtemps.

Mrs Hudson regarda toute cette agitation et cette foule avec amusement, puis entreprit de faire connaissance avec les nouveaux venus. Ils se présentèrent un à un, certains lui comptant les aventures de ses deux locataires dans leurs mondes. Ainsi, Mrs Hudson fit la connaissance d'Hannibal Lecter (qui l'impressionna par sa prestance mais qu'elle n'aima pas plus que ça), de Gomez et Morticia Addams (avec qui elle sympathisa immédiatement), de Naruto et Sasuke (qui lui rappelèrent John et Sherlock), de Charles-Xavier et Erik (qui étaient plus âgés qu'elle ce qui la rassura), de L et Light (si L l'inquiéta par sa mollesse, elle fut immédiatement séduite par le charme de Light), de Teal'c (qui l'effraya un peu) du Colonel O'Neil, du Docteur Jackson et du Sergent Carter (dont elle se méfia immédiatement parce que c'était des militaires), de Maes Hugues (qui la fit rire en deux minutes), de Roy Mustang et d'Edward Elric (qui l'amusèrent beaucoup), d'Alphone Elric (qui faillit lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque), de Jack et Bruce (qu'elle devina immédiatement en couple) et d'Alfred (qu'elle trouva encore plus bel homme qu'elle se l'était imaginé), de Van Helsing et Carl (et si le premier lui fut antipathique, elle apprécia beaucoup le second), de Gimli et Légolas (qui l'intriguèrent énormément), de Bulma (qu'elle trouva fort sympathique) et de Végéta (qu'elle trouva trop taciturne), de R2D2 et de Chewbacca (dont elle ne comprit pas un mot) et de Maître Yoda (qui ne l'aida nullement à comprendre), du Chapelier (un homme charmant quoiqu'un peu excentrique selon elle) et de ses compagnons le Lapin Blanc et le Lapin de Mars (qui parlaient à sa grande surprise), d'Arthur, du Père Blaise et de Perceval (face à qui elle ne sut comment se comporter, il s'agissait tout de même d'un roi et de sa cour), d'Hercule Poirot (dont elle aima la moustache) et de Jack Sparrow (qui lui fit un baise main la faisant rougir), de Sophie (qu'elle trouva tout à fait charmante) et Marco (qu'elle trouva adorable), et bien sûr elle retrouva avec plaisir les Professeurs McGonagall et Rogue.

Au total, quarante et une personnes avaient envahi le salon de l'appartement. Et tout ce petit monde discutait allégrement. Depuis sa place, Mrs Hudson vit John envoyer un message depuis son portable. Voyant qu'Alfred et Bulma aidaient en cuisine, elle décida de se joindre à eux. Au passage elle alpaga Sherlock et lui ordonna de descendre chez elle pour ramener de la vaisselle, des vivres et des boissons supplémentaires.

Sherlock n'ayant d'autres choix descendit donc chercher tout ceci, accompagné d'Hannibal et d'Erik qui avaient fortement sympathisé au grand amusement du détective et à la grande horreur de Charles-Xavier qui connaissait, grâce à Sherlock, les habitudes alimentaires du psy. Le détective s'excusa d'avance auprès du cannibale, lui assurant qu'il ne trouverait aucune denrée aussi raffinée que celles qu'il avait l'habitude de se préparer. Hannibal sourit et assura à Sherlock que le menu quelqu'il soit lui conviendrai parfaitement.

Presque une heure plus tard, tous étaient installés ici et là dans l'appartement, discutant joyeusement entre eux. John sortit de la cuisine au moment même où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait. Amusé il vit Greg et Mycroft se figer sur le seuil, ébahis par l'invasion cosmopolite. Derrière eux, Molly passa une tête timide et sourit largement à John en le voyant.

\- Bonjour John, on a amené ce que tu as demandé.

\- Parfait, s'exclama John en souriant à son tour. Entrez, entrez, je vous présente.

Puis se tournant vers l'assemblée, devenue silencieuse, il présenta les nouveaux venus :

\- Les amis, je vous présente Grégory Lestrades, inspecteur de police, Mycroft Holmes, le frère aîné de Sherlock et Molly Hooper, médecin légiste. Ce sont nos amis.

\- Et on amène la bière, lâcha Greg.

\- Bière ! s'écria Gimli en se levant d'un bond. Dans mes bras mon ami ! Ces buveurs d'eau chaude vont finir par me rendre malade !

Tout en parlant le nain avait fortement enlacé Greg qui, les bras chargés, n'avait pu que subir l'étreinte puissante. Gimli se fit un honneur de le décharger des deux caisses de bière et il n'attendit pas plus pour en distribuer à qui en demandait.

Greg se remettait à peine de sa surprise que le nain abattit violemment une main dans son dos, riant tout en le remerciant de l'avoir sauvé.

\- Je suis Gimli, Maître nain, et le blondinet aux oreilles pointues là-bas c'est mon ami Legolas, un elfe. Venez trinquer avec nous l'ami !

Puis sans attendre de réponse il fourra dans les mains de Greg une bière et trinqua avec lui.

\- Voilà une bien étrange compagnie, fit remarquer Mycroft d'un ton guindé.

\- A qui le dites vous, confirma une voix grave près de lui.

Ne reconnaissant pas celui qui venait de parler, Mycroft demanda poliment :

\- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Van Helsing, répondit l'homme.

\- Le célèbre chasseur de vampire ? s'étonna Mycroft. Vous m'en direz tant...

Pendant que Mycroft se lançait dans une discussion passionnante sur les vampires avec Van Helsing, Molly se faisait aborder par Jack Sparrow.

\- Gente dame, votre sourire est un plaisir pour les yeux.

\- Merci, vous êtes ?

\- Capitaine Jack Sparrow, mais appelez moi Jack.

\- Êtes vous un pirate Jack ?

\- Tout à fait ! Le plus grand pirate de tous les temps, plaisanta Jack.

\- Vous avez dû vivre des aventures extraordinaires !

Le pirate se fit un plaisir de raconter ses aventures à la légiste. Il fut rejoint par le colonel O'Neil et Teal'c qui comptèrent leurs propres aventures, fascinant Molly.

Dans la cuisine Mrs Hudson finissait de préparer les plats pour les convives, aidant ainsi John et Alfred.

\- Serait-ce votre fameuse recette de Chicken Pie ? demanda le majordome.

\- Tout à fait, confirma la logeuse. Vous voulez goûter ?

Alfred dégusta une part de la tourte de Mrs Hudson et la félicita pour le goût délicieux et la cuisson parfaite. Mrs Hudson rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et remercia Alfred pour ses recettes de cuisine et ses lettres.

\- Je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de toutes les essayer, admit-elle. Mais les cupcakes étaient délicieux.

\- Je suis absolument ravi que cela vous ait plu. Et ce serait un plaisir pour moi de poursuivre cette correspondance tout à fait charmante.

John sourit discrètement, et préféra s'éclipser, laissant les deux autres seuls dans la cuisine. Au moment où il franchit le seuil du séjour, Jack se pencha vers lui et lui souffla :

\- Certes ces deux là vont magnifiquement bien ensemble, mais Bruce risque d'être fort contrarié si Alfred venait à le quitter.

\- Et nous serions tout aussi embêtés si Mrs Hudson partait vivre aux Etats-Unis, avoua John sur le même ton. Cependant, nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

\- C'est vrai que les Anglais sont moins rapides dans ce domaine que les Américains, plaisanta le Joker. Il n'y a qu'à voir vous et Sherlock.

John manqua s'étouffer, faisant rire le criminel notoire.

Assis sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapés, Sherlock discutait avec passion de sujets scientifiques avec Charles-Xavier et le Dr Jackson. Bulma, Edward et Roy ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à leur conversation et Sherlock aurait pu converser ainsi des heures entières si un évènement n'avait pas attiré son attention et court-circuité son si génial cerveau. A quelques pas d'eux Hercule Poirot, L, Light et Bruce discutaient des diverses techniques d'investigations possibles. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait attiré l'attention du détective.

Quelqu'un avait eut l'idée de mettre un peu de musique en fond sonore, et au milieu du salon Morticia Addams dansait une valse avec... Mycroft. Si la magnifique épouse de Gomez semblait tout à fait à l'aise et bougeait avec grâce, ce n'était nullement le cas de l'aîné des Holmes qui semblait, lui, avoir un balai dans le fondement. Ce que Gomez ne manqua de remarquer et afin de montrer l'exemple à Mycroft, il entraîna Legolas dans une valse rythmée.

Voyant ça Gimli manqua s'étouffer de rire, ce qui inquiéta Greg qui lui tapota gentiment le dos. Chewbacca en fit de même, manquant assommer le maître nain par sa force. Le chapelier suivit l'exemple de Gomez et invita McGonagall à danser, la complimentant pour son magnifique chapeau et lui proposant de lui en confectionner un, ce que la sorcière accepta avec joie.

John se faufila entre les convives, s'amusant de voir Arthur, Teal'c et Yoda converser ensemble. Plus loin Marco jouait avec le Lapin Blanc, le Lapin de Mars, Alphonse et R2D2 sous l'œil vigilant (même s'il n'en avait pas l'air) de Végéta. Près de Végéta, Sasuke et Van Helsing observait l'assemblée autour d'eux en silence. Mentalement John les surnomma le club des associables.

Cependant, il nota que Sasuke ne quittait pas des yeux Naruto, qui jouait à un jeu de dés avec Hugues, Molly, le colonel O'Neil et Perceval. Près de la cheminée, Carl et le Père Blaise avait visiblement trouvé des livres intéressants dans la bibliothèque de Sherlock et étaient en pleine lecture et débat sur leurs lectures respectives. A quelques pas de là, devant la fenêtre ouverte (la chaleur dans l'appartement était telle que toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes), Hannibal, le Joker et Erik riaient de bon cœur un verre à la main. John ne put retenir un frisson à l'idée de ces trois là œuvrant ensemble.

Assis au pied du sapin Rogue examinait Sophie, sous l'œil attentif de Samantha Carter et de Jack Sparrow. Mais ce dernier trouva rapidement que chercher comment rompre le sortilège de la vieille-dame-pas-si-vieille-que-ça était d'un intérêt limité et il rejoignit le groupe de joyeux lurons formé par Greg, Gimli et Chewbacca. Un coup d'œil suffit à John pour deviner que Greg aurait bien mal à la tête le lendemain vu le nombre de bouteilles vides autour d'eux.

John finissait tout juste de proposer à tout le monde des petits fours quand soudain :

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Chacun rentre chez soi dans 10...

Des exclamations diverses et variées résonnèrent dans l'appartement et tous commencèrent à saluer les uns et les autres.

\- 9...

\- Je vous conseille de rester par groupe selon vos destinations finales, cria John pour couvrir le brouhaha.

Mais nul ne sembla l'entendre, et il n'eut pas l'occasion de réitérer son conseil, pris dans de nombreuses étreintes lui aussi. Les au revoir furent si bruyant que le compte à rebours passa totalement inaperçu.

Quand le tourbillon se déclencha, chacun agrippa celui, celle ou ceux avec qui il était arrivé et quelques minutes plus tard le salon était vide de tous invités impromptus. Seuls restaient les invités prévus : Mycroft, Greg, Molly, Mrs Hudson et bien sûr John et Sherlock.

\- Et ben, on s'en rappellera de ce Noël, plaisanta Greg en chancelant.

\- Hop hop, reste avec nous, plaisanta John en le rattrapant avant qu'il ne s'étale.

Mycroft pris son manteau mais avant même qu'il l'ait enfilé, Mrs Hudson l'en empêcha et décréta :

\- La soirée ne fait que commencer Mycroft Holmes ! Et vu tout ce qu'il reste à manger soyez assuré que vous ne repartirez pas les mains vides. Alors posez ce manteau et aidez moi à remettre de l'ordre dans ce foutoir !

Nul ne songea à protester et tous se mirent à l'œuvre pour redonner au salon son allure initiale. La table fut rapidement dressée, et chacun s'y assit. Les discussions étaient légères et portaient, bien évidemment, sur les mystérieux invités et leurs mystérieuses disparitions. Mycroft confirma ainsi qu'il était en étroite relation avec le ministre de la Magie, mais ne put retenir une grimace quand Sherlock lui raconta avoir visité Poudlard, ce qui fit jubiler Sherlock.

John débarrassa la table et alla dans la cuisine pour ramener le dessert. Sherlock ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et l'enlaça tendrement.

\- Greg a raison, c'est un Noël dont on se rappellera, dit-il.

Le médecin sourit et se retourna pour embrasser son détective. L'alcool aidant, le baiser se fit rapidement plus passionné et les mains allèrent se couler sous les vêtements avec avidité.

\- Oh Putain ! Mycroft ! J'ai gagné mon pari !

L'exclamation extatique les sortit de leur bulle, attirant leur attention vers la porte de la cuisine et la verrière derrière laquelle Greg s'agitait les pointant du doigt tout en regardant derrière lui. Avant même qu'ils songent à se séparer, Mycroft, Mrs Hudson et Molly pointèrent le bout de leur nez.

\- Quel pari ? s'enquit John.

\- Avec Mycroft j'avais parié que vous vous mettriez ensemble avant la fin de l'année, et j'ai gagné ! expliqua Greg avec un enthousiasme alcoolisé.

\- Tu as parié sur ma vie sentimentale ? fit semblant de s'insurger John.

Greg eut la bonne idée de paraître penaud, mais Sherlock ne laissa pas le temps à John d'en dire plus.

\- Et qu'as-tu parié Greg ?

\- Un mois de salaire, avoua l'inspecteur gêné.

Sherlock sourit largement et dit tout en lançant un regard supérieur à son frère :

\- Mycroft, tu dois un mois de salaire à Greg !

Puis sans attendre, il reprit son activité première : embrasser John.

Dans son dos, Mrs Hudson s'extasia sur leur couple, remerciant tous les Dieux et la magie d'avoir enfin réussi à réunir ces deux là, Molly vida cul sec sa coupe de champagne et s'en resservit une autre dans la foulée, admettant à la bouteille presque vide que face à John elle n'avait aucune chance. Mycroft toussota pour essayer de séparer les deux tourtereaux, mais Greg l'entraîna dans le séjour en plaidant que ces deux là avaient quand même droit à un peu d'intimité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le dessert fut servi et dégusté. Quand minuit sonna, les cadeaux furent échangés dans la joie et la bonne humeur. De l'autre côté des fenêtres fermées, la neige tomba silencieusement, et loin là-haut dans le ciel une étrange étoile filante traversa la voûte céleste avec un bruit de clochettes et une voix grave qui criait :

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh !

Fin.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Et surtout... Joyeux Noël à tous !

Lili


End file.
